Beauty is in the red eye of the Beholder
by Black Enchantress
Summary: When someone snaps it's usually because of a issue in there past. This is all too true for Rogue. She looses control and meets a red eyed Cajun. ROMY
1. Default Chapter

Ta Touch is Bliss  
By: Black Enchantress

Disclaimer: As if you people would actually think that I own Marvel's characters. Why I bother to put this is beyond me.

Prologue ~ A gift from a friend

In this chapter Rogue is four and has been just given to Irene from Mystique. This is where Rogue first meets Irene. Rogue's POV. This will be the only chapter written the way she talks.

Ah walked up to ta the pretty whahte(white) house with nothin' but mah backpack o' mah things. Ah was scared and have been on the run since bahfore Ah can remembah. Then one day Ah met this pretty lady wit' red hair an' blue skin, she was real nahce ta me and said she would take good cahre o' meh. She took meh to get ahcecream(icecream) and everythan' tellin' meh Ah was goin ta live with a friend o' hers. She tol' meh to always listen ta her friend bahcause(because) this lady was reahl nahce. Soon Ah fahnd mahself knockin on the door, bahfoh'(before) Ah could knock a second tahme the door opened up.

"Hello, Marie. My name is Irene. Won't you come inside?" she sounded really nahce lahke the first one did. Ah looked ovah my shoulder one last tahme at the blue lady sittin in the car with the windows all pulled down.

"Nahce ta meet ya Irene." Mah voice was a little shakey but hey Ah'm meetin' all these new people at once. Ah walked inside the pretty home, 'Soon ta be mah home' Ah thought ta mahself. Irene wore glasses an' had a walkin stick with her when she walked. She had short brown hair with a nahce smile. She sat meh down on her couch an' asked if Ah wanted a drink.

"No thank ya, Ah'm fahne." Ah looked down at the coffe table in front o' meh an' Ah noticed a small black jewelery box. "If ya don mind meh askin why do ya wear sunglasses insahde?" Ah looked up at her with as much as a straight face as Ah could mustah at the thought. Irene sat down in the chair next ta me an' leaned toward meh with her hands resting on her stick an' her head restin' on her hands.

"I wear sunglasses inside, Marie, because I'm blind and I want people to feal to uncomfortable when eye face them. It doesn't bother me to talk about it at all, and if it's ok with you, I would like you to be comfortable here and stay as long as you like. Here, I have a gift for you. See the jewelry box on the table in front of you. Open it, it's for you. I had it made especially for you." her voice was nahce an' calmin', almost lahke a momma would say to her chil'. Ah felt kinda stupid foh askin' a stupid question like that but it seemed to go away with the sound of her voice. Ah reached down an' picked up the velvety soft box an' opened it with cahre. Inside was a beautiful silver bracelet where two sahdes(sides) came tagether in a point. Ah gasped at the beautiful quicksilvah as mah hands shook to put it on. "It's made of silver and steal so it'll never break or loose it's shine. It's meant to remind you of good times when you need it. It's to help you even in the future." Even though her voice was lahke honey an' milk, as soon as it was bent around mah wrist a shadow o' doubt began ta set off an' alarm in mah head.

"Why are ya'll bein so nahce ta meh? Why are ya givin meh a home, food an' bein' nahce to meh? Ah mean Ah don' want ta be rude o' nothin' but what's the catch?" Ah have ta admit Ah was gettin' little suspicious...Alrahght Ah was really suspicious an' Ah went an' blurt it all out. But aftah havin ya own parents throw ya out at 4 ya begin ta get suspicious with people who are actin' all nahce lahke.

A single tear fell down her face but she quickly wahped(wiped) it away with the back o' her hand. If Ah felt bad befohre foh sayin' somethin' Ah now felt lahke Ah'd been squashed bah(by) a car. 'Gosh, Marie, can ya do anythan' else wrong?' Ah thought ta mahself. Ah wanted ta go bury mahself alahve(alive), 'Stupid, Stupid, Stupid' ah mentally slapped mahself.

"Marie..." first of all mah head snapped up to her voice, second she called mah name, an' third ah wanted ta see if mah suspicions were rahght an' she'd kick meh out foh hurtin' her too. When mah momma kicked meh out Ah couldn' look her in the Ahye(eye) an' Ah always regreted not doin it. Ah wasn't about ta let this lady, who Ah don' know, know that she was gettin undah mah skin and not hold mah head up foh bein thrown out foh who Ah am. "Marie," 'Again with with the nahcey nahce voice. She ain't gonna make this easah(easy) foh meh is she?' "I am sorry for all the things that were done to you that would not let you trust me. But I want to try and be your friend and give you a warm place to sleep and hot food. What happened in your past is in your past and I'll never pry into it. I just want to help you through life and take care o' you." the first thought that popped inta mah mind was 'Wow, an' foh a change in pace Ah'm wrong again. Tha's 0 foh 3.' now Ah was feelin' the lowest of the low.

"Ah'm sorry, Irene. Ah want us ta be friends. Its real nahce of ya'll ta let meh live here with ya...and Irene?" Ah raised and auburn eyebrow at her.

"Yes?"

"The name's Rogue. Marie is in mah past an' that ain't meh no more. Just forget about it an' Ah will too, okay?"

"Okay, Rogue, your right. But, hey, you want me to show you your new room?" she gave meh a smile that would help meh throw the beginin' o' hardest tahmes of mah lahfe.

"Sure, Irene. Thanks a lot" Ah gave her a rare smile.

But little did Ah know that mah past was not goin' ta die but just be burried an' filed away foh future bitterness. Every now and then Ah still had a dream where Ah could actually have a normal chil'hood with mah real parents. But when the mornin' came an' Ah wake up Ah would fahnd that tha's all they were an' evah will be...Dreams.


	2. Why do Ah bothah

Beauty is in the red eye of the Beholder  
By: Black Enchantress  
  
Disclaimer: As if you people would actually think that I own Marvel's character's. Why I bother to put this is beyond me.  
  
Chapter 1 ~ Why do Ah bothah  
  
In this chapter Rogue is learning to accept herself as who she is...a rogue. She's about 13 and still livin with Irene. "blah" = talking out loud 'blah' = talking to self 'this means' = conscience  
  
Rogue's POV  
  
"Sure Ah'll dance." ah mocked mahself, "What the hell was Ah thinkin! Ah should have jus' stayed the hell away. But, noooooo Ah thought one dance couldn' hurt." Ah wanted to yell, scream, do somethan' ta get mah mind off this an' vent. 'This is why Ah never trust people when Ah can' even trust mahself. Now look what Ah gone an' done' Ah mentally slapped mahself. Ah sat down on the park bench Ah always sat at since Ah was young. 'Never thought this would be the last tahme Ah would sit on it.' Ah curled up in a ball as Ah watched the stars come out one bah one. 'Ah guess years o' not cahrin' kahnda stops ya from cryin at a lot o' stuff.' Ah pulled mah feet up ta mah chest an' wrapped mah arms around 'em an' sighed softly. Ah looked around at the seemingly ageless scene aroun' meh. There was the tree ovah bah the bushes Ah used ta climb up an' hide from the world. The bushes seemed ta be closin' in aroun' it, makin' it look lahke any othah tree in the park.  
  
Ah slowly unwrapped mah arms from aroun' mahself, pushed mahseld up an' dusted off the imaginary dust on mah clothes. Ah squeazed pas' the bushes an' inta the clearin' on the othah side. Ah looked at mah tree as though it was an old friend o' mahne come ta comfort meh. Ah reached up an' grabbed a low branch an' pulled mahself up the tree an' climbed up inta the leaves o' it an' outta sahght(sight). Ah leaned up against the tree an' wrapped mah arms aroun' mahself ta keep from the cold nahght air creepin' in. A sudden noise disturbed mah peace so Ah looked down at the bushes an' out popped a dark figure. They walked inta the moonlahght where Ah could see them bettah.  
  
It musta been one o' the most handsomest man Ah ever did see. His hair was auburn hair lahke mahne, sharp features an' a strong jawlahne. He wore a trenchcoat with dark khaki pants an a black shirt with black boots. He shaded his eyes though with sunglasses, 'Eithah this guy's blahnd lahke Irene o' he's a fruit cake.' He looked aroun' abviously checkin' if the coast was cleahr. When he was satisfied he leaned agains' the tree an' slid down it ta sit down on the ground. He let out a breathe he musta been holdin' an' rubbed his fahce an' let the back o' his head hit the tree. "Why couldn' Remy be normal? Dis wou'(would) be so much easier." he said quietly ta himself.  
  
'Ah'm leanin' towards the fruit cake.' 'Ya can' jus' leave 'em lahke that, are ya?' 'Wanna bet?' 'Fahne be miserable the rest o' ya lahfe, what do Ah cahre? Ah'm only here ta help!' 'Ugh...Ah hope ya'll know Ah hate ya.' 'Every damn day.'  
  
Ah rolled mah eyes ta mahself, 'Now who's the fruit cake. They say the fahrst sahgn o' insanity is talkin' ta yarself but it's foh sure if ya get inta a fahght with yaself an' lose.' Ah got up form mah seat up in the tree as quietly as Ah could and crouched so Ah could jump down.  
  
"Because maybe ya'll are meant ta be special." ah answered his own question foh him because the fruit cake couldn'ts do it bah himself. He jumped up an' whirled aroun' so fast Ah thought he would hit the tree. Obviously, fruit cake here couldn't tell the voice was above him seein' as he was lookin away from meh.  
  
"Who be dere? Show yaself, homme." his voice was thick with a french accent. 'Ahhh, so the fruit cake is Cajun. A nahce specimen o' swamp rat though. Wait...ah did not just say that!' Ah leapt down behind him an' landed noiselessly but apparently not quiet enough. He whirled aroun' ta face meh and looked at meh with surprise written all ovah his face that was quickly covered ovah with a expressionless one.  
  
"Actually Ah'm a fille, Swamp rat." Ah said with a small smirk on mah face. He looked meh up an' down an' suddenly ah felt lahke a mouse bein' eyed bah a hawk.  
  
"A belle one at dat, River rat." he fixed meh with his own smirk, 'One that Ah mahght say is the most annoyin' one at that. Cute an' fittin' but annoyin'.' Ah raised an eyebrow at him, 'An' still evah a fruit cake.'  
  
"Maybe those shades be too dark foh you ta see, Cajun. Why don' ya take 'em off?"  
  
"Tell Remy why ya 'ave two white stripes in ya 'air, petite an' maybe dis Cajun take off 'is shades." Ah threw him a glare, but only annoyin'ly made his smirk grow widah.  
  
"There natural, swamp rat. Now is the moon too brahght foh ya'll o' what?" his smirk grew into a grin. 'Ah didn' think his smile could get bigger, but Ah guess Ah was wrong.' He took off the shades any how keepin' his eyes shut. 'A smart fruit cake...the worst kahn'(kind).'  
  
"Real nahce, Cajun but trah openin ya eyes now." Ah said sarcastically. His smile seemed ta slip from his face as he slowly opened his eyes. Ah gasped an' put a hand ta mah slackjawed mouth.  
  
"Oh mah gawd!" His eyes were a pair o' red orbs with a black iris on black where there should o' been whahte. He closed his eyes an' made to covah 'em with a hand.  
  
"No!" Ah said it a little loudah then Ah meant. "Ah didn' mean it lahke that. Ah lahke 'em..." he gave me a disbelievin' look, "Really Ah do." Ah gave him a smahle to show him Ah meant it. It drew a smahle from his lips.  
  
"So, de River rat tink Remy be special?" He raised an eyebrow at meh. Ah let out an exasperated breath, 'Tha's the last tahme Ah help out a fruit cake.'  
  
"Tha's the last tahme Ah'm gonna comfort ya, Cajun. Is Remy ya name o' do ya jus' call yaself that?" Ah put a hand on mah hip, cocked mah head an' gave him a questionin' look.  
  
"Mon dieu." he hit his forehead with the palm of his hand. Ah couldn' help but let a small smirk touch mah lips. 'He should do that mo'e often.' Ah thought evilly to mahself. "Remy be 'ery rude, madam. De name be Remy Lebeau. An' yo's, ma dame?" his voice was deep an' seductive, he crossed the small distance bahtween us, picked up mah hand an' kissed it. 'If Ah hadn't turned mah heart ta stone a few yea's ago it would have melted. Oh well, Ah guess Ah'll mess around with his mahnd...not that it ain' already messed up.'  
"An' why should Ah tell ya mah name, Remy the beautiful one?" Ah smirked as Ah pulled mah hand from his grasp. 'No way he gonna get meh inta callin' him beautiful.' 'Out loud any way...' 'Oh great. Ah thought you died?!' 'You wish Ah did. But no ah didn'.' 'Your right about one than'(thing).' 'An' wha's that?' 'Ah do wish ya were.'  
"So de belle femme can speak Français...because, chere it be only fair, Remy tell ya 'is an' ya tell 'im yo's."  
"Well nobody evah said Ah was a lady, but if it will keep ya from callin' meh chere then Ah'll tell ya. The name's Rogue."  
"Un regard dans vos yeux verts valent la peine puis tous les jems dans le cartel du monde. Et puisque vous avez su ce que vous a signifié mon nom doit comprendre ceci. Is a pleasure ta meet yo, ma chere, Rogue." Ah rolled mah eyes at him. 'ooh he's a charmer. He's flirtin' with ya.' 'Ya know Ah'm pretty sure Ah trahed ta kill ya.' 'Don' think ya can.' 'oh are ya sure?' 'Yup.' 'Ah'm gonna trah again anyway.'  
"Yes Ah could undahstand ya. Ah undahstood ya last name an' Ah undahstand that. Maybe Ah can speak french, hmm imagine that?" now Ah was really trahin' ta be mean. Unfortunately, it had the opposite affect an' he smiled.  
"Ya know, chere, ya may speak french but ya could never be as smoot' wit' it." 'Oooohh tha's a challenge if Ah evah heard one.' 'You can beat 'em.' 'Ya know foh once Ah agree.'  
"Vos yeux sont comme la passion d'un feu, brûlant jamais comme vos propres." Ah returned the smirk ten fol'.  
"Merci petite. Et ainsi le défi commence."  
"Ah look forward ta it." ah gave him a defiant look.  
"Nous verrons. But foh now dis Swamp Rat must dake(take) 'is leave. Jusqu'à ce que nous nous réunissions encore. Au revoir." he took mah hand, kissed it again an' opened it up palm up. He took a card from his othah hand an' placed it face down in mahne an' let go. Ah looked down at the card an' flipped it ovah, the Queen of Hearts.  
"Very cute, Remy..." Ah looked up but the Cajun had dissapeared out o' thin air an' without a sound. "We'll meet again...count on it." 'If ah didn' know any bettah Ah'd say ya was fallin foh a fruit cake.' 'Ya know it's sad that ya in mah own head an' Ah can pictuah(picture) ya smilin' at meh. It's kinda creepy.' 'Whatevah ya say, sugah. Ya the one who fell foh the fruit cake.'ah smiled on the outsahde. 'So? Ah lahke fruit cake. Reminds meh o' meh.'  
  
(a/n) ~ Thanks for the reviews. The more reviews I get the more encouraged I am to continue faster. But believe it or not I would finish the story anyway. I'm a true author and doesn't mearly bow down to the crowd (though I do love you) but writes for her own satisfaction...  
  
Translations - homme - man fille - girl belle - beautiful petite - small Mon dieu - my god ma dame - my lady belle femme - beautiful woman Français - French Un regard dans vos yeux verts valent la peine puis tous les jems dans le cartel du monde. Et puisque vous avez su ce que vous a signifié mon nom doit comprendre ceci. - A look into your emerald eyes are worth more then all the jems in the world combine. And since you knew what my name meant you must understand this. chere - dear Vos yeux sont comme la passion d'un feu, brûlant jamais comme vos propres. = Your eyes are like a fire's passion, ever burning like your own. Merci petite. Et ainsi le défi commence - Thank you. And so the challenge begins Nous verrons - we shall see Jusqu'à ce que nous nous réunissions encore. Au revoir - We shall meet again. Good bye 


	3. Who am Ah?

Beauty is in the red eye of the beholder  
By: Black Enchantress  
  
Disclaimer: As if you people would actually think that I own Marvel's character's. Why I bother to put this is beyond me.  
  
Chapter 2 ~ Who am Ah?  
  
In this chapter Rogue has touched Cody and her powers have been manifested for over 6 months. She's been with the X-men now for 3 months, but what she finds is the most important lesson of life...How to accept yourself.  
  
~yada yada yada~ = journal writing 'funky writing' = conscience 'la la la' = thoughts 3rd person POV  
  
Rogue collapsed onto her bed after another Logan session, he had been in a bad mood after Kurt and Bobby played a prank on him. 'Ah'm gonna kill 'em!' Kitty phases through the door looking like a newly arisen zombie, she walked to her bed and collapsed face down. It's been only 3 months and Rogue thought of the girl as her best friend for years. Though the valley girl had the complete opposite personality of Rogue, she liked her just the same.  
  
"Ya ok, Kit?" Rogue said out of breath...still.  
  
"Yeah, I'm, like, good. You?" she sounded just out of breath as Rogue.  
  
"As fine as Ah'll evah be. Wait till Ah get mah hands on Kurt an' Bobby. What the hell were they thinkin'?!"  
  
"Oh can I can, like totally, help out with that. Phase their, like, feet right into the ground. But somehow I don't think they, like, do think most of the time." Rogue managed a small smile to form on her lips. She pushed herself up with only a moan of complaint.  
  
"Come on Kit, tahme ta take a shower bahfoh the rest o' 'em get a chance ta catch their breath." Kitty just groaned in response, still face down on her bed. Rogue got up and got her clothes from her dresser, grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom.  
  
"Apparently Ah'm the early bird catchin' the worm." she whispered to herself as she opened the door to the bathroom. She started the shower, pealed off her layers and jumped into the cool water. She shivered at the unexpected cool water, but it felt good against her hot skin. She washed her hair and body as the water washed away the sweat and dirt from the session outside. After a 5 minute shower she turned off the water, grabbed the towel and wrapped it around herself and opened the shower curtain. As if on cue Kitty phased through the door, Rogue's eyes opened wide with surprise.  
  
"Kitty, What the hell are ya doin'?! The door says occupahed, that means no phasin' through th god damn door!" Kitty looked up as if out of a daze and blushed from ear to ear.  
  
"OOps, like sorry Rogue. Guess I was, like totally, not thinking." She backed out of the door phasing through, keeping a sheepish grin on her face all the way.  
  
"Ugh... so much foh some prahvacy." she quickly got dressed and towel dried her hair and carried her dirty clothes from the bathroom wrapped in her towel. "There ya go, Kit. Bathroom's all yours." a smell of brimstone and sulfur suddenly filled the hallway.  
  
"Not if I get zhere first keety." Kurt teleported into the bathroom ahead of kitty and shut the door and locked it on her.  
  
"Kurt! Get, like, out of there. I was totally here first. AGGHHHH!" kitty began pounding on the door complaining to Kurt. It struck Rogue odd as to why she didn't just phase through and kick him out. Rogue just walked past the fueding mutants and walked into her room, closing the door behind her for what good it'll do for the mutants in the house that don't barge in. She walked over to her dresser and picked up her favorite brush that Irene had gotten her, walked back to her bed sitting down and brushing her hair. She paused for a second to grab her secret journal from underneath her bed. She took a pen out of her nightstand and opened her journal to a fresh page about half way through the book. She put her brush down on her nightstand where her pen had been before and put the pen top to her lips in thought.  
  
~And so journal, begins another day at the mutant mansion, where anything is possible. But for the past 6 months I think I found the most troubling question anyone faces in their lives the hardest to decide...Who am I? I find it actually a more complex question and to have several meanings. For instance most people are satisfied answering with what they are and not who they are. I have that part figured out, I am a mutant. I see myself as the black angel, the grim reeper, death on swift wings and destroyer of things. Or am I the sum of all things?  
I compare myself to white and black. Black being the sum of all the colors and white being the absence of any color. Black being that I bring things together and put them together in one package. White were I am nothing but a destroyer having nothing, not even my own life. But none of these colors can even be considered their own color just the sum or absence.  
But this is merely only what I am not who I am and I begin to wonder if that such a question can truly be answered. I can tell you what I am, where I am and how I came to be but not who I am. Somehow this simple question seems to be a quest for myself to figure it out.~  
  
Rogue sighed, closed the journal and put it back underneath the bed. She got up and headed for the balcony and opened the window, taking in the beautiful sun's warmth. Suddenly struck by an urge she looked back at the door, no sign of Kitty. She looked back out the blacony.  
  
'It's only a story distance drop.' 'Then why are ya tryin ta convince yaself?' 'Wow, Ah haven' heard ya in awhahle. Back to torment me in my worse turn o' Lahfe?' 'Nope only ta help ya get through it.' 'Oh then this should be great fun. Ah predict suicide in just a short while if ya'll are gonna dictate mah lahfe.' 'ahhh if only it were that easy. Nope Ah just got ta convice ya. But will ya jump already...or are ya afraid?'  
  
Rogue smirked to herself, put one hand on the railing and hoistered herself up and over, landing smoothly on the ground in a crouch position. Feeling little sting she got up and headed for the woods on the mansion property. She looked back at the mansion to make sure no one was following her. Once convinced she dove headlong into the woods, sprinting through the trees in a blur. She stopped only short of the clearing with a pond and the hammock she'd set up when she first found the secluded spot. She looked around at the little stream as it ran right into her little pond. She laid down on the hammock and rocked herself a little bit letting her thoughts drift.  
  
"Nice lil' spot ya got here, chere." Rogue whirled her body to the sound as her face met the cold ground. She pulled her face out of the dirt and spat out some dirt.  
  
'Real danty lahke aren' we.' 'Screw you.'  
  
Rogue got to her knees, a hand was held out to her, she looked at it and then up into the Cajun's face and gasped. Remy Lebeau smirked at her took her hand in his and helped her up.  
  
'Ooooohhh it's the fruit cake.' Rogue ignored the little voice in her head.  
  
"What are ya doin' here, Swamp Rat?" she growled, something Logan would have been proud of. He gave her a mock hurt look.  
  
"Ya woun' Remy, ma chere." he grabbed his heart and staggered for emphasis.  
  
"Not yet but Ah will if ya'll don' tell meh what ya are doin' here."  
  
"I came ta talk ta ya. Remy 'ave missed yo'. So he came back ta 'ave a lil' chit chat." he grinned at her.  
  
"An' what do ya wanna talk 'bout, Cajun?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Jus' seein' how ma chere is doin'. Been a few 'ears since we talked. I've seen de life ya got now in dat big ol' mansion."  
  
"An' what have ya gotten inta?"  
  
"Oh Remy now wo'k foh dis crazy mu'ant overlord homme. Nottin' much really." Rogue raised an eye brow at him.  
  
"I saw ya writ'en in ya journal dere. What ya talkin' 'bout ya looked all confused an' t'oughtful." Rogue sighed.  
  
'Oh just tell him.' 'An' why the hell should Ah? Those are mah personal thoughts not public entahtainment.' 'Ah thahnk he jus' wants ta help ya. An' who knows maybe he can?' 'Fahne but if he makes fun o' meh Ah'll kick 'im in the balls an' nevah lahsten ta ya again.' 'Deal!' Rogue rolled her eyes.  
  
"Jus' trahyin' ta figure out who Ah am instead o' what Ah am." Rogue kept her eyes on the ground waiting for him to laugh at her, but instead she heardfoot steps and an arm around her shoulder's as her sat her down on the hammock.  
  
"Dat one be de easiest if ya know where ta look." Rogue looked at him confused. "Look at it dis way, chere, Remy be a mu'ant an' dat be what he is not who he is. But Remy is da man who made ya flip off dis hammock. Remy is de Cajun ya met in a park. Remy de man who t'ink ya a beautiful person." he smirked at her the way she remembered.  
  
'Ya know that makes kahnda sense.' 'Tol' ya ta lahsten an' give the fruit cak cutey a chance.' 'Yeah tha's a first. Ya actually rahght.'  
  
"That does make sense...um..Thanks, Remy. It's kahnda been bothahin' meh a while now."  
  
"Anyt'in' foh ya, ma chere." He got up from the hammock and took her hand in his and kissed it. He put her hand palm up and placed a card in it faced down. She looked at the card and flipped it over...The King of hearts. She looked up and he was gone.  
  
'He did it again!' 'Oh...he's good. Ah thahnk ya should flirt with him.' 'Well Ah thahnk ya'll are crazy, so it don' make a difference do it?.' 'Tha's true but Ah'm rahght an' ya were wrong an' ya admitted it not too long ago.' 'Well at least now Ah can finish mah journal entry...  
  
(a/n) Ah make all these chapters up as I go I hope this one satisfies your hunger till tomorrow night. Thank you for the reviews again kep givin' them!!!...please...thank you. 


	4. Each Betrayal begins with trust

Beauty is in the red eye of the beholder  
By: Black Enchantress  
  
Disclaimer: As if you people would actually think that I own Marvel's character's. Why I bother to put this is beyond me.  
  
Due to a certain problem with Italics I'll change it to these little thingy's **.  
  
*conscience talking* "talking" 'Thoughts'  
  
This chapter in short, is about Rogue trying to learn to trust people. But how will she learn to trust a certain cajun, especially after they had their first battle with the Acolytes.  
  
Chapter 3 ~ Each Betrayal begins with Trust  
  
"HIT ZE DECK!!!" was the last thing they heard before a huge explosion blasted them all off their feet. Rogue threw herself to the ground and covered her head from the debre. Pieces oof metal were flung everywhere as the simulation of a robot exploded. Rogue slowly got up after the smoke cleared and brushed off the metal parts of the former robot. Scott's voice could be heard through the cloud of dust and dirt asking if everybody was ok. His answer was a series of gunts and groans in different ways and voices.  
  
'Well that was an interestin' session' *Could o' been worse...Could o' been ya' who blew up.* 'Yeah thanks Ah'll keep that in min' she thought sarcastically  
  
"Ok who blew up the robot?" Rogue asked with a scowl on her face as she leaned on her hip and crossed her arms, going from one dirty face to the other.  
  
"Vasn't me. I vas just distracting it." Kurt shrugged.  
  
"Not me, dudes I was couldn't make it explode with spikes." Evan walked up to the group.  
  
"Neither could I." Jean came up to stand by Scott.  
  
"Well everybody would have seen a red beam if it was me." Scott replied, grudging that someone hadn't listened to his orders.  
  
"Then it was Kitty. Ya musta phased through it bah accident o' somethan'." Rogue through her scowl at Kitty, who put her hands up and shook her head.  
  
"It, like, wasn't me. I was, like totally, nowhere near it."  
  
"But if it wasn' ya who was it?" Rogue looked at her disbelievingly.  
  
"I'm, like, telling you I didn't." Kitty frowned at Rogue, getting slightly annoyed.  
  
"Okay, okay Kitty if you say it wasn't you then it wasn't and we believe you." Jean came up to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Rogue just through up her hands and sighed in exasperation. She stormed out of the room leaving the others to wonder who had actually blown up the robot. She walked out of the sliding door and leaned up against the shiny metal wall of the lower levels and slid down. She let her head lean back until it clunked on the metal wall, looking up at the bright flourecent lights. She slowly closed her eyes and let her head fall down to her chest. She opened her eyes once more and looked to the side of her at the door. Her eyebrows drew together and she got on her hands and knees to crawl to the door. There, lieing on the floor was a card, The Ace of Hearts. She reached out her hand and picked up the card and sat back down where she was before. She cocked her head to the side in confusion as she stared at the card. She shrugged to herself and got off the cold floor and headed to her room. She reached the Kitchen where Logan was seated drinking some beer.  
  
"Hey, Sugah." she looked up at Logan and hid the card behind her back. He looked up from the newspaper with a confused look on her face and stood up.  
  
"Hey, Stripes...What's that..." He walked over to her and sniffed the air around her. He suddenly stopped sniffing, looked suspiciously at her and held out his hand expectantly . She sighed, rolled her eyes and handed him the card she had hidden behind her back. He looked at the card and brought it closer to his nose and sniffed again. He quickly handed it back to her as if a skunk had sprayed it.  
  
"Where did you get that, bub?" he said in his gruffy voice close to a growl.  
  
"Oh it's from a brand new deck Ah got from Kurt. Ya know, me an' him were gonna play later." She gave him a defiant look/ what the hell is going on look.  
  
'Please, don' let 'im know Ah'm liein. Please, don' let 'im know Ah'm liein'.' *Sugah, he's gonna know ya liein' it don' smell lahke the elf.*  
  
"It doesn' smell like the elf, Stripes." Logan frowned at her.  
  
*Tol' ya!* 'Shut up!'  
  
"Probably just from the salesman o' somethan'. Who knows where the card has been." she pointed out. He seemed a littled satisfied by the explanation.  
  
"Okay, Stripes, run along before the rest of 'em claim the shower before you."  
  
"'kay, wolvie." she exited through the door as fast as possible. (a/n quick like a bunny on crack as one of the reviews put.) She went upstairs to the bathroom and locked the door. She stripped and got into the shower letting all the dirt and pieces of metal rinse off her body and hair. She washed quickly and got out of the shower, she wrapped a towl around her and headed to her room.  
  
'God tha' was too close foh comfort.'  
  
*Way too close. But ya know exactly where tha' card came from.*  
  
'Ah thahnk Ah know where it came from, but it don' make sense how it got thahre.'  
  
*Hun, the fruit cake is a theif. Of course he can do it.*  
  
'Course it would explain the robot explodin' an' all.'  
  
*Thahre ya go. Took ya long enough ta figuah(figure) it out.*Rogue just ignored them and went up to her room. She reached for the doorknob and stepped inside. She quickly went over to her dresser and grabbed a large sweatshirt, sweat pants, undergarments and her gloves. She quickly brushed her hair and walked over to apply her makeup. Her brow wrinkled one more time as her foot didn't exactly touch the carpet, she looked down and picked up her foot. She reached down and picked up a Queen of Diamonds.  
  
"Dat was a close one wit' wolvie, chere." Rogue snapped her head up and looked at her blacony. There, leaning up against the open window frame was the red on black eyed Cajun. He wore black shirt with jeans, his combat boots and his infamous trench coat. He had his sunglasses on with strands of hair the fell over his face. He slowly reached up and removed his sunglasses and put them in a pocket of his trench coat deftly. He slowly raised his eyes to meet her gaze.  
  
"What were ya watchin' meh change? Wha' are ya doin' here, Gambit." She said coldly, and threw him a her famous death glare. He gave her a visible shiver, mocking her icy tone.  
  
"So formal, chere? Remy t'ought we were ol' time ami's. And no Remy not look at yo' when yo' were changin'...he looked away. It suddenly got a lil' col' in here. Wha's wit' de glare at Remy?" he rubbed his arms in emphasis.  
  
"Ya'll almost blew mah han' up last tahme we met, frien'." she remarked in an icy tone. She threw his cards back at him, he swiftly caught them an pocketed them.  
  
"Remy t'anks yo', chere, foh returnin' his cards. As foh de last time we met, petite, it was jus' business. Remy didn' charge de card enough t' hurt ya. Remy had t' make sure it look like he fightin' de fille." He gave her a coy smile and walked closer to her, she went into a fighting stance and scowled at him. He still kept on coming closer, when he was in a close enough she did a high kick at his face. He caught it in midair and held it so she couldn't move it, she leapt up and spun around to kick him with her other foot. He merely ducked the kick and dropped the other one so she wouldn't fall on her face. She dropped back into her fighting stance, and threw a punch at his face, he caught that as well and twisted it behind her back and grabbed the other one and did the same leaving her pinned against him. He pushed her face down onto her bed and put his weight against her to keep her there.  
  
"Chere, believe Remy o' not but he don' wan' t' hurt ya. Remy jus' wan' t' talk nice wit' ya, like befo'e." his hot breath was in her ear sending shivers down her spine. She struggled against him trying to throw him off, after a few minutes of futile struggling against her captor she relented and stayed still.  
  
"Three reasons Ah won' trust ya. One, Ah nevah trust a man with two first names. Two, thahre is only two people in the worl' Ah trust, one is meh an' the othah is not ya." She turned her head from the pillow to reply.  
  
"Wha' be de t'ird reason, chere?" he asked in her ear, again sending a shiver down her spine.  
  
"It's..." she stumbled.  
  
'Ah know thahre was a third reason but now Ah can' thahnk o' it.' *The third is trust not too much an' enchantin' face.* 'Damn, but ah can' say that too him...Ah hate him. He's the enemy Ah'm not supposed ta flirt with 'im.' *One reason no one will win the battle o' sexes is 'cause thahre is too much flirtin' with the enemy.*  
  
"Cause' ya the enemy, Gambit." she said as coldly as she could muster considerin' her heart was fluttering.  
  
"Ya know, chere, Remy pretty sure he ne'er tol' ya his name be also Gambit."  
  
"Gambit is the name o' mah enemy. Ya joined with Magneto, ya attacked meh, ya betrayed meh, that makes ya mah enemy. Therefore Ah call ya Gambit."  
  
"Chere, ya soun' like a military zealot. Remy ya frien', chere, he ne'er want t' hurt yo, then o' now. Please...Remy jus' wan' t' help yo'."  
  
"What makes ya thahnk ya mah frien'?"  
  
"Mon pere use' t' say: Un ami est quelqu'un qui peut voir la vérité et la douleur dans vous même lorsque vous dupez chacun autrement. I'm yo' frien', chere, jus' like yo' mine." Rogue froze in thought.  
  
'He never uses first person...What does it mean?' *Maybe it means he means it.* 'But...but...he's the...enemy...' *Then whah is he botherin' ta be explain himself? Whah is he tryin' so hard no ta hurt ya...wait...did he say he wants ta help ya?* 'Ah thahnk he did...but jus' in case  
  
Rogue had managed to take off her glove, when she felt him relax at her hesitation she pushed up one side and threw him off her and her bed. He landed on the floor face up, he went to get up but Rogue was quicker and pinned him down before he could rise and retaliate. Her ungloved hand wouldn't aid her since it was holding down one of his arms. She looked at her ungloved hand holding down his sleeved and gloved fist. She smirked at his cleverness to cover up when seeing the untouchable. She met his eyes and sucked in her breath at their beauty. She was drawn into his stunning gaze, his burning eyes, his sincere caring look...  
  
*Goin', goin', gone...* Rogue didn't hear the little voice in her mind.  
  
"Votre rouge sur les yeux noirs me rappellent l'espoir même en mon monde foncé." the words came to her lips before she could even think to stop them.  
  
"Vous regardez si beau il fait mon coeur sauter un everytime de battement que j'étends mes yeux sur vous." he replied almost instantly.  
  
"Vous me faites le sentir comme je ne suis pas seul dans le monde, comme j'ai quelqu'un je peux me confier dedans."  
  
"Si je pourrais donner en arrière toute la chose me chronomètre a jamais touché quelque chose ou quelqu'un, je la ferais dans un moment si seulement je pourrais vous toucher pour toujours." he replied. She let go of his arm with her gloved hand and touched his lips lightly with it, he kissed it softly.  
  
"Dans mes rêves vos lèvres sont aussi molles comme pettle de roses, mais non égal elles peuvent comparer." she used the back of her hand to stroke the side of his face.  
  
"Rien en ce monde ne serait aussi doux que touchant votre visage sans gant." he said in a husky voice. The translation hit her mind like awaking from a dream and she backed off of him, tears brimming her eyes but she would never let fall. She sat back on her feet looking down at the ground with wide eyes.  
  
'That didn' jus' happen...That couldn' have. What the hell was Ah thahnkin'. Maybe Ah wasn'.' *Maybe ya were jus' sayin wha's in ya heart about the fruit cake.*  
  
Remy sat up and drew her into his embrace, wrapping his arms around her, he held her tenderly rocking her back and forth murmuring french words of comfort. She put her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest as her body was racked with sobs of despair.  
  
"Mon dieu, I'm so sorry, ma chere. Remy didn' mean..." she cut him off.  
  
"No, Remy. Don' say ya didn' mean anythan' ya said ta mahke meh feel bettah. Don' say it unless ya were jus' playin' with meh." she chocked back the rest of her tears. Remy pulled her from his chest to look in her eyes, they were rimmed with red from crying, all the same those two emerald jems were just as dazzeling as ever.  
  
"Remy never say anyt'in' he don' mean." he pulled her back to chest and clutched her tightly to him wishing he never had to let her go, she clung just as tightly. He sat indian style on her floor and pulled her into his lap and reached into his trench coat, retrieving a silk hankercheif. He took it and dabbed at her tears stareing in her eyes only half consciously stroking her face with the silk. He took the silk and put it to her mouth and kissed her through it hungrily. He kissed back just as passionately, she felt as though all her chains had been broken and she could actually start to trust him. He broke the kiss with a dazed smile on his face and let the silk drop from his hands. He wrapped his arms around her again and brought her head to his chest, rocking her back and forth. She curled up in his lap and shortly fell asleep in his arms.  
  
"Remy got t' go now, ma chere. But he be back...I promise." He lifted her up and brought her to her bed, tucked her in and kissed the top of her head that was covered by hair. He then walked to the window, reluctant to leave her he stopped and looked back at her over his shoulder and sighed. He walked back to her bedside, "Mon dieu this chere will be de end o' me." he took a rose out of his tench coat and laid it on her nightstand. He then stalked out onto her blacony, closed the window and dissapeared into the night.  
  
Not a second later a newly showered Kitty walked into the room and saw Rogue asleep with a smile on her lips and a rose by her bed. Kitty's eyes widened, 'Wow, looks like Rogue might be having a secret visitor.' she smiled, happy for Rogue. She quickly got changed and went to bed, smiling for her friends new found temporary peace.  
  
(a/n Wow I think that was a little longer then the other chapters I've written. Sorry that it took a little longer then the others but I've been getting home late and have gotten little sleep. Not to mention school is coming, "AAAAAAHHHHHH" *runs for the hills*. Keep the reviews coming please, they give me selfconfidence. lol. Ya'll come back now ya hear. ~Black Enchantress~)  
  
Translations:  
  
Mon pere = My father  
  
Un ami est quelqu'un qui peut voir la vérité et la douleur dans vous même lorsque vous dupez chacun autrement = A friend is someone who can see the truth and pain in you even when you are fooling everyone else.  
  
Votre rouge sur les yeux noirs me rappellent l'espoir même en mon monde foncé. = Your red on black eyes remind me of hope even in my dark world.  
  
Vous regardez si beau il fait mon coeur sauter un everytime de battement que j'étends mes yeux sur vous. = You look so beautiful it makes my heart skip a beat everytime I lay my eyes on you.  
  
Vous me faites le sentir comme je ne suis pas seul dans le monde, comme j'ai quelqu'un je peux me confier dedans. = You make me feel like I'm not alone in the world, like I have someone I can confide in.  
  
Si je pourrais donner en arrière toute la chose me chronomètre a jamais touché quelque chose ou quelqu'un, je la ferais dans un moment si seulement je pourrais vous toucher pour toujours. = If I could give back all thing times I ever touched something or someone, I would do it in a moment if only I could touch you forever.  
  
Dans mes rêves vos lèvres sont aussi molles comme pettle de roses, mais non égal elles peuvent comparer. = In my dreams your lips are as soft as a roses pettle, but not even they can compare. 


	5. Ah'm there foh ya

Beauty is in the red eye of the beholder  
By: Black Enchantress  
  
Disclaimer: As if you people would actually think that I own Marvel's character's. Why I bother to put this is beyond me.  
  
Due to a certain problem with Italics I'll change it to these little thingy's **.  
  
*conscience talking* "talking" 'Thoughts'  
  
This chapter is about Rogue and Remy finding things in common as they chat underneath the stars. This is the next day after the last chapter, It's Rogue's 17th birthday.  
  
Chapter 4 ~ Ah'm there for ya...  
  
Rogue woke up with a smile on her face as the events of last night came to her mind. Kitty had already gotten up and turned off their alarm to let Rogue sleep in. She got up and made her bed, humming to herself a song she couldn't remember where she heard it from. She went to her closet and opened it to her wardrobe. She selected a long black shirt with red fishnet over it and her black jeans cut at the knees with her combat boots and gloves with a red scarf at her neck. She walked out into the hallway and to the bathroom, a litle surprised to see that no one was in the hallway, waiting in line. She walked into the bathroom not even bothering to lock the door, she washed her face and brushed her teeth and straightened her hair. She walked back out into the hallway and headed downstairs towards the kitchen for a late breakfast thanks to Kitty not waking her up on time for the morning's session. She grumbled as she thought how much trouble she was going to be in since she missed it and it was a wolverine session non the less. She began to get a little worried when there was no sign of anyone in the living room, rec room or anywhere on the way to the kitchen. She slowly pushed open the door to the kitchen weery of finding someone there that had to do with the suspicious dissapearance of all the X-men.  
  
Rogue was met with a loud "SURPRISE!!!" as she walked into the Kitchen. She fell flat on her butt in "surprise" as Jean's excited mood made her TK hit Rogue and knock her down.  
  
"Ooops, sorry Rogue." Jean said meekly. Kurt teleported to her side, scooped her up and hugged her.  
  
'Panicing!!! Someone is touching meh! Must get away' *Breathe* 'Still panicing!!!'  
  
"Kurt, put meh down...please...please?! Kurt!!" she tried to be patient but he just had his eyes shut tight and arms wrapped around her not even listening. She wrapped him on the head to get his attention.  
  
"Oh sorry, Vogue. I didn't mean to get zo close to vou." he said hurriedly and put her down. As soon as he did the group of teenagers rushed at he to congradualate her, she squeaked and leapt back up into Kurt's arms.  
  
*Too late. Incomin'!!!* Kitty bowled them both over as she hugged Rogue. Scott and Jean helped them all up after they had disattatched Kitty from Rogue's stomache. Scott gave her a formal yet warmly hug as he said a happy birthday to her, as did Jean. Evan then came up to her and patted her shoulder wishing her a happy birthday as well. Rogue faced the table and Ororo came up to her and gave her a warm hug.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Chil'." she said maternally.  
  
"Thanks, Ororo, but how'd ya'll know it was mah birthday?" Rogue threw them all a very confused look.  
  
"Well a few, like, months ago we all, like, were kinda wonderin' when your, like, birthday was. So we had Jean, like, look into your head to find out when it, like, was. So we got, like totally together and planned a little, like, surprise for you." Kitty was getting too excited she couldn't hold back all the "like"'s. Sometimes when some of the students got excited their powers acted up but not Kitty or Kurt, their accent just got thicker, soon you have Kurt speaking german and you can't understand a sentence Kitty says because there is too many "like"'s. Rogue just opened her mouth in an "o". Xavier wheeled up to her, put the tips of his fingers together and leaned forward.  
  
"Your fellow students and I have pitched in to get you something we think you might appreciate. Follow me." He wheeled out of the kitchen and through some hallways. He came to the garage, Kurt bamphed inside leaving a smell of sulfur and brimstone for the students in the enclosed hallway. Xavier came to a stop at the door and suggested she open the door. Rogue walked into the dark garage unable to see a thing, she reached over to the lightswitch on the side wall, she flicked it on.  
  
"Oh mah god!" she whispered. Before her was a brand new dark forest green Honda 2003 CBR600F4i. Her eyes went as wide as half dollars. She slowly walked/stumbled towards the bike. *Careful don' knock it ovah!* Rogue ignored them. "Sweet mothah in heaven!!!" she whispered again. She ran a reverent hand over it from the handle bars to the end. "How'd ya know Ah've always wanted one? Did Jean go into mah head?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Well that was a little help and intuition from Logan and his knowledge of motorcycles." Jean stated happily, pleased to know Rogue liked it.  
  
"Ah can' except this. This is too expensive. Ah'm just a simple southahn(southern) girl, Ah'm not use' to such classy transpahtation."  
  
"Just the same we would like you to have it." Xavier chimed in. "Logan will take you when your ready to get your license for it. He'll teach you to take care of it and how to work it." Tears rimmed her eyes but she willed them away.  
  
"Ah don' know what ta say...thank ya, thank ya'll very much." She ran over to Xavier and gave him a hug. He was surprised and just patted her back a bit uncomfortable withher powers and her touching him. She let him go then ran to Logan, pulled a Kitty, knocked him over in a bear hug. Kurt was shocked that he thought he saw what looked like a smile touch Logan's lips when he wrapped an arm around her and patted her back. She got up quickly from off of Logan and cleared her throat, Logan got up as well and mussed her hair affectionately.  
  
"Glad ya like it, Stripes. Are ya ready? I wanna go as soon as possible and get back and do that session you missed this morning." he said in his gruff voice. Rogue looked at Kitty and tried to scowl but it came out an awkward smile, Kitty smiled sheepishly and shrugged. She turned back to Logan with the biggest smile she could have on her face and practically screamed she was ready. He chuckled as the others went inside, Kurt was the last, after a few minutes of looking pleased at her he bamphed out of the garage leaving the lone wolves alone. Logan tossed her a matching green helmet and got on the driver's seat. Rogue put on the nice helmet and leapt on her bike behind him. He taught her how to turn on her bike, shift it, speed up, slow down, turn and most important of all...how to cut people off, work the motorcycle's turbo, pop wheely's and to jump things. By the time Logan brought them to the license registration office Rogue was pretty much a natural driver, she passed her test with ease. After she got her license, filled up the tank and got to drive Logan home it was afternoon already. They got back at 3:28, according to Logan's watch, he walked over to his bike and removed a plane brown package from the back of it. He walked back to Rogue and handed the wrapped package with one word on it: 'Rogue'. Rogue looked down at the package in her hands, looked back up and gave him a confused look.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"What? You thought that was all to your birthday gifts from me?" he chuckled at her. "Come one, open it already, kid."  
  
"Ah can' except this." he rolled his eyes at her.  
  
"Don't start THAT again, stripes, you don't have ta be all bashful. Just open the damn thing." he looked like a father to her, with his half smirk, leaning on one hip and his arms crossed. She gave him a dazzeling smile and opened the package and almost cried again. She held up a black real leather coat. She put it on quickly and pulled her hair out of the back of it. It fit perfectly, it came down to mid calf with deep pockets at arm length on either side. She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a big hug, he smiled sincerely and hugged her back.  
  
'He's always been lahke a fathah ta meh, always watched out foh meh an' protected meh even though he knew Ah could protect mahself.' *Why don'tcha tell 'im that?* 'Ah don' thahnk he'd 'preaciate that much.' *Are ya arguein' with meh? How many tahmes have Ah been right?* '...um..' *Exactly, so do it already god damn it.*  
  
"Logan?" she broke away from the hug and he mussed her helmet hair again.  
  
"Yeah, Stripes?" he chuckled.  
  
"Ah wanna thank ya. Foh everythan' Ah mean...Ya always been lahke the fathah Ah nevah had. Ya mah best frien', mah teachah and mah dad. Ah jus' wanna say, between ya an' meh...um...Ah love ya, Logan, frien', professah...dad." She hugged him again when she saw tears rimming his eyes. Logan sniffed his nose and chocked back the tears.  
  
"I love ya too, 'daughter'." he chuckled. "Kinda sounds weird. Nice but weird." he smirked at her. She broke the hug, straightened and stood tall. She cleared her throat and he did the same, she held out her gloved hand, he took it and they shook it.  
  
"Thanks again, Wolvie." she smirked.  
  
"I think thats the most times you smiled today then all the times I ever saw you smile put together." he matched her smirk. She walked towards the door into the institute, he turned, put and arm around her shoulders and walked in together with her. She walked into the kitchen with him, she opened the door and if Logan wasn't holding her she would have fallen again.  
  
"Surprise number 2" everyone yelled. The kitchen was decorated with ribbons and streamers of black, green and purple. There was ballons of red, purple and green everywhere, everyone was assembled with party hats, confetti, banner's saying 'Happy Birthday Rogue!' were all around her. On the table was a chocolate cake with chocolate icing and bright purple writing saying, "Happy Bithday, Rogue! Your now 17!" Kurt bamphed to a DJ set up on the side of the table which had been moved to the side. He began to blasting music, people rushed forward and began to dance. Kitty grabbed Rogue's arm and tapped her face so she could rip of some of her dance moves. Kitty shivered at the contact but regained her equilbrilium and grabbed her arm again and made their way to the dance floor. They all danced for hours, ate the cake, took pictures, opened Ororo's present to Rogue, which was a pot of soil with a growing plant in it.  
  
"What kind of plant is it, Storm?" Rogue asked excitedly.  
  
"It's a black rose. There very rare and hard to grow. You have to water it and make sure it's in the sun everyday. I watered it already for you today." she smiled at her. Rogue gasped at her.  
  
"Oh mah god, thank you very much, 'Ro." Rogue beamed up at her.  
  
"Your welcome, Rogue." she smiled back at her. Rogue brought it up to her room and placed it by her balcony. And went back downstairs to help them clean up, they shooed her away saying it was her birthday and there was no way she would spend a minute of it cleaning. By that time it was 9:30 and it was pitch dark out, so she threw on her new coat, grabbed her keys and put on her helmet. She left the mansion on her brand new motorcycle with her jacket whipping around her. She weaved through traffic easily and made her way to the trails where Logan had told her she could practice at. She raced to get there in record time, she stopped when she came to a chained gate. She cursed and hit the bike, not too hard though because it was HER bike. She looked around her for a way in, to the side was two huge crates and a long plank board. She smiled evilly to herself that would have made the devil proud.  
  
*..um...What are ya thahnkin', Rogue? Ya scarein' meh* Rogue didn't answer just turned her bike the other way, went 50 feet away from the fence and aimed for the plank. She snickered to herself.  
  
*Rogue? Rogue, ya wouldn', rahght? Ya smarter then that. Rogue? Rogue, don' do it. Don' be a fruit cake....please!!* Rogue revved the engine and sped off gaining speed as she went. She went up the plank and into the air, over the fence past the fee station and landed in the dirt perfectly. Rogue was pumping with adrenaline.  
  
*She did it! She did it! Ah can' believe ya did it! What the hell are ya on?! Ya crazy psycho crack head!* 'We're alahve an' tha's all that counts. Almos' don' count in horse shoes an' hand grinades. Ah'd say this was grinades.' she mentally smirked. She sped down the trails of the park leaving a dust trail behind her. She sped up a spiral hill, going round and round going faster and faster. She jammed on the brakes as she came to another bike on the road and a person leaning against it.  
  
"Joyeux anniversaire, mon amour..." he said in a deep, sexy voice. She shut off her bike, got off and took her helmet off and shook her hair out. She put the helmet on the handle bars and walked up to him, he straightened off his bike and met her halfway. He bowed dramatically and straightened again, he took her hand and kissed her hand.  
  
"What are ya doin' hahre, Remy?" she asked with a curios look on ehr features. Remy smirked at her and went over to his own motorcycle, picked up something on the back of it and brought back a basket.  
  
"Remy was jus' wonderin', petite, if yo' woul' 'ave some tasty trea's foh yo' bir'hday wit' dis ol' cajun?" he held out his hand in invitation. She looked from his hand to his eyes and gave him a smirk before taking his hand. He led her over to a clearing where the wretched city lights couldn't block out the stars. The whole time while he led her to the clearing she kept her gaze up and at the stars. When they got to the clearing he let go of her hand, reached into a basket and pulled out the blanket. He spread the blanket down on the ground and smoothed out the wrinkles, place the basket in the middle and pulled one her hand to get her attention so to motion her to sit with him.  
  
He began to pull out the 'tasty' treats he had brought, chocolate covered strawberries and banana's, hazelnut brownies, caramel apples and some milk and two glasses. He laid down on his side faceing her while she sat indian style. He picked up a chocolate covered strawberry with the tips of his fingers and put it to her lips. She smirked at him and used her tongue to slowly reach out from her mouth and run lick it. She laughed at being a little bit embarressed and grabbed the strawberry and ate. She took a chocolate covered strawberry with the tips of her fingers and put it to his lips. He mimicked her tongue movement but instead of grabbing it from her he let her feed him. Some juice ran down her glove, he took her hand in his and brought it back to his lips and used his tongue to lick it off and kiss each of her fingertips. Rogue put down the rest of the strawberry and took off her red scarf and put it to his lips and kissed him passionately through it. He kissed back hungrily and just as passionately as her, he moved over to in front of her and gently laid her down, skillfully not breaking the kiss. They finally broke the kiss, both gasping for air, Remy rolled off of her and they together finished the 'tasty treats'.  
  
When the food was done and the plates put back into the basket, Remy laid down facing up at the stars, one arm under his head and the other around Rogue. Rogue laid down next to him and snuggled up to him, placing her head on his chest. The two sat there for what seemed like 2 minutes but was actually an hour of nothign but silence looking at the stars.  
  
"If yo' could wish one t'ing, chere, besi'es bein' able t' touch, wha' woul' it be?" Remy asked her not breaking his stare of the stars. Rogue rolled over so she was facing up at the stars and her head on Remy's out stretched arm before she answered.  
  
"Ah would wish that Ah didn' hafta wear a mask all the tahme 'round people. But Ah hafta othahwise people mahght try ta get close an' Ah don' want ta hurt people anahmo'e(anymore). It also hurts a lot to get anothah person in mah mahnd." she turned her head to look at him, he turned his head to meet her gaze. "How 'bout ya, Remy?"  
  
He sighed and looked back at the stars before answering. "Beside's wishin' I coul' touch yo'... Mon souhait serait que je pourrais voler. I wan' de wind in my 'aif and to fly wit'out care." he gazed off in his own imagination. "Whah not jus' flah(fly) in a plane?" she looked at him curiously. "'cause, chere, it jus' not de same. Storm an' Red got somet'in' special...de have freedom. Remy guess dat's wha' I trully wan'...Freedom from Mag's, de X-men, my family my worries...I wan' freedom t' be wit' yo'." he turned to look her in the eyes. Rogue's breath caught in her throat as she looked at the sincerity in his eyes. Remy got up after a few minutes and helped her up as well, reached in his pocket pulled something out and held it behind his back. "Remy 'as a su'prise foh yo', mon amour." she looked at him with confusion and curiousity. "Wha'? Ya t'ink dat dat was all I was gonna give yo'?" he chuckled. He pulled out what he had begin his back, he handed her two black velvety boxes, one was long and thin and the other was square and fat. Rogue opened up the long box first, Rogue nearly fainted if Remy hadn't caught her. Inside was a necklace with two emeralds towards the middle and two diamonds to the side of them and in the middle and on a silver plate was engraved 'amour'. A small tear escaped her eye but she wiped it away quickly. Remy took it out of de box and put it on her. "Emerald's that compete wit' yo' eyes, chere. Now open de next one." She looked at him excitedly and opened up the next box, she squealed immediately and threw her arms around him. Inside the box was a silver ring engraved 'eternal' with red metal crafted to look like a blooming rose and two emeralds as rose petals. She place the ring on her finger. "But how did ya know it would fit?" she gasped. "Remy's kissed yo' han's enough time's t' know yo' size, chere." She took the scarf again from her neck and put it to his lips, kissing him one last time. He kissed her back and deepened the kiss until she broke away again gasping for air. "It's gettin' late, Remy I gotta go home." Remy shrugged and offered her his arm and escorted her to her bike and they both rode home together...racing each other.  
  
(a/n wow another long one. Lovin' the reviews, keep them coming. By the way last chapter I didn't write down the translation to one of them, so here ya go: Rien en ce monde ne serait aussi doux que touchant votre visage sans gant. = Nothing in this world would be as sweet as touching your facewithout a glove. Well I hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to update soon but the more reviews I get the faster they come. ~Black Enchantress)  
  
Translations:  
  
Joyeux anniversaire, mon amour = Happy Birthday, my love.  
  
Mon souhait serait que je pourrais voler = My wish would be that I could fly. 


	6. Bloody Discovery

Beauty is in the red eye of the beholder  
By: Black Enchantress  
  
Disclaimer: As if you people would actually think that I own Marvel's character's. Why I bother to put this is beyond me.  
  
*conscience talking* "talking" 'Thoughts'  
  
This chapter is about Rogue learning that maybe she was betrayed by someone she thought she could trust to no end, might I add someone quit unexpected.  
  
Chapter 4 ~ Bloody discovery  
  
"Rogue, please, for the last time, please come down." Xavier put his fingertips to his head, he was getting a headache from arguing for the past hour with her. "You, Logan, Kurt and Kitty must stay here. This mission is only for Scott, Jean, Evan and Ororo. They can fight from afar. Logan can't go because he has metal all throughout his body and Kitty, Kurt and you are both close up fighters." Rogue gave him such a death glare that if looks could kill he would have been died a thousand deaths.  
  
"Ah can see whah Logan can't go but it doesn' make any sense as to why Kurt, Kitty an' Ah can' go!" Rogue was past mad and angry, she was livid with him.  
  
"Rogue, that's enough the discussion is over." Xavier was getting tired of the discussion, getting no where with the stubborn goth. Rogue gave him one last scowl, turned to the door and slammed it on her way out.  
  
Rogue was in a rage all the way up to her room, students and teachers alike jumped out of her way and avoided coming in eye contact with her. Rogue slammed the door to her empty room and stalked over to her dresser. She took off her gloves, rings, necklaces, chokers, earings and stripped down to her undergarments and ran over to her closet. She picked out her workout outfit and threw it on, grabbed her socks, sneakers and gloves and put them on and tied them up. She stalked through the hallways glaring at people as she went. Finally she reached the gym and entered wuickly slamming the door on her way in. Logan was there training on a punching bag working up quite a sweat.  
  
*He obviously doesn' lahke ta be left behahnd eithah.* 'Ah know exactly how he feels.' She walked over to Logan and tapped him on his shoulder.  
  
"Wanna practice on meh?" she said giving him a smirk that said a million words. "Ah need ta beat someone up to get out mah stress, you look lahke you could fit the part." she smirked for real this time at him. He smirked back at the challenge.  
  
"What's the rules, Stripes?"  
  
"Thahre are none. Includin' powers, anythan' goes. If Ah rough ya up Ah ain' too worried 'cause o' ya healin'. If Ah get hurt, a little tap on mah skin will work. An' Ah'll even make it fahir Ah won' use my powers unless necessary. Deal?" she held out her gloved hand to him. He smirked at her, looked at her hand then at her.  
  
"You sure about this?" She nodded her head slowly, once. He sighed loudly but shook her hand anyway. They backed up five paces each and stood in a fighting stance.  
  
"One..." Rogue said aloud. "Two..." Logan answered. "Three!" they both said together,  
  
They both ran at each other, Rogue faked a punch to the head but went for his stomach. Wolverine retreated a step to avoid both and went for a sweep, Rogue jumped up to avoid it. Wolverine came up to do an uppercut but Rogue did a back handspring, hitting him right under the chin makeing him stumble back a few steps. Rogue landed back on her feet and ready again, Logan wiped the blood away from his lip by a cut that had already healed.  
  
"Come on, Logan, Ah wan' a challenge." Rogue smirked at him, he unsheathed his claws in reply. Logan went at her punching with his right then his left he dropped and swept her from underneath. She fell on her back but kicked up at him, he leapt back two steps to avoid the blow.  
  
"Come on, Stripes, I want a challenge too." He chuckled, Rogue took off her gloves and threw them to the side.  
  
"Okay, tha's it the gloves are comin' off." she smiled at him evilly. She threw her legs over her head and did a backwards tumble and landed on her knees. She got quickly back up to her feet just in time to see Logan rushing at her, she barely had time to move to the side out of the way before Wolverine's claws came around in an arc. Wolverines claws raked her arm that was too slow to move, cutting the bracelet that Irene had given her, clearly into 5 peices and her arm deeply.  
She sank to her knees as blood began to pour from her arm, Logan was at her side in a moment offering her a bare hand. Logan looked at her face with a worried one of his own, her brow furrowed and the look of pain left her eyes replaced by confusion. Logan looked back at her injury with her hand covering the wound, her knuckles white. She slowly loosened her grip on her arm until finally she slowly removed her hand completely. Logan's eyes grew wide with shock, her wound was completely healed without even a scar. Logan looked from her arm that was still bloody, following a trail of it to the floor underneath her where it was caked with it and a few shattered peices of metal from her braclet. Rogue slowly rose to her feet, Logan still stared at the ground transfixed at the site of her blood, and she left without a sound.  
Rogue walked to the nearest bathroom as if in a trance, and locked the door behind her. She looked at herself in the mirror over the vanity, her green eyes seemed to be almost glowing with a new energy. She bent over the sink and turned on the faucet, retrieved a hand towel and cleaned off the blood. She searched for some sign that there had been a wound there; a scar, a scab or anything for that matter. After she cleaned the wound completely all she could find was her creamy pale skin seemingly untouched. She put the towel in the hamper and opened the door to leave. Logan was right outside the door, poised to knock with a fist in the air. He lowered his fist and cleared his throat in obvious discomfort.  
  
"Stripes, how'd ya do that?" his lips barely moved but his voice seemed to be as loud as it normaly would have been to Rogue.  
  
"Ah don' know. Maybe we came in contact foh a secon' an' didn' realahzed it." she shrugged. Logan gave her a disbelieving look and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Somehow I don't think so. I definitly would have felt you."  
  
"Well, Ah have a thought but Ah need a guineah pig." she looked up at him questioningly. He looked about to say something but seemed to think better of it and instead sighed.  
  
"Alright. What'd you have in mind?"  
  
"Maybe mah powahs evolved without meh knowin' it. Will ya let meh touch ya'?" Logan had feared that that was what she was going to do, he sighed again and just stood there quietly. Rogue knew that was his answer of yes to something he just didn't want to put to words. She took off her glove on her left hand and reached up to his cheek, but hesitated. She got a determined look on her face and reached forward and touched his face, nothing happened.  
  
*Merde sainte...Can someone please explain this ta meh, somewhahre Ah thahnk Ah got los'.* 'If ah knew Ah would tell ya...wait, aren' ya suppose ta have the answahs?' *Not foh thangs that ya common sense o' memory doesn' pick up. This was not in mah job description.* 'What help are ya?!' *Plenty most of the tahme...Jus' not rahght now.*  
  
Rogue began to relax after 2 minutes, letting her determination slip and joy take over. She suddenly felt the pain as his psyche was being ripped unwillingly from his body. Rogue pushed away from him and stumbled back holding her hand as if it was burned. Logan was breathing heavy and put his hands on his knees to keep himself on his feet. Rogue felt her energy give a jump as she watched Logan's drop, looking as though her had run himself through his own sessions. Logan took a deep breath and straightened himself, he walked over to Rogue and held out a fist for her to take and try again. Rogue looked wearily at the extended hand but put on a fearless face and harnessed her determination again. She took his hand, concentrating on not absorbing Logan, refusing to feed off his energy, his psyche or his power. She was able to hold on for 5 minutes this time and it became easier and easier to do. Keeping her concentration she looked up at him with a smile on her face and her eyes reflecting strength and determination. A lone tear slipped down her face as her dreams finally started to come true. She let go of his hand slowly and let her hand drop  
  
"Ah did it..." she whispered. He smiled at her and he opened his fist to her. His hand had blood on it, her blood was all over the shattered remains of her braclet.  
  
"I don't know whatcha you wanna do with this but hear." he smiled with pride at her.  
  
"Thanks, Logan. Do meh a favor though..." he lifted an eyebrow at her, "Don' tell anyone about this, okay?" His face squenched up.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Ah wanna be the one ta tell 'em." she stared down, not blinking at the braclet in her hands. The blood was begining to dry on it, becoming crusty and brownish. Logan sighed and nodded to her, she didn't even look up but he knew she knew that he promised. He turned and went to the gym to go clean up the rest of the blood. She went back to her room and changed out of the bloodstained clothes and hunted through her dresser draws. She put on her loose black shorts, a red addidas sports bra and sat on her bed crossing her legs.  
  
'Ah wonder...what if ah can control the othah powahs Ah absorbed...'  
  
*Nevah know till ya try, sugah.*  
  
Rogue tapped into Jean's pysche, concentrating on lifting her body off her bed with her mind. She felt herself slowly lift up and off the bed into the air. Jean's pysche was begining to take control and Rogue's auburn hair began to turn red and grow. Rogue scowled and shut off the powers flowing from her psyche, she fell from three feet off her bed landing on her butt.  
  
"Too much power..."  
  
*Concentrate onlah(only) on the pahrt' ya need...concentrate onlah on the psyche's powah.*  
  
Rogue tried again, this time concentrating only on the pysche's power. Rogue could feel the energy from Jean she had absorbed the last time they had made contact. She felt herself lift off the bed while the rest of Jean's psyche stayed behind a mental sheild. Rogue smiled to herself, she abruptly shut off the power flow and she fell down onto her bed again, this time with a smile still on her lips. Rogue got up from the bed and tried to call up Storm's powers from her list of psyches. Rogue could feel the clostrophobia creeping up on her senses, Rogue banished the fear from her own psyche. The feeling slowly subsided and Rogue began to feel the wind blow through the trees, grass, clouds and anything in it's path. She summoned some clouds together for a quick sun shower, in the distance Rogue heard the splash of a raindrop making contact with the gates. One by one, quicker and quicker the raindrops fell while building up it's strength. She could feel the Storm feeding off her will, feeding off her energy, feeding from her strength. Rogue banished the rain clouds and cut off the power to Storm's pysche. She brought forth Scott's pysche, commanding her power to tap into his. She could feel the loss of controll he had, she took his powers and molded them with her control. She could feel his power stemming from her own eyes, she walked over to the mirror. Starring back at her was red eyes but yet no beam destroying everything in sight.  
  
*Seems not onlah ya got thahir powahs but also ya can evolve 'em ta have full control.*  
  
'Who'da figuahed.'  
  
*Well Ah guess ya can now tell the professah when he gets back that ya now can go on missions with the rest o' 'em.*  
  
Rogue's rage began to boil up again, things in the room began to lift into the air and swirl around her. Rogue took a deep breath and lowered the things back down. She cut off the subconsious power flow to both Scott and Jean's pysches. The red glow to her eyes slowly faded and her green ones were restored.  
  
'Ah've got to get mah tempah undah control.'  
  
*Tha's it, Hulk, take deep breaths an' calm down.*  
  
(a/n Quick note here~ for those of you who were kinda confused about the whole getting back through the gate at the end, wiccamage, there is one key element to her getting out. I put in that the gate was chained and locked...she's with a theif...lock + theif = escape. No offense, I'm just in a pissed off mood, I don't mean to sound bitchy or anything. I'm very emotional right now and I write on whim, so far it works for me. For those who are getting all scared cuz Remy isn't in this chapter, don't worry he's coming back just be patient, it's still a ROMY I promise. ~Black Enchantress)  
  
Translations: Merde sainte - Holy shit 


	7. Betrayal is as cold as the Grave

Beauty is in the red eye of the beholder  
By: Black Enchantress  
  
Disclaimer: As if you people would actually think that I own Marvel's character's. Why I bother to put this is beyond me.  
  
*conscience talking* "talking" 'Thoughts'  
  
This chapter is about what the most powerful mutant known in the world might do if she was betrayed. Can you blame her?  
  
Chapter 4 ~ Betrayal is as cold as the Grave  
  
Rogue's eyes snapped open as Wolverine's senses warned her of the X- jet not too far off from the Institute. She threw the covers off of her and looked over at the sleeping form of Kitty Pryde.  
  
*Tha' girl could sleep through the end o' the world.*  
  
'Ah don' doubt that'  
  
Rogue got up out of bed, dress quickly, combed her hair and washed her face and brushed her teeth. She had managed to keep the powers under control the past day from Kurt and Kitty so they wouldn't find out until she told them. She went downstairs and went into the kitchen and found Logan already up, reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. She went over to the counter and poured herself a cup of coffee and sat at the table next to Logan. He tore his gaze away from the newspaper and looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"X-Jet wake you up too?" he said in his morning gruffy voice.  
  
"Yup. Seems Ah can' get ya senses ta turn off." he chuckled at her.  
  
"Neither can I or I would still be asleep right now. So you can control other powers yet?" it wasn't a question it was just a comment as it was really meant to be. She didn't really reply just nodded her head as she stared at her cup of coffee on the table. She heard the X-Jet land and finished her cup of coffee with a quick gulp. "There here finally. Planning on tellin' Chuck?" she squenched up her face and shrugged.  
  
"eh...don' know mahself. Let's jus' see if he can guess." she got up from the table and put her cup in the dishwasher and headed for the rec room for the others to collapse in there from exhaustion. She turned on the t.v. when she was hit with the other's thoughts invading her mind brutally.  
  
'That was totally harsh a battle. I hope Kurt didn't touch my skate board'  
  
'Oh my god I can feel my red hair dripping with sweat..uh I feel gross.'  
  
'Our team could use a few more runs in the danger room.'  
  
'I've got to water my plants in the garden before I take a shower.'  
  
'I hope the youngsters didn't give Logan too much of a hard time...especially Rogue.' a tear leaked down her cheek as she clutched her head in pain. Rogue put up her scowl and cut off the subconcious power to Jean's psyche and wiped away a tear just in time. Scott, Jean, Evan, Ororo and Professor Xavier walked in from the elevator to the lower levels. She pushed herself up from the couch and went to greet the X-men in uniform. They all went into the kitchen and collapsed into chairs around the table while Scott went into the fridge and tossed everyone a bottle of water. Rogue tapped into Jean's mind and pulled up her mental sheilds to hide her presence from the telepaths in the room. She listened outsider the door as they all chatted with each other about the events on the mission. Xavier's back was to her talking to Logan, Scott and Jean about what had happpened on the mission and at the Institute. Rogue noted Logan didn't tell them about her powers evolving and used her powers to sheild Logan's mind from the professor's probbing. Rogue studied Charles features as they came into an annoyed and frustrated look, she could feel him trying to penetrate Logan's mind. She felt a smirk come to her lips at her own little game. She walked up behind the professor and laid a gentle gloved hand on his shoulder. If he hadn't been sitting in a wheel chair Rogue knew he would have leapt onto the ceiling in surprise. He turned his chair around and faced her trying to get his heart under control, obviously he wasn't used to people sneaking up on him.  
  
"How was ya trip Prof.?" she asked in an amused voice. Jean and Scott took a step back subconciously, they weren't used to her being in a good mood and touching people. He collected himself and put his emotions in check and looked up to meet her eyes.  
  
"It was fine, Rogue. How was your time here?" he plastered a smile onto his face. Rogue smirked at him and folded her arms and leaned on one hip before she replied.  
  
"Very uneventful really. Kinda borin' actually." She looked up at Logan as if they were sharing a private joke as he smirked as well. She could feel Xavier's eyes dart at her bare wrist, free for the first time of the bracelet. She almost staggered as his thoughts were so emotionally filled with fear along with his eyes that went to the size of saucers.  
  
'WHAT IS SHE DOING WITHOUT THE BRACELET!!!' Rogue hid her look of confusion behind a cold scowl on her face.  
  
'Whah would the professor cahre if mah bracelet broke o' not?'  
  
*Don' know mahself. Maybe ya should fahnd out?* Her scowl grew darker and took off the sheild to Logan's mind and her pressence and let her menace into the air. Jean physically shivered as she felt Rogue's mental waves of threat. Rogue felt Jean probbing her mind but pushed her out so forcefully Jean staggered into Scott who could do nothing but catch her and ask her what's wrong. Jean couldn't answer but just stared in shock at Rogue. Rogue could actually feel Magneto's hatred for these people before her which only added to her own and merely added as a fuel. She decided to put the fear of a god into Xavier.  
  
'Perhaps we should talk about some events...Xavier.' she projected the thought into his mind. Xavier eyes betrayed his cool face as he felt the pain of her force of thought enter his mind. He tried to throw up his sheilds but she merely broke them down with a more powerful force and began to search his thoughts as to the significance of the bracelet.  
  
"Perhaps we should have a talk in my office, Rogue." Xavier tried to say as calmly as possible. He failed. She nodded once to him and stalked out of the kitchen and waited for him to exit the room. When he wheeled out she grabbed him and his chair and teleported them to his office. Xavier's eyes widened again, something Rogue was begining to find annoying.  
  
"Whah didn' ya tell meh Magneto made the bracelet ta keep mah powers out of control. He ordahed Mystique ta give meh the bracelet so Ah would be moh(more) powahful. Whah didn' ya tell meh!" she railed at himas he calmly wheeled himself behind his desk and turned to face her. His fingetips met eachother as he leaned on his desk toward her and sighed.  
  
"It was a procaution to keep you safe..." Rogue read his mind and found it was a lie.  
  
"LIAR! You were afraid! What if ah became too powahful foh ya'll to control meh?! There was, no is no way ya'll can take meh down." her accent was getting thicker as she seethed at him.  
  
"You would have been out of control and reason, like you are now. You couldn't be stopped. I had to, to keep you from hurting others with your rage. Your just as uncontrollable as Wanda is with her powers. You should be greatfull that we didn't send you to a ward to keep you under control."  
  
"Wrong. Ya'll didn' send meh because they wouldn' be able ta control meh eithah. STOP LIEING TO MEH!!!" Rogue sent him a psyche blast subconsciously, his head hit the back of his chair hard. He reached back behind his head and took his head away in pain and looked down at it. His fingers were covered in blood. Rogue felt him start to black out and pulled out of his mind before she could as well. Rogue tapped into Scott's powers and wound his with her control. Her eyes began to glow a deadly red, she turned to the wall to her right and blasted a hole through the wall making the Institute shake hard with the blast. She cut off the power and called on Storm's powers to fly and flew out of the hole.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" Evan yelled.  
  
"It's Rogue..." Logan and Jean said together. Scott looked down at Jean's scared wide eyes and began to issue out orders for Evan to wake up the others and tell them to suit up, he was going to check on the professor. Storm flew out of the back door of the mansion to follow Rogue. Logan looked like he was torn between raging and crying. Jean looked up at him with tears that overflowed, she was in disbeleif at the turn of events. Logan ran out of the kitchen and into the lower levels. He began to slow down more and more as he put on his suit. He was not looking forward to what they were going to do...  
  
(a/n For those who are getting all scared cuz Remy still isn't in this chapter, don't worry he's coming back just be patient, it's still a ROMY I promise. ~Black Enchantress) 


	8. Mah hate has no bounds

Beauty is in the red eye of the beholder  
By: Black Enchantress  
  
Disclaimer: As if you people would actually think that I own Marvel's character's. Why I bother to put this is beyond me.  
  
*conscience talking* "talking" 'Thoughts'  
  
This chapter is about what the most powerful mutant known in the world might do if she was betrayed. Can you blame her?  
  
Chapter 7 ~ Mah hate has no bounds  
  
People were yelling from different directions with shreiks of fear. Key voices rang out clear in the moonless sky, "She's losing control again! We've got to stop her before she looses control permanently. Shades, try to distract her with optic blasts. Red try to reach in her mind and try to stop her. If that doesn't work then Elf can teleport up there ad bring her down here so the prof. can give her a pschic blast! Go!" was soon followed by a BAMPH and a bright, red blast. Rogue was up in the air controlling the storm above her in a sheild of metal. Cyclops ran out towards the source of the chaos and power surge, shooting at Rogue in the hopes of distraction. Kurt watched from the top of a nearby building, waiting for his cue to take on his sister. Rogue began shooting Scott's own optic blasts back at him while using Kitty's phasing to let the blasts that had gotten through her barrier to pass through her.  
  
Sabertooth's roar ripped from her throat, "Foh the last tahme, Jean, stay outta mah head!!!" she screamed. She filled Jean's head with what she heard in her own mind from the psyches trying to gain full control. Jean screamed and passed out in mid air, Storm quickly abandoned trying to control the storm and caught Jean before she hit the ground. Rogue sent an optic blast back at Scott, striking him square in the chest, knocking him into the brick building behind him. Kurt teleported to Rogue and successfully gripped her and teleported her to the ground. Rogue shreiked with rage while nightcrawler kept his hold on her, she slipped from his grasp and used Mystique's fighting style against the elf. She faked a kick to his head but at the last moment dropped to the ground and swept him from underneath. She leaned over him before he could regain his senses and stretched out a bare hand to his furry, blue face. She felt the sucking fealing commense, she could feel the raw energy of his pumping into her own body, Kurt went unconcsious. The moment distraction allowed the barrier into her mind to be breached, Xavier took the opportunity to go into her mind and attack with psychic blasts. Rogue staggered a moment and looked up to meet his eyes with green emeralds filled with tears of hurt. The tear overflowed and fell down her cheek, plastering a white bang to the side of her face. She looked down at Kurt's unconcsious form with a sorrowful expression. She turned her head away shutting her eyes tight against the tears that overflowed and looked at her clenched fist in front of her. She sniffed back the tears and opened her fist slowly, revealing 5 pieces of a metal bracelet that had made sure she couldn't control her power, the bracelet that had denied her touch, even after she had mastered them. She shook her head as if to get rid of emotions. She turned her icy glare upon the professor Charles Xavier with a seething that caught his breath in his throat in panic and fear.  
  
"Do ya have any idea what it's lahke not ta be able ta touch anyone yar whole LAHFE!!!" she screeched at him. She sent a psychic blast twice as powerful as his own had ever been at their peek. A drop of blood fell down his face from his noise at the blow.  
  
"Rogue...I had to. Without suppressing your powers you would be a danger to people." he tried desperately to explain himself for the thousandth time today. Before him stood the most powerful mutant the world has ever seen since Apocalypse and her anger was directed at him. She seemed to get more angry as he spoke, Wolverine sprang out of nowhere, knocking her to the ground and holding her down.  
  
"Rogue! You've got to calm down, darlin', your not thinking clearly. Nobody wants to do this but your giving us no choice. Your out of control!" he tried to reason with her. Rogue's eyes flashed and Wolverine slowly rose in rigid movements as if fighting himself. Rogue got up and cleaned herself off slowly and deliberately. She called a mutant named Jamie she had absorbed back in Mississppi to her mind and connected a line of power and energy to the psyche. She multiplied herself 7 times. Each one of the Rogue's teleported away and appeared next to each one of the X- men, conscious or not. They all leaned down simultaneously with bare hands and placed them gently on their victims, screams of the awake or not echoed off the walls of the buildings close by. They let go after a minute, not enough to kill but enough to knock them out for a few hours and give her even more energy to fuel her power. The Rogue's teleported back to the original and pressed their bare hands to her skin. They slowly faded away as they were reabsorbed into the original. She focused her attention back on Logan, somehow her glare softened a little for him and him alone. She focused her magnetism on his skeleton and lifted him off the ground a few feet and froze him there, floating him closer to her.  
  
"Logan," it was a plead, not like the hatred filled screeching. "Ya were always lahke meh. Especially now, chuck here, has kept yar past from ya. The answers ya saught foh the past 20 or so years, all o' it kept from ya the whole tahme. An' now that Ah see the truth ya want meh ta CALM DOWN!!!" she yelled with renewed anger. Logan was frozen, completely transfixed by her words, a chill ran down his spine. Rogue slowly lowered him to the ground and released her magnetic hold on him completely. He sheathed his ademantium claws, without Rogue's power holding him he fell to his knees in shock of the betrayal. Rogue reached out and touched his face with a bare hand in comfort.  
  
"He kept meh from happiness mah whole lahfe...'cause he couldn' trust any o' us with ouah(our) control..." she turned away from the wide eyed wolverine and turned her famous death glare upon Xavier. His sapphire blue eyes gazed into her emerald where even without the use of his power he could see the emptiness that had taken control against him and the X-men.  
  
'By god...what have I done...I've taken the most powerful mutant and instead of saving her from everyone else, I turned her against them.' he thought to himself him sudden realization. Rogue teleported to where she had knocked Kitty out on a roof top where the girl had tried to calm her down on her own. Her usually perky, perfect brown hair was dissheveled, hair falling to frame her face of a deep sleep. Rogue knelt down next to her form and brushed aside the strands from across her face gently and took a picture out of her pocket in her long black trenchcoat that Logan had given her. She placed the captured moment in time of Rogue's birthday, Kitty had convinced Rogue to take off her goth makeup and take a picture. The picture held a pair of smiling pair of faces of the friends, Rogue had an arm casually around Kitty's shoulder's and Kitty an arm around Rogue's, Rogue had a happy birthday hat on. She looked at the picture and let a smirk slip to her lips at the memory. She took a deep breath and put the picture face down and snuggled it in the sleeping girl's belt.  
  
"Good bah, kit-kat, it was fun." she whispered and teleported to Kurt's unconscious form. She reached into her pocket again and retrieved a black, sealed envelope with the words 'Kurt' written in silver gel pen. She kissed the envelopes seal, leaving a purple mark on it and slipped it into his vest of his uniform. She straightened her back and squared her shouldiers.  
  
"Bah, fuzzah elf. See ya aroun'." she whispered again. She teleported back to the professor facing him with empty eyes this time. Rogue was now truly the untouchable, she had let go of all of not only her hate but her love of those she had come to care for in the past several years of her life. Logan didn't know if he could feel anymore hurt, Rogue shifted her gaze to him and looked into his eyes. Finding out the hard way he learned he could, seeing Rogue with an empty look in her eyes was heart breaking. He knew how she felt, but with her past it seemed the betrayals had tallied up one too many for her. Logan then became afraid, he couldn't remember in the past 20 years of his life ever being afraid. But this was a different find of fear, he was scared for Rogue, scared she would never come back to being the strong willed, stubborn and ravishing woman he knew she could be. Logan then felt his anger rise, a new born hatred to the ones who had betrayed her and him. She turned her emotionless green orbs on Xavier, her shattered heart seemed to have taken control, now all that was left was a threat to all in her way, her way into oblivion.  
  
"Listen heah, Xavier," her tone was void of feelings neither caring or hatred, only nothing, "Ya'll trah ta follow meh o' 'em then Ah'll deal with 'em an' then Ah'll come foh ya. Ya'll take that note from Kurt, Ah'll come foh ya. Ya'll pull this again with anothah student, Ah'll come foh ya...Get the picture?" she was cold. He nodded slowly his understanding. She stalked over to him until she was practically ontop of him and bent at her waist to look him in the eye. Their faces were millimeters away.  
  
"Nahghty nahght(nighty night), Professah..." she leaned forward and pressed her full lips to his forehead. She let go of the control to her power and began to absorb him. She hungrily consumed his knowledge, his power but most of all his energy. It was intoxicating, almost. She released him before he could have the chance to die. The professor's head fell forward and his body tumbled out of his chair and onto the pavement. She stumbled back a few steps clutching her head with the pain. She had absorbed a lot of psyches in one day and they all wanted out. She gathered them together and put them behind the a mental sheild to hold them at bay, soon the voices died out in a background. She turned her empty gaze on Wolverine once more and gave him a fake smirk. Wolverine knew there was no emotion behind it, and least of all humour.  
  
"Ya wanna know ya past?" she asked quietly walking back to him slowly and steadily. Logan pulled himself back to his feet and faced her with a smirk void of emotion as well.  
  
"Where you headed, Stripes?" he asked in his gruff voice.  
  
"Don' know, don' really cahre eithah. Ah was a lonah(loner) once, Ah guess Ah'll pick up whahre Ah stahted(started)."  
  
"Sounds like my kinda road. One problem with it though." she raised an eyebrow at him, the only sign of emotion she would express.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, once Apocalypse is out what are ya gonna do then?"  
  
"Ah don' know o' cahre."  
  
"Ya gonna let 'em destroy half-pint and the elf?" he looked puzzled at her. She grimaced at him.  
  
"Ah jus' don' know if Ah can cahre about it anymo'e, sugah." she was dead serious. She could feel Kurt gasp and Kitty start to sob behind the door in her head. "What are ya gonna do now?" she blocked out the noises from the door abruptly.  
  
"Guess I got no place...again. I guess we got something in common." He smirked for real this time.  
  
*Well ya coul' always use a distraction from the whole situation. Ya know 'Mutants are takin' ovah, AAHHHHH...run away, run away!'.*  
  
'Now ya say somethan'?! Whahre the hell have ya been, Damn it?!'  
  
*Ah've been rahght hahre the whole tahme. Ah thahnk ya shoul' take 'im along with ya. Ya do need a distraction from jus' wanderin'.*  
  
'Wow...how Ah hate ya. Let meh count the ways.'  
  
"Headin' mah way, sugah?" she finally said after a few minutes of inner debate. She had the smallest hint of a genuine smile tugging at the corner of her lips.  
  
"Sure thing, Stripes..." he smirked evilly at her, "Just one place we gotta stop at before we hit the road."  
  
(a/n...I bet you guys are wondering who's going to save her from this new emotionless Rogue. For those who are still getting all scared cuz Remy still isn't in this chapter either, don't worry he's coming back just be patient, it's still a ROMY I promise. When I put him back in this you'll believe me when I say it's worth the wait. I will give you a Romy like never before. ~Black Enchantress) 


	9. So ya've got an idea?

Beauty is in the red eye of the beholder  
By: Black Enchantress  
  
Disclaimer: As if you people would actually think that I own Marvel's character's. Why I bother to put this is beyond me.  
  
*conscience talking* "talking" 'Thoughts'  
  
This chapter is about  
  
Chapter 8 ~ So ya've got an idea?  
  
"Thahre is no way in hell Ah'm goin' back in thahre!!!" Rogue was screeching, which Logan could see was cracking some of the windows on the mansion.  
  
"We've GOT to go in there to get MY BIKE, Stripes. Not to mentionm we need our stuff. You really want Scott and Jean goin' through your stuff, darlin'..." she was looking undecided now, all she needed was one more push. "Not to mention you have your bike in there too. You really want Kurt and Evan playing with it...or even Kitty." Rogue paled as the thought ran through her mind. He gave her a wicked grin and leaned against the gates to the mansion. She looked at the ground with a scowl on her face, leaning on one hip with her arms crossed.  
  
"Alrahght, but really quick. Ya've got 5 minutes o' Ah'm leavin' without ya." the emotionless mask came back into place. Logan had been getting hopeful at her reactions that reminded him of the old her. But they were quickly dashed as the look slid back into her eyes. She looked up at him for a moment then teleported in a puff of brimstone and sulfur for his sensitive senses to gag on.  
  
'Well since the gates ARE locked...'  
  
He drew his claws and thrust them into the access pad, the gates still stayed closed.  
  
'Fine then the hard way...'  
  
He cut out a Logan shape hole through the gates. A self satisfied smirk came to his rough features as the useless pieces of metal bars clattered to the ground. He stepped through the hole.  
  
"I guess I get one more session before I leave." he said aloud as the defense mechanisms activated. He ran down the driveway racing past the circular blades being shot at him. He tucked his chin and rolled forward to avoid a projectile, slicing the other projector in 2. He continued on, cursing the damn long driveway. After ducking, running, destroying and clawing through he made it to the garage door and shut down the defenses. He opened the garage door to look at his "baby". He opened the door leading into the mansion, going up the stairs, through the halls, past the dormitories and into the adult wing. He busted open the door and grabbed his traveling bag and began packing the few personal things he owned.  
  
Meanwhile, Rogue was seriously contemplating blowing up the room but in the end went against it considering Kitty's stuff would probably get destroyed and why waste precious energy. She finished packing her belongings in her duffel bag and exited the room the last time. She went to the adult dormitories and paused outside the professor's room. Her lips twitched into a moment long smile. She made her way to Logan's room finding him just finishing.  
  
"Ready, Stripes?" she nodded her reply. They walked out of the room until Rogue stopped him suddenly right in front of the Professor's room. She held up a hand and filled it with Tabitha's own bombs  
  
"A partin' gift." she threw them threw the open door, grabbed Logan around the middle, teleported them down to the garage before they could hit the ground and explode. Rogue was staring at the garage door leading into the mansion with a far away look on her face. She turned back to look at Logan. He was stockstill, mouth hanging open and eyes ready to pop out of his head.  
  
"Wha's wrong, sugah?" her brow creased. He didn't answer. She followed his line of vision. His "baby" had a bladed projectile sticking out of the front. Lucky enough it didn't hit the wheel. Her mouth formed an 'o' and turned her concentration inside again. She pulled the magnetism power forward in her mind. She bent the metal back to the way it looked like before the projectile. It was like watching Logan heal from a wound. Logan's mouth snapped up and walked over to his bike laying a cautious hand on the bike. He looked up at her.  
  
"Thanks." she nodded emotionless still. Logan got on and started his bike along with Rogue who did the same with her bike.  
  
They traveled a few hours North then stopped at a cafe to have a late dinner.  
  
"Ah'll have a cheeseburgah with frahes(fries), mozzarella sticks, a large choc'late milkshake an' a slice o' apple pahe(pie)." Rogue gave the wide eyed waitress a smirk but her eyes declared her dead serious. The waitress, Ann was her name, pried her honey brown eyes at the teenager girl and set them on Logan.  
  
"I'll have a cup of coffee, cheeseburger skip the fries and a slice of apple pie." he said gruffly. She walked away without a backwards glance, after she was out of ear shot Logan turned to Rogue.  
  
"What are we going to do about Apocalypse?" he didn't look up to meet her flashing emerald eyes. She took a deep breath before she answered.  
  
"Alrahght, Alrahght, alrahght already. We'll go face our death;s bravely an' battle an ancient mutant who is bent bahtween destroyin' an'/o' rulin' the god damn world if ya'll get off mah back." she threw him a death glare. A flare of her surfaced.  
  
"I think I'm becoming immune to those," he indicated her glare, "you give me them so often." he offered her a smirk.  
  
'Yeah, yeah, yeah...the Ah'm proud o' ya smirk. Oh how Ah want ta rip it off ya face, sugah.' she thought bitterly. His grin widened even more and her eyes widened as he bagan to chuckle...a little. "Oh mah god. Did Ah project that?" she felt a blush creep to her cheeks.  
  
"Oh...no, project what?...I didn't hear a thing...so...oh look the food is here. Dig in, darlin." A smile tugged on her lips quickly. Her eyes flashed a hurt look and became emotionless again. Logan's hope was shot down again. It seemed nothing he could do would work in bringing her back. She attacked her food and devoured it with fervor.  
  
"So do you have a plan?" she asked in between bites.  
  
"Well I think maybe your the only one who has a real chance against 'im but just not the way you are right now." he concentrated on something that had just become interesting on his plate.  
  
"What do ya mean the way Ah am now?"  
  
"Well I think there's many more powers you haven't absorbed yet. Maybe if we could keep giving you more powers by the time he's released you could take 'em out." she mulled it over in her mind. For the rest of the meal she sat silent and ate. When they paid the bill and started out of the cafe Rogue turned to him.  
  
"Ah'll do it." she said with certainty. Logan had no need to ask her what about.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes." she said without hesitation. They clambered onto their motorcycles. "So whahre do we stahrt?" curiousity got the best of her.  
  
"We'll talk about it once we get to a hotel." he started his motorcycle and left the cafe in the dust.  
  
(a/n... For those who are still getting all scared cuz Remy still isn't in this chapter either, don't worry he's coming back just be patient, it's still a ROMY I promise. When I put him back in this you'll believe me when I say it's worth the wait. I will give you a Romy like never before. ~Black Enchantress) 


	10. Is that ya plan?

Beauty is in the red eye of the beholder  
By: Black Enchantress  
  
Disclaimer: As if you people would actually think that I own Marvel's character's. Why I bother to put this is beyond me.  
  
*conscience talking* "talking" 'Thoughts'  
  
This chapter is just a little bit of humor. Basically it's really short but that's why I'm starting to write more than 1 chapter at a time.  
  
Chapter 9 ~ Is that ya plan?!  
  
"No, no, no an' foh the last tahme NO!" she yelled.  
  
"Darlin', your not listening to reason. You've gotta absorb the Acolytes before Xavier can find out what we're doing and warn them." They'd been arguing for the good part of an hour since they had settled into the Ramada hotel room for the night.  
  
"We don' even know whahre they are. How the hell are we gonna fahnd 'em?!" she huffed  
  
"After what happened today he'll probably try to find and recruit us against Xavier. We'll wait for 'em till then. In the mean time we'll look for local mutants..."  
  
"How?" she cut him off.  
  
"You got the Prof. and Red in there," he tapped on his temple for emphasis. "Use their telepathy to find them. I'll sniff out there exact location and make sure nothing goes wrong, corner them and you absorb them..." he lifted an eyebrow at her. "If you can handle it..." she rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Fahne." Logan let out a sigh of relief and exhaustion.  
  
"We'll start tomorrow so get some sleep." he threw a pillow at her and gestured to the full size bed 3 feet away from another. She dropped the pillow down on the bed, picked up his traveling bag and threw it at him. She picked up her duffel bag and walked into the bathroom and locked the door.  
When she came out Logan nearly fell backwards onto his bed, never had he seen her show so much skin. It wasn't even really that much but for her it was unheard of. She wore simple black shorts and a white tangtop. Her lips twitched into a quick smirk at his large eyes and slack jawed mouth.  
  
"Close ya mouth, sugah...ya catchin' flies." she threw over her shoulder as she bent to the task of pulling down the sheets. He snapped it shut and shook his head and crawled into his own bed. Rogue was already snuggled in and turned off the light. 5 minutes later of Rogue tossing and turning she sprawled onto her back.  
  
"Hey, Logan?" Rogue whispered.  
  
"Wha', kid?" he growled.  
  
"Ya really thahnk Ah coul' take Apocalypse?"  
  
"Well, I wouldn'tve suggested it if I didn't."  
  
"oh..." s few seconds of silence later. "Hey, Logan?"  
  
"What?" he snapped.  
  
"Ah was jus' thahnkin' what if ol' buckethead don' wanna recruit us?"  
  
"He will."  
  
"Yeah, well, what if he doesn'?"  
  
"He's sure to have tried to recuit mutants less powerful then you. Why the hell wouldn't he?"  
  
"That's true..." another few seconds of silence. "Hey, Logan?"  
  
"What is it this time, kid?" he growled  
  
"Ya wouldn' betray meh would ya? Ya wouldn' suddenly up an' leave meh?" Logan exhaled loudly.  
  
"Stripes, I'll stick with you even if the end of the world is tomorrow. just please, go to SLEEP!!!" he thought he heard her giggle, but dismissed it quickly as his wishful thinking.  
  
"Nahght, Wolvie."  
  
"Night, Stripes." he didn't move a few minutes, making sure that she wasn't going to ask anything anymore. 'Please, if there is a god, let her go to sleep.' he thought, more like begged, to himself.  
  
(a/n...Ok, Wiccamage, dear, the way I'm writing this fanfic is yeah it's a little all over the place. But that's only at first. There is a reason why Xavier wasn't a jerk. Also you can explain the whole Apocalypse thing. Logan, Ororo, Xavier and Magneto all knew about Apocalypse but why tell teenagers that there is a homocidal, psychotic, all powerful mutant that COULD destroy the world when your not even 100% sure he's going to get out. Once Rogue enter's his mind learning of the bracelet and all other things and such, a worried thought on his mind, and probably a big portion, was Apocalypse. Logan brought up Apocalypse to try to get some feelings out of her. And the whole Rogue seems so evil thing is that you wouldn't exactly be all sane if you had villians running through your mind trying to take over not to mention she is already partial to all the betrayals in her life. Also I like a little action here and there in a story not a constant mush...not that I don't like mushy stuff but then the story becomes dull. I appreciate you telling me your mind and if there is anything else that needs explaining simple ask and I will explain. Oh and YES this is NOW and FOREVER ROMY. ~Black Enchantress) 


	11. Ah love food

Beauty is in the red eye of the beholder  
By: Black Enchantress  
  
Disclaimer: As if you people would actually think that I own Marvel's character's. Why I bother to put this is beyond me.  
  
*conscience talking* "talking" 'Thoughts' ~sending thoughts~  
  
This chapter is Rogue absorbing her first local mutant.  
  
Chapter 10 ~ Ah love food  
  
Rogue woke up the next morning at, '10:38, great. Ah couldn' stay asleep jus' a lil' longah?!' she rolled over and looked at Logan's bed. 'Empty. Figuahes(figures) he'd be up at the break o' dawn as usual.' She threw off the covers, stretched and ported into the kitchen. Logan was already reading the newspaper and drinking his fist cup of coffee. 'Some people nevah change.' she thought dryly to herself. Without taking his eyes off the newspaper he addressed her.  
  
"So what do you want for breakfast, Stripes?" Rogue nearly jumped out of her skin. She regained her equilbrillium quickly and gave a shrug.  
  
"Wanna go to Perkin's?"  
  
"If you wanna, kid. Go get dressed and we'll leave. Hurry up your ass though, you woke up kinda late, breakfast isn't gonna be served much longer."  
  
"Kay, Logan." she teleported out of the kitchen and into the bedroom. She grabbed her duffel bag and headed into the bathroom. After 10 minutes she emerged from the bathroom in a long black skirt with chains going around her waist like a belt and dangling. She had a dark forest green halter top and her combat boots. She turned around for him and put a hand on her hip.  
  
"Are we goin' o' what?" he chuckled, put his paper down on the table and picked up his keys.  
  
"Let's go then." he offered her his arm, she took it and teleported them to the hotel garage. They both started up their bikes and sped off out of the garage together.  
10 minutes later they arrived at a Perkin's and seated themselves in a non smoking section at the insistence of Rogue. A waitress came by 2 minutes later, introduced herself, and asked them their oreders.  
  
"Ah'll have an ordah o' 5 french toasts, 2 glasses o' milk, a side o' hashbrowns, a side o' bacon an' a side o' taylah(taylor) ham." Logan's and the waitress's eyebrows shot up. She looked between the two of them confused. "What?"  
  
"Nothing...um, I'll have 3 pancakes, a cup of coffee and a side of bacon." the waitress added his order to her pad and rushed away, throwing quizzical looks over her shoulder at Rogue. "What's with the appetite?" he couldn't help himself from asking.  
  
"Well, thahre's Fred's appetite 'long with Kurt an' Peitro. Then Ah need milk foh Evan's mutation...oh an' hashbrown's are my favorites."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Logan?"  
  
"Yeah, kid?"  
  
"Ovah thahre is a mutant who can create, control an' absorb electricity and lightning."  
  
"Shit!...uh you didn't hear that. Boy or girl?"  
  
"Girl."  
  
"Okay, use Xavier's mind control to make her go into the bathroom. Then when I tell you to, follow her and absorb her a little. Then erase her memories of you. Got it?"  
  
"Got it, sugah." she whispered back to him. She concentrated on letting her energy flow into the psyche of Xavier and drew out his powers. She concentrated on the command to the girl a few tables down from them. She had curly, bouncy dark brown hair and eyes. Rogue read her thoughts, Rebecca was 21 years old. Seconds later Logan's and Rogue's senses could pick up a desired bathroom break request. He gave Rogue a proud smirk, she shrugged it off, she seemed to have withdrawn herself back into her emotionless mask.  
  
"Okay...go." Rogue got up from the table and walked to the bathroom. The girl was fixing her brown hair in the mirror, she wore jeans and a denim shirt that zippered up the front. Kitty's pysche came out in her mind, unbidden.  
  
"God damn." she said a little louder then she had meant to. Rebecca turned around to give her a dissaproving look at her language. Rogue opened up a link between their minds.  
  
~Hello.~ Rogue sent her her thought.  
  
~It's you!~ the girl said on the inside but on the outside only her eyes widened. They quickly narrowed, electricity began crackling around her hands. "What..." Rogue put a finger to her lips, silencing the girl with a mental command.  
  
"Sssshhhh...Ah'm not gonna hurt ya. This will onlah(only) hurt a 'lil." she whispered to the whimpering girl. Rogue used her powers to hold her in her place. She reached out with a bare hand and touched the girl's skin. She released her restraint on her power's control and felt the pull of Rebecca's memories, psyche, power and raw energy into herself. The electricity faded from Rebecca's hands and sprung to Rogue's. Rogue concentrated her mental powers on the girl's memories of the past 5 minutes and erased them completely. She cut the power off to Rebecca's psyche and felt the electricity fade. Rogue was pulsing with the young woman's raw energy. Rogue turned her back on the girl who was just blinking in confusion and looking around the room. Rogue let out an exasperated sigh as she let herself collapse into the chair across from Logan.  
  
"How'd it go?" Logan looked up from his half eaten food. She looked up at him, reached over the table with both hands cupped together. Logan leaned into her hands, she opened them to show him a small ball of electricity.  
  
"One down a million ta go."  
  
"Good job, Stripes. Eat up before up before you pass out...you look even more paler then your stripes." Rogue needed no further encouragement. She devoured her food like hell was coming after her. After they finished Logan paid the check and they headed to the parking lot.  
  
"Whahre now?" Rogue asked putting on her helmet.  
  
(a/n...I appreciate you telling me your mind and if there is anything else that needs explaining simple ask and I will explain. Oh and YES this is NOW and FOREVER ROMY. ~Black Enchantress) 


	12. Testin' one, two, three

Beauty is in the red eye of the beholder  
By: Black Enchantress  
  
Disclaimer: As if you people would actually think that I own Marvel's character's. Why I bother to put this is beyond me.  
  
*conscience talking* "talking" 'Thoughts' ~other mutant thoughts~  
  
This chapter is basically Rogue having a little too much fun with her new found powers. .  
  
Chapter 10 ~ Testin' one, two, three  
  
They pulled into the parking lot of the local high school behind an SUV and shut their motorcycles off. Rogue reached over and grabbed Logan's arm and they teleported to the roof. Logan kept a look out while Rogue sat down indian stylke and took a few deep breaths.  
  
'Alrahght, kiddies...whahre are ya...' she thought to herself searching each classroom for the specific brain waves of a mutant.  
  
*Yeah ya know, whah don' they jus' yell out ta ya?! Ah mean whah the hell wouldn' they wanna come ta theahr death is beyon' meh.*  
  
'Ha ha very funny...' she thought sarcastically. One by one the different brain waves of similiar thoughts entered her mind.  
  
~What is happening to me? How did I make that statue come to life last night. And how did I turn my cat into stone and back?!~  
  
~How can I control water?! That's the last time I take a bath, I'll just shower from now on...~  
  
~How did I heal my brother's cancer?! What the hell is wrong with me?~ A smile crept onto her face.  
  
"What's so funny, bub?" Logan growled.  
  
"We got 3 useful ones, the rest have powers that Ah don' need or I already have. 2 of them have after school sports an' the othah has a detention."  
  
"Good we can get 'em when there is no one around. We'll wait until after Sports. Any telepaths?"  
  
"Yeah 2 twins, but Ah can block 'em."  
  
"Alright, I'm going for a little run till then, meet me here at 2. Got it, Stripes?"  
  
"Yup." she got up, grabbed his arm and teleported him back to the parking lot. He mumbled something about being able to get down on his own but lept onto his bike and sped off away. She watched him fade into the distance with indifference and teleported back to the roof. She called on Storm's powers of flight and flew up into the clouds to hide herself. She flew on for miles until she found a few acres of woods and landed in a clearing. She manipulated Storm's psyche and drew a bunch of rain clouds to herself.  
  
"Tahme ta test Rebecca's powahs." she attached a line of control to Rebecca's powers and used Storm's powers to draw lightning. Lightning shot forth from the sky striking Rogue, she was glowing with and aura of power and electricity. She drew in right into her parasitic skin. She pulled the electricity into her hands and pointed to a tree a few feet away. The lightning streaked from her fingertips and hit the tree, the tree quickly caught fire. Rogue lifted her hands once more to the sky, letting her eyes turn white as she called upon the rain part of the storm. It began to pour dousting the tree before it could catch the whole forest aflame. The flames quickly died out. The tree looked charred, too charred to survive. She threw the rest of her electricity at it to put it out of it's misery. Her fingers, practically dripped with electricty, heard a peculiar popping sound faintly. She raised her eyebrow and looked around the forest, nothing was around. She poured the rest of her electric charge into the flow. The bark began to explode and pop off the tree. When the full blast hit the tree it finally gave way tp the charge and exploded. Rogue threw her hands up to try and sheild herself. Rogue used Storm's powers to try and fly away. She reached a few feet up in the air when a large limb limb exploded from the tree and hit her on the back of her head. Rogue fell back to the ground, her thoughts swirling around out of her reach. The tree could no longer support the dead weight. Rogue dimly registered as she saw the tree give a final snap and fall towards her. A dark figure darted out of the woods nearby, snatched her up in big strong arms and darted out of the tree's line of falling.  
  
"Il regarde comme s'un ange est tombé du ciel." Rogue's vision had given into blackness as the deep voice whispered in her ear.  
  
(a/n...OOOOOHHHHH I wonder who the stranger is. Take a guess. I think the next chapter will be a small sample of the upcoming to die for romyness. ~Black Enchantress)  
  
Translations: Il regarde comme s'un ange est tombé du ciel. = It looks as though an angel has fallen from the sky. 


	13. Mah true frien'

Beauty is in the red eye of the beholder  
By: Black Enchantress  
  
Disclaimer: As if you people would actually think that I own Marvel's character's. Why I bother to put this is beyond me.  
  
*conscience talking* "talking" 'Thoughts' ~other mutant thoughts~  
  
This chapter is about Rogue and Remy catching up with each others. Remy will make an important swear that may predict a future event.  
  
Chapter 12 ~ Mah true frien'  
  
Rogue's eyes fluttered open a split second before shutting quickly at the headache starting to form at the base of her skull. She gritted her teeth at the pain and decided to try and assess as much as possible without whoever her captor was knowing she was coming to. She could feel a satin cover covering her all the way to her shoulder's, along with satin pillows underneath her head. She could smell the distinct aroma of cologne and cigarettes with a hint of Southern cooking spices. She could hear a calm breathing near her, she stiffened as she reassessed what she could. There was a slight incline on her left side on the comfy, on what she thought of as a bed. The presence near her leaned in changing the incline along the bed. She felt lips press against her forehead over her hair.  
  
"Comment allez-vous se sentant, mon ange tombé?" she felt the hot breath of the familiar masculine voice in her ear, her lips twitched into a smirk and faded quickly. "Ah, yo' are no goo' at preten'in', mon ange tombé. Dis Swamp rat can tell yo' 'wake." Rogue sighed outloud at being caught.  
  
"Alrahght, Cajun. What the hell am Ah doin' hahre though?" She opened her eyes and used her elbows to put herself in a sitting up position on the bed. Remy sat on the edge of the red satin bed, red rose eyes on a black night. He wore his old trench coat as always with a black t-shirt and jeans that seem to shape his muscles even more then if he was just shirtless(a/n: *melts at the thought*). He took off his trench coat and put it on the otherside of him on the bed. She was in a dark red room with rich mohagony furniture ranging from the nightstands on either side of the bed to the dressers, headboard and wooden framed mirror. He had cream colored curtains on the two windows to her right. The late sun cast red and orange across the room. Her eyes finally came off the room decor and found their way to Remy's alluring eyes. He shrugged at her question.  
  
"Remy wen' fo' a walk in de woods. He came upon de tres belle and save' her from de fallin' tree. He brought yo' here to get yo' better." Rogue tried to get up but a dizzness clutched her as she felt herself begin to fall towards the floor. Her decent halted, she opened her eyes to find her nose an inch from the nice mahogany wood floor. Remy had grabbed her before she could fall and hit her head...again. "Dat woul' not 'ave ended well, no?" He lifted her up and into his arms and set her gentley on the bed. He strayed on being on top of her, staring into her eyes, down to her lips and back up at her eyes. Rogue could feel her old self stir inside of her, demanding to be released at his obvious desire. Xavier's lesson came quickly back to mind and she pushed away at the sentiment. Remy straightened at the sudden change using his empathy. Rogue snatched a hold of Wolverine's pysche and attached a line of control and power to it. Her cuts healed and her bruises faded. Remy's eyes widened for a split second then were masked suddenly with indifference.  
  
"How'd yo' do dat, petite?" his eyes boared into her emerald orbs.  
  
"C'est pour que moi à savoir et vous découvriez, mon cutie de Cajun." he smirked at her, a smile that sent a pang of desire through her. She knew she could kiss him or anything else she wanted, but she wanted to know if his feelings were genuine. 'In the meantahme though this is gonna kill meh.' *Kill ya? How do ya thahnk Ah feel. Ah can' even say anythan' to the hottie!!! This is the cruelest torture.* "So yo' t'ink dis ol' Cajun be cute?" Rogue's mouth opened with surprise, she hadn't ment to say that. Before she could get a word out though Remy covered her mouth with a glove. Her eyes moved from his hand in annoyance and up to his eyes were the scowl died on her lips. He had an excitement in his eyes that if she hadn't been so involved in the beauty of his eyes she would have immediately demanded to know his thoughts. He grabbed her hand and helped her up slowly with grace and ease of a cajun charmer. "Yo' must come wit' Remy, chere. Mon deui he 'as a su'prise fo' yo'." He retrieved his coat and lead her out of the room. They made their way through the maze of the inside of his house. Stairs, other rooms, pictures, kitchens, bathrooms and doors flew past her as they dimly registered on her whirling mind. "Up fo' a walk, mon chere?" he looked up at her as they decended the stairs of the porch and into the street. She only nodded confused. His smirk grew to a grin that dazzled her, he took his trench coat off and put it around her shoulders and offered her his arm. She barely knew she took it before they were off walking down the street. Rogue saw the beatiful houses of upstate New York, each as beautiful and glamorous then the next but they seemed to have no personality to them. Remy's house was a beautiful deep blue house with a garden in the back and beautiful statues in it, it reminded Rogue of the garden of Eden. She smirked at herself. "Whahre are we headed, Swamp rat?" she raised an eyebrow at Remy as he turned the corner. "Do yo' trus' Remy?" the word sent a pang through her core. Her chin met her chest as her eyes closed with tears. She forced the tears away so he wouldn't see her weak. Remy's brow furrowed with concern, he reached a gloved hand to her chin and lifted to look her into her eyes. "Remy promise not to abuse yo' trus', chere. Yo' will not regret trustin' dis ol' Cajun." she smirked and nodded her head slowly. He moved swiftly behind her and tied a bandana around her eyes, her world went dark. "What are ya doin', Swamp rat?" her smirk broadened. He picked up her hand in answer and steered her down for awhile and turned a few places. He finally brought her to a stop and whispered for her not to move a muscle from the spot. Rogue felt the chilly winter breeze nip at her exposed neck, she brought the trench coat collar up around her neck to keep it warm. She felt strong arms lift her up under her arms and sat down someplace high. Remy's warm breath tingled her ear again as he told her not to move a muscle and he would take off the blindfold. Rogue nodded her head in excitement. She felt a warm body slide next to her, turn her so that her legs were on either side a round object. Gentle hand undid the knot at the back of her head, Rogue's eyes slowly opened and she gasped. She would have fallen had it not been for the pair of muscular arms wrapped around her pulling her against Remy's warm body. In front of her was a clear view of the setting sun over the ocean. Remy had lead her to a tree in a park that was on a hill looking over the coastal city. They were in a high limb of a tree where the leaves parted to give way for a breath taking view. "Kinda like de one we met in huh, mon ange. It remin's me o' you...the leaves of the trees are like the color of the leaves in the spring an' dew rich oak color is like yo'r 'air an' de setting sun like yo' spirit fighting to keep it day." the sentiment took her breath away. "Remy?" "Hmm?" "If Ah keep hangin' out with ya Ah'm not goin' ta be able ta breath most of the tahme." he chuckled, a deep rich sound that by itself warmed her all the way down to her toes.  
After the sun had gone and the full moon shown they leapt down off the tree. Remy gave her a playful, gentle shove and she returned it. He shoved her a little harder, but when she meant to shove him a little harder back he moved out of the way. She stumbled but regained her feet but threw him a scowl. That had only managed to make him laugh all the harder. She ran after him as her ran towards the park, he jumped onto the playground and ran up and down it. Rogue gave chase after him, always close on his heels. Remy slid down the slide and climbed up the tire swing and up into a tree. Rogue reached the tree out of breath. "Ya get down here right away, Remy LeBeau." "Yo' got ta be kiddin' moi, chere. Yo' t'ink dis "cute" Cajun give up dat easily. Oh no. Yo' come up 'ere. Who knows, maybe if ya can catch Remy he give yo' a kiss." Rogue yelled her outrage as Remy laughed on the high branch. Rogue snatched the tire swing rope and climbed up it, grabbed a nearby branch and swung herself up to the branch Remy was leaning casually against the trunk of. "Gotcha now." His smirk grew wider. He threw his hands up in mock surrender. "Yo' righ', chere, yo' won fair an' square. Perhaps de belle femme give Remy a kiss." Rogue put her fists on her hips and scowled at him. "Not unless ya lookin' ta fall out of the tree." "Well i's good to know yo' care so much 'bout Remy, chere. But if dat be de price fo' a kiss from ya I t'ink I be up to de challenge." He got walked over to her till he was pracitcally touching her nose with his. He pulled out from behind him a red rose and put it in between them. Her eyes fell from his face and to the rose, a smirked twitched onto her lips and decided to stay for a minute. "But if de ange does not wish to risk it, well dat be her choice. Dis be good enough a price." he leaned forward and kissed her forehead through her hair. He pulled away and smiled at her, his red eyes ablaze with desire. He back flipped down to the ground and landed cat like on his feet. He motioned for her to leap down and he would catch her. She took a breath and jumped, Remy caught her gentle in his arms and gazed into her eyes before letting her down. He offered her his arm and they walked back to his home, this time without the blindfold...  
  
(a/n...You could say this is a little sample of the romance I plan. The story is far from over. Tell me what you think. ~Black Enchantress)  
  
Translations: comment allez-vous se sentant, mon ange tombé ? = how are you feeling, my fallen angel?  
  
C'est pour que moi à savoir et vous découvriez, mon cutie de Cajun = That is for me to know and you to find out, my Cajun cutie. 


	14. Lettin' it all go

Beauty is in the red eye of the beholder  
By: Black Enchantress  
  
Disclaimer: As if you people would actually think that I own Marvel's characters. Why I bother to put this is beyond me.  
  
*conscience talking* "talking" 'Thoughts' ~other mutant thoughts~  
  
This chapter is about Rogue telling Remy about what happened with the Professor and her. Will they share love's first true kiss?  
  
Chapter 13 ~ Lettin' it all go  
  
When they got home from the park it was 10:30 according to the clock in the kitchen. The kitchen had the effect of a gray color but really it was white with small black spots on the walls and on the marble counters. It was in the most peculiar shape of an oval with an island in the middle and a black marble table a few feet from that. It was equipped with normal appliances such as a black refrigerator and freezer, a toaster, double sinks, an oven and stove, a microwave, a pantry, mixer, blender, kettle, pans, pots, utensils and odds and ends. It was exceptionally clean for it being a bachelor's pad. Remy walked over to the stove and picked up the black kettle, walked over to the sink and filled it with water, set it back on the stove and turned the flame on.  
  
"Tea o' hot cocoa?" he didn't turn to face her as he got two mugs out of a cabinet over the counters and two spoons in a draw next to the stove and placed them on the counter.  
  
"Hot cocoa." He looked at her and smirked. He walked over to the pantry and pulled out 2 package of hot cocoa. He walked over to the table and sat down next to her.  
  
"So... What been 'appenin' since dis Cajun not seen yo'?" he boar his eyes into her and folded his hands facing her. Rogue took a deep breath to steady herself. She met his gaze with her cold mask of no emotion. His eyes narrowed with confusion. Her eyes betrayed a cold emotionless hurt that seemed to let no hate or sadness in. It was as if her emerald eyes had turned to stone. His heart contracted a beat as he looked upon her face, he wondered what the hell happened to his vivacious vixen he made the world come alive with just a smile.  
  
"When Ah was 4 Ah met Mystique on the streets when, Ah was a lil' thief. Ah stole money from people ta survive since Ah had no home ta go ta. She was real nahce ta meh, she took meh to Irene who basically raised meh. When Ah first got there, meh an' Irene had a heart ta heart talk. At the end of the conversation she gave meh a bracelet. Ah nevah took off the bracelet till a few days ago. Ah found out that it was the reason Ah couldn' control mah powahs. At the tahme Xavier, Jean, Scott, Ororo an' Evan were on a mission. They left meh, Kitty, Kurt and Wolverine at the house foh one reason o' anothah. Anyway when they got home Ah had some control ovah the powahs that Ah had absorbed in the past. Ah used 'em to shield mine an' Logan's thoughts from Xavier to keep him from readin' our minds. When Ah entahed his mahnd, aftah he saw mah bracelet gone, his thoughts were that the bracelet basicahlly controlled meh an' he had known all 'long. So Ah made 'em all pay an' Ah left 'em with a threat that if Ah evah saw 'em, they did this to anothah student o' if he used mah friends ah woul' go aftah 'im...without mahcy(mercy). When Ah had entahed Xavier's mahnd Ah also foun' out that Logan was betrayed ta by the professor so meh an' 'im left foh good. Now Ah'm collectin' an' absorbin' psyches so Ah can battle Apocalypse. An' hahre Ah am now." Remy nodded once, got up from the table and poured the whistling water from the kettle. He added extra chocolate to the hot cocoa and walked over with two steaming mugs and set one down by her. "Thank ya..." a stray tear fell down her face as she looked down at the mug of hot cocoa  
  
"No problem, petite." he reached a gloved hand out to her and wiped the tear away. He grasped her chin firmly between his thumb and finger and held her gaze with his demon eyes. "Don' yo' worry non, ma chere. Remy know 'ow yo' feel. When Remy was a lil' boy no olde' den yo' were, he was a t'eif in N'awlins. When Remy tried t' pickpocket de leader of de t'eives guild he caught 'im an' gave Remy a 'ome t' live in. When Remy's powers came he couldn' touch no one. If he touched dem dey would die. Till he coul' get his powers under control Remy was de untouchable too." he smirked. "Yo' can imagine de Ladies relief when dey fin' out dat he can touch ag'in." she smirked along with him. "But like I sai', petite," Rogue's eyebrow shot up.  
  
*He jus' talked in first person?! I didn' know he could!*  
  
"Dat not be who yo' are. But it's not on'y what yo' are eit'er. Yo' be an ange. Vous êtes le feu dans le monde. Sans vous rien n'a n'importe quelle passion. Wit'out yo' not'in' would really matter." Rogue's eyes couldn't tear themselves away from his entrancing. Rogue took a glove off her left hand. "Do ya trust meh, Remy?" the cold expression fled her face, replaced by an emotion so strong that it took Remy's breath away. The look she gave him had the power to grip his heart and clench it tight enough to make it ache with a desire for her. "I woul' trust yo' wit' my soul, ma chere." Rogue smiled a dazzling smile that she seemed to reserve for him alone. She lifted her bare hand to his face and placed her hand on his cheek. Remy didn't flinch when her skin made contact with his face but instead leaned into the touch. Her skin was like silk on his face with the gentleness that he had never felt. "Mon Deui, chere." was all her could get out of his mouth. She looked from his eyes to his lips and back again. He reached his own hand, ungloved it and put it on the side of her face as well. A lone tear slid down his face with joy. Rogue was touched, never had anyone cried for her. She leaned further and kissed the tear off his cheek. Remy leaned in and kissed her smooth, full, pink lips that he had longed since he had first met her to kiss. Not even in his most perfect dream had the feeling of kissing this beauty ever matched the real thing. She had poured all her emotions into a single and now the Cajun grew a hunger for it. He now craved more of those kisses from her. The kiss deepened as her hunger for him grew and too became part of their kiss. Remy thought he either had to be dreaming or had died and gone to heaven. Either way he couldn't get over the feeling he was dreaming. He opened his eyes and pulled of the kiss. Rogue moaned for more but was at the same time trying to catch her breath. "Stay wit' Remy, moon angel?" Rogue looked pained for a minute. "Ah can', Remy." His heart crashed to the floor and into a thousand pieces. "Ah got to get more psyches so Ah can protect people Ah care 'bout lake Kitty, Kurt, Logan...an' ya. Ah can' live with the thought that Ah failed everybody in the world because Ah was selfish. Thahnk ya so much, Remy, ya gave meh mah lahfe back. Ah can' thank ya enough foh what ya done foh meh an' all. Ya not only saved mah lahfe but mah soul." "Remy do anyt'in' for yo', ma chere. Remy ask but one t'ing in return..." "What?" "Can Remy come wit' yo', chere. I ne'er wan' t' be 'way from yo'." Rogue let her lips twitch into a smile before she leaned into another kiss with passion. She pulled away from him after a minute; a moan escaped his lips this time. "Ah woul' lahke nothin' bettah."  
  
(a/n...How is that for a beginning to a lot more Romy? Wow I think Wiccamage is my biggest critic. I have to ask if you do that professionally. ~Black Enchantress)  
  
Translations: Vous êtes le feu dans le monde. Sans vous rien n'a n'importe quelle passion. = You are the fire in the world. Without you nothing has any passion. 


	15. Reunion with Wolvie

Beauty is in the red eye of the beholder  
By: Black Enchantress  
  
Disclaimer: As if you people would actually think that I own Marvel's characters. Why I bother to put this is beyond me.  
  
*conscience talking* "talking" 'Thoughts' ~other mutant thoughts~  
  
This chapter is about Rogue, Remy and Logan joining up together. Do you think Wolverine might castrate Remy? (a/n: I would cry)  
  
Chapter 14 ~ Reunion with Wolvie  
  
Logan's eyes snapped open as he heard the elevator doors open across the door and down the hallway. He could now smell her scent accompanied by a familiar scent he swore he'd smelt before. He could hear another set of footfalls that seemed a lot heavier but muffled by experience then Rogue's.  
  
Logan bolted out of his bed and threw on his shirt and opened the door as Rogue held her fist in the air poised to knock. Rogue's emerald eyes snapped up from her companion's face to look at him. Logan's claws shot out of his knuckles and grabbed the Cajun and threw him over his head. Remy manuvered himself like a cat landing on his feet. Logan threw himself on top of the Cajun claws at the ready to pierce any exposed body part. Remy grabbed Logan's fists in his own fighting with the madman for his life.  
  
Rogue stood in the doorway stunned with shock at the moment as it all happened too fast for her. When she regained her senses she attatched a line of power and control to Magneto and drew forth his magnetism to haul Wolverine off of Remy and onto the bed. Logan snarled furiously at being pinned down. Rogue was over at Remy's side in an instant to make sure Logan hadn't killed him. Remy was breathing heavily, not from exertion but of shock at an attack. Once Remy was up on his feet Rogue ran over to Logan's side.  
  
"Wolvie it's meh, Rogue!"  
  
"I know it's you, Stripes. What the hell is Gumbo doing here, though?!"  
  
"Well...he kinda helped meh out in a tahght spot...what was it?...Yesterday?" Rogue turned and looked at Remy questioningly.  
  
"Well, chere, mo'e like two." Rogue's eyebrow lifted in surprise.  
  
"Well anyway Ah went inta the woods an' decided to practice on some of mah powahs but when Ah went ta fly away from a fallin' tree it caught meh an' Ah fell. Then Ah wake up in Remy's bed," Logan growled and tried to leap at Remy, only thing that held him was Rogue's hold on the metal in his body. Remy took a few feet back from the furious man.  
  
"Perhaps dat was not as goo' soun'in' t' 'im, chere." Remy held up his hands in defense.  
  
"Oopps." Rogue glowed bright red. "Ah didn' mean it lahke that, Wolvie. Nothin' happened. Men, thahr mahnds are always in the guttah."  
  
"So whay is he still here?"  
  
"He's goin' ta be joinin' us."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"Calm down, Logan. The more help we have the bettah."  
  
"How do you know you can trust him?"  
  
"Well he could of killed meh when Ah was unconscious." Logan hmphed grudgingly. Rogue released the Magenetism on Logan, Logan sat right up but made no move to kill Remy. Remy walked outside the door and brought in a duffel bag of his belongings.  
  
"Move in why dontcha." Logan grumbled under his breath. "Your sleeping on the couch, Gumbo." he said a little louder.  
  
"Fair 'nough mon ami."  
  
"Well now we have to go back to the school and get the mutants there. Shall we?" He pointed a thumb behind him at the door. Rogue grabbed Remy's hand and walked over to Logan.  
  
"Of 'course, Wolvie." she gave him a smile. Right before a cloud of sulfur and brimstone marked where the 3 were Logan had one thought: 'Was she just herself for 5 minutes?'  
  
The three mutants appeared in the hotel garage. Remy also had a motorcycle. His was a black 2001 Yamaha FJR1300(a/n: I'm a motorcycle fan). Logan being a motorcyclethusiast couldn't help but look on with longing and respect(a/n: It's a very SWEET bike). They all mounted their bikes and rode off to the high school, racing to get there before school was out also to see who's bike was better, of course no one would admit that.  
  
Rogue and Remy tied while Logan wasn't really into racing but cruising along in his classic Harley. They all parked and leapt off their bikes as Rogue teleported them to the roof. They guarded her while she knelt down indian style and began to open her telepathy to find the mutants before. After a few minutes she leaped up walked over to the otherside of the rather large school roof and looked down at one of the mutants with a group of his friends. Rogue's and Logan's hearing picked up that the 'friends' were pressuring the mutant to smoke a joint.  
  
The 5 teenagers, total, were picking on the mutant. Rogue whispered which one the mutant was and his name and powers. His name was Rob and his powers were the ability to heal injury and disease in another person. Remy climbed down from the roof and landed some feet away from the group of teenagers. Logan's eyes widened with anger and started to say something but Rogue covered his mouth with a finger.  
  
'Ah told him ta distract the group' ~Oh. Well you could of told me you told him that.~ 'Sorry Ah'm workin' on these powers.'  
  
Remy walked over to the unsuspecting teens and stayed into the shadows till one of the normal boys tried to pressure the mutant again.  
  
"Yo' know, mes amis, smokin' not exactly de bes' t'ing fo' yo'." The whole group spun around to look at the newcomer with startled expressions apparent on all their faces.  
  
"Yeah? And who are you, French Frie?" one of the normal teens said trying to hide that he had been startled.  
  
"Firs' of all, mon ami, Gambit be Cajun. Secon' of all, de name is Gambit. Shoul' yo' kids be in class o' somet'in'?" the kids began to get angry at the offense of being called 'kids' by someone not much older.  
  
"Then how come you smell like smoke?"  
  
"Ah, but Gambit does smoke dat's 'ow he knows dat i's not goo' fo' yo'."  
  
"How 'bout we teach you a lesson now?" the other 4, excluding the mutant gathered behind the first idiot.  
  
"Dat woul' not be too smart." Remy pulled out a deck of cards and shuffled them expertly between nimble fingers. The gang sat looking stunned at the cards being shuffled so skillfully. Remy fanned the cards out in a hand. "Pick a card any card." The kid looked at Remy hesitantly and drew a card. The instant Remy felt the card begin to slip from his fingers he charged the deck. Remy uncharged the rest of the deck when the kid had taken the card clear of the others.  
  
The kid sat there frozen in wonder as the card began to get more violently pink. Remy grabbed the mutant and threw him into the shrub a few feet away and dove in after him. As soon as Remy hit the ground the card blew up knocking the kids over and out but not enough to really harm them.  
  
Rogue grabbed Logan's arm and teleported to the ground where Remy had thrown the boy and himself into. Rogue used her telekinesis to lift them both out of the bush and onto their feet on the pavement. The mutant was hesitant about the other arrivals after the first and stood in a fighting stance looking from one mutant to another. Figuring he couldn't outrun them he let his fists slight down but his muscles tensed up even more.  
  
"What do you want with me?" he asked in a deep but nervous voice.  
  
"Yo' soul." Remy chuckled. Logan rolled his eyes and Rogue elbowed Remy for his sarcasm. "Ouch - Alrigh' Gambit jus' jokin'." he still chuckled as he held his hands up in surrender.  
  
"Na, kid, we jus' hahre ta talk ta ya. We won' hurt ya." Logan snorted and Rogue threw him a scowl over her shoulder. The kid now looked apprehensively at her as she came closer to him. "Ya can make this easy o' hard." The kid turned and ran. Rogue rolled her eyes at Logan and used her telekinesis to lift Rob into the air and bring him back to hover in front of her. She also put a command into his head not to talk. "Ah tol' ya, Rob. Now hold still, sugah an' ya won' remembah a thin'." Rogue's voice was soothing.  
  
The kid's eyes shut with expectancy of a horrible pain. Rogue reached a bare hand to his cheek and released her control on her powers. Rob's memories, powers, psyche and raw energy roared into Rogue's mind and being. Rogue again felt an addiction to the energy being transferred from his body to her's. She quickly broke the connection so as not to damage him. She slowly lowered him to the ground and erased his memory of her and the last 10 minutes. She also placed into his mind a great fear of smoking so as to stop him in the future.  
  
'Ah'm gonna have a talk with that Cajun later about that smokin'.'  
  
*Please do. Yuck what a disgustin' habit.* Rogue smirked on the inside.  
  
She walked over to the other 4 teenagers that were unconscious on the sidewalk. She accessed Rob's powers and energy to heal the 4 teenagers of any injury and erased their minds of the encounter of Gambit the Cajun. Rogue teleported them back to the roof and kneeled down once again to concentrate on the where about's of the other 2 mutants. Before she began to search a smirk came to her lips as her eyes closed.  
  
'Remy LeBeau. We're goin' ta have a talk latah.' she sent him mentally. ~Remy guess den dat askin' 'bout what woul' be pretty dumn, no?~ 'Really stupid, sugah.'  
  
(a/n...Wow...people are harsh. I feel like a bad writer now. Wiccamage I made them as short as possible. Oh and Yumiko I think that if you should like any of my chapters you will love my ending. I plan on making it the longest, most interesting slow chapter ever. I'm sure all Romy fans will be extremely pleased with it. You know I could've gone to sleep after a long day of school, curricular meetings (heading them), Band assistance and then homework but no. I'm way too nice. I have to learn to be mean. **attempts to growl but ends up coughing and hacking** ~Black Enchantress) 


	16. Whah hasn' Mags come?

Beauty is in the red eye of the beholder  
By: Black Enchantress  
  
Disclaimer: As if you people would actually think that I own Marvel's characters. Why I bother to put this is beyond me.  
  
*conscience talking* "talking" 'Thoughts' ~other mutant thoughts~  
  
This chapter is about Logan is wondering why Magneto hasn't tried to recruit him and Rogue. What will Remy tell them?  
  
Chapter 15 ~ Whah hasn' Mags come?  
  
A gentle hand careased her cheek as her dreamy eyes began to open slowly. Rogue's emerald eyes first sight of the day was Remy's red on black enchanting eyes. A content smile touched her lips as she yaned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Logan's bed was empty and already made, probably in the kitchen reading the newspaper and coffee. It seemed to have become a habit after he came to the Institute and has stuck with him all through out the time after.  
  
Remy was laying on her bed next to her over the sheets with one arm underneath his head and the other stroking Rogue's face lovingly. Rogue yawned one more time and snuggled up to his chest.  
  
"5 more minutes, Rem." she mumbled into his chest. Rogue felt her heart flutter as she felt his chest rumble with his chuckling.  
  
"An' wha's 5 minu'es mo'e gonna get yo'?" Rogue's brow drew down in dissapointment and annoyance that he was playing the role of her mother. She grumbled and growled as she pushed herself up into a sitting position on the bed and stretched her muscles. Remy sat up with her and bent his legs indian style just watching her. When Rogue finished stretching she looked at Remy and his smiling face containing another chuckle.  
  
"An' what ya smilin' at, Swamp rat?" he eyebrow lifted at him.  
  
"Regarder juste se réveiller de beauté de sommeil. Monsieur Grouch est à la table de petit déjeuner voulant vous parler quand vous êtes vers le haut." he answered her in his husky tone. "An' whah the hell does he want meh?" Remy just shrugged her and continued to stare at her as she rose out of bed. Rogue turned around and grabbed the top part of the sheets to her bed. "Could ya get off of mah bed so Ah can make it." Remy smiled at her and let himself fall backwards and sprawl over her bed, limbs everywhere. "Make Remy, petite." Rogue smirked at one side of her mouth. "Ya sure 'bout that, Swamp rat?" she asked her smirk growing with a plan. "Yup." It was his death sentence. Rogue leapt on top of him and began to mercilessly tickle him at his sides. Remy squirmed and laughed until he was gasping for breath. Rogue stradled him to keep him from moving, Remy lifted a knee and pushed her forward and pushed on one shoulder and flipped her underneath him. His brow arched evilly for a second before he began his attack on her sides, tickling her without pause. Rogue was gasping for breath between laughs, twisting this way and that to try to sheild herself from his attack. "Say oncle, petite." his face was red from laughing and his eyes danced with humour. He gave her a reprieve to answer. "Nevah." Rogue exclaimed. Remy resumed his tickling. Rogue couldn't concentrate on connecting a line to her powers with him tickling her. She thought furiously for a plan to beat this little tickling war they had every now and then. Rogue's eyes had a sudden gleam to them. Remy paused for a moment at the look in her eyes.  
  
"Uh, chere...wha's dat look," WHAM! Rogue hit him with a pillow right to the face. Remy was knocked off of her, Rogue threw the pillow and leapt on top of him and pinned his hands above his head. Remy's victorious smile was plastered on his face. "Remy like dis position, chere." Rogue rolled her eyes, grabbed another pillow and hit him again with it. She got off him and grabbed her duffel bag, heading for the bathroom. Remy sat up straight on the bed. "So what's the score now, sugah? 5 ta 4 meh?" she called through the bathroom door. Remy gave her a smirk she couldn't see. "Remy let yo' win dat one, petite." he called back through the door. He got off the bed and gathered the pillows off the floor. He made the bed and replaced the pillows back on it. Rogue came out shortly wearing an green off the shoulder sweater and black jeans with the knees torn. She dropped her bag by her bed, her eyes traveled up from the bag to the newly made bed. She looked up at Remy and pointed back to the bed. "Ya do that?" "Remy guess room service came." "Yeah sure thahng, sugah." she gave him a sarcastic smile. She walked up to him and kissed him briefly on the lips. "Thahnks." Remy just gave her a devilish smile and wrapped and arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He bent down and kissed her again, deepening it when he slid his tongue in her mouth. Rogue returned the move with her own tongue. There was a clearing of a throat, they quickly broke away from each other, Remy managed to maintain his devil smile. "I sent you to wake her up, Gumbo. How long does it take?" Rogue blushed, Remy just kept on smiling. Logan was wearing a scowl that nowadays never seemed to come off with Remy around. "Go into the kitchen and have some breakfast...now." Logan turned on his heal and stormed back into the kitchen grumbling. Rogue and Remy looked at each other, Rogue's lips twiched into a smile that was barely able to control her laughter. Remy picked up her hand and they walked into the kitchen.Rogue sat down on the chair Remy had pulled out for her and thanked him with a nod of her head, Remy took the chair next to her. "So what did ya wanna talk ta meh 'bout?" Rogue folded her hands into her lap and put a foot underneath her. Logan put down his newspaper and looked at her. "We need to act now with Magneto and his lackey's. They haven't even tried to recruit us since 2 weeks ago." he said guffly. "Remy, do ya have any idea whah Magneto hasn' trahed ta offah us ta join him?" Logan and Rogue both turned their eyes to Remy. "Mags kno's yo' can co'trol yo' powers now. He was also wa'ned by wheels not t' try an' cross yo'." "WHAT!? Ah thought Mags didn' know Ah was goin' ta go aftah him. How could Xavier have known? We didn't tell anyone." *Ya really thahnk Xavier needs ta hear things from people willin'ly? Come one he's a telepath!* Rogue's eyes widened at realization. 'But Ah thought Ah blocked our thoughts.' *Ya've been blockin' ya's an' Logan's thoughts...* Rogue made the connection. 'But not Remy's.' "Merde!" Remy looked at her confused. Rogue whirled around to Logan. "Ah've been blockin' ya's an' mah thoughts but not Remy's!" Logan cursed and slammed the table. "That means we'll have to go after him instead of him coming to us. Shit this isn't good. Remy, you know where Magneto's bases are?" Logan turned on Remy. "Oui, 'is main base be in Canada near Quebec. Remy can take yo' dere." "Well your going to have to now. Everyone pack up, we're leaving for the airport in 15 mintues. We're going to Canada." Rogue's and Remy's jaw dropped.  
  
(a/n...If you think you missed something, then it's not you it's probably me I'm sleep deprived. Thanks for the reviews I try to write at least one every day. ~Black Enchantress)  
  
Translations : Regarder juste se réveiller de beauté de sommeil. Monsieur Grouch est à la table de petit déjeuner voulant vous parler quand vous êtes vers le haut. = Just looking at the sleeping beauty waking up. Mister Grouch is at the breakfast table wanting to talk to you when you are up. oncle = uncle 


	17. Deepah Meanin'

Beauty is in the red eye of the beholder  
By: Black Enchantress  
  
Disclaimer: As if you people would actually think that I own Marvel's characters. Why I bother to put this is beyond me.  
  
*conscience talking* "talking" 'Thoughts' ~other mutant thoughts~  
  
This chapter is about, if you can't tell from the title, the traveling to Canada where Rogue and Remy have a thought provoking conversation. What could it be? *eyebrow lifts* Also I'm sure your wondering how Logan is going to get past the metal detectors. *laughs evilly*  
  
Chapter 16 ~ Deeper meanin'  
  
Rogue's mouth opened wide as she let out a big yawn. She had her duffel bag slung over her shoulder as she waited in line with Logan and Remy to get tickets to go to Canada. When it came to their turn Remy was nominated to talk to the receptionist, with his charm he might be able to get a good flight.  
  
Remy winked at the woman behind the counter and gave her a dashing smile. He had put in contacts so as not to startle anybody that might see him. Remy worked his magic on the young woman, she was beaming at him and flirting obviously. When Remy finished womanizing the woman he grabbed the others by their arms cheerfully and started walking to the take on inspection. Logan snatched his arm aware and stared weirdly at Remy.  
  
"Did you get the tickets, Gumbo?" Logan growled. Remy's smile widened even more.  
  
"One way trip, mon ami. We goin' t' Canada firs' class. Plane leav's 'n 2 hours." Rogue gave him a proud smile. Logan for once didn't grumble, growl or scowl at Remy but didn't exactly smile either.  
  
They made their way over and cleared their luggage as it was passed through a small hole in the wall to be loaded later. They continued with their passports to the boarding area. Logan stopped dead in his tracks as he looked at the metal detectors. Rogue and Remy stopped as they looked back at him confused.  
  
"Wha's wrong, Wolvie?" Rogue looked back at him and grabbed his arm to pull him along. Logan didn't move a muscle but continued to stare at the metal detectors.  
  
"Uh, chere?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Remy t'ink we got a problem."  
  
"What is it?" Remy turned her head from Logan and at the metal detectors. Rogue's mouth shaped into and o. "Thahre's gotta be some way aroun' 'em...Wait, Ah can make the guard running the metal detector turn it off when Wolvie walks through!" Logan finnally moved, he glanced at Rogue with a smirk on his lips.  
  
"That might work. If not Ah guess we can just make a run for it." With renewed encouragement Rogue, Remy and Logan got in line for the metal detectors.  
  
'Ah will go through first an' then shut off the one's that ya an' Remy go through.' she sent them the mental message they both nodded. When it was their turn Rogue went through without any problems. She turned around and concentrated on guard at the controls mind.  
  
His name was Eddy Banx. He was a man in good health and fitness with wavy brown chestnut hair and grey eyes. Remy looked over to the guard and noticed his eyes were glazed over then he looked at Rogue and noticed her's were as well. Remy saw the guard press a few buttons and saw the light go off as he and Logan passed through.  
  
The guard blinked and rubbed his eyes, like shaking himself awake from a nap. Rogue's emerald orbs were normal as well, it complimented the self-satisfied smirk plastered to her face. Remy took Rogue's hand while they followed Logan to the stores that were located before getting on the plane.  
  
Logan said he was going off to find some crossword puzzles, a heavy drink and some cigars. Rogue threw him a scowl at the latter. Logan gave her a smirk and departed with a wave behind him. Remy steared the still scowling Rogue into a some store. Rogue dropped the scowl when Logan was out of her sight and in front of her stood shelves upon shelves of books.  
  
Rogue's eyes widened with delight at the sight. She turned her head back and gave Remy a dazzeling smile, he returned it and went to go look at some books at the back of the store. Rogue looked through the titles of the books ranging in alphabetical order to fiction to nonfiction. She went over to Fiction and went to look at the K's. She pulled a blue hard covered book from the shelf and leafed though it.  
  
The book was a navy blue cover with gold letters on the front reading 'To Kill a Mockingbird'. Rogue smiled down at the book she had read in school in her 2nd year of high school. Rogue loved the book when she first read it and became quickly her favorite book. She found Remy in the back of the store looking through the books at Shakespeare. Rogue cocked her head to the side in interest.  
  
"Ah didn' know ya liked Shakespeare, Sugah." Rogue laid a hand on his shoulder. Remy turned around briefly to her and then away, resuming his rummaging.  
  
"Always 'ave, chere."  
  
"Wha's ya favorite?"  
  
"Remy'd 'ave t' say Macbeth." he sighed defeatedly. "Remy guess dat Romeo an' Juliet will 'ave t' do." he lifted an old hard covered book from a Shakespeare shelf. It was green on the outside with a red rose, a dagger and a potion bottle on the front, it had silver fancy cursive writing that said 'Romeo and Juliet'. Remy gave another sigh then brightened.  
  
He took her hand and escorted her to the counter to pay since when he had tried to walk out with it she gave him a reprimanding glare that made him roll his eyes and put his hands up in defeat. Rogue put her book down on the counter when something caught her eye. She looked to her left and saw a strange book among a rack of journals on sale.  
  
Rogue looked at the cashier, his eyes were downcast on his work of getting the barcode to work. Rogue reached over and grabbed the book and a journal to make herself inconspicuos. She pretended to inspect the journals pages and slipped the journal into a secret pocket in her leather jacket. She put the journal on the counter to pay for it. The man momentarily glance up to her and ran the now working scanner over the bar code.  
  
The man read the price, Rogue reached into her jacket to pay. Remy grabbed her hand from going into her pocket and pulled out his own. He put his books on the counter as well and told him to add them to the bill as well and he would pay for it. Rogue gave him a warm smile of thanks and they both walked out of the store together, hand in hand. They walked over to the restraunts open and got some breakfast for the both of them. When they finished they walked over to boarding waiting room.  
  
Rogue opened her bookstore bag and pulled out To Kill a Mockingbird and read the first chapter. Logan came over with a very thick book of word puzzles. He sat down next to Rogue with a more relaxed look on his face then before.  
  
"So should we take the bahkes(bikes) o' not?" Rogue leaned closer to Logan and whispered the question in his ear. Logan's eyebrow shot up at her.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Ah could teleport out ta the pahkin'(parking) lot an' teleport 'em one at a tahme into the storage of the plane." A smile touched Logan's lips but was quickly replaced by a worried one.  
  
"Would that drain you too much, Stripes? he asked kind of sounding worried, something he was not used to sounding like. He didn't like it. Rogue shook her head, the smile returned. "Okay but be quick. Go to the bathroom and teleport in there so you don't do it here in front of a bunch of people." Rogue gave him a mock salute and got up and left. Logan smiled after her.  
  
"Wh're she goin'?" Remy had looked up from his book and leaned across the empty chair between him and whispered. After a few seconds he turned to the Cajun the smile still on her lips.  
  
"Nature calls, Gumbo." Remy plainly didn't believe him but shrugged and went back to his book. Logan opened to the first page of his wordpuzzle book.  
  
He was almost done with it when boarding was begining to be called. Remy and Logan looked around for Rogue but she was no where in sight. They were making last calls now and still no Rogue. Logan sniffed the air and a smirk came to his face, he turned to the still searching Cajun.  
  
"She's on her way. Come one, Gumbo, let's get our seats before we miss the plane." Logan started heading for the boarding door, Remy looked apprehensive still but went anway knowing Logan wouldn't leave Rogue behind.  
  
They found their seats quickly, they were close to the front in a three seater and Logan made sure Rogue was seperating him and Remy. Logan got out a pair of earplugs he had just bought. As he put them in his ears Rogue came bounding on the plane and almost walked past them. Remy snatched her arm before she could pass them and guided her to her seat. Rogue collapsed into her chair between the two of them.  
  
Logan looked over to Rogue, she was even paler then usual she looked a ghost. Her flashing green eyes looked like two street lights in the middle of a blizzard. Remy gave her a look up and down as did Logan, she was breathing heavy. The head stuartess asked if she was ok. Rogue nodded and closed her eyes slowing her breathing down. The stuartess brought her some water, Rogue took it gratefully and gulped it all down and handed back the empty cup.  
  
When her breathing was normal she turned to Logan and gave him a smile and a thumbs up. He gave her a warm paternal smile, he mentally noted never to believe her when she said she could handle something. Rogue's head went to Remy's shoulder, he held her hand and used his other arm to stroke her hair. Remy kissed her forehead gently, Rogue closed her eyes in response.The plane shuddered to life as they made their way to the runway.  
  
They were finally into the sky when the seatbelt sign was finally taken off. Rogue reached into her bookstore bag and took out her newly bought journal. It was a nice velvety black with red writing saying 'Mine Own'. Rogue's head cocked to the side at the strange saying, oddly enough it had a certain inspiration to it that made the wheels in Rogue's head turn.  
  
She the cover to the first page, the page was a cremey color but other then that it was blank. She opened to the next page and looked at the right side. The pages thereafter the first were lined in black with a beautiful black border that were of leaves blowing in the wind. Logan had fallen asleep with his head against the window of the plane. Rogue wondered how he was able to sleep with the plane's roaring engines and their shared sensitive hearing. Rogue looked closer and discovered earplugs snugged tightly in his ears.  
  
Rogue snuck the pen he had used for his crossword puzzles from the pocket on his shirt under his jean jacket. She looked over at Remy who's nose was burried in the Shakespeare book, his lips occasionally lip reading a line he found interesting. Rogue turned back to the book and put the pen's tip to her lips in thought.  
  
She began to write a novel of her own about the a tale in the Renassiance (a/n: I have actually posted the tale on a site). Writing seemed to flow from the tip of her pen the moment it touched the paper. Rogue's had flew across the paper in sudden spurts of epiphany's. Remy glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw Rogue writing in the new journal he had bought her.  
  
His curiousity of a thief became to much to bear and both eyes came off his paper and began reading her work. Remy was intrigued by her tale. He finally put his book down in defeat and began reading over her shoulder. Rogue didn't notice at all till she was three pages later on. Rogue's head snapped up when she felt his hot breath on her neck.  
  
"What are ya lookin' at, sugah?" she had a playful smile on her full lips, even then Remy considered tasting them but restrained himself. He nodded his head at the book in her hands.  
  
"Jus' wond'rin' wha' kin' of writer ma chere is." he said casually. Rogue gave him a confused look, clearly not understanding what he meant by "type of writer". He leaned back in his chair but met her gaze with his own.  
  
"Well, dere is diff'rent types o' writers. Some o' dem write fo' de sake o' writin' an' gettin' dere t'oughts on paper. Some write t' please ot'ers. An' then dere are de ones who do it t' write a message fo' ot'ers to learn."  
  
"Ah didn' thahnk thahre was a difference between the fahrst and las'."  
  
"But dere is. Do yo' t'ink dat a poem an' a pamphlet are de same?" Rogue shook her head in understanding. "Wha' do yo' t'ink yo' are, chere?" Rogue's face scrunched up in thought as she considered his question.  
  
"Ah don' know. Ah'm writin' this one foh the entahtainment of othahs but at the same tahme Ah write it foh mah own purposes. But the journal Ah write mah personal thoughts in woul' be the fahrst kin'."  
  
"Den, chere, yo' be de last kin'. Yo' tellin' a story dat yo' put some reasons an' ide's in dat yo' want ot'ers to know. Yo' puttin', whether o' not yo' know it, a life's experience into words dat ot'ers can understand t'rough a much simpler version of a fi'tional character's life. Yo' a soul communicator kind o' writer. Yo' soul tells yo' what ta say an' yo' min' shows yo' how t' make ot'ers understand it."  
  
Rogue face was blank, she was taking it all in piece by piece until it finally sunk in and an understanding came to her.  
  
"Ya know, Ah thahnk Ah undahstand what ya mean, Rems." Remy smiled. He was actually relieved to be with a woman who he could actually have an inteligent conversation with. Though Remy didn't know it but his heart was begining to open up more to a deeper emotion then the playful flirt that he was. He began to wonder what made her so passionate...  
  
(a/n...I don't know about the rest of you but I like that chapter a lot. I'm feelin' pretty proud right about now. And I'm sorry but if the paragraphs are still too long then ya need glasses. You have any idea what a pain in the ass...I mean neck it is when your inspired and it's all coming to you faster then you can write it and you have to stop to make sure all the paragraphs are short. Anyway thanks for the reviews. Thanks Pixie Flyer that was nice to say, I appreciated it. Keep sending the reviews. ~Black Enchantress) 


	18. Cold much?

Beauty is in the red eye of the beholder  
By: Black Enchantress  
  
Disclaimer: As if you people would actually think that I own Marvel's characters. Why I bother to put this is beyond me.  
  
*conscience talking* "talking" 'Thoughts' ~other mutant thoughts~  
  
This chapter is about when they arrive at Canada and with their beloved motorcycles meet with a much larger gang of motorcycles at a bar nonetheless where Wolverine is earning some money by fighting.  
  
Chapter 17 ~ Cold much?  
  
"Firs' Remy goes from a nice warm N'awlins t' col' New York t' now freezin' 'is ass in Canada! Gambit not likin' de col' weader(weather)." Remy was clutching Rogue for warmth as they stepped off the plane and into the freezing walkway which wasn't too isolated from the outside.  
  
Rogue and Logan were trying their best not to laugh at Remy whose teeth were chattering because of the cold. It was after all December and they were in Canada. Rogue and Logan both had on sweatshirts, thick jeans and their leather jackets. Remy had on 2 thermal shirts, a long sleaved shirt, 2 sweatshirts and his trenchcoat.  
  
When they go into the Canadian airport it wasn't that much of an improvement of temperature. Rogue's face was ivory with color except for the splashes of color on her cheeks, nose and lips. She had her shoulder length hair back in a low ponytail to keep her neck warm from the nipping chill.  
  
"Ah gotta go get the motorcycles off the plane before they discovah them." she turned to head head off to a bathroom but both Remy's and Logan's hand grabbed ahold of each shoulder and pulled her backwards. She gave them both a scowl before asking what.  
  
"After what happened at the last airport you think we're going to let you do it again?! No, darlin', we'll find another way to get them." Rogue threw him her death glare and in response the sky crackled with lightning and the distant roll of thunder. Remy tore his gaze from Rogue's determined face and outside. Men were stumbling over each other to get out of the weather on an open feild. A light bulb went off.  
  
"Wait, chere, Remy got an idea." Rogue's face snapped to Remy's eyes along with Logan's. The weather showed a brief reprieve from it's wrath. "Keep de sto'm flowin', chere. De workers be scatterin' to leave de airpo't dis be a goo' opportunity t' work on Remy's t'ievin' skills." Remy rubbed his hands together earning them some warm from circulation. The movement made him look devious with his glowing red on black eyes.  
  
"Alrahght but Ah'm helpin' ya'll do it. Wha's the plan?"  
  
"De plan? Jus' follow Remy an' don' talk." A mischevious smile crept onto his lips making him look like a demon even more. He put his finger to his lips and pointed to Rogue and then to his head. Rogue took the signal and put a link between their minds so they could speak to each other without being heard by others.  
  
Workers were scattering to pull the corridor leading to the plan closed and sealed off from the oncoming storm. Rogue's eyes started turning a glowing white, Remy put his sunglasses over them because they would attract a lot more attention then his would. The storm was getting rougher and lightning began striking randomly on the field some actually, randomly hitting a few planes nearby.  
  
~Okay le's head to'ards de door where we jus' come from. Rogue can yo' port us onto de field by de plane an' make sure we don' get struck?~  
  
'No problem, Rems.' When they were in the darkness of the closed corridor Rogue took Remy and Logan's hands and teleported them outside. Wind whipped them about as the storm continued to grow even more as Rogue's eyes began to brighten even more.  
  
~Logan can yo' create a distraction foh us.~ Logan's lips twitched into a wicked grin as his personality became a little kid doing what he does best. Logan gave them a thumbs up. He ran over to a luggage transporter and turned it on and spun off reacking havoc on the poor innocent workers just trying to get along with their life.  
  
While Logan was thoroughly enjoying himself Rogue and Remy creapt into the open belly of the plane. Remy opened his extendable bo staff and pole vaulted up into the plane and reaches a hand down to pull a slightly preoccupied Rogue into the plane. Rogue took a hold of Remy and the 3 bikes and teleported them below the entrance to the belly of the plane.  
  
The scene that greated them was of pure chaos created by a formally highly stressed out Logan. Rogue felt a sudden twinge of pity on the poor souls as Logan let his rage go. There were some suitcases flown off the transporter that looked like bon fires on a beach. Machines had what looked liked 3 knives diced them up and Logan was chasing a guy that was wearing orange flares around a plane with a golf cart. Remy fell to his knees laughing hystarically at the sight before them.  
  
'Logan! Get your ass ovah hahre an' get ya god damn bike an' stop chasin' squirrels. Ya'll want ya bike o' not?!'  
  
Logan looked like a reprimanded child being caught at doin something naughty. He headed back over to his beloved bike and leapt off the still on going golf cart as it still continued on chasing the glowing worker. He leapt onto his bike along with Rogue and Remy, threw their luggage onto the back and flew off. Rogue shut off the connection to Storm's pysche as her eyes stopped their glowing and returned to their natural green.  
  
They came to a gate surrounding the perimeter of the airport. Rogue put a connection to Magneto's pysche and tore the metal apart for a quater of a mile so they could go into the woods.  
  
After dodging trees and other things through the woods for an hour or so they finally and to Logan's relief of worry over his baby they came to a highway. They continued north for another 15 minutes until they came upon a very crooked sign that read 'The Logde'. The building itself looked as if it had seen better days. They could hear cheers of a fight and a man on a microphone hammering out the details to the audience.  
  
*Well that's original.* 'What do ya expect?' *Ah don' know. Maybe somethin' along the lines o' Roy's Bar or Joe's tavern or vermin infested, pig smelling, unclean hell?* 'It doesn't look that bad.  
  
Logan got the look back in his eyes. They parked in the parking lot and decided they had time after Remy told them that the base was just a few hours ride from here. Remy, Rogue and Logan entered the bar and were greeted with smoke, beer and a very drunk looking gang. To the left was a long side bar, the wall was lined with alcohol with a t.v. in the farthest corner and stools along the counter. To the right was a cage surrounded by dozens of filled chairs watching a match.  
  
Rogue and Remy walked over to the bar as Logan headed over to the cage with the 2 men fighting, one looked he was ready to win very shortly by the way he had a choke hold on the other. The bar tender glanced up from cleaning a glass with a rag.  
  
"Can I get ya anythin'?" the man was tall but stocky with muscular arms that flexed dangerously as he settled the cup down and leaned on the counter, inspecting the two new comers.  
  
"Remy take a scotch on the rocks."  
  
"Same." Remy threw her a sideways grin, Rogue matched it with one of her own crooked smiles.  
  
"Ya don' look 21, darlin'." Rogue fixed him with a glare that had she looked at Remy like that he would have ran for his life. The ignorant bartender just gave her a look of indifference. Rogue was contemplating making this ogre's heart explode in his chest.  
  
*Down tiger. Jus' use Jean's powers and put the fear of Rogue in him.* Rogue took the idead. She put a connection to Red's pysche and invaded the brute's mind. His eyes widened as she put a daydream of her kicking his ass and castrating him. The bartender's face visibly paled insignificantly, Remy shuddered next to her. Apparently she forgot to turn off their link.  
  
*Ya know ya could try a different approach and make them like you enough.* Rogue scoffed at the idea.  
  
'Maybe Ah'll do that with the bikers but not with this slime ball.'  
  
Rogue and Remy both spun around as a loud cheer of 'Wow' went up in the crowd behind them. Logan was standing over a very unconscious opponent. The bartender brought them out of their own thoughts, plunking both their drinks down on the counter. Remy turned and picked up both of their drinks and handed Rogue her's. He motioned to take the shot and down it in one. Rogue nodded and they both cocked their heads back and gulp down the liquid fire.  
  
They both went over to the cage where Logan was now battleing a new opponent who seemed to be doing no better then his predecessor. Remy gave her a mock salute and wondered into the crowd to take bets against Wolverine. Rogue gave him a smirk at his retreating form and turned the other way to follow his lead. Sure enough Logan won in less than two more minutes. Rogue was collecting a her bets.  
  
"I think you cheated." a nasty little voice quirked up behind Rogue's back and shoved her into a very big biker wearing the traditional black shirt, blue jeans and a black bandana on his bald head. Rogue judged him to be about 6'6" tall and about 300 lbs. He glowered down at her through narrow slits. Rogue took her conscience's advice and decided to charm the crowd.  
  
'Hear's picking up Remy's habits.' She took a mental shiver and gave the huge guy her best dazzeling smile and widened her emerald green eyes. The guy's eyes changed from narrow slits to an almost- what? predatory look? Whatever he saw it was working to her advantage, she decided to press it by pouting out her full lips.  
  
"Ya'll thahnk Ah'm cheatin'?" The brute and his now gathering friends were all speechless at her. The screechy voiced woman behind her noticed the change in their demeanors and spun Rogue around to look at her. Rogue got a glimpse of blonde hair, blue eyes and a very low cut shirt and tight jeans with a big leather jacket before the woman bitch slapped her. Rogue's chin didn't even move an inch. This only infuriated the girl.  
  
Rogue's patience was winding even thinner as this woman who thought that she was going to cry at the flimsy attack was spurred on to try and punch her in the stomache. The glassy look however in Rogue's eyes was turning to Logan's brown as his rage was taking over her control. Rogue's throat rumbled as she fought to control Logan's animalistic behaviour.  
  
"Come on, you and me, darlin' in the ring." Rogue nodded once and followed the idiot into the ring as Logan left carrying his latest victim, he gave her a sideways glance with a raised eyebrow. She just follow the girl into the cage and was locked into it. She took off her jacket and threw it into a corner.  
  
A sliver of blood ran down her lip when the girl split it when she smacked her. Logan's powers had healed it instantly but the blood that escaped still glistened onto her lips. Her tongue darted out ans licked it off slowly. The wound may have healed but Rogue's sudden anger was not satisfied. Rogue dimly heard the bell as the woman whose mind lay naked before Rogue, her name was Bethany.  
  
The woman threw her whole weight into a punch that Rogue easily sidestepped. Rogue caught Bethany's wrist and added to her momentum and slammed the woman into her knee. Her eyes widened as blood leaked down her lip. Rogue felt her anger abate a little bit as she glanced down at the girl who was slowly bleeding internally, if Rogue didn't heal her she would die.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes as she vaguely heard herself being pronounced winner. She kneeled down in front of Bethany, grabbed her wrist and pulled the girl over her shoulder and carried her out of the ring. The brute biker that was falling for her earlier was there in a moment with his other friends a look of concern on the unconscious woman in Rogue's hands. They tried to take her from her but Rogue snatched her back and glared at them.  
  
She headed over to the table on the side and laid her on the table. Rogue sent a connection to the school boy, Nathan, who had healed his brother, and felt her eyes shut and hands glow. She placed her hands gently on the woman's abdomen and felt the glow leave her fingers and enter the young woman on the table.  
  
Bethany's eyes flew open and she drew a shuddering breath, the brute, Nelville, Rogue laughed mentally, put a reassuring hand on Bethany's shoulder. She smiled up at him with straight white teeth. Rogue looked into the woman's eyes and saw a love that she shared also between her and Remy. Rogue decided at the moment that she must beat Apocalypse no matter what it took.  
  
Rogue left Bethany and Nelville and sought out Remy and Logan who both looked up at her with a look of pride. Rogue rolled her eyes and punched both their arms and swooped behind them and shoved them towards the door. They both chuckled as her cheeks started turning a bright shade of red and it definitely wasn't because of the cold. They were still chuckling to themselves as they headed over to the bartender, got a room and brought their belongings in.  
  
She lay awake in her bed on her side with the lights off as she stared out of the window with frost around the edges at the starry sky. She felt Remy out his arms around her, she felt his hot breath on the back of her neck, it sent warm chills down her spine. Her thoughts turned over to all the other lovers in the world that wanted a chance to be together. She turned to face Remy's glowing red on black eyes and gave him a smile she showed only him. He gave her one in turn and tightened his hold on her and drew her near and gave her a good night kiss. Rogue put a hand on her chest and laid her cheek onto her chest and fell asleep. Dreaming of a beautiful church with gorgeous windows...  
  
(a/n...If your wondering where she got her powers from they went back to the school in between the chapter they come backSorry it took me so long to write the next chapter. My area was hit with the outside of the huricane and I lost power which sent the connection head over heals for a few days. Keep sending the reviews. ~Black Enchantress) 


	19. Makin' Peace

Beauty is in the red eye of the beholder  
By: Black Enchantress  
  
Disclaimer: As if you people would actually think that I own Marvel's characters. Why I bother to put this is beyond me.  
  
*conscience talking* "talking" 'Thoughts' ~other mutant thoughts~  
  
This chapter is about Remy and Logan talking out there differences...finally  
  
Chapter 18 ~ Makin' peace  
  
Logan woke up for no good reason, much the same as every other day. He sat up in bed throwing his feet over the edge and shook his head to clear the sleep from it. He rose and headed for the bathroom, the floor creaked under his feet softly. He washed his face, relieved himself and brushed his teeth. He looked over at Rogue's bed. His face contorted into a scowl at the sight of Remy snuggled up next to Rogue yet respectively outside the covers.  
  
Logan may not have been her father but he was the closest thing she had to one. He growled softly in his throat at this player who was attempting to woo Rogue into his sick twisted game. Logan's attention was averted to Rogue's peaceful face, a few strands of her white hair fell across her face that was turned into Remy's chest.  
  
Logan strutted over to the bed and went to move the hairs out of her face. Remy's hand shot out as if in a trance and snatched Logan's hand from Rogue's only mere inches from her skin. Logan's scowl returned as he glared at Remy who was just waking up. Remy's demon eyes focused and fixed their piercing gaze on Logan as Remy release Logan's hand.  
  
"Sorry, mon ami, jus' a reaction." Remy slowly manuvered himself from his entanglement with Rogue and rose slowly from the bed stretching and throwing Logan a smile in greeting. "So, wha' yo' doin' up so early?" the Cajun's voice was gruff and raspy in the morning especially in his hush tones around the sleeping Rogue.  
  
"I always get up at this time, Gumbo." Logan growled. He had to admit the Cajun's always optomistic and pleasant attitude toward everything was unnerving to the loner. Plainly put Logan hated the kid. Remy shrugged at the response and walked over to join Logan. "What do you want, kid?" Remy tried to look wounded at the name.  
  
"Well since yo' woke Remy up he's up fo' good." Remy threw him another grin that irritated Wolverine even more then usual. Logan couldn't place the certain something he despised most about the Cajun.  
  
"I didn't wake you up. You woke yourself up. Just leave me alone and you'll survive the morning." Logan turned his back on the Cajun and headed towards the table where he had laid a paper the night before. Remy followed him despite the warning, Logan rolled his eyes and growled.  
  
"Yo' know, mon ami, Remy get de feelin' dat yo' don' like 'im dat much." Remy sat opposite of Logan at the table, leaning forward to try and draw Logan into the conversation.  
  
"Well aren't you perceptive, kid." Logan gave him a nasty sarcastic smile. Remy flinched again at the blow to his ego.  
  
"Why don' yo' like Remy?" The kid wouldn't give up or shut up and this was starting to work on the last nerve of the already pissed off Logan.  
  
"Too many reasons to name, Cajun."  
  
"Well we got all day, name 'em."  
  
"Well I got things to do then explain to you why I don't like you."  
  
"No yo' don'. Come on, Wolvie, tell Remy why yo' hate him so much an' he'll leave yo' alone." Logan's eyes flashed at Rogue's nickname for him. He was getting too close to have his head ripped off and having it thrown out the window.  
  
"Never...Call...Me...WOLVIE...Again!" Logan was livid. "I hate you because your an arogant jerk, your playing Rogue, you can't have a serious moment in your life, you work for Magneto and it doesn't make sense why your helping us. My guess is that your leading us right into a trap. And what the hell is it with you and talking in 3rd person?!" Logan was breathing heavy. Remy wieghed them all in his head one at a time.  
  
"Firs' of all, Logan...I woul' ne'er hurt Rogue. Secon' life is too serious to be taken seriously. T'ird I don' work fo' Mags anymo'e, mon contract's been up since 4 months ago. An' las' o' all I'm sorry dat yo' t'ink dat I'm an arogan' jerk. But Remy has 'is reasons fo' talkin' in t'ird person." Remy's face was dead calm and serious. Logan eyes had widened at his use of first person. Logan racked his mind for an argument worthy enough to bring up against the Cajun but he came up lacking.  
  
Logan sat back in his chair and let a breath out that he wasn't aware that he had been holding. He looked up at the old and cracked ceiling as if the reply was written there for him. Logan slowly closed his eyes and leaned back at the table.  
  
"What do you want from me Remy?" Logan's face was deviod of emotion, he was trying to mimick the face that Rogue used to give.  
  
"Remy jus' wan' a chance to be seen as Remy an' not by 'is past o' wha' yo' heard o' him. I jus' wan' a chance to be wit' Rogue an' make 'er 'appy." His face reflected sincerity and bold honesty. Logan took another deep breath and held out his right hand in a sign of peace. Remy's cool expression faltered as his gaze wandered to the hand extended to him. He slowly reached up and took it. After a minute or so Logan leaned back in his chair with his arms behind his head.  
  
"You know I never got to thank you for bringing my Rogue back. I mean you didn't see her when she...we were betrayed by Xavier. She rarely expressed any emotion, it was like looking at someone who had their soul sucked right out of them. I...was scared I lost her." Remy offered him a sympathetic half smirk. His eyes suddenly shifted behind Logan as he felt small arms wrap around his neck loosely and Rogue nestle her head next to his ear.  
  
"Ah'm so sorry, sugah. But, thahnk ya." Logan let his heart melt a little and let a grin twitch onto his lips towards a silent thanks again to Remy, he merely nodded. "So, let's get ready and hit the road already and get to Magneto already." Rogue straightened and walked around the table to Remy and gave him a good morning kiss on his cheek. Logan studied the Cajun's eyes as he looked at Rogue with a smile on his face.  
  
A smirk touched his lips at the sight of a great caring in them directed at her. He was now partly feeling better about Remy at the display of affection toward her. Not that he was all chummy with Remy now or nothing but it was most definitely an improvement. Rogue went to her bag and grabbed some clothes and headed into the shower. The shower was turned on obviously by the sound of the water pounding down. Remy got up from the table and stretched.  
  
"Remy go get somet'in' to eat fo' us. Be back soon." He stalked over to the door and dissapeared into the hallway. Logan was left to his thoughts.  
  
After 20 minutes or so Rogue emerged from the shower and looked at the fogged up mirror in front of her. Her cheeks were flushed and her face was devoid of all her heavy makeup she usually wore. She didn't feel much like getting all made up if she was going to spend the day on a motorcycle which was not the most comfortable feeling in the world. She threw on a pair of black sweats and a grey tank and her favorite jacket that Logan had given her. She threw her hair back in a low ponytail but left the white strands, that never seemed to grown, down in her face.  
  
She left the bathroom and found Remy just entering their room with a bag of, what smelled like, muffins and donuts. Rogue smirked at his male unnutritious choice of breakfast. She padded softly over to the table and plunked down in a seat between the two newly made peace keepers. Rogue smiled at the memory of them talking while they were unaware of her watching and listening threw slits of her eyes in her bed.  
  
They ate breakfast in a cheerful mood as they consumed the whole bag of muffins and tasty treats. By the time Rogue had consumed a chocolate chip muffin, a corn muffin, 2 chocolate donuts and a glaze Remy and Logan had eaten a muffin and a donut each. They had their donuts halfway to their mouths as they watched her devour food in mere seconds. After she had finished and downed a large glass of milk and turned to their staring the food finally completed it's journey to their mouths.  
  
"Let's go." She was now ina very cheerful mood and now a few hours of tearing down a road that seemed to keep going on forever wasn't looking so bad now that her two boys were "getting along". Rogue grinned to herself as she grabbed her keys and threw her hastily packed bag over her shoulder. Logan and Remy followed suit and each laid a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Rogue teleported them to the garage in a cloud of sulfur and brimstone that attacked her's and Logan's sensitive senses making them gag a few seconds.  
  
"So how long is it from here, Rems?" Rogue was jovial.  
  
"Not too long, chere. Maybe we get dere at about," he looked at his watch that read 10:30. "Probably 5 or 6. But Remy has gotta say it not easy to get in an' out." Rogue gave him her special smile she shared with only him. Despite the serious subject it made Remy break into a wide grin to see her happy.  
  
"That ain't bad, Swamp rat. An' by the way we drive we should get thahre at about 3 or 4." Remy gave it a moments thought and nodded his agreement. Logan just rolled his eyes at the two speed happy teen-agers and got on his bike and started it. This was going to be a very long drive....  
  
(a/n...I thought it was about time that Remy and Logan got along and got over themselves and their boyish egos. Wow there is first a big jump in reviews then there is like none at all. What happened? Do you still love me? Keep sending the reviews. ~Black Enchantress) 


	20. What it's lahke ta die

Beauty is in the red eye of the beholder  
By: Black Enchantress  
  
Disclaimer: As if you people would actually think that I own Marvel's characters. Why I bother to put this is beyond me.  
  
*conscience talking* "talking" 'Thoughts' ~other mutant thoughts~  
  
This chapter is about the whole confrontation with Magneto and his Acolytes. Pretty self explanitory if ya ask me.  
  
Chapter 19 ~ What it's lahke ta die  
  
Rogue slowed down to a stop right outside of a gate to some private reserved forest. Surrounding the forest was a silver 10 ft. gate with a warning attatched claiming the property as a private forest. They all got off their bikes and hid them in the brush on the otherside of the road.  
  
"We got t' go o'er de gate." Logan gave him a brief nod and leapt up at the gate, climbed to the top and hurled himself over landing in a crouch.  
  
Remy took out his extendable bo staff and pole vaulted over the fence landing smoothly on his feet as well. They both now looked at Rogue, waiting for her to climb the fence. Rogue put her hand to her mouth to stiffle a giggle. When she got her laughter in a barely contained mask she walked up to the gate, also connecting a line of power to Kitty's psyche. She walked right through the gate without any hinderance. Rogue flexed her muscles at the men and giggled. Logan and Remy turned a slight shade of red.  
  
"Righ' so, de base is jus' a mile o' two from 'ere. Jus' follow Remy." Remy took Rogue's hand and led them into the trees.  
  
They walked over brush, up and down hills, over a stream, through trees and past grazing deer. After 20 minutes or so they came to a large tree that seemed to dwarf the other trees around it. The canopy here covered the sky from view completely, only cracks here and there of shafts of light lit there way. Remy walked over to a smaller tree near the large one flipped open a little security control hidden beneath the bark of the tree. He punched in a few numbers and the earth began rumbling and shaking.  
  
A metal rectangle about 4 feet wide and 3 feet long shifted down a few inches and slid over to the right leaving a large hole in the ground. Remy held out his arm to the hole presenting the entrance to the base.  
  
"Are we goin' in Covert like o' are we jus' runnin' in an' bang dem all up?" Remy smirked at the two while Logan grunted.  
  
"It's best if we go in there as less detected as possible, drain people as we see them and then head out before they come to."  
  
"Ah agree." Rogue nodded her agreement. Logan moved over to the hole and looked down, it was too dark to see the bottom.  
  
"How far is it down, Gumbo?" Remy threw him a smirk at the nick name.  
  
"I's jus' 7 ft. Jus' big 'nough fo' Piotr." A smile touched on Remy's lips at the memory of the quiet but polite Russian.  
  
"Piotr?" Logan raised an eyebrow at Remy.  
  
"He's de big metal guy." Logan's face showed understanding.  
  
Logan took a deep breath and looked down at the hole and dropped down it. Rogue heard him land softly on the what sounded like a metal floor. Logan sounded an all clear up at them. Remy to Rogue's hand and offered her a coy smile. They jumped down together both landing softly as possible on the ringing floor. Remy reached instinctively to the right where there was a light switch for the halls.  
  
Remy's eyes widened, Logan cursed and Rogue was scowling. Remy reached a little further but found no wall, he quickly reached to the other side but found no wall there either. Logan and Rogue were both in a fighting stance and looking around them. Remy took a deck of cards out of his trench coat pocket and lit a card like a candle. No sooner did he light the card did he hear someone flip the switch and light flooded into the hole as the metal door began to slide into it's place and seal off.  
  
Magneto, Sabertooth, Colassus, Pyro, Pietro, Mystique, Mesmero and a brain washed Wanda stood in a circle around them all awaiting for battle. Though Wanda was looking like she was fighting against the temptation of killing Pietro for him zipping about and annoying everyone.  
  
*Ah'm surprised Mags doesn' have the pussycat on a leash.* 'Beyond meh.'  
  
"Welcome Logan, Rogue...Remy." Magneto floated forward from his place in the circle.  
  
Rogue was frantic trying to put connections as she could to Xavier, Magneto, Jean, Kitty, Scott and Sabertooth. She felt a sudden hunger shoot through her body, almost like a craving. It came to her like hitting a brick wall. She needed stolen raw energy. The drain of using her own energy to work the powers was exhausting, she wouldn't be able to maintain them for very long at the same time.  
  
"It seems you found my base." His voice was cold echoeing off the metalic walls of the room. "What do you say about becoming Acolytes? Humans hate and fear you for what you are. They beat and kill mutants everyday for the crime of existing. Help me stop it now while we can." his tone took on a zelous tone.  
  
"Well, I'm not the one in charge...Rogue?" Logan looked at Rogue and almost leaped back. Rogue's eyes were not just their usual green but several colors at the same time. Her iris' were split into different colors of red, green, blue, brown, yellow and white, they were on a black background. Rogue gritted her teeth and shook her head slowly in response. "I think she says no, Mags." Logan unsheathed his claws and Remy began charging his deck of cards.  
  
Rogue felt her memories surge before her. She saw when she met Irene and how she gave her the bracelet, when she left Mystique and the Brotherhood for the X-men, when she found out she could control her powers, Xavier's betrayal and when she confronted him about it. A lone tear gently streaked down her pale face, an ungloved hand wiped it away. Rogue felt a rage creep into her mind and a want of vengence.  
  
She stepped in front of Remy and Logan putting herself between them and Magneto. She lifted herself into the air only scant inches off the ground and met Mags face to helmet. Rogue's eyes flashed. A loud bang erupted off the metallic walls, Magneto's helmet was cleanly ripped in half and each seperated and hit the wall opposite to each other. Rogue now looked Magneto into his cold blue eyes, the same color that resided along the colors in her own. Magneto's glare only grew more so.  
  
"If thahre is one thang Ah hate most in this world...it's a traitah(traitor)." Rogue's eyes wandered to the left, Eric followed her gaze. It went right to Wanda. Wanda's eyes glazed over, Rogue went rampaging through the teen-ager's mind unleashing the block on her true memories of her father. When her eyes clear and Magneto discovered what Rogue had done Wanda shook her head clear and a loathing filled her expression.  
  
"No!!! What have you done?!!!" Wanda's hands were alive with Hex bolts waiting to be released. The others dimly registered Wanda's new found memory, their concentration was on Rogue, with the exception of Sabertooth who's concentration was fixed solely on Logan.  
  
"Here, Kitty, Kitty." Logan taunted Sabertooth. Sabertooth being barely contained in the first place launched at Logan, knocking him to the ground as the grapled across the floor.  
  
"It begins..." Rogue said quietly.  
  
Mystique, Colassus, Pyro and Mesmero closed in on Rogue and Remy. Pietro though stood still for once apparently torn between helping the others or his father first. In the end he decided on his father, as expected. Pyro and Colassus went after Remy while Mystique and Mesmero attacked Rogue.  
  
Rogue closed off her mind from Mesmero to keep him from entering. Mesmero stood to the side trying to break through her shield while Mystique came for her. She feinted a punch with her left fist but high kicked at the last second. Rogue evaded the feint and sidestepped the kick. Mystique punched with her right, striking Rogue in the jaw. Her eyes widened with surprise as the punch merely turned her chin with the blow and a little blood dripped down her lip from a wound already closed.  
  
"That's a free one, sugah." Rogue stated coldly. Rogue came at Mystique now whoe found herself on the defense and giving ground at an alarming rate. "One," Rogue struck her with a right hook that was as fast as Pietro. "Two," Rogue kneed her in the stomache drawing blood on her mother's blue lips as she doubled over. "Three." Rogue said deathly quietly as she spun kick her into the metal wall and unconscious.  
  
Rogue walked quickly to Mystique and grabbed her by the collar, lifting her up to eye level with Rogue. Mystique's eyes fluttered open with Rogue's metal shove to consciousness. The word traitor briefly crossed her lips as she pressed a bare hand to Mystique's lips. Rogue unleashed the control she had on her power and felt the suction begin immediately. Mystique's muffled yells seemed blurred to Rogue as Mystique's powers, memories, pysche and raw energy flowed into her own body.  
  
Rogue felt the craving have a taste of satisfaction at having the blue mutant's raw energy. Rogue now turned her attention on Mesmero who, when noticing, saw Rogue gazing his way turned and tried to run. Rogue teleported in front of him to block his escape. Rogue opened her mind to his powers, he must have felt it for his eyes glowed. Mesmero no longer stood in front of Rogue, but the red eyed Cajun Remy. Rogue's breath caught in her throat for a second at the sight.  
  
Rogue's hand lifted to Remy's face who smiled his coy smile. She gently touched his face with tenderness. Remy's face began to twist in pain and surprise and soon Remy turned into the mutant Mesmero. Rogue felt his powers, memories, pysche and raw energy flow into her. Again she felt the spasm of the craving being satisfied a little more. She dropped the unconscious body of Mesmero and locked his and Mystique's pysche and energy behind her mental doors.  
  
Logan's growl made Rogue whirl around to her right just in time to see Logan get stabbed through the stomache. Sabertooth quickly placed a collar around his neck to cancel out his powers to heal.  
  
"NO!!!" Rogue screamed and started to run over to him when she heard a heavy thud behind her. Magneto had pinned Wanda against the wall with her hands surounding her hands in metal and a large bump on her head indicated that she had been knocked out harshly. She heard a groan and another thud. She turned behind her, Remy was bloody being held by Colassus on his knees. Pyro must have been knocked out or something for he couldn't be found, nor could Pietro.  
  
Rogue entered Magneto's mind and saw that he had used Pietro as a shield when Wanda threw a hex bolt at him. Rogue pulled herself out of his mind as her heart contracted at the knowledge that Eric felt nothing at the serious blow to Pietro.  
  
"Rogue." Rogue turned her multi-colored gaze on Magneto who hovered near her. Rogue wanted to make a dash for Logan and heal him as fast as possible. Rogue's eyes glowed red from Scott's powers she shot at Magneto who easily avoided it. She began connecting power to Nightcrawler, Kitty, Evan, Mesmero and Mystique. "I woudln't do that." Eric said quietly mocking her.  
  
The drain of clinging on to all of the powers was draining Rogue till she was as pale as a ghost. The energy she had stored up from Mystique and Mesmero was wearing off wuickly, being sucked up by the other powers. Rogue's vision began to waver and blur. Rogue shut all of her powers off and clung to Rebecca's pysche. She sent bolt after bolt at Magneto but even that was too much for her. Rogue fell to her knees and sent one last bolt at him.  
  
Magneto began to stalk to her, Rogue summoned some last bit of power and sent a optic beam at him. It hit him square in the chest, he groaned but it wasn't nearly enough to really injure him. Rogue fell to the ground, staring up at the flourescent lights above her through a hazy vision. Somewhere in the background she heard dimly someone scream her name. Magneto suddenly came into her vision and placed something cool on her wrist.  
  
Rogue felt the cool metal against her wrist and knew instantly that it was the familiar bracelet Irene had given her years ago. Rogue moaned in despair as she felt her control be cut off from herself. Tears brimmed her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall in front of them. She felt someone grab the color of her shirt and lift her off the ground by it. Magneto's learing face loomed in front of her with a mocking in his eyes.  
  
"Very clever, Child. Very clever, indeed. But what now? If you can not defeat me how will you defeat Apocalypse?" Rogue spat in his face. Eric merely smiled and wiped it off with the back of his hand. "You know I think I deserved that. But I know someone who deserves it even more." At her silence she continued. "You, like so many other woman are so gullible. Many fall for the charm of a Cajun who has empathy. But, yes, you knew his history but you didn't absorb him since you banded together, have you? No, you obviously didn't because if you did you would know that he has still been working for me all along. I told him to lead you here. I told him to woo you and make you follow him blindly."  
  
Rogue heard Remy shout that it wasn't true but the thought still hurt. The tears from before began to course down her face. Magneto's eyes gleamed with triumph.  
  
"Perhaps it's time to end it?" Rogue heard a whistling sound and a familiar magnetic wave. Eric's eyes gleamed with a sudden maddness before she felt something go through her stomach. Magneto let her drop to the ground. Blood erupted from Rogue's stomache and her mouth as she cumpled to the ground. Remy screamed and struggled against the impossible strength of Colassus.  
  
A metal pike was embedded into her soft flesh. She struggled not to choke on her own blood as it gathered in her mouth. Each shuddering breath she took was unbearible agony, her vision swam but one figure seemed to loom over her face only a foot from her hand. Rogue struggled to grasp some energy to move her limbs but she couldn't keep her mind focused and her blood to stay in her. Magneto gloated over her body as he kneeled in the pool of blood forming around Rogue.  
  
"Don't worry, Remy will be joining you soon." Rogue felt a sudden surge of energy burst throw her.  
  
Rogue's arm lashed up and gripped Magneto's neck. She felt the suction flow into her. His energy stabilized her heart beat and breathing but still blood poured from her wound. She turned her head towards Logan, he was still unconscious and Sabertooth was having trouble walking toward them and Colassus had his hands full with Remy. Remy met her eyes as he froze to look at her.  
  
'His beautiful eyes are sad...'  
  
*ROGUE! Ya gotta stay awake. Don' let 'em see ya weak. Come on, Rogue, fight it!* Rogue forced her lips to form the words.  
  
"Ah love ya, Remy LeBeau..." it was barely above a whisper but she knew he had read her lips. His eyes contracted with utter dispair.  
  
Rogue felt Magneto hit the floor unconcsious but still alive next to her. Rogue felt tired suddenly.  
  
'Just a quick nap...' she black out, her breathing getting shallower by the second.  
  
Logan raised his head a little and stared at his surroundings with blurry eyes. Remy was being held down by Colassus screaming. He turned his gaze forward, Sabertooth was in front of him, limping forward. His gaze focused past him and to the floor. Rogue lay on the floor with a metal pike protruding from her stomache with her eyes closed. She wasn't breathing! Logan pulled himself up and unsheathed his claws. He brought his claws up and stabbed at Sabertooth through the back. Sabertooth fell to the ground with a thump.  
  
Logan couldn't bring himself to calm down. Rogue was dead and it was all his fault. Remy was still screaming for Rogue. Logan sprinted off at Colassus and tackled him off of Remy and stabbed him in the shoulder through the metal covering. Blood seeped through the metal as the giant fell down and passed out. Remy snatched Logan and sprinted over to Rogue. Logan tore the collar off of his neck and felt the gushing cut heal all the way.  
  
Remy was in a panic and kneeled in her congealing blood and put his head to her heart. It wasn't beating. Logan fell to his knees in front of Rogue's body and gathered her up in his arms. Remy pulled the stake out of her stomache and charged it and threw it across the room. They dimly heard it explode as it hit the wall. Remy snatched Rogue from his hold on her and placed her gently on the ground.  
  
"Take de bracelet off o' 'er!" Logan barely comprehended the words.  
  
"Wha'?"  
  
"TAKE DE BRACELET OFF O' 'ER!" Logan brought a single claw between Rogue's blue tinged skin and the metal bracelet and slit it off of her. Remy began to give her CPR and then breathing in a breath into Rogue's mouth. Five more times he did this by the sixth time he was getting desperate. As tears streamed down his face he cried into her shoulder. Remy took a shuddering breath and cried. Logan's own tears began to pour down his face as he looked away at the fruitless attempt. Remy looked up at Rogue's serene face, it seemed the only part of her not saturated in blood.  
  
Remy closed his eyes and kissed her lips softly and tenderly like he'd never kiss another woman again. He opened his eyes as he felt an odd pulling sensation course through him. Remy felt his powers, memories, pysche and energy being sucked through his lips and into hers. Remy closed his eyes again and deepened the kiss, when he felt her kiss back he almost pulled away and cried with joy. He gave her his energy till he passed out and fell down next to her. Logan turned at hearing Remy hit the floor and a ragged breathing match his own and Remy's.  
  
Logan watched Rogue's chest heave with the effort of drawing breathes. Her wound was closing and leaving behind nothing, not even a scar where the horendous wound had been. Rogue's breathing began to even out but she still didn't come to. Logan shook her shoulders, trying to get her to wake up.  
  
Rogue's multi colored eyes snapped open. She rose with grace to her feet. She didn't say a word to him or even look at Remy but headed towards the other fallen mutants. She went from Colassus, Pyro, Pietro and Wanda absorbing each a moment. She then turned her eerie gaze on Logan and Remy. Logan shifted uncomfortably under the powerful mutants seemingly cautious gaze.  
  
Rogue strolled over to them and even into her own pool of blood and kneeled down between Logan and Remy. She pulled Remy into her arms and stroked his hair and planted a kiss on his head and then gently placed his head on the ground. Rogue then set her gaze on Logan, he shivered involuntarily. Rogue gave him a warm smile, Logan got the feeling that it wasn't Rogue's own smile.  
  
"Hello, Logan." the voice was soft and gentle. Logan finally placed the smile with the face. The weather goddess was speaking through Rogue with her pysche. "Try and keep Rogue alive, ok?" she gave him another warm smile and stroked the side of his face but pulled away at the sight of Rogue's hand covered in her own blood. "Maybe I'll see you again sometime after this is all over and Rogue can face what has happened to her. Tell her I said I miss her and I'm always here for her." Logan nodded. Ororo's pysche faded away replaced by a preppy, bouncy valley girl.  
  
"Like, Mr. Logan!" She threw her arms around Logan in a hug before Logan gave a grunt for her to let go. "Like, try to not get, totally like, killed next time and tell Rogue that too...and tell her I, like, miss her. Bye Mr. Logan." Rogue's eyes closed and opened again.  
  
"Vhat 'ave you t'ree been up to?! Is mein schweister alvight? Vell, tell her zat her brozer misses her an' zat he loves 'er. Bye for now."  
  
Rogue's body collapsed onto Logan's with a groan from her lips. Logan picked Rogue's body up and put her over his shoulder and grabbed Remy's arm, he dragged and carried them over to where they fell through the hole. Logan looked up at the 4X3 ft. rectangle above him.  
  
'Out of all the times to be short...' Logan smiled to himself.  
  
He looked over to the wall and found some iron crates filled with parts for Pyro's tank of fire. He emptied the contents out on the floor and picked up two of the crates and carried them over to the entrance and piled them one on top of each other. Logan climbed on top of the crates and unsheathed his claws and tore at the door. The metal gave way easily to his adamantium claws like a hot knife through butter. He tossed the metal rectangle after it had been seperated from the ceiling to the side.  
  
Logan climbed down and picked up Rogue's body and put her over his shoulder again and climbed up through the hole. He placed her by the small tree and leapt back down. He picked up Remy and grunted with the effort of lifting him onto the ground above. He put Remy on the other side of the clearing and sat him up against the tree. Remy stirred when his head hit the tree.  
  
"Oh now you wake up. You couldn't wake up a few minutes ago. Enjoy your nap?" Logan gave him a smile. The cajun rubbed his head and suddenly bolted up and searched franitcly for Rogue. He spotted her over by the tree and ran to her side and lifted her into his arms.  
  
"Is she alrigh'?" he said quietly. Logan sighed loudly.  
  
"Well she's breathing normally again but...she won't...wake up. I think her healing factor needs time to repair her mind. She was dead for a minute or two there but you brought her back to us." Logan gave him a warm smile and held out his hand. Remy looked down at the hand and gave him a cautious smile and took it. Logan shook his hand a few times and turned his attention to Rogue.  
  
"Well, let's get her far away from here for right now." Remy merely nodded his agreement and lifted the unconscious Rogue into his arms. A mischevious smile touched Remy's lips.  
  
"So...How are we gonna get over de fence?" Remy turned his head to face Logan as they walked through the woods.  
  
"Shut up, Cajun or I'll throw your sorry ass back down the hole." Logan had a wide grin on his face and chuckled. Remy's smile just widened even more.  
  
(a/n...Hahahahah you thought she died didn't you!!! HAHAHA!!! Well she won't now or ever. Ok regarding the reviews, I'm feeling the love. Since my mom went off to Florida today for vacation I'll be able to write chapters quicker since I don't have to fight over the computer with her. Yeah my mom is like a little kid. By the way shock goddess it was hurricane Isabel. I'm in New Jersey so I got hit with it a little but not too bad. Keep sending the reviews. ~Black Enchantress) 


	21. Chahnese food an' a cookie

Beauty is in the red eye of the beholder  
By: Black Enchantress  
  
Disclaimer: As if you people would actually think that I own Marvel's characters. Why I bother to put this is beyond me.  
  
*conscience talking* "talking" 'Thoughts' ~other mutant thoughts~ {{{in these brackets are what is happening in Rogue's mind}}}  
  
This chapter is about after the battle with Magneto. Will Rogue wake up? What will they do now?  
  
Chapter 20 ~ Chahnese food an' a cookie  
  
"Well that's the last of them. Thanks for the lift." Logan waved a good-bye to Roger, the kind truck driver that had carried them to the Millinocket, Maine. Logan had just finished pulling out the last of the motorcycles out of the back of the truck.  
  
Roger waved back and drove on down the snow covered road. A breeze stirred around the three, Logan shivered and Remy held the still unconscious form of Rogue tighter against him. Roger had been kind enough to drive them several hours, bring their motorcycles with them and not ask questions about Rogue. The only question he asked was if she was alright, Remy couldn't answer and Logan only nodded to the driver. Before them was the Katahdin Inn that looked a lot warmer then outside almost at Christmas.  
  
"Wait out here with Rogue by the doors but out of sight." Logan said in a raspy voice very unlike his usual growl.  
  
"Why? If we keep Rogue out 'ere she'll freeze t' death."  
  
"And if the anyone sees her all bloody like that they'll ask questions. Nobody likes mutants it seems nowadays." Remy's face took on an expression of formulating a plan.  
  
"But 'er jacket covers all de wounds an' her pants are black so nobody will see de blood."  
  
"But your also covered in blood. Listen I'll make it as fast as possible and when I get the key I'll come back and get you. We'll head for the elevator and I'll block you form view from anybody else. No other visitors should be looking for a room at 2 in the morning." Remy thought a minute then nodded when he noticed Rogue's lips were turning blue and her skin getting paler.  
  
Logan hustled into the Lobby and over to the counter were a baggy eyed female clerk was sitting behind the desk reading a book. She looked up from her book at the sound of the door opening, giving Logan a look up and down. The girl got off her stool and stood at the counter and near the computer.  
  
"Welcom to the Katahdin Inn. How may I help you, sir?" her voice was filled with a hoarse quality from lack of sleep. Her short blonde hair swept into her eyes as she batted at it annoyed, her hazel eyes were blood shot.  
  
"I need a room for three adults for a few days." The clerk clicked a few times and hit a few keys and scanned the screen.  
  
"Okay you can have 214B. I need to see some I.D." Logan quickly took out his wallet from his back pocket and pulled out his license. She took it from him and looked at the picture and at him once then turned her attention to the screen and typed in his name. "Okay how many days do you plan on staying?" she popped her gum.  
  
"Uhhh...8 days."  
  
"That'll be $799.60 please." Logan handed her a debit card. She went into the back room. Logan turned around and waved at Remy. Remy quickly walked in and past the desk to the elevator. The clerk, Kim on her nametag, walked back as Remy's jacket floated out of sight. She handed him his card key, debit and license back to him and asked him to sign at the X. He hurriedly signed it and walked towards the elevator. He hit the button for the second floor and entered the elevator with Remy.  
  
They walked into the hallway of the second floor, on the wall was a sign that said '150-200' with an arrow pointing to the right and underneath it said '201-250' with an arrow pointing to the left. Logan stirred Remy to the left and found their room on the right side. He slid in the card key and waited for the green light on the doorknob to go off. He swiftly walked in and held the door open for Remy then shut and locked the door.  
  
The room was painted a navy blue with white curtains at the windows on the right side. In the adjoining room upon entering there was a sofa bed with a coffee table in front and a chair to the side by a lamp. Opposite the sofa was a tv with a vcr on a stand. Between the adjoining room and the bedroom was a wetbar with a microwave and a fridge. In the bedroom was a king size bed, two dressers, a heater, a wicker chair and the door to the bathroom.  
  
Remy walked over to the bed and laid Rogue down gently, all the blood had dried on her and she looked even worse then she really was. Dried blood had mattered her hair and turned some white strands an orange color. The once whit tangtop she wore was now brown with old blood and her sweatpants were crusty. Remy took off his blood stained trench coat and gloves and threw it on the otherside of the bed. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out a washclothe and went into the bathroom while Logan went back downstairs to get their luggage.  
  
He turned on the faucet and wet the washclothe with luke warm water. A lone tear slid down his cheek and into the sink. He looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was even more messed up then usual, his black shirt was torn and he sported a cut on the left side of his cheek while blood clotted in it and dried a streak down his face. It was going to need stitches and it was going to leave a scar. It didn't matter, nothing really did if he lost her. A ivory toned, green eyed face hovered in his mind. That was his chere and not the dieing, pale, multi colored eyes that was on her knees before his former employer.  
  
He wrung the excess water out of the washclothe and walked back into the room and pulled up the whicker chair from the corner and sat down pulling it in to the bed. He cautiously took her jacket off her and cast it with his own. Everything that was exposed was caked in the dried blood. Remy's heart contracted at the thought of all the blood she must have lost. He took the warm washclothe and gently stroked her bare hand till all the blood came off leaving a silky smooth complexion underneath. He worked up her arm and the started on her other hand and arm.  
  
Logan walked in and dropped their bags on the sofa and walked into the bedroom. He saw Remy's back to him washing Rogue with a washclothe gently. Remy was too absorbed in his task at hand that he didn't pay attention to Logan's presence in the room. Logan went into the adjoining room and picked up the phone and ordered some chinese food. Logan grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom, soon Remy heard the shower go.  
  
By the time he had gotten out of the shower the the chinese food had arrived. Logan dressed quickly, answered the door and paid the man. He brought the food into the room and showed Remy the bag.  
  
"Do you want any?" Remy just closed his eyes and shook his head no. Logan looked at the food and reached in the bag and pulled out a fortune cookie. He tossed the cookie at the Cajun who caught it swiftly and gave a confused look.  
  
"Wha' dis?"  
  
"It's called a fortune cookie. There's a fortune inside the cookie. The cookie's hard so that the paper inside doesn't get destroyed." He gave him a smile and walked into the back room and shut the door. He walked over to the sofa and ate his dinner on the coffee table and turned on the t.v. Remy opened the package and broke the cookie in half. On one side said a frase in chinese with lucky numbers and on the other read a fortune. Remy put the cookie on the package on the table and read the fortune.  
  
"Somet'in' special will 'appen tonight." he threw the paper on the floor with disbelief that anything special would be happening anytime soon. He picked up the washclothe and got back to work on Rogue.  
  
Remy had cleaned all the skin that was exposed so that her skin was a skin color and not the brownish red. He found a rubber band and lifted her head gently and collected her hair into a ponytail. He gently laid her head back down on the pillow and went over to the heater and put it on high. Soon warm air blasted through the vents and Rogue's lips turned a slight reddish. Remy noticed that her lips were almost bloodless. He took her small hand in his and closed his other hand on top.  
  
"Please, chere, Yo' got t' wake up..." another tear streaked down his face. "Que ce démon peut-il faire avec hors de son ange tombé pour le guider ? Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez m'entendre, mon amour, mais je pense que j'ai vous ai aimé pour toujours. Je ne peux pas me pardonner si vos derniers mots étaient amour pour moi et ne jamais savoir si je sentais la même chose. Je t'aime trop vous ai laissé partir sans combat. Please don' give up..." Remy turned his head and put a hand over his eyes and cried silently.  
  
{{{Rogue was 7 years old again at In Caldecott, Mississippi at the park she used to play at. She was wearing shorts and a pretty green shirt. She walked through the hedges and into the clearing she knew so well. A giggle escaped her lips as she ran over to the tree and climbed up to the highest limbs. She saw a bird on her nest of eggs high in the tree. The bird was chirping away at her mate on some other tree. Rogue just gave the bird a smile.  
  
Rogue hurried home to Irene for supper. She walked into the house and was greeted by the familiar smells of spices from Irene's cooking. Though Irene wasn't that much of a cook she still could make a warm meal and that's all that counted for Rogue. Occasionally she helped make dinner anyway.  
  
"Irene Ah'm home!" she said in her little voice. Irene turned at the sound of the girl entering the kitchen and gave the girl a smile. Irene held her arms open to her and Rogue ran into them to give her a hug.  
  
"Go wash your hands then we'll eat. Okay, sweetheart?" Rogue giggled in response and ran over to the sink and washed her hands.  
  
Rogue rushed back over to the table and sat down across from Irene's seat. Irene came over with corn bread, fish and potatoes with spices. Rogue dug into her food as Irene smiled at the girl and slowly ate her own. When Rogue finished she cleared her place and the table.  
  
"Go take a bath, sweety, and then get ready for bed." Irene said as she began scrubbing pots.  
  
"Bed! Aww, can' Ah stay up longah?" Rogue whined.  
  
"I said get ready for bed not go to bed. If you want you can read me a book." Rogue gave Irene a smile she knew she couldn't see.  
  
Rogue hurried off and took her bath as quick as she could. She played around a few minutes and then washed her short hair quickly. She pulled the plug on the tub and rinsed her hair one last time and grabbed the towel. She wrapped her small limbs in the towel to keep warm in the seemingly cold room. She scurried off to her room and put on a night gown and sat on her bed with a brush in her hand. The small brush went through her short hair smoothly as she sang to herself softly.  
  
"Lullay, Lullay, little one, sleep in the stars 'til the morrow, little one. Search all the forests, ride 'mong the trees then home with a smile on the mourn, little one." Irene stood in the doorway and listened to the little girls song.  
  
"Where did you hear that?" Rogue jumped at Irene's voice as she appeared in her doorway.  
  
"Ah don' really know. Ah always used ta sing it before Ah went ta bed." Irene came over and sat on the end of her bed.  
  
"Do you want to read tonight?" Rogue shook her head no as she climbed into the covers and snuggled with her stuffed animals. "Alright then I'll see you in the morning." Irene kissed the top of Rogue's head and turned off the light as she left the room. Rogue's eyes closed as she sang the song softly to herself.  
  
Rogue dreamt of a lady that had hair and eyes like her's. She dressed in dark colors and wore a black leather coat that went down to her calves. She also wore black gloves and combat boots.  
  
"Marie?" "Mah name's not Marie. It's Rogue." the lady smiled. "Ah know, Rogue. Ah'm ya." the little Rogue gave her a confused looked and cocked her head. "Ah'm ya now. Don' ya remember?" Rogue shook her head. "Rogue this isn' real. Ya've gotta wake up now. Logan an' Remy need ya." "Who's Logan an' Remy?" the ladies eyes flashed with pain and little Rogue felt bad for saying that. Rogue was no longer in her bed but at the park and up in a tree. A boy came through the trees and right underneath her tree. He wore a worn brown trench coat and had red on black eyes. "Don' ya remember callin' him fruitcake?" little Rogue didn't answer continued to stare at the boy's eyes. Little Rogue leapt down from the tree and walked right up to the boy. "Bonjour, ma chere." Little Rogue reached up and touched his face with her little hand. "Remy?" little Rogue began to age before her own pysches eyes. She shed her little nightgown and doned on the outfit the pysche had on. She turned to her pysche, "How do Ah get out of hahre?" the pysche only smiled at her sadly. "Follow Remy an' open ya eyes." the pysche dissapeared. Rogue turned back to Remy's pysche. He took her hand in his and led her out of the trees and into a dark void. Suddenly a bright light flashed and Rogue had to cover her eyes.}}}  
  
Remy turned his head away from his hand as he felt a grip on his hand. The grip became tighter. Remy looked at Rogue and gripped her hand back. Rogue's chest heaved a big breath as Rogue murmmered his name softly. Rogue's eyes slowly opened and blinked a few times adjusting to the light. Remy's face split into a wide smile. Rogue turned her green eye's to him and the smile she showed only him came to her lips.  
  
"Oh, Remy." She struggled to sit up but forced herself not to show how much it hurt. Remy embraced her tight against him and laid his cheek on her head. A drop dripped onto Rogue's face. She looked up at Remy and saw that there were tear streaks down his face. Rogue wiped away the tears and reached up and kissed him softly. He embraced her again and whispered in her ear, something that sent shivers down her spine, not that she minded.  
  
"I love yo', ma chere."  
  
"Ah love ya too, Remy."  
  
(a/n...Aww cute chapter. You know I actually researched the Hotel and everything including the price and what the room had but from there I made up the description. I have way too much time on my hands. Keep sending the reviews. ~Black Enchantress)  
  
Translations ~ Que ce démon peut-il faire avec hors de son ange tombé pour le guider ? Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez m'entendre, mon amour, mais je pense que j'ai vous ai aimé pour toujours. Je ne peux pas me pardonner si vos derniers mots étaient amour pour moi et ne jamais savoir si je sentais la même chose. Je t'aime trop vous ai laissé partir sans combat. = What can this demon do with out his fallen angel to guide him? I don't know if you can hear me, my love, but I think I've loved you forever. I can't forgive myself if your last words were love for me and never know if I felt the same. I love you too much to let you go without a fight. 


	22. A dress foh meh

Beauty is in the red eye of the beholder  
By: Black Enchantress  
  
Disclaimer: As if you people would actually think that I own Marvel's characters. Why I bother to put this is beyond me.  
  
*conscience talking* "talking" 'Thoughts' ~other mutant thoughts~ {{{in these brackets are what is happening in Rogue's mind}}}  
  
This chapter Logan is out and Rogue and Remy decide to have a little fun out on the town and by Rogue a dress for a future surprise.  
  
Chapter 21 ~ A dress foh meh  
  
Rogue's hands glowed green as she touched Remy's face. He felt energy pulsate through him as his skin absorbed the glow and his cuts and wounds healed without a scar. Logan sat on the other bed with a smile on his face and his head leaning against his hand. Remy opened his eyes and put a hand to his face smiling at Rogue.  
  
"Merci, petite."  
  
"No problem, Rems." Logan cleared his throat at the doe eyed teen-agers. They both snapped out of their revery and looked at Logan with innocent looks.  
  
"I'm going to the local newspaper and researching any recent mutants are in it and any information on them. You two go into town and keep a look out for any mutants that have useful powers. I think you two can handle staying on the job for a day, right?" Remy gave him the most innocent smile he could muster, due to his obvious non-innocent demeanor and his demon eyes he failed miserabley. Logan was actually putting his faith in a the more sensible Rogue.  
  
"Oh come on, Logan. Wah're not lil' kids. Get goin' an' we'll follow." Logan gave her a crooked smirk.  
  
Logan sighed loudly and grabbed his denim jacket from his bag and grabbed his keys and walked out the door. Their eyes were glued to his form as he left and where he had been when he left the line of vision. Remy was the first to tear his eyes away from the closed door and give Rogue a more characteristic grin. Rogue lifted one eyebrow at him.  
  
"So wha' yo' wan' t' do?" he said in his husky voice. Rogue felt a grin twitch at her lips as she leaned closer and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She moved as if going to give him another and at the last moment pluncked back on the bed.  
  
"Well first, Ah'm gonna take a showah an' get all this blood off meh. Then we can go out on the town an' hunt foh mutants." Remy groaned and let his chin to hit his chest.  
  
"Oh come on, chere, yo' can do anyt'in' yo' wan' an' yo' wan' t' go an' actually work?"  
  
"Yup, that's what, Wolvie said." Remy's eyebrows shot up and he mocked slapped his face in shock.  
  
"Since when did yo' turn into daddy's lil' girl? Is Rogue turnin' into dat Red head, Jean? Remy didn' know dat his, mon amour, liked t' respect aut'ority." Rogue whirled on him and her eyes flashed with anger but was quickly hidden with a mock suspicious look.  
  
"An' wha' did ya have in min', sugah?" It was wasn't a question but a mere challenge for him. Remy's smirk came back in full bloom.  
  
"Well, Remy t'ought dat Remy an' mah chere could go foh a lil' shoppin foh a su'prise dat Remy had foh la'er on." Rogue stood from the bed and stretched out and yawned.  
  
"An' wha' would that surprise be, sugah?" Remy shrugged. "Well...Ah coul' definitely stretch out mah muscles." Remy held out a hand as he stood. She gave the hand a moments look and then took it. Remy turned her hand in his and kissed the back sending familiar shivers down her spine. "Ah guess that we could look foh mutants while we shop." She gave him a special smile.  
  
Remy guided her to the bathroom and retreived her bag and handed it to her before he closed the door on her. She stripped down from all the crusted bloody clothes and turned on the shower. She gently scrubbed her sensitive skin and racked her nails through her hair to free the dried blood. After a few minutes of seeing clear water drain from her body she washed her hair and body and shaved her legs.  
  
She turned off the water and rummaged through her bag for clean clothes. She was quickly running out of clothes. Most of them were ripped beyond repair, dirty or stained with blood. She dug to the bottom and found a plain pair of stretchy jeans and a green tank with black fishnet with undergarments. She quickly threw on her clothes and left the steaming bathroom. Remy had grabbed his bag and entered the bathroom shortly after her and soon Rogue heard the shower start up again.  
  
By the time Rogue had applied some makeup Remy had come out of the shower with jeans and a long sleeved black shirt with the phrase 'Define Normal' in white letters across his chest and a pair of sneakers. Rogue cocked her head to the side. Something on him was missing and it was starting to drive her crazy.  
  
*If ya can' figuahe out wha' he's missin' then maybe ya don' know 'im so well...Come on, it's long...brown...many pockets...*  
  
"Whahre's ya trenchcoat, Rems?" Remy spread his arms and looked down at his appearance then placed his sunglasses over his eyes.  
  
"After de battle, Remy got a lot o' blood all over it. I's too stained t' wash. Remy jus' goin' 'ave t' go wit'out it." He shrugged and motioned at her with her hand in midair poised to apply a little more make up. She closed the compact and put her makeup bag away. "Yo' ready, petite?" He offered her his arm and cocked his head to the door.  
  
"Anytahme ya are, sugah." She rose from the bed and took his arm as they ported to the parking lot of the hotel. Remy and Rogue got on their bikes and sped out of the parking lot.  
  
Rogue was as lost as ever and decided that following Remy might be the best thing. They weaved through traffic at a high speed and quickly came up to a small downtown filled with shops rangeing from clothes, coffee and electronics to car parts, resturaunts and salons. They parked off to the side of the road in front of a Starbuck's. They entered the coffee shop and emerged a few minutes later, each clutching a extremely hot caffine beverage.  
  
Rogue sipped at her white chocolate mocha as she snuggled into her leather jacket. Remy took her free hand and guided her down the street and through the crowd to a Lord and Taylor's. Rogue had the most confused, sincere look on her face.  
  
"Wha' the hell are we doin' here?" Remy looked up at the sign of the store well over 3 stories. A grin split his features and chuckled to himself as his thoughts reverted to his surprise for Rogue later on. Rogue noticed he didn't answer and called his name and waved a hand in front of his face. He snapped out of his revery and turned his grin on her and nearly yanked her into the store with him.  
  
"Pick a dress, mon amour, an' don' worry 'bout de price. Remy wan' yo' t' pick ou' yo' favorite dress. Pick one dat is a nice dress t' go t' nice places wit'." No sooner did he say this that an employee came up to them asking if they required help. Remy nodded at the black haired, black eyed beauty and whispered a few things in her ear. She nodded and took Rogue's hand and led her down isles making rights and lefts here and there and eventually up 2 flights of stairs.  
  
When Rogue stepped off the escalator her jaw dropped open at the gounds before her ranging in precious pink, to navy blue, to midnight black and seductive red. There was short, long, wide, thin, long sleeved, short sleeve, no sleeved and all sorts. The woman took Rogue's chin in her fingers and turned her head to her. Her eyes squinted into Rogue's eyes. Her eyes quickly widened but masked all emotion from her face but the quicker pace of escorting Rogue through the store told that she was frightened by something.  
  
Rogue let a line of power flow through to Remy's psyche. She released his empathy and she nearly staggered and fell back astep. The woman was clearly mortally afraid of something or someone that she was becomeing desperate to cover it up. She then felt an overwhelming feeling of excitement and love. Rogue whirled around at the new source of strong emotions. Remy was just getting off the escalator and walking towards them. Rogue gave him a sincere smile of caring then turned her attention back to the woman babbling and leading her by the hand.  
  
"You're color is either a black, a dark green or a burgandy. She began to present Rogue with dresses of said colors with different selections of styles.  
  
Rogue selected a few black dresses, a green and 2 burgandy. The still babbling woman led them to the changing rooms. She pulled out a chair for Remy outside of Rogue's changing Room. The room was filled with mirrors at different angles and platforms. Rogue was practically shoved into the dressing room and the dresses were placed on various hooks in the rather large room. Rogue took a look at the employee's nametag.  
  
*Beth seems interestingly strange* Rogue subconcsiously nodded at the internal voice.  
  
Rogue stripped off her outer clothes and Beth helped dresses onto her with ties, sippers and scarves of all kind everywhere. She came out of the room and modeled for Remy and through them all either she, he or they both didn't like them at all. Rogue was out of dresses and was getting changed when Beth nocked on the door and entered. Rogue had her back turned away from the woman as she concentrated on putting her shirt back on.  
  
"Try this one. I think it might just be the one for you." Rogue was getting annoyed with the fishnet and turned still not looking up at Beth.  
  
"Ah don' know Beth," the woman jumped at the sound of her name. Rogue had sensed her jump and looked up to tell her to relax but the words died on her lips.  
  
Beth held out a long ankle length burgandy dress. It had long sleeves that split down to the end but a thin layer of the color came over both sides of the sleeves and connected them. The neck dipped into a square cut with silver decorations on the chest, sleeves and at the hem of the bottom. Rogue regained her senses and nodded her head. Beth came over after Rogue had slipped her shirt back off. She slipped the dress over her head and tied the ties in the back and gave her a weak smile.  
  
"It definitely suits you." Beth opened the door to the dressing room for Rogue.  
  
Remy was in his chair shuffling a deck of cards seemingly to wait patiently. Beth cleared her throat and Remy's head snapped up. Remy's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He stood up and took her hand to spin her around. Rogue had a wide smile plastered to her features.  
  
"Remy t'ink dat we take dis one." Rogue gave him a smile over her shoulder as Beth held the changing room door open again for her to enter.  
  
Beth almost tripped over her feet when she closed the door. Rogue's attention was now focusing on Beth's peculiarity. Rogue let her powers connect a line to Jean's pysche and connected her mind to Beth's. Rogue's face slit into a satisfied smile which seemed to shake Beth even more. Beth assisted Rogue into getting out of the dress. She turned to exit.  
  
"Beth?" She looked as if she had been caught.  
  
"Yes?" she stammered.  
  
"Mahght Ah inquire whah ya are so jumpy?" Rogue put on her jeans and shirt and turned her attention on the woman before her. She let Xavier's powers flow and pin the girl to where she stood.  
  
"No-Nothing's the matter, ma'am."  
  
"Beth, ya liein' ta meh an' Ah don' lahke liahs(liars). Ya scared o' meh cause ya can see mah powers. Ya scared ta touch meh." Beth tried to look anywhere but at Rogue's rapidly changing eyes. "Firs' o' all, sugah, Ah can touch now. Second o' all, Ah ain' gonna hurt ya. Ah jus' need ta absorb ya a few seconds." Rogue felt a push at her mind as Beth tried to scream but Rogue commanded her to shut her mouth instead it came out a mumble.  
  
Rogue's hand gently touched the woman's pale cheek and let her grasp on her powers slip. She felt the absorption of Beth's memories, powers, pysche and raw energy. It was exilerating to have raw energy course through her vains. Rogue was begining to be tempted to keep holding on and letting more of the delicious energy.  
  
*Rogue! Let go ya'll kill her!*  
  
'But Ah want...what?' Rogue tore her hand away from Beth.  
  
Beth swayed on her feet but stood still. Rogue entered her mind and erased her memory of the absorption and of Rogue's powers, name and her looks. Rogue took the dress and exited the room and gave the already standing Remy a energized smile. Remy offered her an arm and guided her to the cashier. He quickly paid for the dress and they left Lord and Taylor's. Rogue now dragged Remy down the street to the cafe's and dined on some treats and hot cocoa.  
  
"Rems?" Remy looked up at her after sipping a still steaming cup.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Ya know Beth from Lord and Taylor's?"  
  
"Yeah. Wha' 'bout 'er?  
  
"She was a mutant. She had the powah ta detect a mutant bah lookin' them in the eyes. So Ah absorbed her. She was so scared. Ah wanna ask ya if... does it hurt when Ah absorb ya?" Remy stopped attempting to sip the scolding liquid and pushed it aside. He reached over and took her hands in his.  
  
"Mon amour, if it bot'ers yo' t'ink dat it hur's when yo' absorb people den Ah won' lie t' ya an' say no. But it don' exactly hur'. I's mo'e like somet'in' drainin' yo' o' energy an' den 'avein' a bit o' yo' come in t' replace it. Don' worry, mon ange tombe, it hur' 'er none." He careased her face as a tear slid down it. She sniffed and gave him an appreciative grin.  
  
(a/n... Sorry I haven't been keeping up with the writing of the chapters but I've been sick, busy, stressed out and working. I know, I know that is no excuse but I am merely in a mortal form and they just don't have enough hours in the day or worthy enough excuses. Keep sending the reviews. ~Black Enchantress) 


	23. The leasons ya learn

Beauty is in the red eye of the beholder  
By: Black Enchantress  
  
Disclaimer: As if you people would actually think that I own Marvel's characters. Why I bother to put this is beyond me.  
  
*conscience talking* "talking" 'Thoughts' ~other mutant thoughts~ {{{in these brackets are what is happening in Rogue's mind}}} (reading silently)  
  
This chapter is after shopping most of the day. Remy leaves Rogue for a few hours then promises to come back and give her her surprise. What will Rogue do in those few hours?  
  
Chapter 22 ~ The leasons ya learn  
  
They unlocked the door to the appartment and walked in with Remy carrying Rogue's new dress. Rogue flopped down face first into the pillows of her side of the bed and moaned into the pillow. Remy hung the dress up on a hook on the back of the bathroom door. He looked over his shoulder at her and smiled.  
He sat on the bed and wiggled over to her and began to masage her neck, back and shoulders. Rogue moaned as Remy releaved the tension in her muscles from on her feet all day. Her eyes began to get heavier and heavier, the moment before she fell asleep she shot up as a slap to her butt. She came up swinging but Remy backed out of her reach and to the other side of their bed, his face bright red from laughing.  
He sat indian style facing her holding his sides as he laughed. She scowled at him but that just seemed to make him laugh even harder. She got up on all four like a cat and pounced on him, they both went tumbling off the bed and onto the floor. Even after being slammed to the ground Remy still continued to laugh but at least now he was getting under control. Rogue stradled on top of him crossed her arms and sulked looking the other way.  
Remy took a deep breath to calm himself but a smile still stuck to his lips like glue.  
  
"N'importe qui vous indiquent jamais que, vous êtes beau quand votre fâché?" the grin dissapeared as he reached up to stroke her face. She turned her glare on him. "S'il y avait jamais une personne avec une langue argentée, votre soyez le plus pur." Her glare weakened and a smirk twitched to her lips despite her will to hold it back. Remy stood and took her hand and helped her to stand. He kissed it before releasing it and backed away from her towards the door. "Je prendrai que comme compliment. Remy got t' go f' now, mon amour. He be back t' pick yo' up in t'ree hours. Be re'dy by den." He blew her a kiss from across the room and exited through the door.  
Rogue looked over at the clock on a nightstand next to the bed on her side. It glowed 4:30 in a neon green. She stretched and yawned and went over to her nightstand and set the alarm for two hours, she could barely stay on her feet much longer. She sat on her bed and put her hands in her pockets to clean them out, as was her usually rutine.  
She pulled out tissues, money and gum in her right pocket. She threw out the tissues and the gum wrapper and put the money in her duffel bag. She pulled out a pen, receits and a new cd she bought. She put the pen and receits in the nightstand draw and put the cd in her bag. She opened her jacket and checked her inside pocket and pulled out an odd looking book.  
The hard covered book was a little tattered at the corners but the book still maintained it's dark navy blue color with silver writing on the cover. On the front colligraphy writing in silver read in quotes 'The leasons you learn, will be the wisdom you earn...' she smiled at the nifty quote. She made a mental note to remember it. The book had a scent of lavender to it, obviously it had been in the possession of a woman at one point.  
The book creaked as she opened it to the first page, here the quote continued in black colligrapghy on a aged, yellow page. Interestingly the colligraphy was hand done, and rather nicely as well, 'The leasons you learn, will be the wisdom you earn, If you choose to pass it on, your wisdom will not be gone.' Rogue smiled down at the small book and turned the page. It was covered top to bottom with fine black ink written in cursive. Rogue's eyes roamed over the page.  
  
( Dear written self,  
I have discovered that wishes can come true. For years have I wished that I wasn't like everybody else, but to heave release from the days that seem to blur together. Thankfully, my wish had perfect timing to come true.  
Today, I went for a walk in the park to clear my thoughts. My true love, Nicholas, proposed to me shortly after a few months of courting me. I couldn't control my excitement and the mere task of saying yes nearly got caught in my throat. He was over joyed and cried with happiness. As I wept with joy along with him I pointed out he would have to ask my parents permission, he waved my concern off with a wave of his hand as he embraced me and kissed my hand before he parted to tell his own parents of our plans to wed.  
I could barely contain myself with glee so I set off to the park a few blocks away. I left a note saying where I was so not only to not worry them but so they wouldn't ask questions when they saw me irremovable smile. I grabbed my jacket off the hook and raced outside into the snow. Once again I was reminded that Christmas was near, only a week away.  
The trees in the park are pretty in the spring of course but with the snow they are glamorous. I walked through a path that I traveled down since I was a little girl. The park was deserted, probably due to the weather. I put on my gloves to keep my hands warm and rubbed them together. I came to the overgrown path, where the old trees grew so tall and wide that they created a canopy.  
I was suddenly grasped from behind by rough hands. One encircled my waist and a leather glove over my mouth. I tried to scream but I couldn't get the sounds past a muffled cry. I was led off the path to a tree where I was pinned up against , I felt cold metal against my tear stained cheek as I was whirled around to face him and pinned to the tree again.  
The man wore a hat that covered his hair and came down to his thick, black eyebrows. Cold blue eyes stared back at me as he reahed up and played with a curly red lock on my head. His gaze was on the hair he twirled around his finger pulling me closer to him. When his gaze fell on my blue eyes he closed his own and forced his lips on mine.  
I tried to scream, yell or shout but all that came out was a strangled groan. I felt fear like never before. I was scared this man was going to rape me then kill me. Thoughts of never seeing Nicholas again slammed into my mind and I felt more hot tears slip down my cold cheeks.  
Then a sensation filled me like something I've never felt before. I felt this incredible, unquenchable thirst stir in my very being, hungering to be satisfied. The fear fled from my mind, replaced by an instinct of lust to satisfy this new thirst. A feeling of release and a temperary sadation spreading from my lips to the rest of my body.  
I closed my eyes and hungrily kissed this strange man back with fierocity. This man had what I thirsted for, I wanted it and nothing was going to stop me from getting everydrop. I felt the man's lips ease up and try to pull away as the gun dropped from my cheek. I wrapped my arms around him and held him where he was with a sensation of strength flowing through the veins in my arms.  
Abruptly the supply was cut off. In annoyance I threw the man from me, he was thrown across the pass to the otherside and hit a tree. Stunned with this new found vitality I stood frozen to the ground. I felt the thirst stir inside my very being, satisfied for now but not quenched. I pushed the vicious lust inside me and focused on my surroundings. I walked across the pass and was overcome with a feeling of incredible hyperness. Like I had been struck by a bolt of lightening and had energy surging through me.  
I suppressed the feeling and continued to walk across the path and to the otherside. The man lay face down in the snow under an old oak. The gun had been knocked from his hand but all the same he was quite stronger then I am, I feared just the same and was cautious to approach him. I used my foot to roll him over onto his back. His face was that as if he was asleep. I kneeled down next to him and touched his face.  
Surely, if it was a trap he had me so why hesitate? I sat back and watched him for a few minutes, till something struck my mind. The man's chest wasn't rising and falling with breath. I ripped off my gloves and flung them from me and placed my hands under his nose. I began to panic as no hot, moist breath tickled my skin. I opened his thick jacket and placed my ear on his chest to hear his heart. Nothing.  
The man was dead. I became nervous so I fled from the forest and ran straigh home and up to my room and slammed the door. I threw myself onto my bed. I wanted to cry but I found the tears lock into my eyes and refuse to spill over my lids. Surely, I couldn't kill a man by just a kiss.  
Now I think and I believe the man had a heart attack and died with the excitement of mugging. Even as I write this, I can barely contain the power surge through me like I had the strength of a man. But like the ever present feeling of power, there was a nawing sensation in the very core of my being begging for more. I decided a few minutes ago to test this power and I found I could pick up my bed and dresser with ease.  
I believe somehow, someone has sent me a great gift at such a small price. I believe though I can control my urges and keep this in check. Well I'm very tired with today's events so I must part with you right now.  
"The leasons you learn..."  
Katherine)  
  
The alarm clock blared into life as Rogue turned the page. She looked over at the clock in annoyance but something caught her eye. The clock read 6: 55. With a curse Rogue threw the book under her pillow and leapt up to do her hair.  
She curled her hair a little and put on make up. She put her hair up in an Edwardian upsweep and put her dress on. She slipped on silver shoes just as she heard a knock at the door. She opened the door out of breath.  
Remy gazed at her with sincere awe. Rogue thought him just as stunning. Remy was clean shave and his hair was gelled into messy styled that let a few strands of hair fall over his demon eyes. He wore a black sweater, khaki pants and black dress shoes. He held out 2 red and one black roses to her.  
She smiled at him and took the roses from his hand and smelled them. They smelled sweet but one thing she noticed was an underlying scent of Remy's cologne and cajun spices.  
  
"Mon amour," Rogue looked up into his eyes. "Vous me brillez puis la lune et les étoiles. Votre plus enchanteur puis le soleil. Et vous beauté est plus illimité puis le ciel." his voice was husky sending the familiar shivers down his spine. "You are the same." she replied feeling the blush creep onto her cheeks. Remy closed his eys and shook his head slowly "Non. Je suis un démon qui désire la plupart de souffle prenant la créature dans l'existance. Je suis dans la crainte à votre passion." This time Rogue closed her eyes and shook her head gently and touched a bare hand to his soft shaven cheek. "Vous êtes ma raison d'être passionné. Je pourrais avoir été joli avant que mais vous m'ayez transformé en, comme vous pensez, beau." Remy went to speak but Rogue put a hand to his lips to silent him. She reached up and replaced her hand with her lips then broke the kiss. "Ah'll nevah know mah sahprahse if we keep goin' back an' forth."  
Remy offered her his arm and together they strolled out the door arm in arm.  
  
(a/n... I apoligize for this mortal body's inexcusable lack of updating. In my own form the damn book would have been done. Curse your mere 24 hour days. To compensate I will give you a story like no other author can give you. You will laugh, you will cry...and you will say aww till you can't say it anymore by the time I'm done with this story. Keep sending the reviews. ~Black Enchantress)  
  
Translations - N'importe qui vous indiquent jamais que, vous êtes beau quand votre fâché = Anyone ever tell you, you are beautiful when your angry?  
  
S'il y avait jamais une personne avec une langue argentée, votre soyez le plus pur = If there was ever a person with a silver tongue, your's would be the purest. Je prendrai que comme compliment = I'll take that as a compliment.  
  
Vous me brillez puis la lune et les étoiles. Votre plus enchanteur puis le soleil. Et vous beauté est plus illimité puis le ciel. = You dazzle me more then the moon and stars. Your more enchanting then the sun. And you beauty is more boundless then the sky.  
  
Non. Je suis un démon qui désire la plupart de souffle prenant la créature dans l'existance. Je suis dans la crainte à votre passion. = No. I am a demon who is desiring the most breath taking creature in existance. I am in awe at your passion.  
  
vous êtes ma raison d'être passionné. Je pourrais avoir été joli avant que mais vous m'ayez transformé en, comme vous pensez, beau. = you are my reason to be passionate. I might have been pretty before but you turned me into, as you think, beautiful. 


	24. Sahprises an' Dreams

Beauty is in the red eye of the beholder  
By: Black Enchantress  
  
Disclaimer: As if you people would actually think that I own Marvel's characters. Why I bother to put this is beyond me.  
  
*conscience talking* "talking" 'Thoughts' ~other mutant thoughts~ {{{in these brackets are what is happening in Rogue's mind}}} (reading silently)  
  
This chapter is about Rogue's surprise. I wonder what it could be! Just in case you couldn't understand the title it's Surprises and Dreams.  
  
Chapter 23 ~ Sahprahses an' Dreams  
  
For once Rogue didn't teleport to the parking lot, which for her was an experience since she had never really walked through the lobby of the Inn. Her dress clung to her curves and flared after her hips slightly. Rogue put on silver earings that dangled down an inch and a silver ring on her right thumb and middle finger on her left hand. Silver toe shoes peaked under the dress with a pointed heal that Rogue had to practice in the shoe store to not roll her ankle.  
  
Rogue practically floated on air as Remy led her out the door. The clerk, Kim, gaped admiringly at Rogue. Who grinned ear to ear with joy, never taking her eyes off of Remy except whe he held the door open for her to outside. Cold winter air rushed to create gooseflesh on her exposed shoulders and back. Remy noticed and put and arm over her shoulders and held her close.  
  
Rogue looked straight and her jaw dropped but soon was replaced by a suspicious look at Remy. Before them was a silver ferrari spyder with black leather interior. The car was gorgeous which is why she sent the look at Remy.  
  
"How did ya get this cah(car)?" She crossed her arms over her chest. Remy grinned at her.  
  
"Yo' woun' Remy, chere. He borrowed i' fair an' square. He pay fo' i' an' den de owner gave 'im de keys." Rogue flushed a little at her suspicious nature towards him. Remy just waved off the question as he opened the door for her.  
  
Rogue held up her dress and seated her self and fixed her dress so it wouldn't wrinkle. Remy closed the door gently and walked past the front of the car and got into the driver's seat. Even through the brown contacts he wore, Rogue could see mischief twinkle in his eyes. She didn't blame him for not wanting to restrain himself from testing out a car like this. He turned on the radio to some rock station and turned up the volume. Rogue smiled at his taste in music and reached over the seat and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Remy revved the engine a few times before they sped out of the parking lot at speeds that would have taken Remy's license and ripped it in half. Rogue reveled in the adrenaline rush of the powerful engine at their disposal. Rogue had to admit she probably would have driven the same way had she been the driver. Rogue was so distracted by the music and the car that she didn't notice them leave the city and enter a different one.  
  
After what seemed like a few minutes to Rogue and Remy but was actually 45 minutes, Remy pulled up to a very large and classy restaraunt. Remy turned off the car in front of the hotel and opened the door for Rogue and offered her his hand to help her out. Rogue took his hand and stood in complete surprise at the restaraunt. Remy handed the car keys to the valet. The man looked excitedly at the car, his face splitting into a grin.  
  
Remy offered Rogue his arm, she linked her arm with his and they walked into the restaraunt. The restaraunt itself was one large room that looked as though it could have been a ballroom in some castle. The name 'Lirovli's' was flashing a pattern in red lights. The door was opened by a worker as Remy motioned for Rogue to go through first.  
  
Rogue gasped at the inside. The ceiling must have been 30 ft. at least high, painted an off white with chandeliers dangling with crystal designs on them. In the center of the ceiling was one very large chandelier that must have had a thousand candle lights on it with glass prisms dangling under each one. There were arced windows on the sides that extended up at least 15 ft. with each was a dark blue curtains. The floor was italian white marble except for dark blue carpet square in front of an orchestra that played classic musicals. There must have been a hundred tables, each had their own matching blue covers and an antique lantern in the middle. Each chair was a rich mohagony and blue cushions.  
  
Remy led Rogue to the host who was in a black suit talking away with one of the waiters. He cut off the conversation abruptly as Remy came near him. A insincere smile was put into place on the host's lips as he greated the couple to the restaraunt.  
  
"Madam, might I say you look more than stunning." Rogue got the impression that that comment hadn't been insincere, Remy apparently did too. His brow furrowed and the host immediately tore his eyes from Rogue and looked at Remy souly. "Do you have a reservation?" he said in a silky pur.  
  
"Oui. LeBeau." his voice was silky but underlineing with warning. The host ran a long finger down the list and stopped in the middle. He tapped the paper twice and looked up at them and smiled.  
  
"Ah, Monsieur LeBeau. Leonardo, here, will show you to your seats. Enjoy your meal." the insincere smile came back to his lips. The waiter whom he had been talking to prior, jumped at the sound of his name. He threw the host a glare over his shoulder as he ushered them in.  
  
He walked between the tables deftly and stopped by a table close to the dance floor and orchestra. The waiter picked up a reservation sign as Remy helped her into her chair and sat down himself. He placed the two menues in front of them that he had a little roughly snatched from the host's hand. Leonardo whipped out his order pad and a pen out of his apron.  
  
"What would la donna bella like to drink?" he said smoothely in Italian as he leaned closer to Rogue. She ordered just some water for now. "Of course. And what would her compagno like to drink?"  
  
"De Chamborge wine fo' de bot' o' us." he looked up and met Rogue's confused look with a smile. She immediately cast her eyes down at her menu and read with renewed interest. The waiter took it all down and slipped the pad back in his pocket and clapped his hands together.  
  
"Subito." he nimbly weaved through the tables and out of site.  
  
Rogue read the delicious italian menu indecisively. The orchestra picked up a slow lulling piece. Rogue's sensitive ears locked onto it, filling her mind with a peace she hadn't felt in a long time. She closed her eyes, her head swayed slightly with the beat. Remy looked up from his menu, his brow furrowed in confusion at her. Rogue's lips parted as she sang softly.  
  
"Lullay, Lullay, little one, sleep in the stars 'til the morrow, little one. Search all the forests, ride 'mong the trees then home with a smile on the mourn, little one." she opened her eyes slowly as the last words left her lips. Rogue straightened as she saw Remy's confused but intrigued look.  
  
"Where did yo' hear dat, chere?" A warm smile replaced the look. Rogue blinked a few times to try to remember. She raked her memory but no answer came to her.  
  
"I's somethan' Ah used ta sing when Ah was lil'. Irene asked meh tha' same question once. Ah used ta sing it ta mahself befo'e Ah fell asleep since befo'e Ah lived wit' Irene. The only than' Ah remembah is tha' Ah sang it so Ah wouldn' fo'get it, so Ah sang it everah(every) nahght. The music they are playin' is the melody ta it. Ah guess Ah know it bettah than Ah thought." a small smile touched her lips.  
  
Leonardo came back with a small stand with a bucket on top filled with ice in one hand and the bottle of wine under his arm and two wine glasses in his hand. He placed the stand close to the table on the side and placed the glasses in front of them. He pulled out a corkscrew and opened the bottle of the wine and poured out servings, corked the bottle and placed it in the ice. He whipped out the pad and pen again.  
  
"Are you ready to order?" He turned to Rogue first. Rogue blushed still undecided.  
  
"Ah don' know. Ya pick foh meh, Remy." Remy nodded his agreement.  
  
"We'll 'ave two o' de pasta tour and salad." Leo nodded a few times absentmindedly as he jotted down the order. He thrust his pad and pen into his pocket and told them it would be ready in a few minutes then dissapeared into the sea of tables again. Rogue waited till the waiter was out of earshot.  
  
"Alrigh', Remy LeBeau, Ah got questions that are drivin' meh mad. How'd we sahvive back at Mag's?" Rogue leaned closer to him over the table. Remy gave her a disarming smile and leaned in closer to her as well.  
  
"Tell yo' wha', chere. Yo' an' Remy play a game. Yo' ask a question den Remy an' back an' fort'(forth)." He held his hand out to her. She took it and told him it was a deal. Remy was silent a minute looking down at the table cloth trying to collect his thoughts. Finally he looked up at her and met her gaze.  
  
"After yo' passed out, de puppy woke up an' saw yo' liein' dere..." he stumbled here a few seconds.  
  
"Dead." Rogue finished for him gently.  
  
"Oui. Den, an' dis be de wors' understa'emen' in de worl', de puppy go' angry. Appren'ly he healed enough dat he wasn' dat seriously injured by de time he was collared. He took down de pussycat wit' 'is claws 'cause dat isn' a mu'ant power. Den took down Piotr," Rogue gave him a confused look. "De tin man, an' den took off 'is collar den mine. Den we rush ove' t' yo' an' take off de bracelet an' pull out de stake." his voice was begining to falter but he kept his face deviod of emotion. "We do CPR an' mout' t' mout'. At firs' yo' didn' respon' at all an' we t'ough yo' were los'. Den when yo' were touched again yo' began t' absorb an' heal." She took it all in an mulled it over in her mind while Remy took a generous sip of wine.  
  
"Well, tha' explains a lot." she said absently.  
  
"Remy's turn." Rogue now met his gaze, waiting. "Wha's it like t' die?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Well, the las' thin' Ah remembah was seein' Piotr holdin' ya an' sayin' Ah love ya. Most o' mah consciousness is sketchy at best. But then Ah remembah seein' a bright flash. Ah was seven yea's old again. Ah was playin' in the tree that we met undah. But Ah didn' remembah anythan'...not Logan, the X-men, Magneto and the Brotherhood or ya. Then Ah went home foh dinnah back in Mississippi. Aftah Ah ate Ah took a bath an' went inta mah room. When Ah was thahre Ah sang the lullaby an' tha' was whahre Ah told ya Irene asked meh the same question. Instead o' readin' ta Irene," Remy cocked his head. "the pictuahe books, Ah wen' ta sleep. Ah dreamt about mah own pysche as Ah am now talkin' ta meh. She tol' meh Ah had ta go back ta ya an' Logan. Since Ah didn' know who ya were she brought meh ta the tree an' ya were there. Ah remembahed ya an' Ah grew up inta mahself now. Mah psyche tol' meh if Ah wanted ta go back then Ah should follow ya an' open mah eyes. Then anothah flash o' white an' Ah came back." It was Rogue's turn now to take a sip of wine.  
  
"In'erestin'. Yo' say de psyche o' yo'self came t' yo'?" He leaned on the table and rested his head on his interlocked hands. Rogue couldn't help but smile despite herself at him.  
  
"Ya startin' ta sound lahke a psychiatrist." Remy cracked a smile.  
  
"Yo' turn." he stated simply and leaned back into his chair. At that moment Leonardo came back with their orders. Smelling incredibly delicious before them was ziti, lasagne and fetticine alfredo. They both ate then continued their conversation after Leo had left again.  
  
"Do ya really love meh?" she asked coylly with a matching smile.  
  
"Wit' all mon demon hear'." he said without hesitation.  
  
"Then-" Remy cut her off.  
  
"Non, non, petite. Yo' asked yo' question." Rogue looked incredibly at Remy then scowling.  
  
"Not fahr, Cajun. Ya know tha' was only paht(part) o' the question!" she threw him her infamous death glare. His grin widened even more and he began to chuckle. "Remy LeBeau!"  
  
"Alrigh', alrigh', ma chere. Remy give yo' dis one." he controlled his laughing and prompted for her to ask.  
  
"Anyway..." she gave him a suspicious glance at the olive branch he held out to her. "If ya know ya'll are in love, then ya can describe it. Wha's love, Remy?"  
  
"Wha's love...L'amour croit à tout votre coeur que la personne est parfaite de chaque manière à vous. Être avec vous est comme hors d'un rêve et plus grand que toute la magie dans le monde." Rogue blushed deeply.  
  
"Ya make meh sound lahke an' angel from heaven." she said sheepishly.  
  
"Mon amour, vous êtes bien plus grand puis n'importe quel ange en existence." Rogue felt a tear streak down her face; she had finished her meal a few minutes ago now.  
  
"Mah instinct is ta not trust a soul, Monsieur LeBeau..." he voice broke a little. "But ya make it so easah(easy) ta fall in love with ya." Remy lovingly wiped the tear from her soft cheek.  
  
"Listen now t' me, mon amour. Je mourrais plutôt les mille décès puis vous blesse et vis mille ans..."Rogue nodded against Remy's hand that still cupped her face. The orchestra picked up a quicker beat. "Now, mon ange tombe, aimez-vous danser avec ce démon?" Rogue nodded.  
  
"Ah don' know how ta dance ta this kinda music." she said quietly.  
  
"Remy teach yo' how. I's very simple. Trust Remy."  
  
Before Rogue could answer Remy stood up, took her hand and led her over to the dance floor. Remy placed one of her hands on his shoulder then placed a hand on her hip then took up her other hand in his. He guided her through the steps, slowly at first while she learned the steps and gained confidence. Rogue laughed with happiness as she spun and twirled around the floor. Remy smiled, loving and proud. Nothing seemed to grasp their attention from each other, not even the fact that the guests were watching them with admiration.  
  
'Wha' if Remy had los' his chere? Wha' if she didn' wan' t' come back?' the thought struck him hard; his heart contracted at the thought. He quickly masked it from Rogue the sudden sadness and pushed it from his mind.  
  
Finally the song came to an end and the room echoed of the high ceiling as it was filled with applause for the couple. They stopped suddenly aware of their audience and smiled at each other. Remy bowed while Rogue curtsied, something she wasn't in practice at all doing. They sat back down at their table and Leonardo complimented their skills and asked if they wanted dessert. They said no and paid the check.  
  
Remy helped Rogue up from her chair and guided her out of the restaraunt. They came out of the restaraunt with smiles and laughter. Remy used her hand to pull her into an embrace as he kissed her lovingly. When they parted Rogue shivered from the cold. Remy placed his arm around her and held her to him as he gave the valet the ticket for his car. A few minutes later they were in the car on the road.  
  
"That was wonderful, Remy. Thank you." Remy spared a glance at her and grinned devishly at her.  
  
"De nigh' ain' over yet." He chuckled. Rogue couldn't help but smile at him and slap his arm playfully.  
  
"Ya spent too much on meh already. Wha' else are ya hidin' from meh?" she asked coylly.  
  
"Not'in' expensive at all, chere. An' besi'es yo' wort' it if it was."  
  
They drove on for a little while till they came to the appartment. Rogue lips parted to question but Remy silenced her with a finger to his lips then kissed her lips quickly. He got out then went around and helped her out as well. He guided her into the lobby, up the elevator, and into the room.  
  
"Go change an' put warm clothes on." Rogue leapt for the bedroom and returned quickly.  
  
He took her hand and led her out the room door and into the hallway. They went into the elevator where Remy pulled out his pocket a blindfold. Rogue didn't question him but threw him a smirk and closed her eyes as he blindfolded her. He pushed a button and soon the elevator came to a smoothe stop. Rogue heard the ding then the doors open. Remy sweapt Rogue off her feet and carried her through the doors, Rogue squeaked though she would swear later she never did.  
  
Rogue heard Remy's footsteps echo off of walls and then a door open. Rogue felt the night air stroke her exposed cheek. Remy placed her laying down on something soft. He laid down next to her and took the blindfold off. Rogue gasped.  
  
The first sight she saw was a sky filled with stars brightly twinkling in the sky with a quater moon. Remy's watch went off, he turned it off and put his arm around her and pointed to the left. Rogue's gaze followed where he had indicated.  
  
"Look, mon amour." his voice was in an excited whisper.  
  
"Oh mah god!" Rogue's hands flew to her mouth.  
  
Right where Remy had indicated was the begining of a meteor shower. A bright red light streaked across the sky followed by dozens of smaller white ones. Rogue felt tears in her eyes, she had never been so happy in her life. Remy watched her and wiped the tears away.  
  
"Ah..." she had to calm herself down to keep from crying.  
  
"Sshh, chere. Don' cry." he said soothingly. He gathered her in his arms and held her tight. She clung to him just as tightly.  
  
*Darn (sniffs) that (sniffs again) fruitcake(sobs)!!!! He's a dream come true...* Rogue knew that if this was a cartoon there would be a light bulb over her head.  
  
"Remy, Ah wan' ta give ya somethan' in return." she said calming herself down.  
  
"Yo' don' 'ave t' give Remy anyt'in'." he said softly.  
  
"No, Ah wan' ta give ya somethan'." She got up and offered him her hand; he sat up. "Come one, get up." she now barely could contain herself. He took her hand and she pulled him up.  
  
She put his arms around her waist and put hers around his waist under his arms. Rogue connected a line of control.  
  
"Close ya eyes, sugah." she said in a barely audible whisper. Remy closed his eyes and hugged her tightly. "No mattah what keep ya eyes closed till Ah tell ya." He nodded and rested his head against her head. Remy felt a wind in his face whipping his and Rogue's hair wildly.  
  
"Rogue?" he asked feeling nervous. She hushed him gently.  
  
"Keep ya eyes closed. Do ya trust meh?" He didn't answer; but she knew he did.  
  
Rogue manuevered herself so she was holding his waist on his side and whispered for him to let go of her waist and put and arm around her. He complied. Remy felt the wind stop and could see flashing lights through his eyelids.  
  
"Okay, open ya eyes." she whispered.  
  
Remy opened his eyes; they widened. He looked around wildly but didn't let go. They were flying high up in the sky. The feeling of freedom encircled him and he felt as though for the first time in his life he was free and taking Rogue with him.  
  
"Merci." he whispered in her ear. She whispered back in his ear.  
  
"Anytahme, Remy, anytahme..."  
  
(a/n...If your wondering where the hell Remy got all the money to pay for the dinner and the car and all that...people! HE'S A THEIF! He stole the money. I think this is a good sample of Romyness. But there is more coming still so keep sending the reviews. ~Black Enchantress)  
  
Translations - la donna bella = the beautiful woman  
compagno = companion  
subito = right away  
  
L'amour croit à tout votre coeur que la personne est parfaite de chaque manière à vous. Être avec vous est comme hors d'un rêve et plus grand que toute la magie dans le monde = Love is believing in all your heart that the person is perfect in every way to you. Being with you is like out of a dream and greater than all the magic in the world.  
  
Mon amour, vous êtes bien plus grand puis n'importe quel ange en existence. = My love, you are far greater then any angel in existence.  
  
Je mourrais plutôt les mille décès puis vous blesse et vis mille ans. aimez- vous danser avec ce démon? = I would rather die a thousand deaths then hurt you and live a thousand years...Would you like to dance with this demon? 


	25. Losin' ya'self

Beauty is in the Red Eye of the Beholder  
  
by: Black Enchantress  
  
Disclaimer: As if you people would actually think that I own Marvel's characters. Why I even bother to put this is beyonde me.  
  
*conscience talking* "talking" 'Thoughts' ~other mutant thoughts~ {{{in these brackets are what is happening in Rogue's mind}}} (reading silently)  
  
This chapter is about Rogue's subconscious taking a trip through her mind. But is it her mind or a dream?  
  
Chapter 24 ~ Losin' ya'self  
  
{{{Sweat trickled down her face as fear gripped her heart in it's icy tentacles. She ran as fast as her legs could possible take her...They were coming. Rogue chanced a glance over her shoulder behind her. Her breath came in spurts as she stumbled through the trees. She couldn't see them, smell them, hear them or even sense them anymore.  
  
'Maybe they gave up.' She slowed and finally came to a stop and back up to a tree.  
  
*Whah the hell would they stop?! Keep runnin' ya fool!*  
  
'Ah can'! Help meh! Someone please help meh!' A tear of fear fell down her face. They wanted revenge...no they wanted to tear her apart.  
  
"Why-don't-you-just-steal-someone-else's-energy-then-Roguey?!" Pietro's psyche zipped beside her whispering in her ear. She jumped away from him and screamed.  
  
"Yeah, maybe you might kill someone next time!" Rogue had jumped into a raging Lance. She screamed again and whirled around to run but ran into Fred.  
  
"Little soul snatcher. She's a freak even among us!" Blob shoved her into a tree. Rogue's head hit the tree hard and her vision swam before her eyes.  
  
She turned and ran through the forest again, pushing her already taxed body on as fast as it could. Tears fell down her face as the scenery whirled by her. Her own psyche coached her on, screeching for her to run faster. She felt something close around her neck and snap her to the ground. Her hands flew to her neck clawing at the cold metal hindrance.  
  
"An animal that should be caged." The voice was as cold as the blue eyes behind it. Rogue looked up into the eyes of Magneto. She felt cold metal make a familiar slamming into her flesh. Rogue's mouth opened wide but no sound escaped but a trickled of blood. "Pathetic!"  
  
Rogue gritted her teeth against the pain and slammed her foot up and crashing into the master of magnetism's stomach. Mags doubled over in pain giving her time to pull out the stake and rip the collar off.  
  
'Ah won' be caged again. Ya took mah lahfe away!' she railed at him. She turned the stake into a small knife and charged at Magneto with it. She slammed it up and into his soft flesh, blood poured down her hands and onto her. A pained smile formed on his cold features.  
  
"Murderers deserved to be caged. Your even crueler then Mystique, you miserable wretch!" Rogue's face twisted into a snarl, mags smile only widened. "Your nothing but nature's killing machine. Look at you! Even now your thoughts scream to absorb me completely. The hunger is calling to you...don't you hear it..." Rogue's snarl changed into shock. She could feel the nagging at the pit of her herself. Her insides screamed to taste his essence...almost like a lust. The memory of him using Pietro as a shield to take his blows flashed to her mind.  
  
Rogue reached up and placed a bloody, bare hand on Eric's bare face, she felt the pull begin but felt it cut off abruptly. Magneto had disappeared. Rogue felt something moist all over her. She looked down and let a scream rip from her throat. Eric's blood was all over her. She felt the world go black then reappear at the Xavier's institute. She felt a hatred creep up her spine. Then Xavier appeared before him, then Ororo, then Logan, Kitty, Kurt, Evan, Jean and Scott. They were all around her staring at her in horror at the blood that still covered her completely.  
  
"Stripes...what have you done?" Rogue turned a horrified face at Logan who looked back at her with hurt and shame in his eyes.  
  
'No! Logan it's not what ya thahnk!'  
  
"Rogue, How could you?" Ororo had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Like, oh my god, Rogue who's blood is totally all over you?!" Kitty's eyes were wide with terror and surprise.  
  
"Vhat did you do, meine shwester?" Rogue couldn't bring herself to look Kurt in the eye.  
  
"She's turned into me." Rogue whirled with a snarl at Mystique.  
  
'Don' come near mah!' Mystique disappeared replaced by a stunned Remy. Rogue's heart contracted painfully at the hurt look.  
  
"Chere...what 'appened??"   
  
Rogue ran into his arms gripping him tightly. She felt his arms encircle her as she cried into his chest. He lifted her chin with his fingers and looked into her emerald eyes with his demon. He bent down and kissed her lips softly. Rogue felt hot tears stream down her face as she deepened the kiss. She felt a sudden fresh energy flood through her lips; Remy's arms began to loosen around her. She pushed him away from her with a cry at the sudden realization of where the source was coming from. Remy collapsed against the tree not breathing. Rogue screamed and rushed over to him; her hand hesitated, hovering over his face scared to touch him.  
  
'Remy! Please, wake up! Somebody get me out of here! Somebody! Please!' she fell to her knees, covering her ears screaming. She felt somebody grab her by the arms and spin her around. The woman had dark red hair and green eyes like Rogue, the woman had a concerned look on her face.  
  
"MARIE!"}}}  
  
"Rogue! Rogue, wake up, chere!" Rogue's eyes snapped open and let out a small scream as red on black eyes stared back at her.  
  
She sat up in bed and pushed herself up against the head bored, frantically searching around the room. She was breathing hard; her eyes settled on Remy and her eyes filled with tears. Remy was on his hands and knees with his eyes wide with concerned with his hand on her arm. Rogue felt familiar tears course down her face; debating if she should or should not touch him. She felt the connection of control inside her, but should she trust it...or herself for that matter?  
  
"Chere, yo' were dreamin'. I's ok now. Come on." He took her into his arms tight, and for the first time in a long time she sobbed into his chest. He began murmuring terms of endearment to her in French, reassuring her over and over again that is was just a dream. "Shhhh...i's okay now, Remy 's here fo' yo'." he whispered. He stroked her sweaty hair comforting her. Rogue dried her blood shot eyes and sat up straight. Remy gave her a comforting grin. "Do yo' wan' t' talk 'bout it?" he said with a purr. Rogue gave him back a weak smile back, weak but sincere.  
  
"Nah, ah'm fahne now. Ah feel lahke a baby now, it was just a dream. Sorry ta scare ya lahke that." She looked over at the flashing alarm clock. 2 am. "Ah'll just read foh a little whahle an' fall asleep. Ya'll can go ta sleep." Remy gave her a skeptic look. "Ah'll be fahne." she gave him a small giggle and nudged him drawing a smile from him. He took a hold of his soaking wet wife beater then looked up at her with a coy smile.  
  
"Hope yo' don' min', chere, but Remy gonna have t' sleep wit'out a shirt."   
  
He took off the shirt and threw it at her. Rogue took the wet shirt off her face and dropped it on the floor. She tackled him and gave him a kiss, she moaned into it sending shivers down Remy's spine for once. She pulled away and rolled over to her side of the bed with a coy smile plastered on her face. He had a self satisfied smirk on his own as he went under the covers and buried himself in the luxurious pillows and in no time was passed out. Rogue had made sure he was asleep before she pulled out the book in her nightstand. She opened to the page where she had left off then settled into the cover and let Kurt's night vision have a connection to control.  
  
(Dear written self,  
  
Today I find that these changes are very strong to someone who is inexperienced as I at gifts. I suppose it takes a control that comes through experience and is something I will just have to learn. I can only hope there will not be a repeat of today.  
  
This evening we had invited my love, Nicholas, to dine with my family and break the news to them that we have plans to wed. As the nanna bustled about the house with my mother, little sister and brother I was tucked away in my room, rummaging through my wardrobe for a suitable dress for the occasion. In the end I decided on a dark burgundy dress that complimented my red hair.  
  
I had just finished adding touches to myself when the doorbell rang and I heard the commotion of my younger siblings bounding to the door to be the first one to meet my beloved. I left my room and came down the grand staircase to find Nicholas in the foyer chatting with my father as he shook his hand heartily. When nanna cleared her throat to announce my presence, I couldn't help but notice how Nicholas' eyes lit up with the love I knew also must have been shining in my eyes as well. He came to the bottom of the stairs and offered his hand to me and escorted me into the dining room where the rest of my family sat waiting.  
  
Nicholas helped me into my chair and sat by my side with my mother and father at ends and my younger siblings on the opposite sides of us. We had said grace and talking happily over the salads when dinner was announced. Trays of many types were served but I just sat there and watched as the food was passed around the table taking none of it for myself. I couldn't bring myself to eat it; I don't know what to say but I couldn't bring myself to eat the food. I helped myself to some steak so as not to look suspicious of anything and reluctantly placed pieces in my mouth. The food was like ash to my palate.  
  
Then a sudden hunger gripped me as I found my mouth open to cry out but no sound came forth. I quickly disguised it by placing my napkin over my mouth. I excused myself from the table to use the powder saying I had to powder my nose. When I reached the vanity of the bathroom another twist of hunger ripped through me; I found myself wishing above all else to scream. The thought died right there as the lust became unbearable. I looked at myself in the mirror and was horrified at the visage before me. My face was pale and drawn looking and my eyes were blood shot and my usual calm forest green eyes were harsh with a glow.  
  
I was being told to feed the thirst. My insides screamed for it, demanded it, and commanded to be satisfied. I couldn't form a rational thought as I was reminded of the horrifying fictitious creatures called Vampires. I rushed out of the bathroom and threw on a cloak and out the door into the hailstorm. I flew down the street with a speed born unnaturally. I went into the dark alleys making myself look vulnerable to muggers looking for an easy victim. I finally came upon a pack of them quite a few blocks away from my house.  
  
I egged them on till the attacked, then one by one took them through my touch; slower then before was the hunger satisfied. It took five of them to die before I felt the hunger ebb away slowly. I began to cry as I made my way away from the dead men making sure to hide my face deep into my cloak so no one would see me walking away fro the scene. I took a longer route running through other alleyways and streets with a quick speed and strength of five men behind me. I felt almost immortal. It was not like just having the strength of one man and my own, but that of all of them combined; one on top of the other. It was completely exhilarating. I felt my pulse quicken with excitement.  
  
I heard them calling my name when I turned the corner on my street. Nicholas spotted me a few seconds later and sprinted to my side. He picked me up and swung me around with Joy and embraced me like a was a lost child come home again. I felt my blood stir in cold veins. I could see myself from a different perspective and could see I was now quick to anger. I wanted to strike out at Nicholas! I restrained myself and berated myself for even having he notion of such ridiculous temptations.  
  
I gave some excuse of needing fresh air because of feeling woozy before. They took it as face value but Nicholas didn't and I could see it in his face when the others weren't looking. We went inside and finished dinner and I ate with an appetite again, surprising everyone there when I finished a third serving and asked for more. All eyes were then one me. I said I had forgotten to eat all day in the excitement of the dinner and my mother chuckled at the lovesick fools before her along with my father. My younger brother rolled his eyes as my sister clasped her hands together and sighed loudly with admiration.  
  
After dinner my father and Nicholas went into my father's study and came out a half hour later with my father and Nicholas all smiles and chuckles. In the living room Nicholas, my father and I announced our intentions and desert of strawberries with sugar and chocolate and devil chocolate cake. Afterwards I bid Nicholas goodnight. He kissed me briefly on the cheek and left through the doors. When the door shut I ran to my room and threw myself onto my bed.  
  
The thought had just hit me like a ton of bricks at once. When Nicholas had kissed me, not only did I feel the suction of his energy being drawn into me but I felt the hunger stir inside me. Whispering temptation to devour his essence as whole. The one man I love I must be careful around for fear I might destroy him. If it comes to it though, I vow that I will destroy myself then hurt Nicholas or my family.  
  
Am I destined to become a murderer. Unable to come in contact with another human again without devouring them? Is my gift in cognate for a curse. Please, someone from above tell me it won't come to that. No, I am stronger then this. I WILL conquer this not the other way around.  
  
Lessons to learn...  
  
Katherine)  
  
Rogue's eyes grew heavy. She felt a twinge of sympathy for Katherine but proud that she was determined to conquer her fears. She placed an old receipt into the pages as a bookmarker and placed the book into her nightstand and disconnected the line of control to Kurt's psyche. She snuggled up next to Remy and felt him mumble her name in her sleep and wrap his arms around her and draw her against his bare chest. She soon fell asleep and dreamed in peace.  
  
(a/n...I like a little horror every now and then. Hope you enjoyed the update. Still more coming still so keep sending the reviews. ~Black Enchantress) 


	26. Fahres are not fun

Beauty is in the Red Eye of the Beholder  
  
by: Black Enchantress  
  
Disclaimer: As if you people would actually think that I own Marvel's   
  
characters. Why I even bother to put this is beyond me.  
  
*conscience talking* "talking" 'Thoughts' ~other mutant thoughts~ {{{in these   
  
brackets are what is happening in Rogue's mind}}} (reading silently)  
  
This chapter is about Logan coming back with presents for them all. But will   
  
Remy be able to keep his thieving hands off them till Christmas? Then there's an   
  
emergency in town. Will they be able to save the victims?  
  
Chapter 25 ~ Fahres are not fun  
  
Rogue's eyes snapped open as she heard the beep of the door to the room unlock.   
  
She flew out of bed when she heard the door open and a familiar scent touch her   
  
sensitive nostrils. Within the next second She had tackled him to the ground in   
  
a bear hug.  
  
"LOGAN! You're back!" she had a very shocked Wolverine pinned to the ground.  
  
The presents had gone flying in all directions when she had hit him at an   
  
amazing speed. Logan was starting to turn blue in the face. With Rogue's super   
  
strength Logan was having trouble drawing a decent breath. Lucky for him, Remy   
  
was awoken by Rogue's squeals of joy. Remy hauled her off of a coughing Logan.   
  
Logan gave him an appreciative smirk.  
  
"Well at least the room is still in one place. Did you manage to find any new   
  
powers while I was gone?"  
  
"Yeah, just one. Her name is Beth. She can sense another mutant and see their   
  
powers by looking them in the eyes." Rogue's voice was raspy from just waking up   
  
and sobbing in the middle of the night. Logan raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
Remy snuck behind Rogue and picked up a peculiar looking box wrapped in green   
  
with little shining silver stars. He shook it by his ear. When only a jingle   
  
came out he looked at a side where it had been taped. He began to lift the tape   
  
when he was thrown onto the couch by a very annoyed Logan. Remy gave him an easy   
  
smile.  
  
"If you haven't noticed, Gumbo. The presents are for Christmas."  
  
"So…" Remy said thoughtfully.  
  
"So keep your thieving hands off of them!" He fixed Remy with a glare. Remy   
  
returned with a very guilty smile. Rogue rolled her eyes and took the presents   
  
from Logan and put them in the closet on the high shelf. When she closed it she   
  
turned and gave Remy a warning glare.  
  
"Remy won' touch the presents. Right, Rems?" the ending came as a growl, Logan   
  
gave a smirk. Remy did his best to look innocent.  
  
"Remy wouldn' open de presents befo'e Christmas. Dat would be wron' o' Remy."   
  
Remy chuckled as Rogue tackled him playfully. She pinned him down on the couch.  
  
"Promise meh ya won'! Give meh ya promise." She gave him a smirk, she was inches   
  
from his face. Remy gave her a coy smile and wiggled his eyebrows. She couldn't   
  
help but laugh at him and slap him playfully on the arm.  
  
" Alrigh' Remy promise he won' touch de presen's till Christmas." he gave her a   
  
defeated look. Rogue rolled her eyes at him and gave him a fiery kiss leaving   
  
him groaning for more. She sidestepped his reaching hands to pull her back down   
  
to him. Logan rolled his eyes.  
  
"If he can't survive for two more days then that's where he crosses the line   
  
between habit and obsession. I wonder if they have a thieves anonymous. Gumbo he   
  
would-" Logan's face grew serious and sniffed at the air around him. Rogue's   
  
eyes widened and sniffed the air as well. "You smell that?" he glanced over   
  
intensely at Rogue.  
  
"Yeah." She leapt up and grabbed her keys and Remy's then tossed him his. Remy   
  
got up and looked confused at the both of them running around for keys and   
  
coats.  
  
"Wha's goin' on?" Remy finally shouted. "Wha' do yo' smell?" he caught his keys   
  
and grabbed onto Rogue's shoulder as they transported to the parking lot. Rogue   
  
and Logan leapt onto their bikes and started them.  
  
"We smell fahre. Somethan' big is burnin'."   
  
She strapped on her helmet and gripped the bars and shot off after Logan. Remy   
  
barely had time to throw his helmet on, start the bike and speed off after them.   
  
He finally caught them as they rode through a red light and zoomed past stores   
  
and cars. Remy heard people shout and curse them as they jumped out of their   
  
way. After a few blocks he started to smell the smoke himself. He spared a   
  
moments glance up and saw smoke billowing right around the corner.  
  
They parked their bikes on the curb opposite of the burning building. A huge   
  
apartment about 6 stories high was on fire from the third floor up. Some people   
  
were screaming out the windows. Logan looked back at Rogue.  
  
"Can you use Storm's power to put out the flames?!" Rogue looked at him for a   
  
second thoughtfully.  
  
"Ah could but don' ya heahr the building'. The beams are snapping, the building'   
  
is goin' at collapse. If Ah make it rain then that will add to the weight. Ah'll   
  
put out the flame with Pyro's power an' hold the building' up with Jean an'   
  
Xavier's powers but ya hafta go in an' get everybody out. The only problem is   
  
that ah don' know how long Ah can hold it. Snuffin' the flames will take a lot   
  
of energy an' then holdin' the building' up-" she looked up the height of the   
  
building then back at Remy and Logan, "Ah can give ya four minutes…give or   
  
take." Remy ran a hand through his hair frustrated and Logan cursed out loud.  
  
"Alright, put out the fire. Once the flames are out Gumbo and me will make our   
  
way through the crowd and rescue the people inside as fast as we can." He turned   
  
to Remy and gave him a nod. "Ready, Gumbo?" Remy looked solemn and determined.   
  
He gave a nod, then Logan nodded to Rogue.  
  
"Alrahgh' . Start makin' ya way through the crowd. By the tahme ya get theahr   
  
the fire'll be out."  
  
Remy and Logan snuck through the crowd that was from half way across the street   
  
to the stores and down half the block either way. Rogue connected her control to   
  
Pyro's psyche. A grin crept onto her face as adrenalin pounded through her blood   
  
stream. She lifted her hands up and shaped the flames to hounds. The flames came   
  
leaping out of the building in a pack and to Rogue. The crowd turned at the   
  
sight and watched as the hounds of hells sat at Rogue's feet wagging their   
  
tales.  
  
With a flourish of her hand the flames extinguished. Rogue felt a drain on her   
  
energy. She gritted her teeth and pulled forth Xavier and Jean's psyches. She   
  
felt the power emanate from her mind. She concentrated on the building and it's   
  
SIX stories. She could feel the pressure of the building rail against the beams.   
  
Her muscles tensed and tightened almost painfully as she held the building   
  
together with the power of her mind.  
  
With her evolved power she could create a fully evolved form of the power by   
  
connecting her own control of her power to the psyche she had captured in her   
  
mind. Even with this power at a high magnitude, it was rapidly consuming the   
  
energy she had stored, then the energy she had lost by putting out the flames.   
  
Now people pressed in at all sides of her, closing in on her but cautious at the   
  
same time. Rogue could smell the fear dripping off of them with her extra   
  
sensitive senses.  
  
"The mutant is trying to bring down the building!" cried a person in the crowd.  
  
"We gotta take her out before she kills the people still in there." another   
  
voiced in.  
  
"Kill the disgusting mutie. She's a monster!" some cried.  
  
*Don' let 'em touch ya! They'll break the hold on the building'!*  
  
'Then what the hell do ya suggest?!'  
  
*Give 'em a scare.*  
  
'That'll take up too much enahgy that Ah don' have!'  
  
*Um…*  
  
'Well?!' the mob was getting closer. 'Any ideas?!'  
  
*Workin' on it!* Rogue's energy was quickly depleting; it had been 3 minutes   
  
already all she needed to do was hold on for another minute or so. *okay here's   
  
a last resort. Get angrah.*  
  
'Ya wan' meh ta get angrah?! That's it? That's the plan?!'  
  
*Jus' do it! Thahnk about Xavier, thahnk about what'll happened ta Remy if that   
  
building' collapses an' he's still insahde, thahnk about Mags! Pick one!*   
  
Rogue's teeth were gritted and her eyes flashed.  
  
Hatred seemed to consume her boundless. Her eyes began to change multicolored as   
  
she began connecting psyches to her control. Magneto's power ripped up a street   
  
lamp, bent it in a circle and floated around Rogue, spinning furiously. The   
  
crowd began to back up in fear of her prowess. Lightning cracked across the sky   
  
that was moments before clear and sunny. Lightning struck her as she absorbed   
  
the energy with Rebecca's powers. She touched a glowing hand to the bent   
  
spinning lamp making it glow violently red. Rogue's voice rang out cold among   
  
the crowd as people sat frozen with fear.  
  
"If any of ya touch the metal circle…it'll explode an' kill ya'll." her   
  
multicolored eyes settled over the crowd and the threats turned into stunned   
  
silence.  
  
The wind howled fiercely as lightning broke across the sky and thunder rolled   
  
over the city making the ground rumble. Rogue had run out of energy 15 seconds   
  
ago but her hate fueled and spurred her on. Rogue sent the storm away quickly   
  
and cut off Storm's powers. People who had been frightened by the show of her   
  
powers ran off but some of the mob still stayed, determined to kill her. Rogue   
  
placed her hand on the metal and retracted the charge and let the lamp drop to   
  
the ground. She fell to her knees but still clung to the building.  
  
"Logan! Remy! Get outta the building' now! Ya got 10 seconds." she screamed   
  
towards the building. The group of men started towards her with pipes, chains   
  
and knives. But the group of men spotted the cops starting towards them and   
  
scattered away.  
  
Within seconds Logan burst out the front door with a child around his neck, a   
  
woman grabbing his arm and another child in his other arm. He was covered from   
  
head to toe with ash and smoke as he coughed out some of the noxious fumes. The   
  
firefighters took the children and the woman from him as he gave a quick glance   
  
back into the building. Rogue had 5 seconds left in her before she would   
  
collapse even with her anger pumping through her veins she would be luck not to   
  
black out.  
  
Logan came running up to her, looking concerned at her on her hands and knees.   
  
He came out to her a blurry figure coming at her, she almost attacked him till   
  
his scent underlined by the smoke came to her nose. She gave him a weak smile   
  
and gave him a countdown.  
  
"5...4...3-" her voice became increasingly hoarse. "2...1..." the building began   
  
to crumble. Rogue felt hunger explode through her core. "Logan give me ya hand!   
  
Ah need ya energy to keep the building' up till Remy gets out." she held up her   
  
hand towards him and without hesitation he gave her his hand.  
  
Rogue felt her friend's memories, powers, psyche and energy flow into her. She   
  
fed off his energy. She could almost taste it in her mouth, a delicious hot   
  
liquid that flowed down her throat with a energizing feeling spreading through   
  
her limbs. Her hand clamped down harder, painfully onto his more and more till   
  
he cried out as he heard his bones in his hands snap. Rogue seemed oblivious to   
  
his pain but had a small dark smirk on her features. He felt his vision start to   
  
swim and blur as he stumbled.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open and Remy appeared carrying an infant and a   
  
hysterical mother clinging to his arm. Rogue snapped out of her daze and   
  
released his hand instantly. She pushed herself up on wobbly feet and made her   
  
way over to Remy. He looked around briefly for her then smiled as he saw her   
  
coming to him. His smile vanished when he saw her stumble and clutch her head   
  
but give him a weak smile.   
  
He was distracted when the firefighters were taking the infant out of his arms.  
  
"De petite can' breat'e!" They rushed over to the ambulance and the mother ran   
  
after them.  
  
Remy ran over to Rogue who clutched the side of a different ambulance. None of   
  
the paramedics came near her or offered her help but continued to stare at her   
  
uneasily. Remy took her hand and helped her up straight but Rogue's face was   
  
filled with concern over the infant Remy had carried out.  
  
"Wha's wrong with the babah(baby)?" her words slurred a bit together; Remy's   
  
brow creased. He took a deep breathe before answering her.  
  
"De petite wasn' breat'in'…de don' t'ink dat it will survive." he said softly.   
  
Rogue's mouth dropped open as her hand covered it. A determined look glinted in   
  
her eyes. She pushed Remy away and strode somewhat awkwardly to the paramedics   
  
who were trying desperately to revive the infant who's lips were blue. The   
  
mother was sobbing and screaming hysterically trying to break free of the   
  
firefighters grip as she clawed her way to see her dieing child. Rogue came to   
  
the paramedics without anyone harassing her.  
  
"It's not gonna work. Her mahnd is startin' ta leave her body. Ah can save her   
  
but ya gotta let meh trah!" She tried to get to the infant behind the wall of   
  
paramedics. One paramedic stopped from his work and gave Rogue a hard glance in   
  
the eyes then turned to the mother.  
  
"You want the mutant to give it a try? She says she can save her." he shouted to   
  
the mother.  
  
"YES! YES! ANYTHING! JUST SAVE MY LITTLE GIRL!" she screeched back to him.  
  
The man looked back from the woman to Rogue. Rogue stared back evenly. He   
  
shouted for the paramedics to move out of her way. When they all backed away   
  
from Rogue the last one handed the blue faced babe to her. Rogue cradled the   
  
baby in her arms. She closed her eyes and placed a hand on the infants forehead.   
  
Rogue used the last of her remaining conscious energy to form a connection to   
  
the school boy's psyche who had healed his brother of cancer.  
  
Her hand glowered a humming green that spread to the infants body. The   
  
paramedics looked on with wonder at the phenomenon. Rogue's brow furrowed with   
  
concentration. She passed her last energy into the infants mind. Her psyche   
  
wandered the inside of the baby's mind; a dark empty void except for a baby   
  
crying in a cradle. The baby balled on and on at the top of it's lungs. Rogue   
  
walked over to the crib and peered down at the baby.  
  
It was a beautiful girl with blonde curls that framed a scrunched up face. Rogue   
  
felt the presence of power inside the babe. She picked up the baby and cradled   
  
the bawling form in her arms as she rocked back and forth trying to lull the   
  
baby.  
  
'Lullay, Lullay, little one-'  
  
"Sleep with the stars 'til the morrow, little one-"  
  
'Search through the forests-'  
  
"Ride amongst the trees-"  
  
'Then home with a smile in the morn, little one.' the last notes trailed on as   
  
Rogue realized that she was singing outside as well as inside the child's mind.  
  
The baby stopped crying and cooed up at her for the first time revealing brown   
  
eyes ringed with green. Rogue again felt the presence of power behind those   
  
little eyes. Rogue cocked an eyebrow as she realized the baby was going to be a   
  
mutant. She wondered if the mother new yet.  
  
Rogue left the child's mind to come to a world where the child was moving little   
  
limbs about cooing softly at Rogue. The paramedics all sat with stunned   
  
expressions at the lively child. The mother escaped the firefighters grasp and   
  
ran over to her child in Rogue's arms. Rogue gave the baby a gentle kiss on the   
  
forehead and handed the babe back to her mother.  
  
"Oh my god, thank you so much! I owe you so much. How can I ever repay you?!   
  
What is your name?" she asked in a rush. Rogue turned her half closed eyes on   
  
the woman.  
  
"Jus' love ya baby no matter what. An' mah name is Rogue." she said softly.  
  
Remy had just reached her side when she swayed on her feet and passed out. Remy   
  
caught her in his strong arms and cradled her unconscious form to his chest and   
  
carried her away. Remy carried her back to where Logan stood flexing his now   
  
fixed hand. He rubbed it gingerly as he looked up at Remy. Remy looked back with   
  
a proud glint in his eyes that was quickly replaced by a concerned look, yet   
  
again.  
  
"Yo' okay, Wolve?" he raised an eyebrow at Logan's curious behavior.  
  
Logan was deep in thought. That look in Rogue's eyes as she had absorbed him had   
  
made him think for sure she would completely absorb him and that she liked the   
  
feeling of stealing him. It scared him far more at the thought that now that he   
  
looked back it didn't seem like it was Rogue who had asked for his help. It was   
  
a darker more desperate…almost predatory like. The memory of the look in her   
  
eyes gave him shivers. It was the look of a hungry animal that had found food.   
  
Remy whistled and snapped him out of his dwellings, Remy repeated his question.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, Gumbo. Just tired." He gave Remy what he hoped a   
  
nonchalant grin. "Let's get home and cleaned up before people find out who we   
  
are. Let's see if I can get her to stay in front of me while I drive back to the   
  
hotel. You can follow and we'll get her bike back later." Remy nodded and they   
  
walked to the bikes.  
  
  
  
(a/n...Interestin' if I don't say so myself. Tell me what you think. Still more   
  
coming still so keep sending the reviews. ~Black Enchantress) 


	27. Conquah ya demons

Beauty is in the Red Eye of the Beholder  
  
by: Black Enchantress  
  
Disclaimer: As if you people would actually think that I own Marvel's characters. Why I even bother to put this is beyond me.  
  
*conscience talking* "talking" 'Thoughts' ~other mutant thoughts~ {{{in these brackets are what is happening in Rogue's mind}}} (reading silently)  
  
This chapter has another entry or two from Katherine's journal. Will the journal entries ever end?!  
  
Chapter 26 ~ Conquah(Conquer) ya demons  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked again for the fifth time.  
  
"Oh foh the love o'- Logan Ah'm fahne!" she answered annoyed as she shoved him and Remy out the hotel door.  
  
"We'll be back in a few hours. So don't leave the room." he called to her as he walked backwards down the hallway.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes at him as she closed the door. She leaned her back up against the door and slid down to the ground. She was still dressed in her pajamas from this morning. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail. She closed her eyes and laid her head back against the door and took a deep breath. In truth she was really weak from being depleted on energy from the whole fire incident that morning. She hadn't woken up from it till a half hour ago, 6 o'clock, and has since been arguing with the two men that she was fine and was only tired.  
  
Rogue made herself get up from the floor and walked into the bedroom and sat on her side of the bed. It was getting cold outside and Christmas was only 2 days away. She shivered and decided to get under the covers. The sun was already casting blood red rays in it's last attempt to warm the earth before it disappeared for the night. She reached over and turned the lamp on her nightstand on and opened the draw. She pulled out Katherine's diary and opened to the next chapter.  
  
(Dear written self,  
  
I must have left one of man from the group I attacked for rumors were now spreading around. Thank god that he didn't see my face. Word is that there is a woman with auburn hair that sucks the life out of men at night. Police have connected the murder of a body found in the park to the men in the alleyway. They've even given me the name of the Vampiress. I think I've taken a liking to it.  
  
I fear though that they are all too much correct in what I am. Sucking the person's strength and energy then when that has went through my system, crave more and hunt for prey. Am I to live the rest of my life like this? I'm now scared to make contact with anyone for fear I might start to crave their energy.  
  
Progressively I get worse and worse. Every time I get that hunger it gets even more harder to satisfy. But afterwards, the strength is almost addicting, it becomes hard to delay and fend it off. The power is immense that takes my victim's ability to the best ability. My mind is torn in half, one being the prior to my power me and the beast, no, vampire I've become.  
  
Half of me screams and berates me for what I've done and continue to do. The other half cheers me on to continue and satisfy the hunger in the core of my being. I'm trying to gain control of the hunger and so far this is five minutes after the hunger has gripped me. My hand is shaking violently with need. My face is pale and drawn looking as if I hadn't eaten in weeks. My eyes are bloodshot and have an unnatural glow to them. I wear a cloak over my face even now so that no one can see my face.  
  
The irony is Nicholas fears for me to go out at night that I might get attacked by the Vampiress. I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing. I now have to sneak out through my window at night to collect prey. When I go for walks in the park, wearing a different cloak of course, people whisper in groups for fear of the Vampiress. I can't help but stifle a laugh and relish their fear. I know it's not me who is laughing at them but the demon inside.  
  
The pain is unbearable agony inside. I don't know how much longer I can last against this. I can't seem to accomplish my hope to cage the power within. It seems though that she is slowly caging me. I want to scream but every time I open my mouth but no sound comes from my throat. I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE)  
  
The end was scribbled very messily like she had run off at that moment. Rogue had a feeling that that's exactly what had happened. She took a deep breath and turned the page. Katherine seemed to have not written in her journey for a long period of time but then returned to it.  
  
(Dear written self,  
  
I apologize for not having written in a very long time. But I might as well make this a book and tell you the end of my story. I fear though it is not the happy ending I thought it would have been when I first wrote in this book. I would have written sooner but I was unable to get to it because of the following events. So here begins the rest of the tale.  
  
The night I last wrote, I had left to go feeding, as I now call it. I preyed upon 8 men this time leaving them dead in the bar I found them in. They tried to hit on the innocent looking woman who had wondered into the bar. When they crowded around me shoving and pushing me, my hood fell back to show my features. They began to turn away but that was their last mistake.  
  
I consumed all the men in the bar including the bartender. They had seen my face and had sealed their own fate. My own rule now is those who gaze upon my face must die, some had said mine was the face of death…right before I killed them. But getting back to the story I left none alive then left the bar and went back to my home.  
  
Little did I know that the Vampiress was consuming my mind and taking control of my will. Slowly the previous me vanished under the flood of the power. This went on for another month, people had now locked their homes and none ventured outside when it became dark. The police rounded the town picking up the homeless and bringing them to shelter for the night.  
  
It became harder and harder to find prey on the streets as my appetite for energy grew more intense. The more it grew the more victims I hunted down and killed. In one feeding I was powerful enough to lift small buildings and tear trees down with one hand. I was the most powerful being and I loved it more and more.  
  
One night, Nicholas came over my home to protect me. He slept in the living room since we were yet to be married. That night I tried to hold off the Vampiress, it was futile. Inevitably I lost all control of myself and in so doing I became careless in exiting the window. When I leapt down from the window I ran off through the snow at an unnatural speed seeking prey.  
  
I found a group of men huddling in a circle around a small fire. My adrenalin soared to unnerving heights. They would be all mine! Behind them was a brick wall, several stories high. There would be no escape for them and I could pick them off one by one and take my time.  
  
I entered the alleyway, snow crunching under my feet with each step. All eyes snapped up to me but all they could see was a hooded and cloaked figure. Some gasped and ran to the wall, others hadn't realized who or what I was, they kept their ground by the fire looking on with confused expressions. One called out for me to tell them my name.   
  
"I am the Vampiress." I hissed.  
  
The group of men must have been newly arrived at the town for they looked disbelieving at me, taunting me as I made my way closer to them slowly. They chuckled at their own jokes, the people behind them screamed for them to be quite. It was too late for them anyway though. I reached the first one, I only came up to his chest and he seemed to think it was funny. Obviously the Vampiress did not. I pushed my hood back and he gasped at my starved visage. Others tried to run out of the alley way, I warned them not to leave or their end would not be so merciless. Some still ran.  
  
I used my speed to grab them all by the cuff, one by one, then drag them all at once back to the alleyway. The people who had stayed up against the wall were crying and begging for their lives. Their pleas fell upon deaf ears.   
  
I grabbed the first man I had approached by the neck and lifted him off the ground. I smiled a this panic. I began to feed off him then, his pleas and whimpers became quieter and quieter as he dangled in my grasp no longer struggling to break my hold. I dropped his lifeless form to the ground with distaste at what seemed a small amount of satisfaction he supplied me with.  
  
I heard a new presence gasp behind me. I whirled around with my terrifying visage still intact. Then my face fell and my hands flew to my mouth as tears blurred my vision. Nicholas stared at me with pity and hurt. My beast side was enraged to receive his pity but I suppressed it with the energy I had absorbed.  
  
Since that night I have fled and traveled the world in a last attempt to satisfy the Vampiress inside me. My dieing wish is to die conquering the demon inside.  
  
"Lessons you learn…"  
  
Katherine)  
  
Rogue felt a pang of sympathy for Katherine and an all too familiar understanding of what she had gone through. Rogue turned the page, her brow furrowed with confusion. Katherine's usually neat cursive hand had changed to a more messy, rushed hand with splotches of ink.  
  
(The last entry to Katherine's written self,-)  
  
Clearly the hand was shaking when it was written. She thought it odd for Katherine to write in third person. Her eyes opened wide as a thought occurred to her. She continued.  
  
(My name is Nicholas Demure, Katherine's love. Instead of Katherine finishing the story, I'm afraid that I must take her place since Katherine is unable to write at the moment. Let the conclusion begin.  
  
Since the fateful night I had discovered Katherine's true nature she has fled to the corners of the world and I have pursued her. Shortly after the last entry I caught up with her in Italy. Unfortunately I had arrived shortly after she had fed. At the least though she was her own mind for the time being.  
  
She told me of her travels and I told her of mine. She told me how much she regretted killing all those people and becoming a monster. I comforted her but she pushed herself away afraid that she might touch my skin with her own. My heart felt that it would break in two at that moment. He green eyes filled with tears as she told me her dieing wish of conquering her inner demons.  
  
She begged me to help her end it but I could not bring myself to kill her and be able to sleep knowing those eyes would visit me in dreams. She admitted she had tried to kill herself but the Vampiress wouldn't allow her. I asked what I could do to help her. She said to chain her down and guard her so she didn't escape. Eventually it would kill her.  
  
At first I couldn't grant her her wish. I couldn't help kill the only woman I ever loved. I told her there must be some way to stop it, I refused to believe I would lose her to a monster inside of her. She told me quietly that if she had had help before the cravings became too intense she might have had a chance. She told me in a quieter voice yet that she wasn't the same person anymore but an empty shell of her former self and If I loved her I would help end her suffering.  
  
I reluctantly agreed. A few hours later she was chained to the wall by her wrists and ankles. She said to add more chains to the bonds. I was skeptical about her escape but she insisted that she would get so desperate that she might rip the links on the chains. I added chains around her neck, waist and upper arms.  
  
By the time I had finished she could feel the hunger inside her stirring and awakening. I pulled up a chair and watched her. At first she became sweaty and anxious looking. Soon she began to scream and cry at the top of her lungs. I watched on like stone, unable to act or move. I heard a crack and realized her left wrist chain had cracked and broken.  
  
She struggled against her bonds, her hair wild and her eyes on fire. She looked like a banshee. After two days of struggling she began to grow weaker and weaker. One the third day of her prison she collapsed against the wall and gave me a smile. She pathetically reached up a hand towards me but it quickly dropped back down. She thanked me for being strong for her.  
  
Chancing it I finally got up and walked closer to just out of her reach. I looked into her eyes, they no longer glowed. She said weakly she had banished the demon and had for the last time had her own mind to herself. She asked me to hold her for the last time, she had no strength left anymore and she could feel herself slipping.  
  
I rushed to her side and collected her into my arms. She leaned her head against my chest, comforting me as I cried my grief. She asked me for one simple favor, a kiss goodbye. I checked her eyes again and saw they were clear of the vampiric presence that usually lurked in those beautiful green orbs. With tears streaming down my cheek I kissed her for the last time. When I pulled away she smiled up at me and her breath ceased.  
  
I buried her in a tomb where her family had been buried before her. I have never been tested so cruelly in my entire life. Afterwards I went through her belongings and found this journal. I knew she had wanted to finish the story and have it passed on to others so that they might learn a lesson from her. So I finish the story hear and now and pray that Katherine rests with the angels, waiting for me.  
  
"Lessons you learn…"  
  
Nicholas Demure)  
  
Rogue felt a tear slide down her face., she wiped it away with the back of her hand and placed the book into her nightstand drawer. She was proud that Katherine could conquer her demons and sympathized for Nicholas' own triumphs and trials.  
  
(a/n...If there is anything I hate more then this pathetic human's excuses as to why chapters aren't written fast enough is when she has written them and the damn site doesn't want to upload it. Yes this is the last of the journals of Katherine. But even though she only took up a few chapters she has a lesson to teach. Still more coming so keep sending the reviews. ~Black Enchantress) 


	28. Tea tahme's ovah

Beauty is in the Red Eye of the Beholder  
  
by: Black Enchantress  
  
Disclaimer: As if you people would actually think that I own Marvel's characters. Why I even bother to put this is beyond me.  
  
*conscience talking* "talking" 'Thoughts' ~other mutant thoughts~ {{{in these brackets are what is happening in Rogue's mind}}} (reading silently)  
  
This chapter is where Remy and Logan go for their chat in a local bar. For those who don't know the date in the story it's December 23. What will Logan tell Rems?  
  
Chapter 27 ~ Tea Tahme's ovah  
  
Logan pulled his bike over, into a parking lot on Maple street about 20 minutes from the hotel and well out of Rogue's hearing range. Remy followed him and parked his own bike next to Logan's and removed his helmet and shook his hair out. Logan raised an eyebrow at him, Remy just shrugged with a smile touching the corners of his lips. Logan rolled his eyes at the silent exchange and fixed his jacket, stuffing his freezing hands in his pockets. They walked into the bar, Logan could smell Remy's adrenalin coursing through his veins. He chanced a glance over at him, Remy had a wide but cool grin on his face looking around casual, trying to suppress his wondering thieving hands.  
  
A warm blast greeted them as they entered the room, it was shadier then outside and the smoke was thick in the room like a fog but it was warmer. Christmas decorations hung on the walls and in some places were mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. On the far right of the room were three pool tables, two were occupied. Along the right wall was a bar lined with stools, behind it sat a burly, homely looking man with a long mustache and a protruding gut. In front of them were tables scattered about and booths along the wall. In the far corner was a stage with a live band playing Christmas songs.  
  
Logan led Remy to a booth in the far corner in the smoky room. Once they sat down a waitress came over and asked their order. Logan ordered them two Corona's, Remy was trying to hide that he was ecstatic. She nodded once and left over to the bar, retrieved their order and came back with the bottles already opened. Remy winked at the waitress, she blushed furiously and giggled like a teenager and left with a smile on her face. Logan gave him a warning look, Remy put his hands up in a mock surrender.  
  
They toasted silently and took a gulp and placed the bottles back on the table. They leaned towards each other conspiratorially at Logan's signal after the waitress was out of ear shot. The smile on Remy's face quickly evaporated at Logan's grim expression. Remy used his empathy and felt his worry and confusion. Remy rubbed the back of his stiff neck and made the first move.  
  
"So, wha' be on yo' min', Wolve?" Logan cast a glance around to make sure no one was looking at them.  
  
"This morning did you notice anything strange about Rogue?" his face contorted into an anxious worried look. Remy's brow furrowed in thought.  
  
"No, can' say Remy 'as. Why? Yo' t'ink yo' saw somet'in'?" his accent was getting thick from the alcohol.  
  
"You heard Rogue call out we didn't have much time left?" Remy nodded. "Well, I made it out before you and went to her. Interestingly there was a fewer amount of spectators around then when we went in. When I reached Rogue she was on the ground barely holding on to consciousness and the building. When the building began to crumble she asked me to give her my hand so she could have my energy to keep the building up while you were still inside. So I gave it to her. But then… her whole attitude and…the look in her eyes changed. She clamped down on my hand with incredible strength. When I told her to loosen her grip but she didn't listen-"  
  
"Didn' listen o' didn' hear?" he cut him off. Logan gave him a sharp look and Remy buttoned his lip. Logan took a long gulp of his drink.  
  
"She didn't listen to me. I snapped the bones in my hand! She had on an out of character smile on her…she seemed to enjoy it. She only stopped when you burst through the door." Logan stared off at the table, his mind on his memories. Remy took what he told him into his head and took it apart and thought about what Logan was trying to say.  
  
"So, Yo' t'inkin' dat she 'as a problem wit' de absorbin'? But Rogue's been absorbin' since she was petite. Why de sudden change?"  
  
"When a mutant uses their powers it requires energy to enable them to us it. Rogue absorbs mutants and a piece of them stay inside her. On top of her own power and her new found control, that alone requires energy to remain in control plus the powers she pulls forth and uses, might I remind you several at a time, plus to keep them going. That's a lot of energy you need to keep going. The only other way she gets her energy besides from food and rest is from-"  
  
"Her absorbin'!" Logan nodded gravely. Remy's features screwed up at an error in Logan's theory. "But, yo' t'inkin' dat she turns into anoder(another) person?" Remy's raised an eyebrow in question.  
  
"When you run out of energy from exhausting yourself too much because of using your power, what happens?"  
  
"Remy passes out."  
  
"Exactly. The body does that to survive. It's a primal instinct for your body to reserve a insignificant amount of energy to keep you alive until you gain back the energy you lost. Since Rogue has complete control of her naturally inability to control her power, maybe she has control of her primal instincts as well. Controlling them shuts them off until she consciously thinks of using them. Maybe she mutated the instinct to reserve that energy and use it to take foreign energy. This is much easier then rebuilding strength on your own." Remy's face showed enlightenment as Logan took another deep gulp.  
  
"That would become addicting. Like a drug would do to any person. Like a cigarette does to an addict. They become different when they are having a craving and can't get at it." Logan nodded with his eyes wider.  
  
"So, wha' is de plan to stop it?"  
  
"We make sure she never runs out of energy to that extent until we can figure a way to cure her of it." Remy was exasperated.  
  
"Da's it!" he was incredulous.  
  
"What do you suggest then?!" he forced his voice under control so not to draw attention to himself. He chugged the rest of his drink and pushed it away from him and put his head into his hands and messaged his forehead.  
  
"Mon dieu!" he whispered into his hands. "Do yo' t'ink dat we should o' left her all alone den?" he looked up at Logan, a determination burned in his eyes yet concern fueled and fanned the flames.  
  
"That's why I was reluctant to leave her but I had to tell you without her hearing."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have a feeling that if she knew that we knew she might retreat into herself and feel ashamed of herself. She might give up and run off without us. We just need to keep her mind off fighting and powers and such… If something does happen and something happened to me… I want you to swear you won't let her use her powers no matter what happens." He looked solemnly at Remy, he returned the look evenly.  
  
"Remy swears if yo' swear de sameti'n'." Remy broke a humorless smirk and offered his hand. Logan shook it, gripping hard, Remy returned the grip. Logan finished off his drink and pushed it away.  
  
"Let's go." he said quietly.  
  
They stood up, Remy stretched his muscles, to the waitress' delight, while Logan pulled a twenty from his wallet and left it on the table. They walked out the door of the stuffy bar and into the freezing December air. They walked over to their bikes and mounted them. While Remy put on a helmet Logan looked over at him.  
  
"We're leaving here after Christmas. So don't get too cozy here." Remy nodded and started his bike and Logan did the same.  
  
Their bikes roared off out of the parking lot and into the vast night to the hotel. Within twenty minutes they pulled into the parking lot of the hotel and entered the lobby side by side. The clerk, Kim, was reading a magazine but Logan noticed her staring at Remy through the corner of her eyes. He couldn't help the smirk coming to his lips. They went up the elevator and went into their room.  
  
The room was only lit by a night light in the adjoining room. The couch looked too inviting to Logan so he said his goodnight to Remy, took off his jacket and boots, grabbed his blanket and pillow and fell asleep on the couch. Remy shook his head with a smirk in his face. He took off his sweater and shoes and walked into the bedroom. Rogue was fast asleep, curled up on her side of the bed, her hair laid gently across her face, free of it's now usual ponytail. Her white bangs laid across the auburn in a sharp contrast. Remy gazed upon her with a loving gaze.  
  
He went over to his bag and pulled out a black wife beater and sweatpants then entered the bathroom to change. Two minutes later he emerged changed with his dirty clothes in his hand. He put the clothes into a hamper and got into the bed as quietly as possible. Too late Rogue's sensitive hearing woke her up and alerted her to his presence. He froze in mid motion, she rolled over, giving him a tired smile. He returned the smile and finished getting into the bed and laid down on his back. Rogue moved over to his side, as he wrapped his arm around her she put an arm lazily over his well toned stomach. She moaned contentedly.  
  
"Je vous ai pensé étais endormi."  
  
"Je suis une bonne actrice." she murmured.   
  
"Quand vous êtes-vous reveilles?"  
  
"Quand vous avez marché par la porte."  
  
"Vous pouvez entendre un jeune homme se précipitant entrer dans une salle?" his smile grew to a devilish grin. She slapped him playfully.  
  
*That smahle suits him too well…* Rogue mentally agreed.  
  
  
  
"Aucun mais moi peut sentir la boisson alcoolisée dure sur votre souffle par mille loin." She smiled now. Remy chuckled deeply, shifted to kiss her lips gently.  
  
"Bonne nuit, mon amour." He closed his eyes and held her closer.  
  
"Nahght, Rems." Rogue closed her eyes and shortly fell asleep.  
  
(a/n... Ooh I have such ideas running unchecked through my head right now. So many ideas so little time. Big stuff gonna happen now. Still more coming so keep sending the reviews. ~Black Enchantress)  
  
Translations: Je vous ai pensé étais endormi = I thought you were asleep.  
  
Je suis une bonne actrice = I'm a good actress.  
  
Quand vous êtes-vous reveilles = When did you wake up?  
  
Quand vous avez marché par la porte = When you walked through the door.  
  
Aucun mais moi peut sentir la boisson alcoolisée dure sur votre souffle par mille loin = No but I can smell the hard liquor on your breath a mile away  
  
Bonne nuit, mon amour = Good night, my love 


	29. Nahght befo’e Christmas

Beauty is in the Red Eye of the Beholder  
  
by: Black Enchantress  
  
Disclaimer: As if you people would actually think that I own Marvel's characters. Why I even bother to put this is beyond me.  
  
*conscience talking* "talking" 'Thoughts' ~other mutant thoughts~ {{{in these brackets are what is happening in Rogue's mind}}} (reading silently)  
  
This chapter is Christmas eve. Remy, Logan and Rogue are getting a tree and decorating it along with the apartment they rented.   
  
Chapter 28 ~ Nahght befo'e Christmas   
  
The snow crunched underneath their feet as the three powerful mutants walked through the street together on Christmas Eve. They were all bundled up in scarves, coats, gloves and boots to shield them from the biting cold that nipped at exposed skin. They walked into the Shop Rite in down town letting a small gust of wind accompany them inside. The doors closed behind them as Rogue unwrapped her scarf from around her face.  
  
"Alrahght, Ah got the eggnog, buttah an' the turkey. Logan, get the potatoes an' the yams. Remy, ya get the peas, cake an' some coffee. When ya done meet meh at the front." Rogue said, her hands placed on her hips and walked off without another word. Remy and Logan looked at each other, both tried to stifle a chuckle and then split up to go about their tasks.  
  
Rogue stalked through the isles of the food store with a wide grin on her face as she contemplated the first in a very long time merry Christmas. She walked down to the frozen foods and selected out a small turkey, enough for a three person meal and made her way to the diary section and grabbed two gallons of eggnog and the butter and walked slowly down the other isles selecting items here and there for their Christmas dinner tomorrow night.   
  
She tried to smuggle her grin but failed miserably. As she beamed at everyone and everything she saw, came to an ending of her shopping list. She walked to the front were Logan was already waiting for them, leaning against the wall. Rogue waved at him to get his attention and stalked over, Logan let a smile creep on his face as he placed an arm around her shoulders with fatherly pride.  
  
"Where's Gumbo?" he said in his gruff voice.  
  
"Ah don' know. He should be he-" Rogue felt arms encircle her waist, lift her up and swing her around. A surprised yelp slipped from her lips but quickly turned into a smile. Remy placed his arm around her waist as he picked up his own shopping basket. Logan picked up his with a small grin on his lips. "Ah bet ya'll thahnk that was funny." she mocked them.  
  
"Oui. It was ent'rtainin'. Now where we goin'?" Logan pointed out a paying line that was the shortest but not short by any means. The store was packed with last minute shoppers for the holiday's. Rogue's smile faded off her lips and she groaned inwardly.  
  
"This is gonna take fohevah!" she whined, then slapped her hand over her mouth at the shock of hearing herself sound a lot like Kitty. Rogue's mood was now on a steady decline. She felt herself grow angry and anxious. Remy paid her no mind and steered them to the shortest line with Logan guiding her with a soft but firm hand on her back.  
  
*Is it meh o' are they actin' weird?*  
  
'Well Ah thought it was jus' meh but apparently not.'  
  
*This is ridiculous. This is lahke bein' normal. Jus' pop intah theah mahnds an' speed them up a bit.*  
  
'Alrahght!'  
  
"Whah do we even bothah tryin' tah be normal." She snapped, making Logan raise an eyebrow, she pointedly ignored his cautioning look. "Let meh jus' get in theah mahnds-" Logan and Remy's heads both snapped around to look at her with panicked expressions.  
  
"No!" they both shouted at her. Rogue raised her eyebrows at them both now.  
  
"No?" she said suspiciously. Rogue noted Logan elbow Remy in the stomach and try to distract her by waving it off.  
  
"No. I mean why not just sit here and take it easy. I mean, it's not like we're in a hurry or nothing. Why waste energy on it? You're too power happy." he folded his arms over his chest, the gesture made Rogue remind herself of her own similar stance. He wasn't going to budge.  
  
"Alrahght fahne-." Rogue slapped Remy's hand. He looked up at her with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Wha' did Remy do?" he looked pathetically innocent. Rogue rolled her eyes but felt a crooked smile twitch onto her lips. She took hold of his hand in hers, turned it fist up and opened his hand. On his palm was candy that he hadn't put on the conveyer belt. Rogue looked up into the guilty grinning face.  
  
"How did dat get dere?" he smiled at her and placed it back on the rack without looking and pointedly placed his hands in his pockets and looking like a chastised child. "Guess Remy gettin' rusty." Rogue couldn't help but smile at him and his handsome features. She reached over and kissed his cheek gently and took a hand out of his pocket and took it into her hand.  
  
After 25 minutes of waiting in line the trio paid and bagged the groceries and headed back to the hotel. They pulled into the parking lot and parked next to each other in a line and grabbed the bags off their motorcycles.  
  
"Mahnd tellin' meh whah again we can' jus' teleport inta the hotel room an' whah we have tah carry the heavah bags up storahes to the room?" Rogue gave them a sidelong glance of biting sarcasm. Logan answered her question for her since Remy couldn't because his mouth was being stuffed with a butter finger he had gotten past Rogue in the food store. He now stuffed it in his cheeks like a chipmunk so Rogue wouldn't see him munching.  
  
"Well this way for those of us who don't have natural super strength can keep up and work out our muscles. You could stand to get some exercise." Rogue shrugged and walked over to the two men and gave divided them equally up and gave them each three bags of her own.  
  
"Well ya'll can stand to lose the muscle but I don't thahnk Ah need tah do anythan' lahke that. But if ya two want to work out with groceries Ah'll meet ya up there. Bah- bye." she put one hand behind her back and waved to them. She connected a line of power to Pietro's powers and sped off in a flash. Remy swallowed the mouthful of candy and glared at Logan.  
  
"Well dat didn' work very well." he said snappishly. Logan rubbed his forehead and picked up the bags Rogue had left at his feet and started walking towards the door.  
  
"I'd like to see you do better, Gumbo." he grumbled.  
  
"Remy coul' do a bett'r job den yo'!" Remy smirked at him as he picked up the bags and rushed to catch up with Logan who was already half way to the door.  
  
"Wanna bet?" Logan snapped at him.  
  
"Okay. Whatcho wan' t' bet?" he said with a widened grin.  
  
"Bet ya 20 bucks."  
  
Remy stopped and put down a hand full of bags and held out his hand for Logan to shake. Logan turned to face Remy, set down a hand full of bags as he smiled at him and shook the offered hand. They both hefted the bags back up and continued up to the room. The door of the elevator beeped as they reached their floor. Remy left the elevator first and broke into laughter. Logan, confused, walked out of the elevator and started to laugh as well. Standing by the door, leaning up against the wall, arms crossed with a death glare on her face was Rogue with a large and quickly forming bruise on her forehead.  
  
"Well obviously Ah forgot Ah don' have a key! So could ya'll laughin' hyenas get ovah heah an' unlock the damn door?!" Logan managed to get control of himself. "Ah'm jus' pissed Wolvie's powahs haven' kicked in yet." Logan spared Remy a glance.  
  
"Come on, chere. Yo' gon' let de pow'rs go to yo' pretty head." Logan was able to get the door open and lumbered in himself still carrying all the bags. Remy ushered Rogue inside and shut the door behind him with a kick behind him. He sat Rogue on the couch as he and Logan began putting away groceries. Remy made a mental note not to look Rogue in the eye. "Someone might t'ink dat yo' couldn' get on wit' out dem fo' a whole day."  
  
Rogue's eyes flashed a dangerous green and some food and bags began to float off the counter. Remy stopped and leaned against the counter and pointed a thumb to the hovering produce. Rogue's eyes widened and she severed the connection that had been made without her notice. She flushed with anger.  
  
"Ah coul' too!" she stood up and snatched some food and began putting it away in cabinets. Remy smile at her and continued to lean against the counter.  
  
"Remy not as sure as yo', ma chere. Yo' use yo' pow'rs like dey were instinct. Not dat dats a bad t'ing." he winked at her. Rogue pretended she hadn't seen it but a suspicious flush spread across her cheeks. She whirled around and gave him a Cheshire grin that belied the anger in her eyes.  
  
"Wanna bet?" she felt a connection to Jean's powers creep slowly through her mind. Her psyche squished it before it could make another inch further. Remy pushed himself away from the counter and backed her up against the wall. Logan ignored the exchange and just took out his wallet and pulled out a twenty. He held it up for a second and then put it in his pocket, he had no doubt Remy saw him do it.  
  
"Wha' do yo' wan' t' bet, mon amour?" he said as he pushed he even further against the wall. Rogue felt a shiver go down her back and a deeper flush creep onto her cheeks. It was all she could do not to have things flying through the air.  
  
"Whah did ya have in mahnd?" it came out a breathless whisper. Remy had a grin to match a devilish smirk in his already demonic eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and backed her completely up against the wall. She was pinned against him. Rogue felt her heart flutter in her chest.  
  
"If yo' are able t' last 24 hours, after Christmas dinner, wit'out usin' yo' pow'rs den Remy give yo' de biggest surprise in yo' life." his voice was a silky purr in her ear and his breath was hot on her neck that goose flesh spread down her arms leaving a tingling sensation awash with the other emotions in control of her body.  
  
"Whah if Ah don'?" this was nothing more then air upon her tongue sliding out her mouth. Remy let out a throaty chuckle. Rogue felt desire shoot through the core of her being. She trembled at his touch, he laid a hand on her cheek stroking it softly while looking deep into her eyes. She felt naked in that stare, as if he could see her very soul.  
  
"Vous serez absent dehors sur le plus grand cadeau dans votre vie." he kissed her gently on the lips, just enough to leave her breathless. Rogue felt giddy and dizzy at the same time. The worlds swirled beneath her and she swayed on her feet. Remy caught her and swept her off her feet. Rogue leaned her head against his shoulder and looked up at him with obvious love. Remy saw the love reflected back in his own eyes.  
  
"Deal." she said with a weakly smile.  
  
Logan had gone outside to smoke a cigar for the upcoming holiday and to let the two of them have their privacy for a few minutes. Besides the two reeked of love that it was stifling in there. Quite frankly he was surprised Rogue hadn't passed out from it. It practically dripped off the two of them.  
  
"Humph." he mumble. "Hope I never get like that."  
  
He shivered with chill as the first of many snowflakes touched his cheek and melted instantaneously. He put his fingers to his cheek and brought the water away from his cheek. He looked at the water on his fingertips for a moment before flicking it away. For the first time in his life he didn't feel like Scrooge. It felt like being a parent with a daughter and her boyfriend. For the first time he could remember...Logan felt he belonged.   
  
(a/n...Sorry about this inexcusable mortals behavior of late but her grandmother died suddenly on a visit in her house. The poor child took it hard and gained some control over our body. But she has retreated back to the far recess of our mind. By the way next time I write I'm going to post a shit load of chapters. Still more coming so keep sending the reviews. ~Black Enchantress)  
  
Translations: Vous serez absent dehors sur le plus grand cadeau dans votre vie = you'll be missing out on the greatest gift in your life 


	30. The Biggest Suprahse of mah lahfe

Beauty is in the Red Eye of the Beholder  
  
by: Black Enchantress  
  
Disclaimer: As if you people would actually think that I own Marvel's characters. Why I even bother to put this is beyond me.  
  
*conscience talking* "talking" 'Thoughts' ~other mutant thoughts~ {{{in these brackets are what is happening in Rogue's mind}}} (reading silently)  
  
This chapter is Christmas. Will Rogue be able to win the bet and get the surprise of her life? Read and find out what will happen this Christmas  
  
Chapter 29 ~ The Biggest Suprahse of mah lahfe  
  
Rogue's eyes fluttered open as she dimly registered she was using Remy's shoulder as a pillow. She savored his warmth that emanated from his well toned body. The smell of old cigarettes, cologne Cajun spices and...PINE!!! Rogue sat straight up in bed which startled Remy out of his sleep in alarm.  
  
"Wha'?!" he said slurred sleepily looking about with an unfocused vision.  
  
"It's Christmas! Don' ya smell the pahne...wait." she sniffed again the air with the extrasensory senses that seemed impossible to cut off. "Ah don' remembah buyin' a pahne tree." she jumped out of bed with Remy on her heels. Both stopped at the doorway, a brilliant smile spread across her face as she leapt at Logan standing beside a Christmas tree he had decorated and snuck past the clerk in the lobby.  
  
"Merry Christmas to you too, kid. Now enough with the mushy stuff already. If you haven't noticed there's a present under the tree for you and Remy. Enough with the hugs and go open it." Rogue let go of him, kissed his cheek and ran like a little kid over to the tree.  
  
Remy rubbed the sleep from his eyes and walked over to Logan to shake his hand and wish him a merry Christmas. Rogue opened the gift that was obviously wrapped by Logan himself since she could tell he had gotten frustrated and used his claws to assist him in cutting the paper. She couldn't help but smile at the thought as she opened the dark green paper. Inside was a form fitting leather outfit that was obviously meant for battle but looked gothic at the same time.  
  
Rogue's mind wandered to the memory of when she was still fresh with grief over Xavier's betrayal and in a rage had thrown away the battle uniform he had given her when she had become and X-men. This was Logan's way of helping her realize she was her own woman and she was free of that life. Underneath it was another long black leather trench coat.  
  
Remy sat down next to her and opened up his red wrapped present. She kissed his cheek as he unwrapped the tissue paper. Inside was five different and exotic decks of cards and gambling chips and holder. He gave Logan a charming smile.  
  
"Merci Beaucoup, mon ami." he gave Logan a mock solute which he returned.  
  
Rogue leaped up from the floor, ran over to Logan and dove him right into the coach in a fierce hug that knocked the air right out of him. When he could catch his breath he patted her back and gave her an awkward hug. She got up the coach and off of Logan and walked over to the closet where she had hidden the gifts for them both. She gave one to Remy and one to Logan. They both looked at her with an appreciate smile on their faces.  
  
Logan got a brand new leather jacket, perfect for motorcycle riding to protect him from the chill since he really couldn't be permanently hurt. Remy got a brand new trench coat that looked identical to his old one that had been ruined with his and Rogue's blood stains all over it. He picked Rogue up and swung her around as she gave a girlish giggle.  
  
"But ya'll didn' even look in the pockets." she said mischievously.  
  
Remy looked at her curiously as he reached into the pockets of his new trench coat. In each pocket was a brand new deck of cards and in the bottom left was a black jewelry box. He opened the box and his eyes widened with surprise and love. He picked her up in his muscular arms and crushed her to him. Inside on a thick silver chain was a silver rectangle with rubies cut to resembled K's on opposite corners and a large heart in the middle made of ruby's.  
  
"Je t'aime davantage que tous les monde, soleil, lune, étoiles et vie combinée." he said huskily. Rogue thought she heard tears in his voice but when he pushed away his eyes were clear.  
  
"Vous êtes mon monde, soleil, lune, étoiles et vie. Vous valez la peine davantage à moi puis cette babiole." she said in a whisper as she stroked his face.  
  
She threw her arms around his neck as he hugged her back and lifted her off her feet. Logan leaned up against the wall watching the couple in front of him. He didn't even see the hand come out of nowhere and pull him into the now group hug. Feeling a little sentimental he patted their backs with some affection till he gave them a hug. After coming back to his senses he pushed them away from him and wiped at the bottom of his eyes and looked away...anywhere but at them.  
  
Remy finally put Rogue down and grasped her shoulders and held up one finger. He ran into their bedroom and returned shortly after. He handed her a long, rectangular, black velvet jewelry box with golden ribbon bow on the top. She glanced up from the box to give him a curious but loving smile. She opened the box and gasped with delight. Remy took the box and took out the emerald and pearl pendant on a silver chain and placed it around her neck.  
  
"Joyeux Noël, mon amour." he whispered in her ear before he gave her a kiss that left the air around them smoldering with desire and passion.  
  
Remy turned to Logan and pulled a gold wrapped box and tossed it to Logan who had just set down his drink of eggnog. He caught it deftly, brought it to his nose and sniffed at it with curiosity. He brought it away from his nose, perplexed. He opened the wrapping, his eyebrows went up in surprise. Inside was a solid gold watch. Nothing that was fake or cheep either it was a Rolex! Logan extended the gift to Remy.  
  
"I can't except this, Gumbo. It's too much." he said trying to hand a non yielding Remy back the gift.  
  
"Non, mon ami. Remy insist yo' take it. Remy got connections an' it wasn' dat expensive." Remy gave him a wink. Logan was uneasy but took the watch back anyway and put it on his wrist. He held out his hand. Remy took it and both accepted their more trusting friendship.  
  
For the rest of the morning they went to the movies and watched the new movies and went out to lunch then went back to the room to make Christmas dinner. And that night they feasted and listened to Christmas carols from the radio Remy had 'acquired'. It was the most delicious meal any of the three had had in a very long time. After they had dinner and cleaned up Logan announced that he was going out to a bar for a few hours.  
  
"Yo' know, mon amour, yo' officially won dat bet we made yesterday." Rogue stopped wiping the counters and threw the rag back down into the sink, turned to face him and leaned on the counter folding her arms.  
  
"That's rahght Ah did, didn' Ah? So wha's mah all tahme big surprise?" She walked over to him and sat on his lap.  
  
Remy picked her up off his lap and disappeared into the bedroom and came back with his new jacket and hers in hand. He put her jacket on her and pulled her out the door and onto the steps and out onto the roof under a chilly starry sky. He pulled her to him and held her close. Rogue felt his warmth through the trench coat, she clung to him just as tight and took the warmth from him that he so openly and freely gave to her...just like his love. They sat in each other's embrace for a few minutes, neither wanting to speak but just be held in the sweet embrace.  
  
"Whah do Ah love ya so, Remy LeBeau?" she finally asked aloud, amused by the cloud of her white breath.  
  
"De same reason I love yo'." he answered in a murmur. He took her bare hands in his and looked into her eyes. "De same reason why I wan' t' lay de world at yo' feet. De same reason I love yo' fo' yo'." she looked up at him in confusion.  
  
"But who am Ah, Remy. How can ya love meh for meh if Ah don' even know who Ah am anymo'e?" she asked in despair. Remy used their interlocked hands to lift her chin and look him in the eyes.  
  
"Yo' de woman who makes de world glow with a light dat comes from yo'. Yo' are de woman who can take lahfe fo' all it's wort' an' make it yo' own." He knelt down in front of her and brok off their hand's embrace with one hand and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small black velvet jewelry box. "Yo' de one I wan' t' spend de rest o' my life wit'." He opened the box. Inside was a ring with an emerald between two pearls and diamonds on the top and bottom of it. "Rogue, will yo' marry me?" Rogue's breath caught in her throat and tears came to her eyes.  
  
"Oh mah God...Yes. Oh mah god, yes, Remy yes Ah'll marry yo'." She wrapped her arms around him embracing him tight to her and showering kisses all over his face. Her smile was the most brilliant he ad ever seen on her features and her eyes gave off a sparkle that none of her powers could have given off in her most powerful states. "Just one than', Rems." a look in his eyes and she saw a flash of worry. She kissed him deeply to reassure him of her answer. A moan escaped his lips when she pulled back. "Can we get married aftah the whole...Apocalypse than' is ovah." He smiled and nodded.  
  
He stood up off the cold roof and picked her up and swung her around planting kisses all over her face as she had done moments earlier. His demon eyes were all but glowing with their fiery spirit like an inferno. Rogue couldn't help but let a tear leak from her eyes as he placed the ring on her finger.  
  
"Ah love ya, Remy LeBeau." she said kissing his lips lightly.  
  
"I love yo' too, Rogue." His hair ruffled in the wind; Rogue longed to ruffle that hair between her fingers. But a cord struck her when he said those words.  
  
*I love ya too...Rogue. Perhaps the past is comin' back tah bite ya in the ass? If it's in ya past then wha' is the problem of lettin' him know ya past.*  
  
'Ah'm scared that if Ah let him in mah past he won' lahke it an' be scared off lahke so many othahs. Mah past is behahnd meh.'  
  
*If it's so behahnd ya then how come ya lettin' it get to ya. Look at him an' tell me if he looks lahke he wants ta evah leave ya side foh anythan'?* Rogue looked up into Remy's adoring gaze. *Ah huh. That's wha' Ah thought. We are who we are an' no name can change that. We are who we are cause of our actions. Isn't that wha' he's been trahin' ta teach ya all along, Marie?*  
  
'Ya have no idea how annoryin'ly rahght ya can be, do ya?'  
  
*Oh Ah do. That's the point.* Rogue bit her lip.  
  
"Remy Ah want ta be with ya forevah and to do that Ah want ya to know everythan' about meh." He looked down at her with a comforting gaze and held her tight against him.  
  
"Shh, Rogue. Yo' don' need t' tell me anyt'in'. I know all I need t' know." he said rocking her in his embrace as if she was a child and him a comforting parent. he kissed the top of her head and placed his cheek to hers. Rogue felt an irresistible peace settle in her that sent waves of solace to her core and quailed the hunger that had been growing inside her.  
  
"Mah real name is...Marie." she said softly. Remy put her head in his hands and put them forehead to forehead.  
  
"No matt'r if yo' Rogue o' Marie, I still love yo'. No matt'r wha'. Understan'?" she nodded biting her lip in an attempt to bite away the inevitable tears.  
  
She loved him the same way and couldn't get over herself for feeling ashamed over a name. How could she have been so worried over telling this wonderful man her real name that her reluctant parents had given her? How could she be ashamed at all when this man looking down at her with such love that he made no attempt to hide or run away or deny it? Rogue was for once happy in her life. It was so simple as that, she was happy. This new fact bringing on a fresh wave of tears to her face but Remy nearly kissed them away. He gathered up her against him and carried her back down to the room. Whispering in her ear the whole time how much he loved her.  
  
(a/n...Ok now I'm being forced to write these chapters whenever I have seconds to spare and trust me, with this mortal's obvious laziness and procrastination its hard to find a single second to think. So piece by piece we go. But on a happier note this was a good chapter for Romy fans. You won't believe what I'm plotting for this wedding. Still more coming so keep sending the reviews. ~Black Enchantress)  
  
Translations: Je t'aime davantage que tous les monde, soleil, lune, étoiles et vie combinée = I love you more than all the world, sun, moon, stars and life combined.  
  
Vous êtes mon monde, soleil, lune, étoiles et vie. Vous valez la peine davantage à moi puis cette babiole. = You are my world, sun, moon, stars and life. You are worth more to me then that bauble.  
  
Joyeux Noël = Merry Christmas 


	31. Fevah's Agony

Beauty is in the Red Eye of the Beholder  
  
by: Black Enchantress  
  
Disclaimer: As if you people would actually think that I own Marvel's characters. Why I even bother to put this is beyond me.  
  
*conscience talking* "talking" 'Thoughts' ~other mutant thoughts~ {{{in these brackets are what is happening in Rogue's mind}}} (reading silently)  
  
'when a telepath sends a message to a large group of people'  
  
This chapter is where the action starts. They've had their recovery period after the battle with Magneto and his acolytes so now it's time to face off on Apocalypse. But will things go as smoothly as they plan?  
  
Chapter 30 ~ Fevah's Agony  
  
After telling Logan the news after he came home that night and he had a sit down talk with Remy out of Rogue's hearing range, they began packing and getting ready to leave the area. Logan said they had stayed too long and it was only a matter of time before someone either became suspicious of them or Xavier or Magneto found them. Though Logan doubted that Xavier might bother them.  
  
"Oh, for the love of-" Rogue swore.  
  
"Come on, kid, are you ready or what?" Logan hollered to the back room. Rogue was frantically searching for her missing combat boot. She wore her brand new battle suit since it would be the warmest she had on a motorcycle traveling at the end of December. She finally found the boot underneath the bed but completely out of her reach.  
  
Logan called again for her to hurry up. Grumbling she came out from under the bed and lifted the bed with blob's powers and used Jean's TK to pull it out then set the bed back down gently. She snatched the boot off the ground and shoved her foot inside, buckled it and grabbed her bag and ran out the room to the waiting Remy and Logan.  
  
"Alrahght, Let's head out, fellahs!" she grabbed a hold of their shoulders and transported them to their bikes. Remy and Logan both looked at each other.  
  
"Wha'?" she asked curiously at the twin worried looks on their faces.  
  
"Nothin'." both said at the same time.  
  
*Oh, god there they go again. Can' they jus' be no'mal foh fahve minutes?*  
  
'Ah don' thahnk Ah could be no'mal foh fahve minutes.' she countered the voice in her head. 'Most folks don' talk tah themselves.'  
  
*Alrahght good point.*  
  
Rogue loaded her bike and used bungee cords to strap down her bag to the back of her motorcycle. She put the dark green helmet on and opened the shield.  
  
"So where we headed?" she said optimistically over the howling winter wind that whipped around the snow already on the ground.  
  
"Let's just head south-west for now." Logan howled over the wind at the two. He jumped on his motorcycle, started and revved the engine to heat it up so it didn't stall while the others did the same.  
  
Logan lead them to a highway that headed south and somewhat west for a few hours till they were clear of Maine. Soon they turned off the highway and used back roads to head more west. They headed down the barely traveled road with no other travelers besides themselves. Rogue soon grew bored as they passed tree after tree in this dense forest that she soon grew tired and almost lost control of her bike and swerving to almost hit Remy. Several times he asked if she were all right, she just nodded in reply.  
  
They both jumped on their brakes as Logan was stopping short in front of them in the snowy weather none the less. Rogue used Jean's powers to steady all three bikes, keeping them from sliding out of control. Logan was the first to stop.  
  
"Wha' the hell was that foh?!" Rogue yelled at him. Logan didn't answer but pointed in front of them and then behind them. Rogue ripped off her helmet to get a better look. "Oh...shit." she said in a whisper.  
  
"Mon dieu." Remy whispered along with her.  
  
Before them stood tanks, trucks, jeeps, 2 helicopters, at least 3 squads on foot and 3 hummers. And at least all that behind them. Rogue felt her subconscious make several connections to psyches and create a mass power. Logan's sixth sense picked it up instantly, he whirled around to look at Rogue. Her eyes were multi-colored as before with swirls of green, red, black, blue, yellow and brown. Her multi colored hair stood up off her neck and danced around her head in what appeared to be wind if there was any. The leather trench coat floated about her in the same force that made her hair wave.4  
  
"Shit!" Logan cursed aloud as Rogue's eyes turned a pale shade of blue.  
  
She placed her hands straight out in front of her and slowly lowered them. The 4 helicopters total began to descend to the ground, the moment they touched ground the propellers were ripped off and flung off into the woods. The pilots ran out as she held up one hand and closed it into a fist and all the helicopters were crushed into junk.  
  
"Give up peacefully and we won't open fire!" came a voice over a loud speaker.  
  
'Trah it...' Logan shuddered at the force behind the message. 'Leave us alone an' we won' bothah ya...' If they heard it or not they ignored her warnings.  
  
"Then you give us no choice." the words weren't out of his mouth before all four former helicopters flew into the air and collided hundreds of feet above them in a mass explosion.  
  
'Protect me.' came Rogue's soft voice in Logan and Remy's minds.  
  
The battle seemed to have started within seconds and everything appeared as if in slow motion. Dozens of other squad units appeared out of the woods with guns at the ready. Logan unsheathed his claws as Remy took out a deck of cards, charging them as he took out his bo staff. Rogue used a connection to Storm's powers to create a lightning storm. Calling a bolt of lightning down she struck herself and used Rebecca's powers to absorb all the electricity and concentrated the energy into her hands.  
  
Together almost as if they were a team onto themselves, they attacked and defended. Rogue fired beams of lightning at the tanks that continued to come at them. With a growl Rogue's eyes turned a glowing red and shot a beam at a tank only two hundred feet from them. The beam seemed to slow down the tank but the others still kept coming. Rogue was running out of options. On one hand she didn't want to kill anyone, but at the same time she wasn't about to be taken alive or have Remy or Logan taken.  
  
"Enough of this!" she roared at the oncoming army.  
  
She connected a line to Jean's powers and threw people through the air away from Remy and Logan. Rogue's sensitive hearing heard a tank begin to fire. She whirled around to the direction of the sound as the ammunition was leaving the gun. Rogue threw out her hands and used her TK to halt the assaults progress. After a second of using a heavy force to throw the shell to the ground. Three more came at them and Rogue stopped them as well. Her energy was beginning to drop and she felt the need for energy begin to shake her body.  
  
A soldier came running at her in her brief distraction. She grabbed the man before he could shoot her and lifted him off his feet. She let her control over her powers go slack and allowed the soldiers memory, psyche and energy flow into her. She snatched her hand away from him before she killed him and looked down at the man she nearly killed. For a moment in time he looked like Remy but a second glance reassured her he was not. It chilled her to the core, she had nearly taken this man's life.  
  
"Rogue!" Remy scream came from behind her and Rogue was thrown back to reality.  
  
In her distraction Remy and Logan were now being held captive. Remy and Logan both were being forced to kneel next to each other with guns to their heads. Logan looked like a dog about to go rabid, he struggled wildly in their grasp. Many of his captors were cut and bleeding from his extended claws. Seemed he was having some flashback of his past with the army.  
  
"Leave them alone o' so help meh Ah'll-" she growled.  
  
"Do you yield?" a figure emerged from the crowd of squads around the two prisoners.  
  
His short blond hair and blue eyes were both pale making him look suspiciously like Magneto. But this man had broader shoulders then Magneto and lacked a certain coldness the metal master seemed to make natural. His face was clean shaven and almost boyish looking, belying his rugged scoundrel look. His eyes gave way to a strong willed and determined psyche. A piece of her whispered how sweet his energy would be, but she shoved the feeling far from her as much as she could but a small fraction escaped into her voice.  
  
"What if Ah jus' decide tah shoot ya?" The two soldiers pointing their guns at Remy and Logan cocked their guns and aimed at the commander's head. Rogue's hand began to shake from the effort of holding the soldier's minds at the same time. She put it behind her back and hid it with a smile.  
  
"Then there will be a lot more blood shed then there needs to be." he smiled back at her as 5 more gunmen on each side came forward, cocked their guns and aimed at Logan and Remy.  
  
"Ah'm not lettin' ya take meh alahve. Wha' makes ya thahnk ya safe? Ah mahght jus' decide tah absorb all o' ya?" Rogue concentrated on the guns pointed at Remy and Logan and silently put the safety on.  
  
"Your choice." he whispered.  
  
From somewhere near the jeeps and other artillery came a shot of a gun. Rogue staggered as a bullet struck the back of her shoulder blade, shattering the bone. She grimaced as the pain assaulted her but still stood. She used Magneto's power to pull the bullet out of her flesh and placed it in her hand. Logan's powers kicked in and the damage repaired itself. Rogue held out the bloody bullet in her hand towards the group of soldiers. She flexed her formally shattered shoulder with ease and dropped the useless bullet on the ground.  
  
"Wanna trah again?" she smirked at him. He smirked back.  
  
"Very interesting. But can you heal from poison?" The words weren't out of his mouth before Rogue began clutching her head in pain.  
  
It seared through her shoulder as though a thousand wounds had just opened up to replace that one. She felt her stomach quiver and her tongue begin to swell so she couldn't speak. She collapsed to the ground, thankful for the cool earthy soil against her flaming skin. She felt chills begin to grip her as she stared up at the cloudy sky. She waited to pass out but that bliss never came though her eyes burned to much to keep them open much longer. The only sense left to her was her sensitive hearing that magnified every sound till Logan's hearing became unbearable agony. She didn't even recognize her own screams as rough hands grabbed her and wrapped her in a blanket and picked her up.  
  
"Put her in the truck separately from these two." came the commander's voice loud and clear.  
  
'Oh god no. Ah'll nevah see 'em again.'  
  
*Don' let this get tah ya, Rogue. Fahght back! Don' let 'em take ya away. Ya still have enahgy an' Ah can feel it. Use it tah make 'em scared o' ya.*  
  
'Ah'll trah. But- oh god the pain hurts.'  
  
*Do it now o' lose 'em forevah!*  
  
Rogue gritted her teeth and concentrated on her captor. Rogue knew it worked when she heard a snap of bones and a blood curdling scream. Rogue felt a tight smile creep onto her features which quickly turned into a grimace of pain.  
  
*Well he won' be usin' that leg foh a while.* the voice said a-matter-of-factly.  
  
"Don't touch her. Drag him away from her. Make that one carry her into the truck. She won't hurt him." his shout was agony to Rogue's ears.  
  
She heard a soldier yell and kick a prisoner, Rogue recognized it as Remy and order him to pick up Rogue. Remy's scent soon reached her nose as he lifted her up in his arms gently. The trip to the truck was agony with every step though Remy tried not to hurt her. The pain ripped through her since she had used the energy feigning off the pain to break the soldiers legs. She felt searing hot tears run down her already aflame cheeks.  
  
When they reached the truck they were locked in and left in the dark. Remy rested her in his lap and held her head to his shoulder. Logan's unconscious form lay a few feet from his feet but at least he was with them and not in a separate truck. Remy unwrapped Rogue's face a little as her muffled groans now became whimpers of pain. Remy sucked in his breath when he looked at her face.  
  
Her eyes when she let them flutter open were a glowing green in a mass of blood shot white. Her face pale but with fiery red cheeks with sweat that dripped off from the fever. Not even her present state allowed her to sleep to the unconscious but kept her in the thralls of agony. Her tongue was swollen and her lips an unnatural shade of reddish purple. Remy felt tears sting his eyes as he rocked her back and forth murmuring French endearments like he used when she woke up from nightmares.  
  
"I's alrigh', mon amour. I's all a bad dream. It'll be o'er soon. I's okay, Marie, I'm here." he whispered tenderly in her ear.  
  
(a/n...Okay now we're going to get into some action because lately it's all mush mushy stuff and after a while and a few centuries of it you get sick of it, so on with the action. This is the second part of the book I like to call the last battles. Hope you enjoy this half of the book, because I know you will with what I have planned. Still more coming so keep sending the reviews. ~Black Enchantress)  
  
Translations: 


	32. Convahsation Ended

Beauty is in the Red Eye of the Beholder  
  
by: Black Enchantress  
  
Disclaimer: As if you people would actually think that I own Marvel's characters. Why I even bother to put this is beyond me.  
  
*conscience talking* "talking" 'Thoughts' ~other mutant thoughts~ {{{in these brackets are what is happening in Rogue's mind}}} (reading silently)  
  
'when a telepath sends a message to a large group of people'  
  
This chapter is about what happens to Rogue, Remy and Logan after they are captured.  
  
Chapter 31 ~ Convahsation Ended  
  
Rogue was beyond pain as her unseeing eyes stared straight ahead but still she remained unmercifully awake. Whenever they hit a particularly large pot hole she would arch her back while her mouth opened in a silent scream of agony and her breathing became ragged. Remy continued to console and comfort her, wiping her sweaty brow and keeping her hair away from her face. He knew his body heat wasn't helping her but if he put her on the cold metal floor she would break out in chills and raise her temperature even higher.  
  
Remy sighed with frustration and looked down at Rogue who writhed in agony that was slowly becoming less agonizing. The moment it became less they hit another bump which sent another wave of agony raking through her body. Remy took her free hand in his and brought it to his chest and rocked her back and forth. He felt her hand tighten almost painfully on his but thankfully she had no strength to accidentally crush his hand to a pulp.  
  
Rogue's hand squeezed tight then loosened then tightened and loosened again. Her lips seemed to struggle to form words that she couldn't get past her swollen tongue. A shimmering tear trickled down her cheek as she tried to whisper something. Finally in too much agony she closed her jaw and eyes lightly. Remy felt something enter his mind and flutter out then back in.  
  
'Lullay, Lullay, little one, sleep in the stars 'til the morrow, little one. Search all the forests, ride 'mong the trees then home with a smile on the mourn, little one.' whispers echoed her song in his mind.  
  
The truck came to a rolling stop as Remy heard guns being cocked and at the ready to fire. Rogue flinched as the loud grinding sound of the metal doors of the truck opened slowly. Remy tried to shield her from the onslaught of light that flooded into the truck. The gruff voice of the commander ordering Remy to pick Rogue up and get out of the truck nice and slow echoed in the metal truck. Remy did as he was told and came out of the truck down a ramp and was greeted by at least a hundred guns pointing at him and Rogue.  
  
"Wha' now, G.I. Joe?" he asked sarcastically. He received a shove in the back from a gun, reminding him of his position.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open in all their blood shot glory but she snapped them quickly shut from the light that sent waves of pain to her already throbbing head. At the thought of what these ignorant people did to her, her anger rose and fueled her energy. A growl not too unlike Logan's came from her throat and certain items and soldiers began to rise into the air against their will. No sooner had they become air born then they fell to the ground as Rogue screamed in bloody agony.  
  
Rogue was now fully aware of the pain that reeked havoc on every body part. Her blood seemed like molten lava pumping through her veins, her eyes felt dried and hot to the inside of her eyelids. The pain in her bones and joints though were not any less excruciating, while her joints ached her bones felt as though their marrow was being sucked out of them. Her head felt as though a great pressure was fighting to get out and her lips felt cracked and dry. Oh, how her tongue craved to wet them but since it was swollen she couldn't really move it. Not that she even had the energy to, now even that pathetic attempt at an attack had sucked up all the reserve she had saved up in the truck.  
  
Rogue felt a sharp and sudden pain in her lungs. Had she been able to draw a deep breath she would have screamed till her lungs exploded. She heard her own ragged breathing come in shallow gasps. The pain now made the pain before seem a pleasant tingle. She felt the world begin to whirl around her and heard Remy's worried French mutterings.  
  
'Please, Oh mah god, let it all end! If thahre is any mercah(mercy) in the world, let the pain end.'  
  
*Hold on, Rogue! Don' die on meh. Thanhnk abou' Remy an' Logan. Would ya leave 'em all alone? Ya wan' these monstahs tah finish 'em off? Take control o' it.*  
  
"Give her to me if you want her to live." the commanders voice was hurried. Remy hesitated. "Now!" he glared at Remy. Remy glared back. Reluctantly he gave Rogue to the commander's open arms.  
  
As soon as he had Rogue secure in his arms he wanted desperately to give her back. Her skin was like touching a hot stove. He ran into the facility with at least ten gunmen behind him in his wake. He ran through the doors as they opened for him. He cursed at the labyrinth of halls and rooms that kept him from reaching her designated prison. At long last he reached the room that had been prepared for her in case they needed to use the mutant poison to contain her.  
  
Once her skin touched the cold metal table her body began convulsing in seizures. Her eyes began to roll into the back of her head, he hit the button on the side wall. Metal restraints came out of the metal table and curled around her wrists and ankles. He reached the table and grabbed a device that resembled a staple gun. He pressed a green button on the handle that charged the device then pressed the end to her forearm and pressed the red button. Blood seeped from under the device as it implanted a device inside her body.  
  
No sooner had he implanted the device then he was thrown back against the wall by an unseen force. The gunmen put their guns down and came to his aid but he shook them off. He pushed himself up off the ground and snatched a prepared needle on the counter and dashed to her side. He jabbed the needle into her shoulder and injected her with a pinkish fluid. Rogue's body continued to writhe in pain on the table against the restraints.  
  
The room was suddenly filled with the voices of a thousand whispers that seemed to be heard in their heads. Outside Logan came awake but came only to his knees as the voices in his head made it swim. Outside he heard it affecting Remy as well, but where was Rogue? The whispers intensified in force but since they all spoke at once it was impossible to make out what any voice was saying.  
  
Rogue's body collapsed against the table and the bodiless voices receded back into her head. The commander slowly and cautiously walked toward her still form. He placed two fingers on her neck to check for a pulse. The moment his skin made contact with hers her original powers kicked in and began to suck his energy. He snatched his hand back with a small cry. Instantly Rogue became animated using all her muscles to try to rip free of the restraints. Her eyes never left him, neither did his leave hers. The eyes that locked onto his were not that of a sane person. They glowed with a hunger that matched the way she threw her body against the restraints and how her fingers stretched and curled to grab him and drain him dry.  
  
"Isn't that just interesting?" the voice was calm and cold.  
  
The commander didn't flinch as he was used to the eerie appearing and disappearing in silence the scientists here liked to do. He dismissed the gunmen from the room as he stalked over to the growling mutant strapped down to the table. He stood out of her reach and inspected her through his eyes muttering to himself that seemed intelligible. He walked over to a cabinet in the corner and pulled out a needle and a bottle. He filled the needle with a silver fluid and gave her an injection through the same hole the commander had already made in her upper arm.  
  
As soon as the fluid entered her system she calmed down and lay still on the table. Her green eyes fixed on the ceiling as the scientist finished the injection. He went to touch a cut on her wrist with his fingers, she instantly went to grab it. In annoyance the scientist back handed her leaving a nice size bruise on her cheek and a ringing headache as the other side of her face hit the metal table. The commander flinched at the strike to her face.  
  
"It seems she takes in her strength through contact. How very interesting. Be careful not to touch her and post two guards outside this door. I want only one commander in here at all times and report to me of any change. No body is to get in here without my permission. No one, understand?" his voice was cold and calculating.  
  
"Yes, sir." he said softly. The scientist had already left the room without a backwards glance.  
  
A sigh escaped his lips as he pulled up a chair and collapsed into it, tired and exhausted. He put his head in his hands and massaged his temples with the tips of his fingers. What a headache today had been! He looked up at the table where the girl lay still staring up at the ceiling filled with pride. But her face seemed to have been cracked from it's cold and hungry shell. He stood up from the chair as silent as he could, curious about this powerful mutant.  
  
He stood over her and looked down at the hurt but pride filled face that refused to notice his presence in the room. Her green eyes, though mesmerizing, seemed human to him. Her pale features seemed normal to those who have natural auburn hair as she did with white streaks in the front. He looked at the roots for die but seemed even more the curious to find it was a natural white.  
  
He had never really believed the cock and bullshit that scientists said when a traumatic experience happens to a person some of their hair can lose it's pigment. Obviously she had been through a traumatic event sometime in her life. Through her pride, powers and strength he saw a 17 year old girl with auburn hair and bright green eyes. In fact she reminded him of her...  
  
"Well, it looks like you bleed like a human." he whispered and walked over to the counter and put on a pair of latex gloves. He picked up an antiseptic and some cotton balls and some bandages. He walked back over to her side and placed the items on a tray nearby. He reached to take off her gloves but Rogue's reaction was lightning fast she snapped her wrist away and tried to pull herself as far away from him as the restraints would allow and snarled like an animal. "Calm down...I'm just going to clean your wounds. Just let me take the gloves off." he said gently.  
  
He went again for her gloves and she flinched but didn't pull away from his touch though she did flinch again when he made contact with her skin. Her gaze never left his face as he set about his work by stripping off her gloves and boots and swabbed at the wounds on her wrists and ankles. The peroxide must have stung but her steely and cautious expression revealed nothing to him. Only when he tenderly wrapped her wrists and ankles did she show some sign of emotion.  
  
"Thank you..." she whispered that was barely audible to his ears. He looked up from wrapping her right wrist to look her in the eyes. He couldn't stop his gaze from wandering to the fresh bruise on her pale cheek.  
  
"Don't mention it...What's your name, kid?" he asked in a neutral tone.  
  
"Rogue." she said quietly. He noticed her eyes never left him for a moment. Trust was obviously something not easy for her, but he admired that quality. He thought those who trust a person by talking to them were a fool.  
  
"Interesting name, your momma named you that?" he asked her quietly.  
  
All of the beginnings of conversation was ended instantly as her dark green eyes became cold storms of fury. He was sure that if she had her powers and enough energy he would have been dead before the words left his lips. She turned her head away from him and refused to acknowledge him in any way. In frustration he gave up and left the room. He turned to the gunmen outside the soldiers. Upon seeing him they stood at attention.  
  
"Post two men at these doors at all times." he ordered harshly then turned to a third soldier. "You tell Commander McCore to get his ass down here and stay in the room to make sure the mutant doesn't escape or anything funny like until his shift is up. Dismissed." They soldiers clambered over themselves to do as he wished. He rubbed his face and stretched out. He would have loved to go to bed right then but there was still the other two mutants to take care of.  
  
(a/n...Okay I know this chapter isn't as great as the others but it's setting up for things so pay attention! I don't feel like having to answer mortal's questions who don't pay attention. This is the second part of the book I like to call the last battles. Hope you enjoy this half of the book, because I know you will with what I have planned. Still more coming so keep sending the reviews. ~Black Enchantress)  
  
Translations: 


	33. Born tah be Wahld

Beauty is in the Red Eye of the Beholder  
  
by: Black Enchantress  
  
Disclaimer: As if you people would actually think that I own Marvel's characters. Why I even bother to put this is beyond me.  
  
*conscience talking* "talking" 'Thoughts' ~other mutant thoughts~ {{{in these brackets are what is happening in Rogue's mind}}} (reading silently)  
  
'when a telepath sends a message to a large group of people'  
  
This chapter takes place a week after they've been captured. Rogue has been kept separate from Logan and Remy as she has been tested on. How will they get out?  
  
Chapter 32 ~ Born tah be Wahld  
  
"No mo'e, please! Ah can' take it anahmo'e! Please, stop!" she screamed out though her throat was already ragged from screaming days in a row. "Ah can' take it! Please make it stop!" her pride had been stripped most painfully away from her a long time ago.  
  
Her nose and ears began to bleed from exertion of her telekinesis. Yet they still kept pushing her on. The steel barriers kept closing in, using hundreds of tons to push on her. The test was for her to use her telekinesis to stop them from crushing her. She dropped to her knees as blood poured from her nose and ears. They didn't allow her to heal or the disk they implanted would be pushed out. Rogue felt an anger pushing in her mind, struggling to get out just as the walls were struggling to close in.  
  
She couldn't keep holding back the raging hunger that welled inside her, a primal desire, screaming to be satisfied. Her green eyes became a predator's hungry glowing shine. Her skin paled and her hair whipped about her wildly. She became the non-reasoning beast that hungered inside them reared it's head when no more will was left to control it. She rose up and threw her arms out to the sides with an angry growl on her red lips. The steel barriers flung to the sides of the wall bent out of shape and utterly destroyed.  
  
Rogue was barely breathing hard from the seemingly impossible task, though it must have required the last of her energy pieces of metal began to fly around her in swift movements and smashing into walls. Once again she threw her hands up. All the metal in the air slammed into the walls and clattered to the ground.  
  
"Let...meh...out!" she said in a steely whisper that carried to the speakers.  
  
The walls indented suddenly as if struck by something huge and fast. The room began to shake and the walls began to crack and break. A high pitched noise sounded through the room causing Rogue to double over in pain. She clutched her head in pain as the speakers released a high pitched noise that Logan's sensitive hearing picked up unlike humans. Rogue thought her brain would explode if her ear drums didn't give way first.  
  
The scientist, she had "affectionately" named Sinister, walked into the metal room through a concealed door in the wall. Her stalked over to her crumpled form on the floor, his footsteps echoing through the room. He stopped right in front of her used a gloved hand to lift her face up to look him in the eye. Her hate/hunger filled green eyes met his cold, calm bluish purple. She felt the device in her arm cut off the connection to Jean's psyche viciously. Sinister reached out a hand and waved a squad of armed men, covered from head to toe, into the room.  
  
Rogue felt cold metal on her bare throat as she was pulled to her feet by ruff hands that dragged her to her feet. Two soldiers on each side held her arms while a fifth held the pole that was connected to the collar on her neck. The high pitched noise stopped suddenly leaving her head ringing while Sinister administered the same shot he had been giving her since she was brought here. It was a highly concentrated energy liquid that left her feeling coldly empty inside. The hunger for energy receded deep down inside her again but not at all appeased by the synthetic energy. But all the same she came back to her senses but still horribly injured. They rarely gave her more energy then she needed to rid her of the non-thinking beast.  
  
She knew that the men holding her arms were the only reason why she was still standing. They released the cold collar from her throat that was left red from the tight fit. Sinister left the room with a curt order to bring her back to her cell. She felt her weight being hefted over a soldiers shoulder like a sac of potatoes. She couldn't move a finger and the protests that had poured out of her mouth when she was first handled never made it past her thoughts. She felt as though a silent witness as her life rolled on by. She dimly realized she was cold in the black sweat pants and white sleeveless shirt they gave her to wear.  
  
Few minutes later she was propped up against the wall of her cell and her wrists crossed and chained to the wall above her head so she couldn't reach out to absorb anybody when they did come. Her bandages had been ripped apart or away and now her wrists and ankles were constantly bloody from the metal chaffing them. Blood still seep down her nose and ears from the hemorrhaging but she knew it wouldn't kill her or damage her permanently.  
  
She heard the soldiers leave and peculiarly a new pair entered the room. She was curious to see who the new comer was but she didn't have any strength to open her eyes to see them much less keep them open. She heard a loud sigh and a grumble in a very deep masculine voice. She sniffed the air for a scent but the only one that overwhelmed her senses was the smell of food. As it was she couldn't move a muscle and smelling, though torturous was heavenly. Whoever they were sat down on the floor just out of her reach. For the split moment the food's scent was blown away and the person's scent entered her nostrils.  
  
'Come tah torture meh, Alex?' she said telepathically.  
  
"How did you know- wait- How did you do that?" the commander's voice echoed off the walls making her ears and head hurt more.  
  
'Sometahmes when Ah use a power a lot it rubs off an' becomes a part o' meh. Lahke mah extra senses. Ah used Jean's telepathy a lot before but with the cut off to the rest of her powahs Ah can onlah speak to those Ah made a connection with. But Ah knew it was ya by ya scent.'  
  
"Can you read my mind?" he asked nervously.  
  
'No...Ah trahed'  
  
"Then how'd you know my name?" his tone was suspicious.  
  
'Ah know everahthan' about ya, Alexander Peter Radon. Ah know every single memahry. Every little than' up to the tahme Ah came hahre...Along with a couple dozen othah people.'  
  
"How?" he was interested now.  
  
'It's mah curse ya'll call a powah. Remembah when ya touched meh and ya felt me take ya enahgy?' he nodded. 'It's mah original powah. When a livin' than' touches mah skin Ah take theah memahry, psyche, powahs if they have 'em an' theah enahgy. Befo'e Ah learned tah control it Ah would become lahke the person for a while dependin' on how long Ah held on. Ah could use theah powahs an' everahthan' else. It was olnah recently Ah was able to control it. Onlah been able tah touch people skin tah skin without hurting 'em foh a few months now since Ah was born...Ah was one o' the lucky ones who was born special.' she thought bitterly.  
  
"I'm sorry." he said sympathetically.  
  
'Yah would be if ya were in mah place. Though foh once Ah wouldn' mahnd nockin' a few people off.'  
  
"What do you mean by 'nockin' people off'?"  
  
'If Ah touch someone long enough when Ah eithah don' have control o' Ah let mah guard down Ah can kill them or at least leave them permanently in a coma and forever part of mah mahnd.'  
  
"Have you ever killed someone like that?"  
  
'No, thank god. Mah turn tah ask a question. What have ya done with Remy an' Logan?' she sounded quiet worried and he didn't see the harm in telling her.  
  
"They're sharing a cell on the other side of the compound. This section is reserved for only you and your...um..."  
  
'Experimentation...' she said bitterly with a touch of madness.  
  
"Umm...yeah...so, anyway I brought you some food." he said cautious.  
  
'Hah, should be the first food Ah've been given since Ah came heah. Ah'd have dived intah it by now but Ah have no enahgy to move a muscle. That's whah Ah'm talkin' tah ya lahke this. This doesn't take much enahgy if the mahnd is willin' an' Ah already have a psychic connection with 'em.'  
  
"Why don't you open your eyes?"  
  
'Cause foh that Ah need enahgy tah keep 'em open. This is lahke thinkin', it doesn' requiah (require) enahgy tah do really.'  
  
"If I touch you...will you have enough energy to eat and talk with your mouth?" he was reluctantly offering.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
Alex removed a glove on his hand and lightly placed it on her cheek. The reaction was automatic, she felt more alive then she had been in a week and her breathing became deeper and more even. Her green eyes fluttered open for the first time but were too blurred to see clearly. Alex gritted his teeth for another second then pulled away. Rogue blinked a few times to get used to the light in the cell then looked at Alex. Had he had different colored hair and eyes Rogue would have mistaken him for Remy.  
  
"Still one problem." she said quietly since her voice was still hoarse.  
  
"What?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Ya need tah feed meh. Ah can' move mah arms." she managed a weak smile and showed him by trying to struggle against the bonds. He gave her a half smile but spoon fed her anyway.  
  
"So what was the whole thing about a million voices bombarding me when you first came here?" he said after a few minutes of silence.  
  
'A warnin'.' she said telepathic since there was food in her mouth.  
  
"What kind of warning?" he asked worried. She chewed slowly then swallowed and looked him in the eye and gave him a sad smile.  
  
"Ah'm diein', Alex." she said softly. He jumped up and stared down at her in disbelief and shock then dawning horror.  
  
"What! Why?!"  
  
"Ah'm not meant tah be caged, Alex. With this little implant blockin' mah control, a million voices are comin' at meh at once all the tahme. Some hate meh, some love meh. The ones who hate meh are tearin' apart mah mahnd while the ones that love meh fight 'em. These powahs are not bein' controlled or sedated propahly. Without the control or satisfyin' 'em they'll eat meh from the insahde out. Unless Ah get this implant out or mah healin' powahs are unblocked Ah'll die very shortly."  
  
(a/n...Isn't this a bad cliff hanger? Don't worry this isn't the end. There's too much to happen yet. This is the second part of the book I like to call the last battles. Hope you enjoy this half of the book, because I know you will with what I have planned. Still more coming so keep sending the reviews. ~Black Enchantress)  
  
Translations: 


	34. Hauntin' emeral eyes

Beauty is in the Red Eye of the Beholder  
  
by: Black Enchantress  
  
Disclaimer: As if you people would actually think that I own Marvel's characters. Why I even bother to put this is beyond me.  
  
*conscience talking* "talking" 'Thoughts' ~other mutant thoughts~ {{{in these brackets are what is happening in Rogue's mind}}} (reading silently)  
  
'when a telepath sends a message to a large group of people'  
  
This chapter is about Commander Radon warning the scientists about Rogue's impending death. Will they listen to him? Also we get to visit Remy and Logan to see how they're doing. This chapter is going to follow Alex around a bit since he has access to the entire base.  
  
Chapter 33 ~ Hauntin' emerald eyes  
  
"Then how did you survive before you had control?" he ranted on now for the past hour throwing questions and hope filled plans. He paced with his hand clasped behind him back and forth across the cell. Nothing seemed to have phased her really until his mouth formed the words to this question. She had the same look on her face that she had on her face right before she decided to ignore him when they first talked civilly. Her eyes darkened to a piercing emerald shade.  
  
"Tha's anothah story that has some depth tah it. Not a pleasant tale tah hear o' tell. Wha' do ya need tah know?" she snapped at him. Tears welled in her eyes he knew she would never let spill. He was treading a fine line, one step too much off and all the peace treaties would be for naught.  
  
"I just want to understand you. My whole life people telling me mutants are vile and disgusting creatures. Things that aren't even human, things that have no feelings and have one instinct to destroy and infest. Now I'm thrown into a mission to capture an extremely powerful mutant with an army at my back only to find out it's only a teenage girl-No offense." he said hurriedly.  
  
"Non taken." she shrugged; the bitterness coming off a little.  
  
"With her boyfriend and her father-" Rogue broke into laughing, a pitiful sound with a hoarse quality. "What's so funny?" he stopped his pacing and looked at her seriously.  
  
"Well..." she had to breathe deeply, drawing a small intake of breath from the pain, and stop laughing. "One Logan is not mah fathah...he's more lahke a fathahly figure. Second Remy is not mah boyfriend...he's mah fiancé. An' how the hell did ya come tah thahnk on this?" she asked now suspicious once she got to thinking on it.  
  
"Since the fire incident, which no government with half a brain could miss, we investigated about 3 mutants in the area. By the way...something has been bothering me about that day. How did you bring that baby back to life?" one eyebrow raised on his handsome features.  
  
"One of the most dangerous than's is tah combine powahs. Ah have tah be completely aware of the powah's Ah'm usin' an' how much control Ah give tah the psyche, which is lahke a ghost of the person Ah absorbed. Ah combined telepathy tah form a connection to the baby's mahnd an' then used healin' powah's Ah have tah heal the damaged lungs. If the baby died so would Ah have because of the combining, Ah wouldn't have been able tah relax the connection of telepathy an' would have been sucked down. But anahway back tah the part whahre ya onlah saw a teenage girl."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Anyway, mutant that I usually see are only remotely similar to a human but they were mostly deformed. Then here you come along all natural looking with two other guys that seem normal. When I first saw you I thought that we had a mistake...then you crashed the helicopters and spoke to everybody in their minds. But through and through you reminded me of a human."  
  
"Ah could change shape an' make mahself deformed if ya wanted meh tah...but then again Ah can' with this damn than' in mah arm. But this is how Ah normally look o' this device is broken. Well of course minus the bruises, cuts, blood, welts an' sweat anahway."  
  
"What can't you do?"  
  
"Ah don' know...Name somethan' an' Ah'll tell ya if Ah can o' not."  
  
"Walk through walls?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Make fire?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Control water?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Fly?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Control the weather?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Laser vision?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Predict the future?"  
  
"Now that is somethan' Ah nevah thought about. Ah once touched Irene, who was a mutant that could, but Ah onlah absorbed her foh a few seconds an' it was a long tahme ago. Ah'll have tah trah that...if Ah evah get out of hahre."  
  
"X-ray vision?"  
  
"Okay that one Ah don' have but othah powah's make up foh it."  
  
"Leap buildings in a single bound."  
  
"Ah could jus' fly ovah 'em."  
  
"Okay then I give up, superwoman."  
  
"Well that didn' take much now did it?" she snickered at him.  
  
"Well, will you tell me how you didn't die before you had control?" he asked hopefully.  
  
'Ah still don' know if Ah can trust him.'  
  
*Then tell him telepathically so he can' prove that he didn' make anahthan' up about it. Besides, wha' does it mattah? It's foh his own mahnd.*  
  
'If he tells 'em an' they believe him...let's jus' say ya won' lahke the consequences.'  
  
*Oh Ah'm so scared. Wha' ya gonna do? Ah'm in ya mahnd!*  
  
'Ya an' so is mah telepathy.' good mood restored she turned her attention back to Alex. She concentrated on his mahnd and felt herself thrust forward into it. 'It's easiah tah tell ya this way.'  
  
"Doesn't matter to me."  
  
'When Ah was adopted by Irene, when Ah was real little she gave meh a present, a silvah bracelet. Once the bracelet is latched on it doesn' come off an' it can' be damaged. Mahnd ya this was befoh'e the discovahry of adamantium. One day meh an' Logan were practicin' an' he cut the bracelet off with his claws that are made of adamantium. Well aftah that Ah was learnin' tah control more quickly then evah befoh'e. Ah used the professah Ah lived with at the time's telepathy an' probed his mahnd. Ah found out that this little bracelet was the reason Ah could nevah touch anahbody without hurtin' 'em. He knew the whole tahme an' nevah told meh, trusted meh o' even helped meh. They were all scared of what Ah mahght become if Ah had evahry powah Ah evah wanted at mah disposal. Needless tah say though would ya trust a mutant that could kill with a touch or use any powah at will an'/o' several at a tahme?'  
  
"I don't think you're that cold blooded to kill someone on purpose." he said leaning up against the wall, arms crossed with an intent look on his face as he gazed down at her. Rogue gave him a wicked smile.  
  
"Ah wish Ah had ya confidence. Aftah that betrayal Ah was cold tah evahryone that Ah came in contact with. Logan left with meh an' took meh with him evahrywhahre. He was one of the closest tah meh an' even he was scared that Ah mahght kill him if he made meh mad enough." her smile faded to a half smirk.  
  
"You're sure that your going to die? I mean has that ever happened to you before?"  
  
"Ah'm sure. It hasn' happened befoh'e but the nahce voices tell meh it's true." He stood up abruptly and headed for the door. "Whahre ya goin'?" she asked quietly. Her little energy burst was burning out fast she wouldn't be able to speak out loud soon again.  
  
"Don't worry I'll be back soon. Try not to deplete too much energy." he said over his shoulder to her. She watched him leave the cell till he was out of her vision.  
  
He raced through the hallways, drawing the attention of several of his inferiors and superiors. He made his way through the labyrinth of halls that seemed to never end. He finally came to a door where the main room of testing was conducted. He laid his hand on the scanner, immediately he was cleared to enter and the thick steal doors opened slowly to admit him. He quickly stalked into the room and found Dr. Sinister bent one of the test subjects he didn't recognize.  
  
"Dr. Sinister, if you have a moment, please sir. I have an important information I need to tell you." he stood at attention with his gaze facing forward. Sinister turned to face him for a moment, he straightened and took Alex's arm and led him to the other side of the room.  
  
"What's so important, Commander Radon?" his voice was cold, completely devoid of emotion that chilled Alex's blood.  
  
"Sir, I have sources that report that the mutant named Rogue-"  
  
"Mutant 52648." he corrected.  
  
"Yes...mutant 52648...sir she's dieing fast." he felt uncomfortable calling Rogue by her number.  
  
"And how is she dieing?" his voice was monotone.  
  
"The implanted device that controls her powers is causing her restraint on her powers to deteriorate her mind. Eventually she'll die from malnutrition." his blue eyes darkened at the nonchalant look on the Dr.'s face.  
  
"Well when she dies we'll dissect her and store her DNA for cloning. No matter. They usually don't last long anyway." he turned back to the specimen on the table.  
  
Alex walked numbly to the door. As the thick doors shut Alex heard a blood curdling scream erupt from the mutant on the table. The scream shook him to his core. He thought for sure that once the doctors knew she was dieing they would save her somehow. He walked through the hallways, mindless of where he was going. Rogue was different, she just couldn't be dieing. Not that goddess of power who could perform the impossible. Maybe the two she came here with might know how to save her.  
  
With renewed hope he raced once again through the hallways till he came to a guarded door. The two guards nodded to him and opened the door for him. Before him was a long white hallway with rows of cells along the walls that seemed to extend forever. He walked down the hallway peering into each cell for the two mutants. They would be stored together since they had no fights among each other and cells were filling up rapidly they were running out of room.  
  
He stopped in front of their cell according to the numbers on the file next to the cell. Inside, a mutant with auburn hair and glowing red eyes glowered at him from the back wall of the cell. The walls had several claw marks all over that went deep. In the corner sat the other mutant his arms in bonds that made his knuckles point to his chest. He was growling deeply at Alex, glaring at him with a look that if looks could kill he would have been dead a long time ago. Alex squatted down to be at eye level with the mutant with glowing red eyes.  
  
"Your name's Remy LeBeau?" he asked evenly. The mutant just nodded at him, the glowing devilish eyes never leaving him. "I just want to talk to you about your friend."  
  
Remy's eyes narrowed at him. He rose unenthusiastically to his feet and walked over to the bars and into the light. He wore a black shirt and gray sweatpants that were torn and worn in some areas, barefoot. His left cheek had a gash and another one on his forehead. His auburn hair was in disarray but still had a elegant charm to it. Alex with held a gasp at his demonic eyes that burned with a hatred and malice. His eyes literally glowed with anger as recognition dawned on his features. Lightning fast before Alex even created a thought Remy had him by the throat and off the ground. His eyes were feverish with anger and loathing.  
  
"An' wha' makes yo' t'ink I wan' t' talk wit' yo'?" he growled viciously through clenched teeth. Alex was clutching at the arm and was quickly running out of air, his face turning purple as proof.  
  
"Kill me and you kill Rogue!" he gasped out. Remy's eyes widened with a curious shine. He shoved him back and let go of his grasp on Alex's neck.  
  
"I swear when I get ou' o' here yo' bet'er run like hell was behin' yo'..." he leaned closer to the bars. "'cause it will be."  
  
"Tell me about it." he said sarcastically but quietly enough so Remy wouldn't hear.  
  
"Watch yourself, bub. Mutants have no love for mutant experiments and hunters. If I could get up you'd have been dead before you could get a word out." the other mutant in the corner growled out from the darkness.  
  
"Well, as I said you kill me then you kill Rogue-" he started but Logan cut in.  
  
"How do you know her name and for that matter why are you addressing her by it and not her number?" he said suspiciously.  
  
"Rogue and I have become...um...well I guess you can say friends." Remy's eyes were filled with suspicion that matched Logan's voice but Alex thought he saw a flash of jealousy. "You can feel her through her psychic link she created before she had the device implanted?" he asked in his own suspicion.  
  
"We can feel she's alive an' when she's in pain but we can' talk back an' fort'." his voice was deep but held a rich Cajun accent in it that was smoothing, he was obviously a womanizer. Alex began to worry if he was playing a game with Rogue but buried it for now to focus on the main point of the visit.  
  
"Then you don't know what's happening to her? You can't feel it?" his voice was soft and he took an involuntary step out of Remy's reach. He had the full attention now of both mutants who had twin worried looks on their faces. "Obviously not then...okay, there's no sugar coating this...Rogue's dieing."  
  
Logan growled and snarled ferociously, trying futilely to rise to his feet. Remy shook his head in disbelief and rage. He backed away from the bars clutching his head and repeating "no!" over and over again. Rage shook his whole body as he straightened up and walked back to the bars in hot fury. His eyes were alive with the fires of hell, glowing in their unholy black voids.  
  
"An' why tell us dis? Do yo' eit'er get sick pleasure out o' dis o' are de tellin' us dis 'cause dey wan' t' see how we react den dissect us?! Yo' know when people see my eyes dey call me 'diable', 'devil', 'demon', 'monster' but I don' go aroun' kidnappin' my own species an' den runnin' cruel an' mos' times fatal experiments on dem. I t'ink dat i's yo' people who are de monsters." he said venomously.  
  
"I know what you think of us and I accept this. All I want to do is help Rogue get out to save her life. She'll live if she can get out of here and remove the device that's implanted near an artery in her arm. If we can get that device out of her arm I think she can most definitely survive."  
  
"An' wha' abou' dat virus yo' gave her? Wha' if dey attack her wit' dat again?" Remy asked cautiously. Alex smiled in triumph.  
  
"The thing with the virus is that once it's used the mutant body builds up immunities to the damn thing. It's only used for last resorts. It's meant for us to capture the mutant and keep them captured under the threat of reintroducing them to it. It's a prison based on fear." a smile crept onto his ruggedly handsome features.  
  
"So 'ow do we get out o' here?" Remy asked with simple hope starting to dawn in his eyes.  
  
"Give me the keys to this thing and the two of us will create a big enough distraction for you to get her out of her. All you need is to cut out the device then her healing powers will kick in. You can cut off her damn arm and it'll grow back perfectly." Logan's voice was a growl like when he had first talked to Remy.  
  
"Alright." Alex reached into his pocket and withdrew a key from a chain of keys and gave the key to Remy's out reached hand. "Give me five minutes to get to Rogue's cell. There's a lot of security around her. Even with the distraction it's going to be hard to get to her." He nodded to them both and set off down the hallway at a jog.  
  
He glanced at his watch as he made it to the door and marked the time mentally in his head. Five minutes was not going to be long to work with. He exited the door and nodded at the two soldiers posted outside. He walked to the end of the hall then once he turned down the corner he bolted for the other side of the compound. Flashes of soldiers and scientists near missing running into him dimly registered on him. His thought focused on how he was going to pull this off and get Rogue out of here. Her face came to his mind unbidden, he mentally flinched at it.  
  
Her green eyes were like lanterns in her pale face, curtained with long wispy auburn hair. Her beautiful face marred by pain on the inside, he felt his heart contract. For a moment his heart and mind opened up completely to her and he felt her pain. He felt it ripping inside her yet her determination to keep the beast inside. He felt her fear and stubborn pride keep simple emotions from her face like fear and caring. He could feel her reaching to him as well and grabbing him with desperation yet comforting him that it was alright. Her pain was worse then all the agony he had ever faced and the worst part of it was her innocent green eyes staring at him and the knowledge that he was the cause for her agony.  
  
He finally made to the beginning of her security. Before him loomed a foot thick steel door with electric bars crisscrossing across the door. In front of the door were 5 soldiers at attention with guns in their hands at the ready. A scanner stood at waist height, he placed his hand on the cool surface as lasers danced across his hand and read his prints. It cleared him with a green flashing screen with the word 'clear'. He approached the metal detector with teeth gritted he put on foot over the threshold and fell right over.  
  
A huge explosion shook the whole compound and was shortly followed by another even bigger then the first. The five soldiers cocked their guns and aimed at the entrance to the clearing room. Alex slugged the guard that was supposed to be clearing him in the jaw. He fell against the wall unnoticed by the armed guards who kept their gaze on the doorway for intruders. Alex ran around the metal detector and to the clearance desk with a laptop on top. He sat in the chair and typed the password as fast as possible and slid his access card through the scanner.  
  
Slowly the doors began to open but shuddered to a stop part way as the power went out. Alex gritted his teeth as he tried to force himself through the narrow opening. But his attempt was futile. He glanced around for anything to pry it open but nothing was around he could rip out easily. His heart raced and his mind scrambled. There had to be a way to get to her. He heard the guards in the background scrambling around to reorganize in the dark and the sound of crackling voices over their radios. An idea struck him. He closed his eyes and concentrated on Rogue and felt her enter his mind.  
  
'Wha's goin' on?' her southern accent was slurred even in her thoughts.  
  
'Rogue! Rogue, listen to me. There's not much time but we've got to get out of here. Can you see the door partway open?' he felt her presence inside of him flinch at the volume and force of his thoughts. He made a mental note to be gentler.  
  
'Yeah, Ah see it.'  
  
'Do you think you can fit through it?' he said quieter but with urgency she picked up on instantly.  
  
'Ah can try.' he heard a scraping sound and poked his head inside. She was on her hands and knees crawling towards the door. Fresh trails of blood ran from her nose and ears. She reached for his out stretched hand and weakly grabbed it. He pulled her as close to the door as he could.  
  
"This is going to hurt a lot for a minute but it'll stop in a few seconds." he said out loud as he pulled her halfway through the doorway and into his lap.  
  
'Don' thahnk Ah can really feel it. Ah can' feel much rahght now.' her voice was growing weaker inside his head. Another explosion shook the compound. This time it was most definitely closer to them.  
  
He snatched a Swiss army knife from his pocket and opened up the blade. He took her wrist in his rough hands and sucked in his breath. He plunged the blade into her forearm where the scar remained where he had inserted it. He made a neat incision along the scar and opened up the gushing wound wider. His heart skipped a beat as he heard the generator for the back up system rumble as it buzzed with energy. He frantically dug his fingers into the wound looking for the small device. He felt himself graze it but pushed it deeper inside her. He cursed out loud and dug in deeper when the first row of lights came on.  
  
Only 5 feet away from there was one of the guards as he spotted the unconscious guard on the floor against the wall. Alex felt his fingers graze it and he snatched it between his fingers as he felt the cool metal of the gun against his temple. He froze despite the blood that continued to pump out of Rogue's arm. He felt the hot gushes roll over his arm and the warm muscles next to his fingers.  
  
"Put your hands behind your head slowly, Commander Radon." the voice was cold and calm, a well trained combatant.  
  
Alex hid a sigh of relief and grasped the device harder in his fingers and slowly brought his closed fist out of Rogue's arm. The guard motioned for Alex to rise off the floor with hands raise and he complied silently.  
  
"What is that in your hand? Drop it!" his helmet covered his face so his voice was muffled somewhat but Alex got the meaning. He slowly opened his hand and let the device shatter on the marble floor. Alex heard grunts and groans come from behind the helmet. The guard began to lose control over the gun as it flew out of his hands along with the guns of the other four who were now aware of a mutant on the loose.  
  
Alex heard several scream curses and other yell swears in mere split seconds before they were slammed against the wall. A cracking sound filled the air as their helmets showed spider cracks that grew until the helmets shattered completely from their heads. Alex gasped at the sight before he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He turned around to face multicolored eyes staring into his. Rogue's arm was completely healed and the scar was gone. Blood stopped pouring down her ears and nose immediately but her expression was frightening. Her cheeks appeared hallowed like she had been starved for months. Her eyes held a wild hunger quality to them he had only seen when he first met her. A cruel smile touched her cherry red lips as she nodded her thanks to him.  
  
Her body flew over to the five guards that were being pinned against the wall. She touched the face of the man who had held the gun to Alex's head. He greeted his teeth as his essence was sucked out of him and pumped into Rogue. He began to scream in fright as his veins rose to the surface along his face and his cheeks began to hallow out. Rogue gritted her teeth as well and seemed to rip her hand away from his face like she was fighting with herself. She repeated the process till all five soldiers lay unconscious on the ground.  
  
Two bloody and tired figures emerged from the doorway and came to a skidding halt before Rogue. Simultaneous curses in hoarse voices sounded from the two as Remy and Logan beheld a still very energy hungry Rogue.  
  
  
  
(a/n... So what do you think? Sorry this mortal takes so long but she's a lazy thing to work with. This is the second part of the book I like to call the last battles. Hope you enjoy this half of the book, because I know you will with what I have planned. Still more coming so keep sending the reviews. ~Black Enchantress) 


	35. His Mesmirahzin' eyes

Beauty is in the Red Eye of the Beholder  
  
by: Black Enchantress  
  
Disclaimer: As if you people would actually think that I own Marvel's characters. Why I even bother to put this is beyond me.  
  
*conscience talking* "talking" 'Thoughts' ~other mutant thoughts~ {{{in these brackets are what is happening in Rogue's mind}}} (reading silently)  
  
'when a telepath sends a message to a large group of people'  
  
This chapter is about what happens after Rogue is free of the inhibiting device that was implanted in her arm. How will the energy starved Rogue react after being caged? What happens when a wild animal is caged and they finally break free? Can you guess?  
  
Chapter 34 ~ His Mesmirahzin' eyes  
  
"Chere! Wha' are yo' doin'? We godda get out o' here now!" Remy yelled as he went to grab her hand and try to tug her to the ground and out the door. She snatched her hand back before he could touch her. The multi colored eyes followed his every move but the mutant goddess didn't budge. Her head cocked to the side and her expression changed to curiosity but no recognition lit her haunting face. Logan looked back and forth between Remy, Rogue and Alex.  
  
"What's your name, bub?" Logan called to a stunned Alex. Alex blinked a few times as if first realizing he wasn't the only one in the room besides Rogue.  
  
"Commander Alex Radon." he said in a choked voice just loud enough for Logan's hearing to pick it up.  
  
"Do you know how to get out of here?" he shouted back. Alex just nodded slowly with a dumb look on his face. "Good. Get your ass outta here because it's about to get real ugly for everyone. Humans and mutants alike..." Alex cocked his head not very unlike Rogue had hers.  
  
"No...one...leaves..." Rogue's voice was an echo as if bouncing off the walls of a cave but her lips never moved. Her multi colored eyes shifted over to Alex and locked onto his. Alex met her gaze, a look of terror crossed his features briefly but a certain proud expression masked it. "NO...ONE..." A multi colored mental shield burst from Rogue's mind and grew till it pushed past the walls and covered the compound for miles around. She disappeared in a green cloud of sulfur and brimstone. Remy turned to Logan and put his hands on his hips not unlike Rogue does.  
  
"I don' t'ink dat anyone be leavin' anytime soon." he said sarcastically. Logan rolled his eyes and motioned for Alex to come closer.  
  
"Rogue isn't going to leave this compound meaning she must want something or someone in here. Who was with Rogue when she's been energy starved? Anyone she would have a motive to come after?" he asked in a hurry.  
  
"Besides me? Um...Dr. Sinister. He was the primary chief on the ultimate mutant weapon project, A.K.A. Rogue. He was in charge of every experiment she underwent." he was slowly beginning to come back to his senses.  
  
"Where is the bastard?" he barked.  
  
"In the laboratories. Last time I saw him he was with a mutant in some experiment when I went to talk to him about Rogue's condition. It's this way. I'll show you."   
  
He ran out the doorway and into the hall merely toppling over all the debris in the halls. Logan snatched Remy's arm and barreled down the halls after Alex as he weaved his way in and out doors and halls. Alex began to slow down as the debris became thicker then ever. He stopped dead at a corridor that was completely blocked off by concrete and metal several feet thick.  
  
"It's right after this but it's completely sealed off." he searched frantically through the rubble for a way in.  
  
"Maybe for some people." Logan whispered and looked over at Remy. Remy caught his eye and smiled with a childish glee.  
  
"Ce serait mon plaisir." he gave him a curt mock bow and walked over to the blockage. He laid both hands on the slabs of cement and metal. The objects began to glow a slight pink, then a red then a deep crimson. "Fire in de hole." Remy ran to join Alex and Logan around the corner of the corridor. The explosion blasted the concrete enough to send it flying past them. Logan crept around the corner of the corridor and peeked at the site. A gaping hole where the blockade was seconds before had cleared most of thr debris leading to the next room.  
  
"That'll work." He leapt up to his feet as Alex and Remy both scrambled to their feet and catch up the him. A thick metal door sealed the way into the room which Logan made short work of and soon metal slabs clattered one by one to the floor. Inside, a very beaten and bloody Dr. Sinister was pinned against the wall by several spikes...some piercing his limbs. Blood frothed from his mouth and his white hair was in disarray but his cold eyes were clear and calm and stared with indifference at the other side of the room.  
  
"Ya're a loathsome vahle beast. Usin' ya own species foh ya sick, twisted an' depraved uses an' experahments." She floated up to him, mere centimeters from his face and spat at him . "Ah should drain ya dry. But then again Ah don' wan' ya dirtah mahnd in mah head." her voice still held the echo quality but the beast inside her was gaining some emotion to it besides ferocious need.  
  
"Rogue!" Remy shouted out at her. Rogue froze for an instant, her body rigid with only her hair moving from her powers. She whirled around to face the new intruders and floated down so her face was mere inches from Remy's. She cocked her head to the side like a bird with a small smirk that twitched to her lips. Logan went crashing into the wall and was held motionless at the same instant Alex was sent crashing into the opposite wall next to Sinister and held there as well. Remy remained where he was, untouched by her power.  
  
"Who are ya?" she asked curiously. She got even closer to his face but with a caution as if she was scared to actually touch him.  
  
"Don' yo' rememb'r ol' Rems?" he asked with coy grin but a tear made a wet trail down his cheek. His eyes drank in the sight of her and he felt his heart contract. His empathy picked up her swirling emotions of bitter resentment, deep hatred and... a lost and lonely sensation. Her clothes were mere rags that clung to her food starved body. Her white hair seemed to have claimed another inch worth of her hair. With her control being suppressed for so long and not having energy enough to keep ALL the powers in check they would begin to eat at her.  
  
"Rems..." Rogue's real voice whispered. Her green eyes flashed amidst the other colors but was viciously suppressed back as a snarl replaced the real Rogue. "Ah remembah ya now. Ah looked at ya from the insahde...nevah allowed tah really wallow in ya enahgy...long." her voice was cruel and vicious with a beast's instinct for food. She turned her back on him and looked over at Sinister who watched with the same cold expression, amazingly still clinging to life like a leech. "Ah'm not goin' back in chains. This monstah wouldn' let meh have enahgy. He'll pay." She began to fly over to Sinister.  
  
Rogue felt a warmth envelope her entire core. She froze immediately in mid air, letting her eyes flutter close, not daring to move an inch in fear she might lose the comfort of that feeling. She dimly felt something pull her arm and lift her chin as she was held against the same warmth and comfort. This energy was something she had never felt before. No other human or mutant she had absorbed ever had this kind of energy. Her eyes fluttered open slowly. Glowing red eyes met hers. An almost hypnotic combination of a fiery passion in a vast void of emotion. She saw herself reflected back and realized she was glowing with a reddish glow as well.  
  
She glanced down at herself an confirmed that it was true. A hand on her interwove her fingers with theirs and brought them to soft but hot lips. She felt her vicious need begin to subside slowly as the warmth replaced the hunger that ate at her. She was wrapped in the warmth and comfort as a silky purr of a voice whispered in her ear as she closed her eyes.  
  
"Revenu à moi, mon amour. Vous et moi avez été fait l'un pour l'autre. Personne ne vous prendront de moi aussi longtemps que je suis ici... personne..." he purred.  
  
"Remy...Ah wan' tah tell ya somethan'-" she whispered. Green eyes opened to meet his own.  
  
"Mon amour, I know about de book dat yo' read. An' I too noticed de similarities between yo' too, but I also noticed de differences as well. Rememb'r wha' I tol' yo' about knowing who yo' are?" she nodded slowly with tears in her eyes that pride didn't allow to spill over her auburn lashes. "The lessons you learn, will be the wisdom you earn. Dat woman ne'er did de t'ings yo' have done o' was she as strong as yo'. De lesson is dis...dat no matter what the likeness between yo' two are yo' be two differen' people. An' dis lesson comes wit' wisdom dat can give comfort... jus' like a kiss..." He pulled her tighter in his embrace and kissed her fiercely on the lips. She felt his teeth and tongue as her tongue explored his mouth and his hers.  
  
Logan and Alex fell to the ground as the psychic shield gave way over the compound and receded back into her mind. Rogue smiled up at him with bright green eyes that shined with a light not seen to Remy in months. Logan and Alex cleared their throats at the same time to bring them back to reality. Rogue looked at the two, both practically danced on their toes as their eyes made glances at the exit. Reality kicked in for the two. A loud siren was blaring away as they heard several hundred footsteps pounding on the metal floors in unison, all heading their way. Logan looked about for another way out but the room was a dead end.  
  
"Logan, the onlah way out is up!" Rogue shouted over the ever growing sound of footsteps.  
  
*These must be the rejects from the F.B.I.* the conscience who had been absent the entire time of her captivity piped up.  
  
'Nahce tah know ya're still with meh, sugah.' she couldn't help the smile that was forming on her lips.  
  
"Alex where are our bikes?" Logan whirled on Alex.  
  
"In the garage across this part of the compound." he shot back.  
  
"Rogue, can you get us to the roof?"  
  
"Ah can' teleport unless Ah can see where Ah'm goin'. But Ah got a bettah idea." she said slyly.  
  
She stepped away from Remy and connected a line to Magneto's psyche. Feeling refreshed from Remy's energy the metal tore away from the roof like butter. She turned to the collection of debris still scattered about and with a wave of her hand came sliding and flying in a heap in the open corridor. She evolved Pyro's powers with her control and created a firado that made it's way to the scraps of metal that floated where the blockade had been. The heat of the swirling flames melted the metal scraps that swirled themselves into a mass that resembled a liquid quick silver ameba. Fatal fumes erupted out of the bubbles from the boiling mass.  
  
Shots begin to fire from the newly arrived soldiers striking Alex in the left shoulder mere inches from his heart. Logan grabbed him and ripped a part of his shirt off and tried to staunch the flow of blood that began to pour from his body.  
  
Rogue spared a glance behind her, another bullet grazed her head. She felt her anger rise inside her as her subconscious connected a line to Jean's psychic powers. A wave of telekinesis shot past the still liquid barrier, knocking all the soldiers in it's powerful path off their feet and against the opposite walls. Rogue cut the connection to Jean's psyche with annoyance and let the liquefied metal splash onto the floor still bubbling. The liquid began making a lazy path into the room as well as into the hall giving the soldiers precious little time to clear the hall or die from the fatal fumes and if that didn't kill them then they would get trapped in the metal with it solidfied.  
  
"Now where?!" Logan shouted. Rogue used Magneto's powers to rip down the roof to form a ramp to the roof. She ran over to Alex and picked him up with ease with the Blob's strength and turned to the ramp. "Come on, up the ramp. From there we can make our way to the garage without running into doors and unwanted friends." she said running up the ramp.  
  
"What about the other mutants still trapped here?" Logan yelled over the still blaring siren.  
  
"Ah'm workin' on it. One than' at a tahme." They followed her up the ramp and onto the roof. Above them was a slightly overcast sky, heavy with snow. The smell of fresh air assaulted Rogue's senses with a surge of good humor.  
  
"Is anybody else suspicious that there isn't any helicopters?" he eyed the sky all around but not a one was in the sky.  
  
"Non, Remy t'ink Rogue might o' scared dem off like what happened last time." Remy chuckled.  
  
Rogue gently laid Alex down on the roof, blood had soaked through his clothing and had stained hers as well. Sweat had formed on his face and his skin was clammy and cold. Rogue used her magnetism to draw out the bullet through the hole it created so it wouldn't do any more damage. His face cringed and his fists clenched open and closed as she extracted the bullet.  
  
"I'm going to die. Just leave me here and go on and get out of here while you can." his voice was strained.  
  
"Oh shut up, Alex. We're not soldiers on a battlefield. Not to mention you'll be walking fine in a few minutes. Maybe a little tired but you'll be fine. Now stop your squirming and keep still."  
  
Rogue connected a line to the high school boy's psyche and drew his powers threw the connection like a straw. She placed a green glowing hand on the wind and closed her eyes in concentration. Alex began to feel the pain subside and finally disappear altogether. Alex took a deep breath to test his health. No pain gripped his body. He looked up at Rogue with awe and admiration. The green glow disappeared and she opened her eyes and wiped off her pale blood covered hand.  
  
"Rogue, if I ask you a question will you not laugh?" he asked seriously, sitting up.  
  
"Ya just did but go ahead." she smiled at him and stood and helped him to stand as she scanned the skies for any aircraft.  
  
"Are you an angel?" he whispered. His cheeks turned into beacons of red with embarrassment. Rogue looked at him with shock and for a moment he thought he had made her cry but the swift pride dispatched them with force.  
  
"Ah'm no angel, Alex. If anahthan' Ah'm a grim reaper an' nothin' that has tah do with God." she turned away from him but came face to face with the Cajun.  
  
"Da's not true, mon amour an' yo' know it. 'ow many times do I have t' tell yo' dat yo' nothin' dark an' even create yo' own light. Don' e'er say dat again. Yo' know I love yo'." He grabbed her up in a fierce hug and released her gently, love shining in his eyes.  
  
"God the airm simmers around you people. Can we just get the hell out of here now? Rogue can you find where the mutants are?" Logan was obviously fed up with the mush mushy.  
  
"Yes, sir." Rogue laughed and gave him a mock salute.  
  
(a/n...It seems I'm always apologizing for this human's failures and mistakes. Bet ya thought I wasn't going to continue! As I said in the beginning to matter what happens accept in the unlikely event this body dies I WILL finish this book. This is the second part of the book I like to call the last battles. Hope you enjoy this half of the book, because I know you will with what I have planned. Still more coming so keep sending the reviews. ~Black Enchantress)  
  
Translations: Ce serait mon plaisir = It would be my pleasure  
  
Revenu à moi, mon amour. Vous et moi avez été fait l'un pour l'autre. Personne ne vous prendront de moi aussi longtemps que je suis ici... personne... = Come back to me, my love. You and I were made for each other. No one will take you from me as long as I am here...No one... 


	36. Nothin' is gonna stop meh

Beauty is in the Red Eye of the Beholder  
  
by: Black Enchantress  
  
Disclaimer: As if you people would actually think that I own Marvel's characters. Why I even bother to put this is beyond me.  
  
*conscience talking* "talking" 'Thoughts' ~other mutant thoughts~ {{{in these brackets are what is happening in Rogue's mind}}} (reading silently)  
  
*'when a telepath sends a message to a large group of people'*  
  
This chapter is where Rogue, Remy, Logan and Alex attempt to break out all the mutants and get themselves and the rest out alive. Do you think Rogue can handle it?  
  
Chapter 35 ~ Nothin' is gonna stop meh  
  
*'Come tah meh. Reach with ya mahnds an' come tah meh. Ah can help ya if ya reach out tah meh. Give meh ya thoughts.'* Rogue concentrated every ounce of her being into contacting all the mutants in the compound, encouraging them to find her telepathy and reach out to her. And in return a thousand voices reached out to her at once.  
  
~Veuillez économiser moi. Aidez-moi ! Mon esprit est à vous si vous pouvez m'aider!~  
  
~Außer mir! Sind Sie eins von uns? Können Sie uns wirklich helfen?~  
  
~Per l'amore del onnipotente del signore conservili prego! Faccia l'arresto di dolore! ~  
  
~Faça-lhes por favor o batente! Fere assim muito! Comece-me fora de aqui!~  
  
~¿Es usted un mutante también? ¡, si usted puede ayudar al resto de nosotros, hágalo por favor!~  
  
~My thoughts are yours if you can help us! Anything that is mine is yours is you help us!~  
  
Other hundreds of voices reached out to her, all similar in there pleas for salvation from this god forsaken place. Their hurried and desperate voices assaulted her at once as they all reached out to her in the hopes of getting out. Rogue would have staggered from their force a few weeks ago but to the reluctant thanks of Sinister's experiments her mind was as strong as ever and more. But she couldn't help a tear leak from her eyes as she realized that this must have been a world wide hunt on mutants and the spirits only know what they must have gone through. Old along with the young were gathered here in cages like animals just because they were born different. Rogue's heart ached for them but her courage and determination strengthened and hardened with their please.  
  
*'Don' worry. Ah'm comin' to get ALL of ya out of heah. Keep ya thoughts linked with mahne so Ah can fahnd ya. Ah'll free ya!'* Her eyes snapped open to face them.  
  
"Ah found them. We gotta move now!" She grabbed Alex and Remy's hands and ran across the roof with Logan following them close behind. They ran full speed across the roof that seemed to stretch on for miles. A dozen doorways slammed open at once and soldiers poured onto the roof all weapons locked and loaded and aim at the group.  
  
"Mon dieu tha's a lot o' guns." Remy whistled yet remained completely calm. He linked his mind with Rogue's and lent her his strength and kinetic energy.  
  
*Perhaps ya should give 'em an F.Y.I. to the chicken shit out thahe. Jus' because they weren' doesn' mean ya shouldn' be merciful. Don' become the merciless killah they want tah make ya look. But by all means...put the fear o' Rogue in 'em!* Rogue could feel the voice root her on and her own excitement for a fight rise and a smile creep onto her tired but enchanting features.  
  
"Nothin' is gonna tah stop meh! But if ya wish tah trah ya luck ya'll are welcome to do so. But don' ya'll be vain an' think ya can win. By the by guns aren' allowed to play."   
  
Rogue used Magneto's powers to bend every gun in half and yanked from their owner's grip and thrown far off into the surrounding woods. Seconds after they disappeared from sight several hundred explosions were heard as the guns exploded. Rogue's grin grew wider as some of the soldiers looked with the utmost terror and ran back to the doors and disappeared from sight and mind. The more braver/suicidal ones approached her with a determination she admitted to herself to admire.  
  
Logan unsheathed his claws and Remy grabbed some of the scraps of metal and plastic in his hand and made them glow. Rogue summoned lightning clouds which crackled with wild energy waiting to be released. Rogue wasn't sure who was the first to step forward but in a moment they were everywhere around and she quickly lost sight of Remy and Logan. She became swallowed by a sea of fists and legs and bodies all around her.  
  
They came at her all at once trying to overwhelm her with their numbers. Rogue combined her own moves with Mystique's moves to create a unique style that made many soldiers fall to the ground and stay there. She heard miniature explosions to her right and Remy's excited voice. She heard a ferocious growl behind her and come up to her, she whipped around with Logan's own claws out and pointed at his neck. Logan looked down at the claws and snapped his vision back up to Rogue. She saw a small fear flash in his dark wild eyes but vanished instantly as she sheathed the claws and gave him an apologetic smile.  
  
While they guarded each other's back as Rogue combined the power's of numerous mutants with Logan's fierce army technique. Rogue felt a worry begin to weigh down on her mind as she realized that she hadn't been hearing Alex at all. A circular wall of soldiers surrounded them and a pile of soldiers littered the ground around the pair combatants. Rogue's worry was increasing even more as time grew longer and her energy was beginning to run low.  
  
*Ah thahnk it's tahme tah stop toyin' with the toy soldiers an' get this ovah with. Alex wasn' exactly in the greatest condition tah fahght.* Rogue's fear caught in her throat.  
  
'Logan?' she reached with her mind.  
  
~Yeah, kid?~  
  
'Don' move a muscle!'  
  
She called the lightning down around them in bolts that left burn marks and perfect circular holes in the roof that began to shake under their feet. She felt Logan's supportive hand on her shoulder to steady her as the ground shook from the pure energy. Rain began to pelt down on them hard as the clouds released their burden of water. The lightning had scared off a quarter of soldiers but still some remained, clinging to each other to stay standing. The wall began to thin out as soldiers either fell to them or ran from fear of their prowess. Rogue began to search frantically for Remy and Alex between the gaps of bodies. Out of the corner of her eyes she say two soldiers pulling a struggling Alex towards the door to the lower levels.  
  
She connected a line of power to Jean's psyche and let her powers flow through her body and in her mind. She reached out a hand towards the doorway and made a fist. The doorway and the concrete walls of it crumbled like wet paper. The soldiers that fought with Alex stopped in their progress in surprise. Alex took the opportunity to smash the soldier on his left's kneecap and elbow the man on his right in the gut then face.  
  
Rogue now hunted for a sign from Remy. Alex made his way to the two and fought on Rogue's left. Her blood ran cold as she realized she hadn't heard his shouts in a while.  
  
"Remy!" she screamed, "Remy where are ya?" no one answered. She drew in breath to scream again but she felt her diaphragm freeze and shutter.  
  
She felt the air escaping someplace other then her throat or nose. Pain exploded through her back and spread like a wild fire all through her back. She looked down and saw blood dripping under her, slowly at first then faster and faster as it began to become a fiery river. She reached a shaky hand behind her and touched the source of the pain. Her hand touched a cold wet blade imbedded in her back. She traced the blade to it's handle and eventually to the hand pushing it in and keeping her healing powers from reacting. She brought her hand back in front of her, soaked in her blood. Her roaring strength began to wilt to a nothing, he knees gave out and she fell to them.  
  
She looked back at the soldier who cold bloodedly stared back at her with merciless green eyes. Rogue thought it ironic he had the same eyes as her. His face was caked with her blood and his other hand dripped with it. His head snapped up suddenly to the right and his eyes grew wide as a knife entered his flesh at his heart. He looked back down at her one last time with a surprise and sudden realization of fear. The look of mortal danger left his eyes and was replaced by a blank look of death as his body toppled over in death. Remy reached her side and pulled her into his arms as Alex and Logan fought the remaining soldiers who now dwindled to a mere dozen.  
  
"Il n'est pas votre temps encore, le petit. Et il n'aura pas lieu pendant un moment aussi longtemps que je suis autour. Vous appartenez ici avec moi." he grimaced as he pulled out quickly the knife in her back and threw it to the side. He held her hand in his as it began to glow, spreading to her own hand. The bleeding stopped and her cut began to close as the last soldier fell to the ground at Logan's feet. Remy helped her up to her feet and wrapped a muscular arm around her wait to keep her steady as her body bustled to make up for the blood lost.  
  
"She alright?" Logan asked, instantly by her side and looking her up and down for any more serious injuries, though finding none. Rogue glanced at them all with her own examination.  
  
"Ah'm fahne. Ya'll make too much fuss ovah meh lahke Ah was some porcelain doll. But ya'll have some injuries. Ah'll fix 'em." she raised her hand and it began to glow a healing green but Remy lowered her hand back down.  
  
"Non, don' waste yo' strength. we need yo' t' tell show us t' de res' o' de mutan's." His own wound on his cheek bleeding a little. "I's time t' fin' dem an' free dem." they all nodded their agreement. Rogue closed her eyes and let her mind find the psyches clinging to her.  
  
"They're anothah roof ovah and undahneath." she said after a minute.  
  
Remy helped her for a few feet before she assured him that she was strong enough again. They sprinted to where Logan and Rogue's sensitive hearing could hear the shouting of the prisoners under them. Remy took a rock out of his pocket and charged it and placed it on the ground and told them all to back up. Seconds after he put the rock down on the ground it exploded. Where the rock had been now existed a gaping hole into a corridor of mutant containment cells.  
  
"Let de games begin." Remy said quickly and jumped down the hole.  
  
  
  
(a/n...Interesting enough. I have some good ideas for the next chapter and future ones I guarantee you will like. The next chapter will be better then this one. This one merely sets the stage. The next chapter will have some more comedy in it. This is the second part of the book I like to call the last battles. Hope you enjoy this half of the book, because I know you will with what I have planned. Still more coming so keep sending the reviews. ~Black Enchantress)  
  
Translations: Veuillez économiser moi. Aidez-moi ! Mon esprit est à vous si vous pouvez m'aider ! = Please save me. Help me! My mind is yours if you can help me! (French)  
  
Außer mir! Sind Sie eins von uns? Können Sie uns wirklich helfen? = Save me! Are you one of us? Can you truly help us? (German)  
  
Per l'amore del onnipotente del signore conservili prego! Faccia l'arresto di dolore! = For the love of the Lord almighty please save us! Make the pain stop! (Italian)  
  
Faça-lhes por favor o batente! Fere assim muito! Comece-me fora de aqui! = Please make them stop! It hurts so much! Get me out of here! (Portuguese)  
  
¿Es usted un mutante también? ¡, si usted puede ayudar al resto de nosotros, hágalo por favor! = Are you a mutant too? Please, if you can help the rest of us, do it! (Spanish)  
  
Il n'est pas votre temps encore, le petit. Et il n'aura pas lieu pendant un moment aussi longtemps que je suis autour. Vous appartenez ici avec moi = It's not your time yet, little one. And it won't be for a while as long as I'm around. You belong here with me. (French) 


	37. Vixens an' Ol' women

Beauty is in the Red Eye of the Beholder  
  
by: Black Enchantress  
  
Disclaimer: As if you people would actually think that I own Marvel's characters. Why I even bother to put this is beyond me.  
  
*conscience talking* "talking" 'Thoughts' ~other mutant thoughts~ {{{in these brackets are what is happening in Rogue's mind}}} (reading silently)  
  
*'when a telepath sends a message to a large group of people'*  
  
This chapter is about Rogue, Remy, Logan and Alex rescue the captured mutants. How will they get out? Also, Alex will be the only non mutant to witness a great sacrifice. Ohhh what could that be?  
  
Chapter 36 ~ Vixens an' Ol' women  
  
She leapt down the hole after him and soon the rest followed behind her. Rogue had never been in this cell block before with other mutants and the sight sickened her. She knew she must not look any better then they...not to mention smell. Tears nearly stung her eyes but she forced them back. Remy took her hand in his, turned his head and looked her in the eyes. For some reason Rogue couldn't explain she felt an almost tranquility settle inside her. She got her nerve to look closely at the cells now to figure how to release them.  
  
All the cells had glasses in the front and breathing holes with control panels on the right side for the glass to open or close for the guards to bring them food. Rogue looked both ways down the corridor and groaned inwardly. There must have been over a hundred cells on each side running up and down the corridor. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and concentrate.  
  
"Alex, do ya have access tah these cells?" she asked gently. He nodded in response and gulped. She could almost feel his reluctance. All these mutants would know he was a soldier and try to harm him. She leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear. "Don' worry they won' hurt ya." she straightened. "Now, wha's stoppin' 'em from usin' theah powahs tah get out?"  
  
"They have collars on their necks that restrict them of any energy they may have. The collar stores that energy and we convert it to a less potent form and that's what we gave you. They're easy to break off though." He reached into his pocket and withdrew his access card.  
  
"Alright. Alex, ya'll take that cell an' work ya way tah the fahthest wall." she pointed to a cell in front of them. "Logan, ya take the one next tah him an' work the opposite way. Use ya claws tah cut through the glass an' take the collahs off 'em. Rems, ya can use ya power tah shatter the glass an' then use ya strength tah break the collahs off. An' Ah'll do the one rahght next tah ya an' work mah way opposite of ya."  
  
Logan and Alex tackled the job before them with ease and skill while Rogue and Remy attacked the cells and collars with equal fervor. She connected a line to Kitty's power and walked through the cells. The first one she enter held two small mutants. One was a young teenager, about 5 years younger then herself, with long shaggy brown hair and deep purple eyes. He was a few inches shorter then Rogue but had the gangly form of a teenager. The other was an old woman who sat on the floor in the corner. She was about the age of 80 or so, with short white hair and shockingly white eyes but she had a light olive tint to her skin.  
  
The boy leapt to his feet in a defensive stance but a grumble from the old woman made him relax. The old woman lifted her head to meet Rogue's gaze with her unnervingly white eyes, though the white of her eyes were so that you couldn't tell exactly where she was looking or even if she could see, but Rogue could feel a gaze on her and it wasn't from the boy. The boy retreated back to the corner where the old woman sat and placed and arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Forgive the cynical nature of this youth who's had a large burden to bear too early in life, my goddess." her voice was raspy but with kindness and a humbling sound. Rogue snorted as she walked over to the boy and snapped the collar off his neck and did the same for the woman.  
  
"Theah's nothin' tah fo'give, Ah know how he feels. An' Ah'm no goddess. Jus' trahin' tah help ya'll out a lil'." she responded and helped the old woman to her feet and made sure the boy had her alright and turned to leave.  
  
"Ah know. My goddess Marie." she whispered hoarsely. Rogue whipped around to the old woman with her eyes wide at first then lowered in realization. She was a mind reader, there must be quite a lot of those here. She began putting up the strong shields in her mind.  
  
"Mah name is not Marie. It's Rogue. Ya musta been thahnkin' Ah was someone else. Probably Ororo Monroe. They call her the weathah goddess." she put a hand on the boy's shoulder and another on the woman's and teleported them out of the cell. "Now hurry up an' gathah towards the othahs so when we're done we'll leave togethah." The old woman bowed her head to her and the boy followed suit.  
  
"As you wish, my goddess." she shot back in her raspy cracked voice.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes and shook her head and continued down the cells. She ran into numerous cells with Kitty's power, broke the collars and teleported the captives out to the hallway and directed them to gather with the rest. She had ten more to go when Remy, Alex and Logan came to her side, their work finished and helped her with the remaining. Rogue dashed to the last cell and enter it with ease but a little weary.  
  
In the corner was a little girl with tatters of rags for clothes, huddled   
  
in the corner of the cell with her arms wrapped around her knobby knees. Her jet black hair cascaded down her shoulders and back in little waves, her face hidden in her arms. Her body was covered with cuts, bruises and welts and her body shook with a chill. Goosebumps rose up on her skin and she shivered. Rogue took a step towards her and the girls head snapped up to look at her. Silver eyes met her emerald, rimmed red from tears that stained her face with black streaks.  
  
"Who are you?" she tried to scrambled back further but the wall was there. Rogue walked over to the girl who's silver eyes never left her own.  
  
"Ah'm heah tah get ya out o' heah. Mah name's Rogue. Wha's ya's?" she asked softly.  
  
"They call me 920078 but I call myself Vixen." Rogue squatted next to the girl and wiped the black tears away with her thumb and held out her hand to the small girl.  
  
"That's not ya real name is it?" she asked softly. Vixen hesitated giving her hand to Rogue.  
  
"Rogue's not your real name either is it?" she asked cautiously and cynically. Rogue took a deep breath and let it out slowly and used her untaken extended hand to run her fingers through her scalp and looked the girl in the eye.  
  
"Alrahght let's trah this again. Between the two o' us, mah name's Marie." she spat the word out and held out her hand again.  
  
"My name's Victoria...between the two of us." she took her hand this time and Rogue helped her up.  
  
"Well then, Vixen, let's get outta heah." she smiled down at the girl who gave her a small smirk back. Rogue teleported them out of the cell and broke the collar off the girls small neck gently and was about to tell her to go to the others but thought twice. "Stay bah meh, Vixen. Don' leave mah side unless Ah tell ya tah okay?" she said softly. Vixen nodded back without looking up at her. Remy, Logan and Alex greeted her in seconds.  
  
"Now what do we do, Rogue?" Alex asked anxiously. She gave him a reassuring smile. She turned from him and pointed to the wall.  
  
"Wha's on the othah sahde of that wall?" she asked quickly.  
  
"Nothing but the garage." he asked a little puzzled.  
  
Rogue squeezed the small hand in her own a little bit and the little hand squeezed back. Rogue connected a line to Scott's psyche and let his power flow through her veins. Her eyes glowed red with ferocity, the small hand clutched a little tighter to her own. Her full lips pulled into a grimace as she gathered up the energy and connected a line to Jean's powers and Magneto's at the same time. She felt the strain on her energy begin to nag at her and she released the energy she had gathered. Brilliant red light crashed against the steel enforced concrete wall. Cracks shot through the wall and the cement crumbled. She used Magneto's powers to tear the steel apart and create a doorway about 10 feet wide and 15 feet up. Using Jean's tk she parted the debris and flung it to the sides.  
  
The mutants all different shapes and sizes ran out the new hole in the wall. Rogue looked about and spotted what and snatched Logan's hand as he made his way over to her through the crowd of mutants. She picked up Vixen effortlessly and put her in his arms and whispered in her ear quickly then told Logan to grab Remy and Alex and meet her right outside. As soon as the words were said she disappeared without the usual puff of sulfur and brimstone.  
  
Logan hefted the little girl that clung to him in fear in his arms and searched through the crowd of mutants that were trying to get out. His sensitive hearing heard Remy yelling his name and Rogue's over the sound of the trampling feet and the blaring alarm. He unsheathed his claws and held them up in the air for Remy to see. He doubted that anyone else had adamantium claws. Sure enough within seconds Remy was by his side with a hand on Alex's shirt to keep him with the group. Logan related what Rogue had said and Remy moaned aloud.  
  
"I's time t' go swimmin'." without another word he grabbed both Alex and Logan's arms and pulled him into the swarming crowd.  
  
Once they made it outside Rogue was waiting for them with four motorcycles and five helmets. She tossed a helmet to each off them and was about to buckle her own on when she noticed the boy and old woman who had called her by her name, standing in the light. The boy was helping her to walk/limp her way away from the mutant prison. She rolled her eyes and went over to Logan who had fastened his own helmet on Vixen who sat behind him on the motorcycle, arms wrapped tightly around his waist.  
  
"Take Alex and follow the other mutants to make sure they get away okay with out getting recaptured. I'll follow with Remy in a minute." He nodded his assent and signaled to Alex to follow him and the other mutants. She concentrated on all the minds that still clung to her even though they were out of the cells.  
  
*'Listen tah meh o' ya'll won' escape from heah. Head South west, intah the woods. Mah friends an' Ah will follow ya tah make sure ya'll stay safe. Stick tahgethah o' ya won' have a chance. When the sun sets stop an' wait foh meh theah. Ah'll fahnd ya.'* She felt them agree in their many tongues and words. Remy lifted his visor and looked at her questioningly while Logan and Alex took off after the mutants. She told him to hold on and walked over to the pair who had stopped to look at her, they had heard her message. She grumbled all the way.  
  
'Whah do Ah get a feelin' Ah'm goin' tah regret this?' she thought.  
  
*Oh foh the love of all tha's sacred. Honestly, ya thahnk ya really goin' tah regret helpin' out an old lady? Wha' could she possibly do tah ya? Beat ya with hey cane?*  
  
'Honestly? If she had one Ah thahnk she could. She's not jus' an ol' lady. She's a mutant.'  
  
*Oh, jus' go an' do ya good deed foh the day, girl scout!* the conscience shot back. Rogue groaned inwardly, reluctant to be anymore sappier then she had to. She stood in front of them with a helmet under each arm and handed each one a helmet. She gave the old woman her own matching dark green helmet.  
  
"Come on. We'll give ya a lift." she fitted the helmet on snug and then took her from the boy and picked her up with ease. "Ya can rahde with Gambit. She can rahde with meh." she told the boy over her shoulder who had to jog slowly to keep up with her quick strides.  
  
She sat the old woman on the back seat and steadied her with telekinesis while she mounted and the woman could grasp onto her. She started the bike with a familiar ease as the old woman had wrapped her thin wrinkled arms around Rogue's food starved waist. She hadn't realized she had lost so much weight till the woman had grabbed her and had her arms completely around her easily. She looked over at Remy who was waiting for her signal, the boy had a death grip on poor Remy.  
  
"Let's go." and they raced off after the others.  
  
  
  
(a/n...I've given up on apologizing for this mortal for two reasons. One she's a nitwit and won't listen. Second I think I've apologized more then my quota requires in this life. By the way there is a very good purpose to each character I emphasize in the story. Such as Vixen and the old woman and boy. This is the second part of the book I like to call the last battles. Hope you enjoy this half of the book, because I know you will with what I have planned. Still more coming so keep sending the reviews. ~Black Enchantress) 


	38. How tah win a war

Beauty is in the Red Eye of the Beholder  
  
by: Black Enchantress  
  
Disclaimer: As if you people would actually think that I own Marvel's characters. Why I even bother to put this is beyond me.  
  
*conscience talking* "talking" 'Thoughts' ~other mutant thoughts~ {{{in these brackets are what is happening in Rogue's mind}}} (reading silently)  
  
*'when a telepath sends a message to a large group of people'*  
  
This chapter is about the mutants getting away from the compound and sticking together so they can survive the winter in the cold weather or being  
  
Chapter 37 ~ How tah win a war  
  
The dust kicked up in their wake as the two motorcycles carrying the four mutants shot out of the court yard. They dashed through the trees at a slower speed since the trees and the brush created obstacles. They both came to a swerving stop with Rogue using telekinesis to keep them upright and in their seats. Ahead of them was a 20 ft. high electrical fence and in between them and the gate was two other motorcycles and at least a thousand mutants.  
  
'Why don' the ones that fly go ovah the gate?' she thought.  
  
*Ya did tell 'em tah stay tahgethah. They probably didn' wanna leave the othahs.* the voice pointed out. Rogue mentally slapped herself, she was thinking rather slowly from starvation.  
  
Rogue righted the bike and told the others to stay there. She lifted herself up in the air and flew over the sea of mutants until she came to the gate. She hunted down Rebecca's psyche and connected a control line to it, power pumped through her veins. Her eyes turned a pale bluish-white as jolts of electricity began to dance through her hair and sometimes around her skin and disappear as if absorbing into it.  
  
"Stand away from the gate." with all eyes glued to her they backed away a few feet as much as they could with the people in the back in panic. Soldiers were now forming in the yard, trying to reorganize themselves with the chaos in the compound already beginning to wear off in surprise. "Stand ya groun'. Don' leave the group. Remy, Logan, Alex! Keep them calm an' if it comes down tah it command 'em in battle." She turned to face the crowd who turned as well to look at her. "We're not goin' back!" she turned back to the gate and gripped the cold metal with both hands.  
  
Bolts of electricity enough to kill a dozen people shot through the metal and into her skin. She gritted her teeth as she absorbed the electricity as she would the energy of another person. She felt her body begin to shake with the voltage as it built up in pressure inside her body. She chanced a glance behind her, the soldiers were making their way into the woods through the brush with thousands of guns and artillery. Apparently they were going to use everything they had, it occurred to her suddenly that they hadn't bothered them the whole time they were rescuing the other mutants.  
  
She looked back at the gate and the jolts spiraling up her arms and around the rest of her then disappearing into her pale skin. They were running out of time she had to do something fast or they would have to battle and she wasn't sure how much starved and sickly mutants were going to last even with their powers. She bit her lip and used her power to draw in the electricity into herself at an even higher voltage. The flow was drained now completely into her, there reserves gone into her body.  
  
She wasted no time, connecting with Magneto she ripped open the steal gates till there was enough for 6 people standing side by side could get through. She curled the edges in on themselves so the mutants wouldn't cut themselves on the twisted metal. Her hands shook with the held back energy, she held them up and looked at them. Miniature bolts of lightning jumped constantly from random points to other random points and back into her skin. When she put her hands closer together the electricity jumped from one to the other and back.  
  
She looked down and saw the mutants swarming through the gates, strangers holding strangers to help them walk, or carried the injured or using what little energy they had to defend the rear of the mutants. Powers she had never known to exist now filled the frigid winter air as mutant power clashed with human artillery. Her body began to shake with the pent up energy inside. She need to find a release but where?  
  
'What am Ah gonna do with all this enahgy?' she thought desperately.  
  
*Ya just said it! Remy's psyche can control kinetic enahgy. Use ya own powahs tah evolve his powahs to take the electric enahgy an' make it ya own tah use. Do wha' ya do best. Absorb it!* the voice was exasperated.  
  
'Wha' would Ah do without ya?' a coy smile curled on her full rosy lips.  
  
*Ya would have died befohe now, of course. Now do as Ah said befohe somethan' else happens!* Rogue nodded in agreement.  
  
She sought Remy's psyche in her mind through the overcrowded psyches. She found his and connected herself with him and used her own evolving ability and evolved his powers to suit the need. She then converted the electric energy to kinetic and absorbed it. Rogue's body began to shake with held back powers. The absorption was like being in a lightning storm and trying to hold back the power as it struck all around. Her eyes slowly changed from there electric blue to her natural piercing emerald. She felt her beast like self move inside her, waiting patiently when she was in the thrall of power or need to take over.  
  
She glanced back over her shoulder to check on the progress of their escape. About half the mutants had escaped through the fence but they still needed more time to get the rest of the mutants through and then go into hiding. Screams tore her gaze away from the fence and back to in front of her. A whistling sound caught her sensitive ears and snapped her gaze back to the battle. She barely had her hand up in time to ward off a missal from hitting her. Her eyes glowed an intense emerald green, evolving Jean's tk 10 times it's normal strength.  
  
The missal made a dead stop, spun around and shot even faster back at the launcher. Metal scraps exploded everywhere, fire doused from the snow on contact. Remy, Logan, Alex and about 10 other mutants she didn't recognize were fighting and slowly losing the battle. Rogue teleported to her motorcycle, the old woman had her head turned to where the battle was raging, with her ancient white gaze. With no remark she picked up the woman who remained silent, her gaze still held by the battle and teleported her to Logan's motorcycle. She placed the old woman beside Vixen on the bike and placed her hands on the shoulders of the little girl.  
  
"Listen, vixen. Ya watch this old lady foh meh alrahgh'? Make sure she doesn' get hurt. Can ya do that foh meh?" she asked in a rush, emerald gaze searching silver, making sure she understood.  
  
"Okay, Rogue. Ah'll protect her." the girl looked determinedly back at her. Satisfied Rogue ran a hand through Vixen's long black hair and gave her a warm smile.  
  
Without another word Rogue teleported away from the girl and into the midst of the battle. She looked around and found Logan first, he was fighting two armed soldiers and winning slowly till a third jumped in and tackled wolverine to the ground and swiftly the other two pinned him down, while he thrashed around in their hold. Rogue teleported herself over to him and spun kicked one soldier away from him and slammed the heel of her hand into another's face. Logan threw the last one from him and stood up, a cut on his forehead healed slowly as he faced her, blood smeared his face and clothes that had several tiny holes throughout. Rogue suddenly felt a sudden worry for Remy and Alex.  
  
"Logan, get tah ya bike an' get an ol' woman an' Vixen the hell outta heah. Ah'll take care of ou backs. Now, GO!" she pointed her finger toward where she had come from. He looked at her, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried to catch his breath. He gave her a single nod and worried look in his eyes as he turned from her and ran to his bike. Hurdling through the brush and battle.  
  
She looked around her again and spotted Alex and a woman mutant she wasn't familiar with taking out some tanks with stolen explosives. She teleported to him, a dozen bullets piercing the brimstone and sulfur smoke where she was mere milliseconds before.  
  
Alex and his mutant friend had just leapt and ran away from an explosive they had just threw at a cluster of tanks. She appeared right above them, standing on a log, her tk deflecting the debris that flew near them. She grabbed the back of their shirts, one in each hand and stood them up. Alex looked around dazed and with a flash of fear in his features till his gaze found Rogue behind him. His mutant friend fell to his knees in front of her and groveled at her feet. Rogue's features took on a look of surprised mixed with embarrassment. She quickly helped him to his feet and silenced him with a flash of her emerald eyes.  
  
"Alex ya an' ya friend heah roun' up the othah mutants an' tell 'em tah high tail it outta heah an' don' look back undahstand? Ah'll take care of these..." her face grimaced as she nodded toward the attacking soldiers.  
  
"Okay, Rogue." he spun away from her and grabbed the girl's arm and both sprinted from her to the mutants not that far from them.  
  
Rogue looked around for Remy till her gaze caught something peculiar. She watched a group of soldiers mysteriously go down, one by one felled by an invisible hand. Her rage flared to a dizzying height. It couldn't be Pietro, could it? She teleported over to the group, staying hidden in the brush. Her sensitive hearing tuning out the explosive battle all around them and concentrating on the group. Then she heard it. The whoosh of a skillfully wielded staff and the thunk of contact on the soldier then the retreating silent accept to sensitive hearing.  
  
*Found the fruitcake.* the voice noted. *Wondah which poor bastahd had his staff.*  
  
'Tha's mah sugah.' Rogue thought, proud of his cleverness and skill. 'Ah wondah...' she let her mind wander off, the voice snapping her back.  
  
*Ya bad girl. Get ya head outta the guttah an' tell him tah get outta heah!*  
  
she could feel them roll their eyes. *Haven' ya evah seen the movie 'Patton'? "Now Ah wan' ya tah remembah that no bastahd evah won a war bah dyin' foh his countrah. He won it bah makin the othah poor dumb bastahd die foh his countrah!"* Rogue couldn't suppress a laugh at the memory of the movie.  
  
Her mood lightened up a little and some stress relaxed. She felt almost foreign to humor, she hadn't had anything to laugh at in...she couldn't remember.  
  
'Alrahgh' back to the task at hand.' she mentally reprimanded herself.  
  
She concentrated even harder on the noises closest to her, till she heard it. The slightest sound over a foot touching the dirt and compressing it under it's weight. Obviously carefully placed, others were like bombs next to her going off. She fought her way toward the silent steps till half the soldiers were at her feet. A sudden loud sound caught her ear VERY close to her. She whirled around to her left, a sniper crouched in the bushes watched Remy with a professional steady hand. Rogue's breath caught in her throat.  
  
In the time of thought she combined Pietro's speed with Kurt's teleportation. She felt her body travel at an invisible speed that she had never felt before. Her world seemed to happen in slow motion as she reappeared a few steps from the sniper before he was able to turn. She cart wheeled towards him, her fingers gripping a knife that was discarded on the ground. Her torso came up in her momentum, fear plain in her eyes as she watched his trigger finger pull back. She felt a tear slide down her cheek. She grabbed the man's head and pulled back, exposing his throat and ran her knife across his throat. His warm blood instantaneously spill his life's blood all over her hands and arms. A silencer made a pop as the bullet shot out of the gun.  
  
Rogue teleported herself at a revolved Pietro top speed to Remy. Her sonic boom making heads turn towards where she had been. She reappeared right in front of Remy, her sonic boom following her making it sound as if it was two. Her only thought was saving Remy's life. But her speed wasn't fast enough to stop the bullet accept in one way. Her emerald eyes widened as the world went back to it's normal speed. Remy whirled around at the sonic boom right behind him. His fiery eyes ready for battle, his bo staff poised for attack and his muscles tensed.  
  
(a/n...OOOh that's a good cliff hanger. I think I might end with cliff hangers more often. They give a story a definite suspense thrill. The first cardinal rule of a story though is to teach a lesson. But what better way to make sure the pupils learn the lesson then to give it humor and suspense. Unfortunately though my readers this body is getting sicker. Since april of 2003 I've been stricken by a very rare case that after 3 hospitals, 4 neurologists, an orthopedist, 4 regular ER doctors, 2 cat scans, 3 blood works, 15 x-rays, physical therapy nobody can say for definite what I have. Yesterday I went for a chest x-ray right after physical therapy since my breathing is becoming more and more difficult. On the chest x-ray they see something growing near my heart. Now they just have to figure out what it is.  
  
So if I don't write after a month since the last chapter just assume I'm hospitalized for surgery and then another month goes by then assume the worst my readers. Before this body in years passed I was called the speaker of souls. What makes me continue this book is that I have written many incredible stories that are looking to be published soon but not a single one have I had the chance to finish before I have another incredible epiphany. Should death try to steal this soul that I have tracked down through the ages and magic to keep it my own, I swear I will finish this one. Next year this body will graduate High School and continue on to become a writer. And I swear to all I hold dear that if I make it to that point in my life I plan to become the best damn write this age has ever seen. Till next chapter, may your quills never break, your ink pots never run dry and the whispers of the soul never cease. ~Black Enchantress) 


	39. Death won' have meh

Beauty is in the Red Eye of the Beholder  
  
by: Black Enchantress  
  
Disclaimer: As if you people would actually think that I own Marvel's characters. Why I even bother to put this is beyond me.  
  
*conscience talking* "talking" 'Thoughts' ~other mutant thoughts~ {{{in these brackets are what is happening in Rogue's mind}}} (reading silently)  
  
*'when a telepath sends a message to a large group of people'*  
  
This chapter is about the mutants getting away from the compound and sticking together so they can survive the winter in the cold weather or being  
  
Chapter 38 ~ Death won' have meh  
  
The black staff fell from nerveless fingers. Strands of soft hair fell near wide eyes of fire and a name was whispered between bloody cracked lips. The intensity of the sonic boom making waves of energy push out from one spot. Grass moved like waves upon a tropical green sea as dead leaves drifted down with wisps of the snowflakes mingled with them. Trees swayed with the power of the sound as if in a gentle breeze in the thralls of spring.  
  
For Remy Le Beau time stood still in a moment and everything became muted. His heart stood still in mid beat along with time as he saw her. Her once short auburn hair now flowed down to her mid back in loose curls. Bangs stripped of pigment and curl framed her opalescent skin. She turned slowly to face him in stiff and rigid movements. Her stained clothes lay in tatters on her starved body a hole on the chest part of her shirt was framed with a splash of red. Her stunningly piercing eyes glistened with tears held back, betrayed by the tear stains that ran down her cheeks, a drop rolling of her chin.  
  
He reached a hand to her face, his fingers gently putting snowy tresses of hair behind her cold red ear, his palm on her cheek. Her slightly parted lips were flecked with fresh glistening blood. As soon as he made skin to skin contact she let out the breath she was holding harshly. The shining tears overflowed her eyes and ran unchecked down her sunken in face. Once her breath was let out blood began to seep from the hole on her shirt. Blood dribbled down the side of her mouth as her wet auburn lashes blinked rapidly. The look of surprise faded from her eyes and was replaced with agony that her pride would never allow her to voice.  
  
Remy's eyes looked over her head and behind her and watched the sniper clutch his neck in a futile effort to stop the blood from escaping. In the time it took for his eyes to blink he felt a wind pass around him. When his eyes opened again he was sitting on his motorcycle with the scared boy's arms around him tight. Rogue floated in front of the motorcycle, her hair floating around her face as if it had a life of it's own. Remy finally pushed words out of his cracked lips.  
  
"Why don' yo' heal yo'self, chere?" his voice was husky with his unshed tears.  
  
The blood seemed to pump out of her in slow spurts, soaking her shirt with her heart's blood. In a second he realized she was expending her energy to push her psyche into his mind and give him the power to move as fast as she so it would seem as if they had more time. A tear escaped his cheek and rolled down his face. He looked away to hide it, a soft hand grazed his cheek and wiped the tear away. He opened his eyes and looked up. She hovered right in front of him over the steering, her skin a glow with a radiance that he began to fear she had died and was before him as an angel.  
  
"'Cause Ah need tah get ya outta danger. But Ah don' wan' tah hafta force ya, sugah. Tah heal mah heart Ah would need tah use wolverine's powers consciously an' fahght with a mah mahnd distracted. When Ah heal mahself Ah hafta turn my vision inside my body and send his powers to the problem and heal it. That requires concentration Ah need to protect ya...an' the othah's." her head snapped up as she gritted her teeth. It hit Remy what she was doing.  
  
"Marie I have t' fight wit' yo'. I can' jus' leave yo' behin', chere. Stop usin' yo' energy t' prolong dis momen'. It makes de pain las' longer, I see it in yo' eyes. Please, Marie." she closed her eyes as tears slid in slow motion down her face. "Marie, I love yo'. I won'-" he argued but she cut him off, blood soaking her shirt more. She suddenly kissed him fiercely and pulled away. When he opened his eyes she was floating back where she originally was.  
  
"If ya love meh then ya'll leave, Remy. Don' make meh lose mah slim chance tah live by usin' mah power to force ya tah leave...please. Don' let 'em be captured again. Ah promised 'em they wouldn' go back. Now go if ya care about mah life." his face looked hurt and hard decision. "Go, Now!" she screamed.  
  
She withdrew from his mind and let time flow normal for him and teleported herself away before he could even think after her words. She racked her mind for powerful powers to use. She used Xavier's telepathy to search for mutants still around. Remy's and the boy's were fading away through the gate, his grief choking her throat. She tore her mind away from him and hardened her heart. Her mind focused again and found the old woman and Logan hadn't left. With a snarl of irritation she teleported to him with slowing time speed.  
  
"Whah haven' ya left yet?!" she screamed with anger. She bit her tongue at her harsh tones as his torn eyes looked up to her. She could see the reflection of her glowing skin in his eyes.  
  
"Vixen isn't here. The old hag said she said she was going to protect her and ran off. I can't find her, Rogue!" his voice was desperate and his thoughts jumbled with worry.  
  
"Alrahgh'...okay. Get outta heah an' Ah'll find her an' protect her. Jus' get away from heah as fast as ya can an' make sure Gumbo follows." the sound waves of her voice hadn't even reached his ears when she teleported away from him.  
  
She opened her mind again, using telepathy to seek out Vixen. She searched frantically for her but was unable to find her. She broadened her search but still found nothing. Her fear was almost choking and her pulse rose making blood poor from her wound. She gripped her chest with the pain and slowed her pulse as she moved at a speed that time seemed to slow. She flew through the air as she cut through lines of soldiers and ranks of tanks and artillery. Her senses frantic at finding the little girl.  
  
She searched her mind for a certain mutant's psyche. She hunted the psyche just as frantic as for the little girl. At last she found the psyche beating up on another. She snatched at the psyche and connected her powers to her own so fast she was surprised herself. Wanda's witch powers pumped in her mind and blood, even as it slowly pumped out of her. She became an angel of death itself. She sped through the trees in a path of destruction, making sure nothing exploded in case the girl was near.  
  
A scream pierced her hearing as she killed a man with her bare hands, with snap of his neck he fell dead at her feet. When the sound waves penetrated the slow time her head snapped up in the direction and spotted the girl about a quarter of a mile away, a group of soldiers ready to shoot her. Rogue viciously snatched Magneto's psyche and connected powers. The guns flew so fast out of their hands some fingers or in other cases hands went with them as they were brutally hurled away.  
  
Men screamed in agony, clutching there limbs as they screamed. Rogue was at the child's side in the next blink she let time flow normal, her energy level too low to bring the child into the slow time motion with her. With her nerves a wreck from the chaos around her she grabbed the child into her arms and held her head against her shoulder as she cried. Comforting the child and shielding her from the slaughter she was about to engage in. With the child securely in her arms she turned her mind onto total destruction of this place of mutant torture of hell.  
  
The soldiers that had threatened Vixens life met their end as Rogue's telekinesis slammed them all into trees, their skull smashed. Their bodies fell the floor of the forest in bloody heaps. Her vision shifted suddenly from the loss of blood. Rogue lifted herself with the child against her chest into the air. Vixen's black tears leaked down her face, staining what wasn't stained with blood an pitch ebony. Rogue shut her eyes and whispered comforts in French, something Remy did to her when they were alone together or she was upset.  
  
"Il est bien maintenant, mon enfant. Rien et personne ne va vous blesser plus. Je le jure. Veuillez ne pas pleurer, le petit. Tout va être bien." she cooed to her.  
  
"Rogue? I thought they killed you...I-I r-ran to see y-you but you disappeared before I could get to you. Then someone tried to shoot me and then-then..." she sobbed into her shoulder and buried her face.  
  
"Don' cry, sugah. Don' worry Ah'm not gonna die. Death won' have meh. He lahkes meh too much. Now jus' stay still an' we'll get rid o' these mean people, okay?" she felt Vixen nod against her.  
  
Rogue closed her eyes and laid her cheek on her head and rocked her back and forth. She hummed the lullaby, to distracted to actually sing the words. As she comforted the child death became full bloom around them. Rogue now made everything that was an enemy near that gate met horrible deaths. Soldiers imploded, exploded, flew hundreds of feet into the air and rushed to the ground. Tanks exploded, drivers lost control and shot at each other. Anything in the air rushed to meet the ground and the metal crushed into a crumple no bigger then a trash can.  
  
Rogue opened her eyes when everything lay still death surrounded her. She reached into the girl's mind and stole her consciousness away from her, her breathing slowed against Rogue. Rogue sent the very grounds shaking. Cracks of earth raced towards the building and the world opened up a mouth and swallowed the compound whole. When the earth's mouth yawned wide Rogue sent everything that was an enemy into that pit of fire and then closed the gaps together. Sealing their fate for anything that had somehow survived her reign of death. Rogue turned her head weakly to where she sensed the mutants who had escaped where. Her task wasn't finished.  
  
Blood still poured from the wound, but she had no strength left to men it. Not while she had yet to return to the others and bring back vixen. She sacrificed the energy expended to fly in order to keep her lock on the mutants location. Her feet touched the blood soaked ground. She may have destroyed and buried the remains of the lives she had killed but the ground would not let her forget that easy. She dragged herself to her motorcycle about a hundred yards away. Each step more shaky and unsure then the last.  
  
Rogue felt her pulse begin to slow and her limbs begin to grow cold and weak. She finally made the journey to her bike and slumped against it barely able to keep Vixen still in her arms. She reached into her pack and withdrew her leather jacket and wrapped the sleeping vixen in it's thick protection. Even in her sleep Vixen clung to Rogue in a death grip, she silently thanked the child for helping her save some energy to get them back.  
  
She mounted the emerald bike and put her own emerald colored helmet on Vixen's head and started the vehicle. using her knees and the sleeves of the jacket to wrap around herself she held vixen to her as she drove through the forest. Her blood seeping onto the girls clothes. Her slow beating heart thundered in her ears as she made the weary journey to the others.  
  
  
  
(a/n...I think this was a very good chapter. One of my best I think. So tell me. Could you see it? See the battle? Sometimes the moments that should stand still define a relationship. I hope I was able to give you a glimpse of what was whispered to me. This is the second part of the book I like to call the last battles. Hope you enjoy this half of the book, because I know you will with what I have planned. Still more coming so keep sending the reviews. Till next chapter, may your quills never break, your ink pots never run dry and the whispers of the soul never cease. ~Black Enchantress)  
  
Translations - Il est bien maintenant, mon enfant. Rien et personne ne va vous blesser plus. Je le jure. Veuillez ne pas pleurer, le petit. Tout va être bien. = It is alright now, my child. Nothing and no one is going to hurt you anymore. I swear it. Please don't cry, little one. Everything is going to be alright. 


	40. Propah Intrahductions

Beauty is in the Red Eye of the Beholder  
  
by: Black Enchantress  
  
Disclaimer: As if you people would actually think that I own Marvel's characters. Why I even bother to put this is beyond me.  
  
*conscience talking* "talking" 'Thoughts' ~other mutant thoughts~ {{{in these brackets are what is happening in Rogue's mind}}} (reading silently)  
  
*'when a telepath sends a message to a large group of people'*  
  
This chapter is about where Rogue gets to learn the name of the creepy old woman and something else that startles her more then anything on her entire journey.  
  
Chapter 39 ~ Propah Intrshductions  
  
Her slowing pulse sounded loud in her ears even over the motorcycle. She drove slowly with Vixen strapped around her and her own agonizing heart. Blood seemed to come out faster but with less blood each time. Rogue fought panic at her already failing heart; she had yet to make it to the other mutants. She bit her bottom lip in pain and determination; if she died now then Vixen would get hurt in the accident and most likely Apocalypse would kill everyone she came to care about and love.  
  
Up ahead her hearing began to pick up on the noise of hundreds of footsteps beating the ground and the distant motors and shouts. She gasped as her heart beat faster then skipped a beat. The world shifted under her as she felt herself fall from the bike. In that moment of fright she felt her control of her powers slip and instinct react. She twisted her body in the air so she would take the brunt of the impact as they hit the ground.  
  
'Ah love ya.' her thoughts hit the two simultaneously.  
  
Remy's eyes snapped up to look around him for her but he didn't see any sign of her. He could have sworn he felt her breath on his cheek. He swerved his bike to stop and spotted Logan stop his bike and turn and argue with the old woman behind him. Remy leapt off his bike and bolted for the arguing pair. As he drew near the old woman snatched off her helmet and turned her white eyes to Remy. He was momentarily taken aback. He had thought the woman blind.  
  
"I thought you heard it too, boy. She's reaching out to with her last energies in hope. But it is not her that sends the power behind the message. Something else is projecting her thoughts to us, she does not have the power to reach this far though she is only a half mile behind us." the old woman rasped to him.  
  
"Then yo' heard it?" Remy asked, his hopes flaring brighter and clinging to this old mutants words but the old woman shook her head and with it died his hope.  
  
"Then she 's gon'?" he croaked with unshed tears. The woman's eyes widened.  
  
"Not yet, boy. She is faint yes but she still lives. Though I did not hear the call I felt it being pushed out." her raspy voice rekindled his hopes. Logan looked between the two and snatched the helmet from the woman's hands and put back on her head.  
  
Remy whirled away from the two and sprinted to his own awaiting bike as Logan turned his bike around. In moments the two were racing through the forest foliage. Remy saw the sideways motorcycle, it's engine still running. His heart caught in his throat. Where was Rogue? Logan had seen him stop his bike and jump off and pulled up beside him. He leapt off his own bike and stood next to Remy, his gaze sweeping around to take in the rider-less motorcycle.  
  
"She is over yonder, boy." the raspy voice filled his ears. He turned to her, her arm lifted in the air and pointing in the brush behind him. Remy followed where she indicated, pushing himself through the brush and behind it, Logan hot on his heals.  
  
Remy nearly tripped over her unconscious form but nimble caught his balance and sank down to his knees. Logan stopped short just in time to nearly collide where Remy knelt down. He made his way around him and knelt down on her other side. Rogue lay still, her lips blue and her chest barely rising and falling. Vixen was curled on top of Rogue, sprawled out on top, both tangled in Rogue's leather jacket. Remy quickly unknotted the coat and Logan took the sleeping Vixen in his arms and laid her next to him and saw if she was well. Apparently she was merely sleeping soundly, Logan then looked back at Rogue and his breath along with Remy's caught in their throats.  
  
Rogue's shirt was soaked in her own blood, it trickled down her split and bleeding lips, onto her chin and down her neck. A small bullet hole was right over her heart, blood still seeping out with every beat her heart took. Logan felt the hairs on his arms rise off his skin, he turned to his left as a soft hand grasped his shoulder. The old woman stared down at Rogue without blinking.  
  
"Save her, boy." she rasped to Remy. Remy looked up at her with a startled look, one eyebrow raised in question. She knelt down with cracking knees and snatched his hand with her free one and placed it on her face, "Like this."  
  
The reaction was instant, Remy felt his essence being drawn into her, he quickly pushed his kinetic power out of his hand and into her own body. Her body sucked up the energy with vigor that Remy feared the beast would be the first to regain consciousness but it did not rouse and take advantage of her unconsciousness. Remy, Logan and the old woman all looked on as the hideous wound began to close and the bullet made it's way to her skin and out of her body. Her breathing began to even off and steady but her pulse remained weak.  
  
"She won't wake up." Logan noted, his attention caught on the old woman extending from Remy's hand, now pulling away, and placed a single finger upon her forehead.  
  
"She'll awaken." she responded, her usually hoarse voice seemed to come from far away.  
  
Rogue's eyes snapped open and she jerked to a crouch but in doing so fell right over as she swooned from the blood loss. Logan snatched her arm to hold her steady before she toppled over, letting out a yelp when her powers ignited. She quickly suppressed her powers as she gathered her wits about her. For the first time her eyes came into focus with all but the edges of her vision now precise and distinguishable. She scrambled to calm her breathing, with each rapid breath her muscles swooned on what seemed of their own accord. When she had gotten her bearings she realized Remy, Logan and the old woman she had saved were all staring at her transfixed.  
  
"Oh mah-" she fell right into Remy's arms and gripped him as if he would disappear before her very own eyes. She turned and saw Logan smiling at her. Over come with joy she snatched him by his shirt and pulled him into her embrace along with Remy. "Come heah, sugah. Ah don' care how macho ya wanna be yah'll are nevah gonna leave mah sight again!"   
  
She felt tears stinging her eyes but forced them back as the presence of the old woman off to the side smiling registered on her weary brain. She gave each of the men in her arms a kiss on the cheek and turned her attention now on the old woman who though had to hold a hand on ground for support sat straight and tall and carried herself with dignity. Her green emerald eyes bore into the woman's strange white.  
  
"Ah'm afraid we haven' been propahly intrahduced. Mah name is Rogue. This charmin' man tah mah left is Remy LeBeau." The old woman held out her hand for Remy to shake. Remy smoothly took the woman's hand into his own and kissed it. Rogue rolled her eyes at his dramatics and continued, "An' this puppy dog tah mah rahght is Logan." Logan gave her a quick glare at the puppy dog part but couldn't keep a small smile at seeing her ok from touching his lips. "Wha's ya name, sugah?" her voice was hoarse and though her head swam she kept a steadying hand on Remy's shoulders and his arm locked around her waist.  
  
"You may call me Mamma Kakra, my lady." she bowed her head to Rogue. Rogue's rolled her eyes with annoyance while Remy and Logan gave her surprised side looks.  
  
"Ya still goin' on lahke that? The name's jus' Rogue. Ro-gue. R-O-G-U-E. Tha's it. Not lady, goddess o' anythan' else that titles meh mo'e than Ah am. Thank ya' very much." she said exasperated.  
  
"Those titles are less then what you are and I fear that where I come from it would not be considered proper to call you anything less then lady. But if you wish it I will just call you Lady Rogue instead of the other titles." she said diplomatically. Rogue rolled her eyes one last time and finally agreed.  
  
Rogue racked her mind for a grasp on the psyches having a field day in her mind. Once she gained them back under control she slowly sent connections of power to each and checked to make sure she was still able to operate their powers. She saw Remy's psyche in her own mind and couldn't help a smile twitch onto her lips as his handsome face grinned a love sick boy smile. She gently touched his powers but gasped out loud as she felt a burst of hurt from his empathy. Though she kept her eyes on Logan and Mamma Kakra while they made sure Vixen wasn't hurt in the crash she talked to Remy in his mind.  
  
'Are ya pickin' up on what Ah'm pickin' up?' it was a whisper in Remy's mind but he knew it wasn't his imagination.  
  
~Remy feels it as strong as he feels anyt'in' else in 'is own body. Someone be hurtin' an' Remy don' t'ink it be de puppy dog. 'is pow'rs would o' healed 'im by now.~  
  
'Ah can feel what ya feel so Ah know it isn' comin' from ya, sugah. Do ya thahnk Mamma Kakra is hurt?'  
  
~'s no emotional pain, petite. But it feels mo'e like she be injured. Perhaps we should check on 'er, love?~ Rogue pulled out of his mind and contemplated his question.  
  
*Glad tah know someone has a brain on his shouldah's. Fruitcake's got a mahnd behin' that cute face.*  
  
'Good tah know ya still heah with meh. Been a long tahme since ya said anythan'.'  
  
*Ah needed a vacation. Know Ah'm ready tah go.* Rogue could feel the voice mentally smile at her with a Cheshire cat grin. She never did like Alice in Wonderland.  
  
'Well Ah coulda used ya help awhile befoh'e, sugah. Yeah. Don' worry 'bout meh Ah'll jus' battle an army all bah mahself.'  
  
*Ya walked away alive from it didn' ya? Or am Ah mistaken an' are we dead?* Rogue grumbled and didn't respond.  
  
"Mamma Kakra?" Rogue said softly, still not used to the hoarse quality of her voice. Mamma Kakra looked up from Vixen at her as Logan picked her up in his arms and awkwardly offered her a hand up. Remy stood and picked Rogue up in his arms. Rogue began to protest but one look from Remy stilled her tongue about it. "Where are ya injured?" she blurted out, she wasn't one for long, drawn out questions and explanations. Mamma Kakra's face split into a smile.  
  
"Can't keep anything from you can I? Well, my powers are in my voice but the 'doctors' there ruined my vocal cords in surgery and testing and they haven't healed since." She rubbed her throat self consciously.  
  
"Come tah meh." Rogue held out her hand while she still lay in Remy's strong arms. Mamma Kakra looked up at Remy for a moment then at Rogue's outstretched hand then hesitantly took it. Rogue drew her closer with a steadying arm. She placed her hands on her neck as though she were fighting with herself whether or not to strangle her. Mamma Kakra froze and tensed as Rogue's hands glowed a dark green. The glow flowed into Mamma Kakra's skin and absorbed inside it.  
  
She gasped as she felt a tingling sensation run up and down her throat and felt the mending. When Rogue was finished she barely had enough strength to keep her eyes open and remain conscious. Mamma Kakra reached a hand up to her throat as Rogue released it. She looked up at Rogue with joy radiating from her eyes. Mamma Kakra hummed softly, what all three expected to come out would be a harsh, hoarse, rasp of air. What did come out took their breath away but not nearly as it affected Rogue.  
  
"Where did ya heah that song, Mamma Kakra?" Rogue's eyes bore into the woman's white eyes with surprise.  
  
"It's a lullaby my parents taught me. It's called 'Lullay'. Why? Rogue suspected she knew exactly why.  
  
"Tha's a song from mah past Ah can' remembah." she said in a strangled whisper.  
  
(a/n...This body is falling ill faster and faster. Unfortunately I must spend my spring brake in a hospital in Maryland with specialists. This is the second part of the book I like to call the last battles. Hope you enjoy this half of the book, because I know you will with what I have planned. Still more coming so keep sending the reviews. Till next chapter, may your quills never break, your ink pots never run dry and the whispers of the soul never cease. ~Black Enchantress)  
  
Translations - 


	41. Onlah Survivah

Beauty is in the Red Eye of the Beholder  
  
by: Black Enchantress  
  
Disclaimer: As if you people would actually think that I own Marvel's characters. Why I even bother to put this is beyond me.  
  
*conscience talking* "talking" 'Thoughts' ~other mutant thoughts~ {{{in these brackets are what is happening in Rogue's mind}}} (reading silently)  
  
*'when a telepath sends a message to a large group of people'*  
  
This chapter is about after our trio meets Mamma Kakra. She decides she will assist Rogue in furthering the progress of her powers but it has a high price to ask. Rogue must test her sanity and it's bounds along with the merciless beast inside her. What will they do with the other mutants in the middle of winter? Can Rogue handle any assistance from Mamma Kakra?  
  
Chapter 40 ~ Onlah Survivah  
  
"So wha' do normal people call ya, Mamma Kakra?" she asked as she sat on a log next to her while Remy and Logan righted her motorcycle and looked to see if anything was damaged.  
  
"They call me Siren." her rasp was gone and was replaced by a smooth voice that sounded as silky as cream. Somehow, the tinniest purr resided in her voice when she spoke. Rogue was beginning to see why people might call her Siren. She felt herself actually being compelled just to keep the conversation flowing so she would continue to speak. "If I may ask, my lady, Why do you call yourself Rogue instead of your real name?" Rogue's demeanor immediately turned cold and her body tensed. Rogue's eyes grew to a dark, menacing green. Apparently the subject was not open to discussion.  
  
"That girl died along time ago. The onlah survivah was Rogue. End o' story." Rogue's emerald gaze met Mamma Kakra's, her eyes turned ice. She stood and walked over to the motorcycle the men had righted and checked out for herself. She put a hand on each of there sweaty shoulders, Mamma Kakra noticed the ice melt under the gaze of the Cajun with the mesmerizing eyes, a smile twitched to her lips.  
  
Logan walked over to the log where Rogue had been moments before and offered a hand to Mamma Kakra in assistance. She accepted and balanced herself with a hand on the tree as Logan bent down to pick up the still sleeping Vixen. They had decided there was no need to wake her since it would take Rogue to use her powers and Mamma Kakra thought, and Logan agreed, that it would be too soon after a serious injury. Though her body had healed without a trace of a scar her body still remained weak from the loss of blood that not even Logan's powers could regenerate fast enough. Remy walked over to her and offered his arm to assist her in walking over to ride with him on his motorcycle. She took it gratefully and thanked him for respecting an old woman. With Remy aiding her she hobbled over to the motorcycle just as Rogue started her engine and revved it to test it to her satisfaction.  
  
It took about 10 minutes to get back to the shivering mass of mutants that huddled together in groups that were packed tightly. Alex had set up camp fire sites about 20 feet away from each other. With the wood wet with snow he must have had help from a pyro mutant in the crowd. Alex stood over the crowd as he talked to some of the mutants. As the three motorcycles pulled up, the crowd of mutants nearly jumped out of there skins with fright. When some of the group had recognized them and spread the word it was more of there saviors the confusion quickly died and settled back down to a low rumble.  
  
They all pulled their motorcycles next to Alex's, which was leaning up against a pine tree not 20 yards away from the group. He waved to them as they parked their bikes in alignment. Remy had somehow cleverly stolen some pairs of boots for their small group. Rogue took Remy's arm when he offered it to her and to her irritation offered his other arm to Mamma Kakra who accepted it with a small smile. Logan carried the sleeping Vixen in his arms as the five of them met Alex halfway and continued on to the larger mass of mutants.  
  
"I was beginning to wonder what happened to you three when you suddenly took off like that in a rush. Logan where did you find Vix-" his eyes finally made their way over to find Rogue, she gave him a weak smile. His face lit up like a child on Christmas morning. He snatched her up in a surprisingly gentle bear hug and spun her around then gently set her on her feet back besides Remy who glanced at her with concern she waved off the concern and turned her smile back to the eager Alex. "Rogue! Oh my God! I was so worried about you. When you all of a sudden- then when you- and then when I looked back- oh my god! Are you okay? What the hell did you do back there? Why are you more pale then usual?" he bombarded her with his concerned questions. Rogue's smile only widened as she managed a weak and ragged laugh.  
  
"Calm down, Alex. Ah'm proud o' ya that ya got 'em all tahgethah heah. But just wait foh everahone else so Ah onlah have tah tell it once. Ah'm tahred as hell an' foh the love o' all that's sacred Ah just want tah sleep in a bed surrounded bah friends." she laid a weak hand on his shoulder and gentle pushed aside.  
  
She looked around at the beaten down, half clothed in tattered rags, shivering mutants in the snow around mini campfires. They wouldn't survive much longer in these conditions. Rogue debated the use of her powers in her mind. To use them at all would drain her to unconsciousness and deplete the little energy she had acquired from Remy. She wasn't quite sure even her body could handle running on nothing constantly. Perhaps a group of them could run into town and steal some supplies...like food.  
  
*Wha' choice do we have? How 'bout organizin' them an' figurin' out who would be best to go?*  
  
'That's not a bad idea, sugar.' a smile crept onto her lips.  
  
"Alrahght, now. How many groups are gathahed aroun' bonfahres, Alex?" She pulled her tattered rags closer around herself.  
  
"About 30."  
  
"Good. Alrahght, Mamma Kakra Ah want ya tah keep an eye on Vixen. Remy, Alex, Logan an Ah will each take about 4 groups. Ah want them all organized bah there powahs an skills. They don' lahke it they'll have tah take it up with meh. Survival is not a democracy. It is a dictatahship." She whirled away from the slack jawed group and found her vision swam but suppressed the weakness from sight. She faced the large mass of mutants now starting to elbow each other, whisper and point in her direction.  
  
*Don' ya have that journal from the book shop a while back, sugah. Use it tah help organize 'em.*  
  
"Can Ah have evahrybody's attention foh a few moments? If ya'll recall, Ah'm the one who entahed ya minds back at hell an' linked ya minds with mahne. Now Ah need ya cooperation again. If anyone knows of a safe place foh us all. Perhaps an island, a farm, any kind of safe haven foh mutants please come forward an' tell either meh, Alex, Logan, Remy or Mamma Kakra it would be greatly appreciated an' tomorrow we will be on our way. Foh now though Ah ask ya cooperation when we trah tah sort ya out. Please listen carefully. If Ah could have all the pyro's ovah bah the first few fahres closest tah meh. Anyone that has an aqueous power please gathah aroun' the fires tah the rahght of the Pyro's. All the earth powahs includin' rocks at the fires behind the pyros. All the air an' weathah behind the watah mutants. All the psychics an' telekinetics behin' the earth mutants. All the metal related at the fires tah the right of the mahnd related mutants. All the teleportahs, fast movin' an' time slowin' mutants tah the rahght of 'em. All the lasahs, beams, o' anahthin' that has tah do with a sort of lahght projectin' from ya body an' harmin' othahs go behin' the speed demons. There should be a few fires left foh othahs that have specific, unique powahs that if ya believe ya are in that category please see the othahs Ah mentioned befohe o' mahself."  
  
It took a few hours but they finally managed to get them all organized. Rogue's journal had practically no space left in it for the tiniest scribble to fit in it. She had every single mutants name and their powers written down and the book was under a heavy guard. Fortunately only a couple of fights broke out between the masses but was quickly put down by the four of them or the mutants themselves were so tired and worn out by their experience and the cold they soon gave in.  
  
Rogue walked over to Remy and leaned against him as he posted a few sentries to keep an eye out for anyone who thought on tracking them. He gave them some sweat pants and jackets since they would be away from the fires for awhile. He wrapped his arms around her and drew her close to him and his body heat. She melted into his embrace as his chin rested on her head. She silently thanked his strength, since it was the only thing keeping her on her feet.  
  
"Guess what Remy 'as fo' 'is chere." he mumbled.  
  
"What does mah swamp rat have?" she felt giddy at being so mushy but couldn't help herself. She gave him a radiant smile as he squeezed her tight one last time and reached into his pocket. He brought a fist near her face and opened it and revealed her engagement ring. Rogue squealed her delight at seeing it. At the compound they had taken the ring and any other jewelry she had had on her before they threw her into her cell. He took her hand in his and put the ring back on her finger. Tears came to her eyes but he wiped them away and kissed her.  
  
"None o' those now, mon petite. We are toget'er again, now an' forever." He wrapped his arms around her again and enveloped her in a passionate kiss.  
  
Logan cleared his throat at Rogue's right suddenly and made them both jump. He chuckled underneath his breath but his cheeks seemed to turn a slight shade of red, Rogue had a feeling the color wasn't due to the weather.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt but I have two things I'd like to mention...privately if you get my meaning, Gumbo." he said with a semi apologetic tone to his voice.  
  
"Alrahght, Logan. Ah'll catch ya later, Rems." She untangle herself from Remy and took the arm Logan held out for her. After they were out of earshot from the others Rogue let her eyes wander to Logan's face. He seemed to be having trouble putting thoughts into words. "What is it, Logan?"   
  
  
  
(a/n...I thank those who thought of my physical health and prayed for me in your religion. I think I might have found a young love that entertains me, but let me remind you what I am, an enchantress. This will not deter me from my work. Interestingly enough how writing books is surprisingly similar in playing god to humans and magic. I have reunited with my lost brother that was lost when my father made his escape from our land. I think we've all tired of me stating what this half of the book is called so I'll skip that part. Still more coming so keep sending the reviews. Till next chapter, may your quills never break, your ink pots never run dry and the whispers of the soul never cease. ~Black Enchantress)  
  
Translations - 


	42. They made meh strongah

Beauty is in the Red Eye of the Beholder  
  
by: Black Enchantress  
  
Disclaimer: As if you people would actually think that I own Marvel's characters. Why I even bother to put this is beyond me.  
  
conscience talking "talking" 'Thoughts' other mutant thoughts {{{in these brackets are what is happening in Rogue's mind}}} (reading silently)  
  
'when a telepath sends a message to a large group of people'  
  
This chapter is about what Logan has to talk to Rogue about. Also go on the adventure of a late night snack at the town. Time for the mutants to take control of their lives. And what appreciation do they have for Rogue?  
  
Chapter 41 They made meh strongah  
  
A bead of cold sweat fell down Logan's cheek as he walked with Rogue through the forest surrounding the camp. He seemed to be concentrating on what he was going to say.  
  
"Besides the fact that we somehow have to come up with food for this entire group and that you need rest badly. Rogue, we can't stay out here in the cold much longer then a day. The mutants are week and we have no way of really helping them, let alone what about Apocalypse. The world can't be put on hold. You have taken command of this group and I want you to realize it's not going to be as easy as you think it may be."  
  
"What was Ah tah do, Logan? Just leave 'em thahre tah die? Ah know Ah have a lot of responsibilities an' this is outta mah league but what othah choice did Ah have?" she was exasperated.  
  
"Calm down, kid. I'm only trying to show you that all actions have a reaction. Now once again putting aside that fact, I want to know exactly what they did to you. All the experiments they put you through. Everything." he looked her in the eye. Rogue took a deep breath and focused her thoughts.  
  
"They made meh strongah...They pushed meh beyond mah limits an' set free the unthinkin' beast Ah am inside. They let meh use different powers an' took each one tah the limit. They didn' know they were helpin' tah evolve mah powahs. Each tahme Ah left a lab Ah was strongah then when Ah went in. Each tahme they threatened tah beat meh, crush meh, burn meh, drown meh, suffocate meh or any othah way thahre is tah kill a person an' evahrytahme Ah beat 'em back. Ah reacted instinctively an' let mah powah's run amuck. Till earliah today Ah haven' eaten since the day we left the inn. Alex was the onlah one tah see meh foh a human instead of a monstah...so Ah saved him from mahself the best Ah could...Ah've nevah been this strong befoh, Logan...Ah'm scared of mahself." She kept her face forward as a few tears leaked down her cheeks.  
  
Logan halted their progress, turned her about to face him and wiped away the tears with his tattered sleeve. He embraced her as she fell into his arms as the memories, pain and fatigue overcame her. In his paternal arms she cried like a child; the same tears she would never let anyone else but Remy see. Logan felt a profound sadness overcome him. In shame he realized all the pressure he was putting on her. Since the day they started out he had let her have free rein since she was the one really running away from everyone and he was just following her to make sure she survived. Of all the kids at the Institute he looked to Rogue as being the closest thing to a daughter he could have.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rogue. I didn't mean to sound like you're the only one in this. Remy and me will stick by your side till the end. Since we left Xavier it's been your show...I just didn't want to get in the way. You're your own woman and are completely human with the exceptions of a few gifts." she let out a small laugh. "I love you like you were my own daughter, Rogue." he said into her ear.  
  
"Ah know. Ah love yah too, wolvie. Bah the bah...Ah wanted tah ask ya. Since Remy asked meh tah marry him Ah wanted tah ask ya if ya would be the one tah walk meh down the isle an' give meh away. It would mean a lot tah meh if yah would be the one tah be mah father." Rogue began to blush scarlet red. Logan was overcome for the first time in his life with a happiness that only came with having a child. He gripped her even tighter but still with a gentleness to her injuries.  
  
"I would be honored." he kissed the top of her head and instantly began to blush even worse then Rogue was. "You know I'll deny I ever did that." he cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable with it. Rogue laughed, a lilting sound, not unpleasant.  
  
"Ah know, Wolvie. Ah won' tell anahone that ya not made of stone." He continued the walk back to camp with an arm around her to help her through the unsteady ground since she was still in her weakened state.  
  
Once they walked into camp Rogue and Logan had to run to break up an argument between Remy and Alex. Logan pulled Remy back from making Alex explode into a million pieces and Rogue had to hold Alex from popping Remy one in the face. Mamma Kakra was trying to break them up the whole time while she stood by Vixen's sleeping form.  
  
"Enough!" Rogue yelled with frustration. Her anger ignited her powers that seemed to be on edge and overly willing to be used, both Remy and Alex flew away from each other knocking down Rogue and Logan in their paths.  
  
Remy barely had enough time to land on top of Logan before Logan threw him off and was back up on his feet heading toward Rogue. Alex was thrown into Rogue and landed on her. Alex had no agility like Remy had and landed full force on top of Rogue. She felt the air get driven out of her lungs and a few cracks on her already bruised ribs. Panicking she couldn't inhale right away, the pain being to much for her to take a breath. In the throes of fear her powers went ecstatic; objects began flying through the air, the wind picked up, a psyche blast sent through the wave of people. All fell to the ground in pain; her subconscious snatching at the connections to the refugee mutants.  
  
Logan fell to his knees by her side with Remy on his way over. Her powers were too wild for her to rein them under control when she wasn't always keeping them in check. Logan used his other hand to make her look him in the eye so she could concentrate on him but it seemed her pain was sending signals to her brain where all the powers and psyches were being held and they were running amuck. She refused to open her eyes as she tried to rein in the powers.  
  
Logan started when he felt a hand touch his shoulder trying to get him to move. Logan looked up and saw Mamma Kakra signaling that she wanted him to move away. He did although a bit reluctantly. She knelt down next to the writhing Rogue and took up the hand Logan was holding seconds before. Remy watched her with hope in his demon eyes. She used her other hand to caress Rogue's face gently. She bent forward slightly, humming a familiar tune, Rogue's writhing and thrashing slowed and stopped quickly.  
  
Remy watched Mamma Kakra lean down till her lips brushed the fine hairs on Rogue's ear. Suddenly Mamma Kakra's lips seemed to have a light glow flow from inside her mouth and flow over her lips. When the glow died down enough for Remy to see her lips were no longer cracked and leather from age but full, lush glossy lips.  
  
"Marie..." she whispered so sweetly and so softly that if Remy hadn't been sitting right next to her he wouldn't have heard it. His full attention snapped to her, Rogue would never have told this stranger her real name so how did she know? "Marie...follow me home." Rogue's eyes snapped open but she obviously wasn't really there.  
  
"Hold on to me, Marie...Find Logan...use his power...heal yourself, Marie...keep holding on to me." she whispered with a voice Remy thought should belong to some angel from beyond.  
  
Remy watched as Rogue's broken ribs began to heal over and the bruises fade away. Her breath came easier and even instead of the ragged pulls of before. Mamma Kakra placed her palm flat against Rogue's forehead so she wasn't able to see.  
  
"Take him into you...use your own power and take him into you." she said a little louder but still the voice was unearthly. Rogue bit her lower lips in concentration as she pushed to complete the task. When Mamma Kakra lifted her hand the powers going wild stopped suddenly, Rogue's eyes blinked several times as if waking up from a dream.  
  
"He's gone...Ah can' feel 'im inside meh. Where is he?" she seemed disoriented as she looked to Mamma Kakra.  
  
She smiled at Rogue, nothing like before but with a dazzling smile with perfect white teeth. Somehow the mouth seemed out of place with her old face but youthful lips. She reminded Remy of something you found in the ground when you're digging and you find a small part of something valuable buried right beneath your feet. Remy had a feeling this was only the beginning of Mamma Kakra's metamorphosis.  
  
"He's still there he's just a part of your subconscious mind. In a way he is now a part of who you are. His powers are yours as they were before but his will act without you having to conscious think of using his powers. I thought his psyche would keep you safe and enable you to handle more." Rogue looked at her suspiciously with her head cocked to the side.  
  
"Whah do ya lips an' teeth look differen', sugah?" Remy felt relieved someone the question he was dying to ask.  
  
"When my powers were suppressed I aged a lot faster since my power wasn't sustaining what I really looked like. With the use of my powers I'm slowly coming back to my old self." she replied.  
  
"Okay..." and that was the extent of Rogue's interest in her change, something else was obviously more pressing in importance. "So can we go get some food now?" she gave a mischievous smile to Remy and Logan.  
  
Remy and Logan had been hanging on what seemed to be important by the look she had had on her face and with the disappointment they both went backwards with a groan. Remy got up and offered both the woman a hand to help themselves up, both accepted it with a smile of appreciation. Remy kept a steady arm around Rogue's waist to steady her.  
  
"Alright, Ah don' have the strength tah handle much moh. Considahrin' Ah was starved foh two weeks, shot in the heart, broke ribs, controlled an' manipulated moh powahs then Ah think Ah have a right tah, stabbed in the back an' quite literally lost control of mah mind in one day. Not that ah'm complainin' but Ah think Ah have a right tah just sit this little adventure out...unless we fahnd a few brave souls Ah can drain of enahgy, takin' intah consideration if Ah don' lose control of mahself, an' also hope their psyches take kindly tah mah mind."  
  
"I think we should go with the first option...just a guess." Alex walked up beside them.  
  
A small cry came from behind them, all whipped around at the impatient cry. Vixen who had been sleeping leaning up against a tree had awoken and the last thing she remembered was being in Rogue's arms while her chest was pouring blood. With Remy steadying her, Rogue made her way to the very confused and panicky child. She knelt down next to her and enveloped Vixen in her embrace and held her face to her shoulder. Vixen didn't cry.  
  
This 'lil kid is almost exactly lahke us...It's gettin' kinda creepy. Ah. Make it stop.  
  
'Ah know. It's a lil weird.' she thought.  
  
Alrigh' enough of this...please feed meh... Ah can' handle it anahmoh.  
  
(a/n...This failing body is getting quite the annoyance and has hindered me. Ah well when it dies I can go back to my old body and rejoin my father. I thank those who actually still follow this since it has been a very long time since I wrote last. Though, once an enchantress makes a promise, I will keep it. I made a promise in the beginning that I would finish this tale and I intend to see it to the end. Still more coming so keep sending the reviews. Till next chapter, may your quills never break, your ink pots never run dry and the whispers of the soul never cease. Black Enchantress) 


	43. Unexpected visitahs

Beauty is in the Red Eye of the Beholder by: Black Enchantress  
  
Disclaimer: As if you people would actually think that I own Marvel's characters. Why I even bother to put this is beyond me.  
  
conscience talking "talking" 'Thoughts' other mutant thoughts {{{in these brackets are what is happening in Rogue's mind}}} (reading silently)  
'when a telepath sends a message to a large group of people'  
  
This chapter is about a little fun with burglary by Remy, Wolverine, a pyro named Raven, a telekinetic named C.J., a teleporter named Katrino and an electrical manipulating mutant named Will.  
  
Chapter 42 Unexpected visitahs  
  
Remy breathed deeply, filling his lungs to their full capacity in an accumulative attempt to rid his body of the stench of the prison he had been forced to endure. The crisp air sent waves of refreshing natural energy coursing through his body. Opening his eyes he purged his body of more of the disgusting memories and reminders.  
  
Though normal people saw his eyes as a curse, the mark of the devil upon him, he thanked whoever was responsible for them. His unique eyes gave him cat-like vision in the dark. Looking around at the buildings he saw everything with a sharper view then during the day. He used that excellent vision to it's best advantage...to steal.  
  
Looking through the double glass doors he analyzed the security system of the food market. Simple locks, some security cameras scattered about and a some motion detectors around the entrance and exits. Remy sighed at the easy task, looks like his skills wouldn't really be needed too much.  
  
He pressed his index finger up against the glass and tapped his power enough to melt the glass where his finger touched. He pushed it till the glass gave way and crashed to the ground, shattering into a million pieces. He reached his arm through the hole and unlocked the bolt on the door. Pushing the door with one hand he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a deck of cards. With a flick of his hand he charged a few and flung them at the cameras, upon contact they detonated.  
  
A smile lit Remy's face as he reached into his pocket and took out his bo staff and vaulted himself over the motion sensitive lasers and landed nimbly on his feet. He twirled it once in one hand before pushing the button that shortened the staff to a portable size and slipped it into a pocket. A smile lit up his face as he snatched a cart from the front of the store and peeled down the isles with childish glee. When the cart was filled he raced o the front of the store and traded the full cart for the empty one and rushed down the other side of the isle.  
  
When he had gone down all the isles and raided the bakery and deli kitchens he dashed to the front, making sure not to touch the lasers and whistled loud. Within a few moments a puff of smoke announced the presents of Katrino, a 7 year old Asian boy with eyes as dark as his jet black hair.  
  
When they had started the mission the boy was sullen and reluctant to be anywhere near other people whether they were normal or mutant. A few stores later, a brand new coat, a full belly and cuddling by Raven the boy was now a bouncing ball of joy, porting all over the place. Remy ruffled the boys hair with affection, some of the real little kids had gotten under his skin and wiggled their way into his heart. Like little Vixen watching over Rogue, sleeping due to a heavy dose of some concoction of Mama Kakra.  
  
"Listen t' Remy now, mon petit ami, Remy wan' y' t' por' t' Wolvie ou' in de truck wit' de food. Remy will go ou' dere an' load de food in'o de truck, okay?" he mussed the boys filthy hair affectionately.  
  
The grinned back in response and ported to the food and grabbed two carts at a time, back and forth. Remy watched for two more heart beats then pulled the bo staff back out, extended it and vaulted himself back over the lasers. Once he landed skillfully he returned the staff to his coat pocket and grabbed a cart and ran it up the ramp into the truck. Logan was already running the carts back and forth with him into the huge 18 wheeler Remy managed to hot wire and Logan drove.  
  
The truck was already packed with clothes, necessities, hunting weapons and axes and hundreds of cases of water barely leaving enough room for the food Remy had raided for them. When all the supplies were loaded all the mutants gathered around the truck. The plan was that Katrino was going to port the truck to the mutant hiding spot so no tracks could be followed back to the sanctuary while Raven, C.J., Logan and Remy waited for him to return to port them back.  
  
The first part of the plan went smoothly and Katrino and the truck disappeared in a cloud of Katrino's signature red smoke, but after a few minutes of waiting for his return and still no sign of him, worry began to break out among the four. Sulfur and brimstone tickled Logan's nose, he whirled around to look for Katrino wondering why he hadn't just teleported right in front of them.  
  
Logan saw a dark gray puff of smoke about 30 feet down the road, his breath caught in his throat. That wasn't Katrino or Rogue. Logan wondered if there was any other teleporters among the hundreds of mutants at the sanctuary, somehow he didn't think so. Logan was beginning to have his worries, he leaned in to tell Remy just that when the gray puff of smoke gagged and blinded him.  
  
'Oh no. I didn't think they'd find us anytime soon.' was the last coherent thought before he was brought down and the air was squeezed out of his lungs.  
  
"LIKE, MR. LOGAN!!!" Kitty squealed with joy as she clutched Logan's middle even tighter that bellied her little frame.  
  
"Half-pint?" he whizzed, not able to draw a breath. She was soon joined by Kurt who once figured out that the surrounding mutants were no threat pounced on top, overcome with his own joy.  
  
Remy let them have there fun for a few moments, also allowing his own fits of laughter at the obvious displeasure on Logan's face from the affection they were showing him. Remy had known since he first read the X-men files that Magneto had that Rogue and Logan were the closest and he had only seen her on a handful of occasions, and even then never with anyone around as a witness, had hugged him. With a deep breath to calm and banish his overflowing mirth he bent over the writhing Logan and pulled Kurt and Kitty off by the backs of their shirts.  
  
Logan only sat still for a few moments to try to push air into his bruised lungs then quickly shot to his feet. If these two were here, who knew who else had joined them.  
  
'Logan! Remy! Ah can feel 'em. Theah near! Ah can' wake up on mah own, the damn potion has meh knocked out cold. Help meh! Come wake meh up!' Logan and Remy both staggered back at the force of her thoughts in panic.  
  
Both sobered immediately, the other four mutants looked at them with concern. They looked at each other, both acknowledging that the other heard the message but no one else had. Remy looked towards the direction of the mutant sanctuary, Logan shook his head at the idea of running there, they would never make it in time. Logan decided to take a chance, he knew that the kids weren't corrupted of Xavier's way of thinking, fortunately Jean and Scott weren't the ones who came to get them.  
  
"Elf, what are you doing here? Have any of the other X-men come here?" Logan took a step closer, with no intentions of hurting or threatening him. Kurt mistook concern with threat and took a step back glancing to Kitty to make sure she was close enough encase he needed to grab her and port back. Logan needed to reassure the elf before he could get him to do him a favor. "Kurt, listen to me, I have no intentions of threatening you much less carrying it out. I know that what happened was not your fault and I don't blame you or Kitty at all but I need to know the answers to my questions." Kurt nodded once and relaxed a little but still looked a little apprehensive about the other 3 mutants, nonetheless he would help.  
  
"All ze X-men including ze newbies, ze brozerhood, an' Magneto an 'is acolytes are here wis zem. De're trying to figurez out vhat all zese mutants are doing here looking like zat. But zey are too frightened an' ze won't let anyone near mein schweister. Vhen a truck filled wis supplies arrived wis a little boy ve asked 'im about you an' he told us vhere you vere so the Professor sent me an Keety to get you. Vill you come back wis us?" his cat eyes pleaded.  
  
"Can you take all of us back?" he asked instead. Kurt glanced around and took a head count and nodded that it would be fine. "Alright take us all back. Everyone grab limb and don't let go." Everyone did as instructed and within seconds they were back at the sanctuary.  
  
The moment they enter the campsite Kitty and Kurt were pulled telekinetically away from Remy and Logan. Logan was thrown against a tree unable to move, Remy was no better off. From the X-jet rolled Xavier and at his side was Magneto, the rest of the mutants already surrounded them, the mutants from the base were silent.  
  
"Merde, we in a lot o' trouble, mon ami. As long as dee other mu'ants are watchin' Rogue, Remy t'ink we got a chance." Remy said to Logan over his should since he was incapable of moving his head.  
  
"Well, Gumbo, they can kill us but I don't think they want to do that. Rogue took them down once and she's even stronger now. I don't think they want to chance their lives to fate again when they face her. Personally I wouldn't want to be alive to witness the massacre if even one of us is killed."  
  
"True, mon ami, twould be a blood bath." Remy agreed.  
  
"Greetings, Logan and to you Mr. LeBeau. I think it's about time we all sat down and talked before Apocalypse decides to destroy the earth and end all our lives. We come in peace in the hopes of talking to you three." Remy and Logan broke out laughing.  
  
"Remy t'ink dat yo' not off t' a good start." he said when he calmed himself.  
  
Clouds began to gather ominously around them, Logan heard thunder in the distance. Charles looked up at the sky for a moment and looked to Storm, a silent command passed between them. Storm's eyes glowed their white, but after several moments of no change they returned to normal.  
  
"The skies won't listen to me, they here a stronger voice then mine." Logan thought he saw a hint of a smile at the corner of Ororo's lips.  
  
Xavier waved his hand for Magneto to come closer. He whispered something in his ear, Magneto nodded his agreement with a trace of a smile that quickly sobered after a few more moments of more words. Magneto snapped his head towards Logan, he felt a pain shoot through his bones as the adamantium began to move inside him. Before he could bite his lip a short scream escaped his lips. Charles must have had no doubt the sound would reach Rogue since his head turned to the sky before lightning crackled dangerously near the gathered mutants. The pain stopped as soon as it had come but the weather had not backed off at all.  
  
"X-men go into the jet and get out the large tents and set them up within the camp." Magneto issued his orders to his team to help them.  
  
'Logan! Remy! Where are ya'll?!'  
  
This time the mental projection hit everyone. All heads swiveled to the unconscious Rogue. Mama Kakra was finally able to make her way through the throng of mutants. Mama Kakra lowered her lips to Rogue's ear, but was stopped by Xavier. He held her in place with the same power that controlled Remy's body. Remy swore silently, Charles raised an eyebrow.  
  
"It doesn't matter, Chuck, if Mama Kakra gets to Rogue or not. You're all running out of time. Rogue's slowly coming awake and when she does she won't be happy to see you. I recall last time I saw you she was threatening you that if she ever saw you again she would come for your life. I think this counts as-what was the wording?"  
  
"Trying to follow her." Charles indulged.  
  
"Logan!" Rogue screamed in her sleep.  
  
"And though you had almost succeeded in killing Rogue you failed even when she lay dieing at your feet. Which reminds me I have a score to settle with you." Logan turned toward Magneto to meet his cold blue eyed gaze.  
  
"Logan we didn't come here to talk about the past. We came here to talk to you about the future of this world and future generations. We came here to assist you in defeating Apocalypse. If you wish to continue to fight both of us after this then you will get to if we succeed. But, please, let's defeat Apocalypse first. No matter what has happened I think even you can agree that we all want to live out our lives in peace. I promise we will not force anything on anyone in this battle. This is not about our petty fights but on the mission to be able to live free without the threat of Apocalypse hanging over us all. Isn't it about time we ended his threat?" Charles sounded dangerously close on the verge of pleading.  
  
"Remy!" Rogue screamed. Logan and Remy both feel the pressure on there bodies relax. Remy turned to where Rogue was getting up.  
  
"Time's up..." he whispered just barely loud enough to reach Xavier's and Magneto's ears.  
  
(a/n...I'm sick of apologizing. You'll get your chapters when you get them, I don't placate to a crowd. Anyway, this should through a wrench in the clockwork. I'm starting to pity Rogue, she never gets a month to herself before she's thrown into turmoil all over again. Oh well it'll be all worth it in the end for her. Still more coming so keep sending the reviews. Till next chapter, may your quills never break, your ink pots never run dry and the whispers of the soul never cease. Black Enchantress)  
  
Translation - mon petit ami my small friend 


	44. The monstah insahde

Beauty is in the Red Eye of the Beholder by: Black Enchantress  
  
Disclaimer: As if you people would actually think that I own Marvel's characters. Why I even bother to put this is beyond me.  
  
conscience talking "talking" 'Thoughts' other mutant thoughts {{{in these brackets are what is happening in Rogue's mind}}} (reading silently)  
'when a telepath sends a message to a large group of people'  
  
This chapter is when Rogue wakes up after she was given the potion from Mama Kakra to make her feel better. Now Xavier, his X-men, Magneto, his Acolytes and the Brotherhood are now at her front door step and they haven't been all too polite to Remy and Logan. Xavier remembers rogue's promise that if she ever saw him again she would destroy him, will she stick to that promise or will she listen to what he has to say before she makes him die painfully by her own hands?  
  
Chapter 43 The monstah insahde  
  
Piercing emerald eyes snapped open, filled with unmatched animosity. Those who surrounded her backed away in fear of what they saw marring her beautiful features. Loathing twisted her full lips into a snarl. Her loose control of her powers sent her auburn hair and white bangs wavering in all directions even in the directions the wind wasn't blowing. Several other colors swirled around her iris, some even invaded the whites of her eyes.  
  
She turned her strange glowing and whirling eyes in the location she smelt the traitor, though he was several yards away. She felt revived from her four hour nap.  
  
Whah the hell was 'n that concoction she gave us? Ah gotta get some mo'e o' that!  
  
'Could yah not rahght now? Ah'm tryin' to concentrate on mah enemies an' read some mahnds without them knowing it an' figurin' out exactly whah happened while Ah was knocked out cold.'  
  
Vixen didn't know Rogue's eyes could get darker then they were already, but they did when she read Mama Kakra's mind. It was easier for her to read the minds of those she was formerly connected to then to fight the restraints Xavier had up on all his X-men's minds. Vixen took one look at the X-men and decided they weren't trust worthy, she ran to Rogue's side and entwined her little fingers with Rogue's. Rogue looked down at Vixen, with a small smile on her lips.  
  
'Scared?' she projected into Vixen's mind, at the sound of her voice inside her head she looked up at Rogue's multi-colored gaze. At first she cringed, but calmed down when she felt the kindness towards her in Rogue's voice inside her head. She thrust her chin forward.  
  
'Nah, just givin' you some courage, Marie.' Vixen grinned when Rogue grimaced at her real name.  
  
'Is that the way o' it, Victoria?' she gave her a lopsided smile. Vixen just gave her a casual shrug.  
  
The mutants moved out of her way as she made through the many hundreds of her protectors. When they came to the end and the final people cleared before her, Rogue turned her eyes on the last person she ever wanted to see...ever. Her smile left her face and her eyes only gave a slight hint of feeling when she turned her eyes on Remy and Logan. Her emerald eyes never left Xavier's sapphire eyes even while she kneeled down to speak to Vixen.  
  
"Ah want ya tah go ovah tah Remy an' Logan, Vixen. They need yah protection mo'e then Ah do rahght now. Can you do that foh meh, sugah?" she spoke very coldly, bellying her kind and soft words.  
  
"Okay, Rogue." Vixen said quietly, this Rogue scared her almost as much as the base scared her. It was the coolness in her voice that made Vixen shudder with fright.  
  
Lightning crackled above the gathered mutants, in tune with Rogue's rage at Xavier and Magneto's presence. She stalked closer to where her animosity focused as Vixen ran into Logan's arms. Rogue lifted and hand towards Magneto, but her eyes never left Xavier. With a swift motion of her hand she removed the helmet and crushed it, sending it into it's liquid form, a feat that not even the master of metal could do, she turned the liquid into the shape of a small knife. With a thought the metal cooled, solidifying the metal permanently into a weapon.  
  
Magneto swore at her, glaring his contempt that she was superior in metal mastery then he. Before the breath of a new moment her face was inches from magneto, her hand on the newly created dagger poised to thrust into his stomach should he move.  
  
"Yah know..." she said in a bored tone though her eyes remained cold, "if theah was anah justice in the world. Ah should thrust this intah ya gut, stand ovah ya an' watch yah bleed slowly tah death as yah watch the onlah people yah love die an' know that the ones still alahve will follow ya shortly." With a flick of her wrist she let the knife pierce his leather armor till it barely broke the skin, she smiled at his flinch.  
  
"Rogue, enough!" Xavier pleaded with her. "We didn't come here to fight with you."  
  
Rogue let it pierce his skin a little deeper, he grunted as a little blood dribbled. Vixen hid her face in Logan's shoulder as he held her tight, he watched Rogue with a grim face. In his opinion, Magneto got whatever was coming to him. The X-men, brotherhood and the Acolytes stopped what they were doing and looked anxiously at their leaders, asking silently if they needed any help. Xavier shook his head grimly, Magneto glared at his followers, the got the hint, he wanted to face this on his own, wouldn't let this woman get the better of him.  
  
Rogue's eyes flashed at him, he flinched he had forgotten she had destroyed his helmet that blocked his thoughts from telepaths. The remains of it were still poised in his gut. She grabbed Magneto by the color and lifted him high off the ground as she thrust her other hand over his wound. A dark green glow flowed from her hand. She lowered her as the glow faded beneath it. A look of wonder replaced hatred and pain, where the wound had been was smooth flawless skin underneath. Her hand came away from his with a little bit of his blood. She held her hand out for him to see, the blood absorbed into her skin till only opalescent skin showed. Without preamble she threw the blade to Logan for keepsake.  
  
"Yah fate shall be fah worse then mundane inflicted wounds. Yah psyche is in mah mahnd, Ah know everah flaw, weakness an' fear yah have. But the worst of it is that Ah'll not tell yah when Ah'll destroy ya mahnd. It will depend on my whim. No mattah whahe yah go Ah'll fahnd ya." she dropped him to the ground, with her presence in his mind no longer blocked by the helmet she didn't allow him the grace of floating back towards the ground by blocking his powers from his own use.  
  
Rogue? Now would be a tahme tah breath an' count tah ten? Try it with meh now...one...two...three...  
  
'Ah don' need that rahght now!' she snarled back.  
  
Rogue don' let 'em turn ya intah a monstah, lahke Apocalypse. Yah can' take down Apocalypse all bah yahself. Yah don' even know wheah tah start lookin' foh him. Revenge can come latah, aftah yah defeat Apocalypse. Whah's mohe importan' tah yah? Revenge or the lahves of the people yah care about? Don't let 'em see this side of yah. Nevah let anyone see ya bad side!  
  
The sudden reminder of the beast inside of her brought a pang of desire for stolen energy to surface it's constant cry for more. Cyclops stopped what he was doing, willing to risk insubordination in order to keep Xavier safe from Rogue's dangerous powers. He stood off to the side with his hands at his sides, ready on a moments notice to unleash his optical blasts. Xavier looked over to Scott, disapproval written all over his face.  
  
'Scott, I don't want you interfering in this. There is no telling what she'll do, there is nothing you could do that might stop her. The only thing you trying to attack her could achieve is your death. I won't have that, Scott.' Xavier sent into Scott's mind, he threw up shields in Scott's and his own mind to hide the mental contact.  
  
'But Professor, she'll kill you for coming here. Besides there's blood all down the front of her shirt running down from a hole. She's probably lost a lot of blood in a battle with a normal human, they must have shot her right in the heart. That injury must be enough to weaken her into vulnerability, right?'  
  
'Scott if she was able to outmatch Magneto in his own powers that he's controlled most of his life and she's only had his powers a few weeks, and she's weakened, we have to assume-'  
  
"That Ah can evolve powahs that Ah absorb. Yah a lil' late on that discovahry, Xavier." she finished for him. Xavier looked at her with widened eyes. "Ah won' kill the X-men unless they get in mah way. Mah warnin' was specifically foh yah, sugah." her voice filled with menace and a hint of amusement.  
  
"How did you hear us? I blocked you out. I didn't sense you break down the walls." a smile crept onto her lips but didn't spread into her eyes.  
  
"Ah didn' need tah break down yah walls. Yah put the walls up with meh already on the insahde. An' yes, Ah was shot in the heart, but IAh healed from it. On mah travels Ah also discovahed Ah have the ability not onlah tah evolve powahs but manipulate 'em an' combine 'em togethah. Yah strongest powahs are mahne tah command an' mahne are a lot strongah. While they kept meh at a military base they put meh through tests that would kill even a mutant that had a power that might stop whatevah they through at 'em. They made meh strongah then Ah could evah thought Ah had in potential. During that entire tahme they nevah fed meh, let meh see any of the othah mutants, nevah let meh heal mahself aftah each test that broke mah body. Until one day, Ah met a friend an' an ally. Ah would lahke yah tah meet formah Commandah Alex Radon." she held her hand out as a man dressed in an army uniform made his way through the crowd of mutants that stood as silent witnesses.  
  
"So, anahway, wheah was Ah? Oh yeah."  
  
A glint in her eyes Xavier never saw before began taking over. She reminded him of a primal animal that had the look in it's eye right before it attacked out of the forest...Hunger. She walked the few paces over to him and lifted him right out of his chair. It was all Scott needed to reach up and push the button on his visor to release his power. The red beam shot forth as quick as light, Rogue turned to the power before it even it her and reached a hand out where the beam aimed to hit her. The flash of light and the fear the may witness the murder of Rogue made them all cover their eyes. Remy, Logan, Vixen, Nightcrawler, Kitty, Storm, Alex and the hundreds of mutants that she had saved all call out to her.  
  
When the light died down and they lowered their arms and turned their heads back to where Rogue was attacked a collective gasp sounded. Where they all expected Rogue to be injured from the blast she stood where she was, unharmed, Xavier unharmed still held up in her other hand. The other hand held a ball of the energy of the optic blast, whirling and churning mere inches away from her hand. A glint reached her eyes that made Logan grab Vixen and backing up, shouting to the other mutants to back away as well and start concentrating on the fires, tents, the supplies in the truck. None moved an inch, some raised protest, all felt compelled to help Rogue and protect her, save her like she had saved them.  
  
When Logan had backed enough that he could talk to them we tore his gaze away from Rogue just long enough to run his gaze through the crowd. He spoke barely loud enough to assure them that Rogue was fine and could take care of herself.  
  
"Trust me, it is for your safety that you do not get involved with this. Now is a time to ensure our survival. We won't survive long if we don't get proper food, clothing and shelter. Now, please do your part to help our fellow mutants out. Do not fight over food, there is plenty to go around. Alex, I want you to organize the setting up of the shelters, I'll supervise the unloading of the truck." He kept Vixen by his side though her bright silver eyes remained on Rogue's form.  
  
Remy stood as if he was still frozen by Xavier. He couldn't decide if it was wise to rush forward when she was obviously in one of her black moods where no one was sure if she would respond to anyone but her hunger to get at stolen energy. It would take a lot of the energy he produced to get her to her normal self again. He wondered though if it was necessary to resort every time to his powers, maybe he might be able to talk some sense in to her.  
  
Before he could decide to make a move either toward her or away from her the ball of the optic blast began to shrink and a glow formed around Rogue's hand as she absorbed the blast, converting the power into energy. The glint grew more substantial in her eyes, Remy decided then and there, if he was going to try and reach her through his words then he better move fast before not even his powers cold bring her back from the brink of her dark abyss. She curled her fingers into a fist as the absorption completed itself. Her multi-colored eyes began to glow with a blinding light, Remy ran forward placing his hand on her free hand and leaned close to her so he would talk near her ear.  
  
"Mon amour, je sais que vous êtes dedans là et pouvez m'entendre, faites le nott le laissez vous arriver. Ne les laissez pas vous transformer en monstre."  
  
Don' let the monstah out! Nevah let 'em see yah bad side, remembah! Fahnd yaself again! Don' fall away again! Fahnd an anchah (anchor) tah keep yahself heah! the voice echoed inside her head, multiplying and magnifying till it was screams in her head. She dropped Xavier back into his chair as she clutched her head, squeezing her eyes closed trying to block out the voice. She buried her face into Remy's shoulder as the voices pushed against there confinement. Rogue's had one last coherent thought whispered in her mind, mingling with the voices, before she plunged deep within her own mind.  
  
'Ah don' wan' tah let 'em see mah bad sahde.'  
  
(a/n...Oh, I have such plans for the next chapters! I have finally gotten past my writers block. I think this is a good size chapter I might try keeping them at this size. Still more coming so keep sending the reviews. Till next chapter, may your quills never break, your ink pots never run dry and the whispers of the soul never cease. Black Enchantress)  
  
Translation - Mon amour, je sais que vous êtes dedans là et pouvez m'entendre, faites le nott le laissez vous arriver. Ne les laissez pas vous transformer en monstre. - My love, I know you are in there and can hear me, do nott let it get to you. Do not let them turn you into a monster. 


	45. Onlah Human

Beauty is in the Red Eye of the Beholder by: Black Enchantress

Disclaimer: As if you people would actually think that I own Marvel's characters. Why I even bother to put this is beyond me.

conscience talking"talking" 'Thoughts' other mutant thoughts in these brackets are what is happening in Rogue's mind (reading silently)  
'when a telepath sends a message to a large group of people'

This chapter will at first take place inside Rogue's mind as she battles the psyches from within that push to be released at the expense of her sanity and possibly something more that she never realized. Will she find a way to suppress the beast inside of her?

Chapter 44 Onlah human

She shivered from the cold, alone in the dark room the beast had put her in, her body at the disposal to the machinations of her other self behind the locked door. By now this room was familiar to Rogue, she had spent many times in this room whenever the beast took over her body. Forced to sit behind her eyes and watch what happened when a complete mad woman had phenomenal powers.  
This time was going to be different. This time she wasn't going to wait till the beast was weakened or sated she was going to break out and tame it. A sudden presence startled her out of her plans. The psyche of Mama Kakra came into the room, passing right through the thick walls of Rogue's prison. This time the crows feet wrinkles were gone from around her eyes, replaced by smooth, flawless, creamy skin. Long black lashes outlined dark midnight blue eyes that twinkled as if they held stars within their depths. Mama Kakra's simple long white dress swirled about her feet as she walked/floated to Rogue.

"Take my hand, Lady Marie." she reached out an old withered hand for Rogue to grab hold of. "We'll get out of here together."

Rogue felt a flare of anger at the use of the name Marie but decided to wait until later after she had escaped from a trap in her own mind to discuss the matter. She got to her feet and reached out and grabbed Mama Kakra's in a tight grip. Rogue's world tilted as she was pulled right off her feet as Mama Kakra's psyche flew out of the room.

Darkness. A flash of light shattered it with a powerful blast that sent the shards hurtling to the farthest reaches. When the brilliant light subsided the world moved and she had to take a step back to keep her balance. She blinked hard to refocus her eyes to the luminescence of reality that hit her like a ton of bricks and assaulted her senses.

Shit. We dahed didn' we? Think about it. Firs' the darkness then all a' sudden a bright flash of lahght. We'ah dead.

Color came rushing back to Rogue as she looked around. Xavier had a look of terror mixed with confusion painted onto his face, she still held him up with one hand. Her other though was not as she remembered it...inches away from Xavie's face.

'Well. At least Ah didn' kill 'em...yet.' she thought.

"Rogue?" Rogue turned to her right, Remy stood by her side, his hand restraining her own from touching Xavier in a tight grip.

Alrahght maybe we'ah not dead.

"Remy?" she dropped her hand away from Xavier's face and grabbed his arm instead to steady herself. "How long was Ah outta it this tahme?" her voice was like she had just woken up from a deep sleep.

"Only a few momen's, ma petite. Remy t'ink yo' gettin' bet'er." Rogue shook her head.

"No. Ah had help from Mama Kakra again. She pulled meh outta this mess." Remy released his grip on her wrist.

Perhaps this wouldn' be the best tahme tah extract revenge an' punishment.

'Ah'm not stable yet.' she thought.

The wind blew and the bitter cold went right through her tattered clothes that hung loosely on her wasted away body. Goosebumps rose all over her body making her shiver with the unexpected cold. Remy wrapped an arm around her shoulders and whispered in her ear.

"Mon amour, il est temps d'attraper notre souffle et de regagner notre santé. Nous pourrions certainement trouver l'utilisation avec leur aide dans ces circonstances." he whispered softly.

His hot breath tickled her ear, sending a tingling down her neck. She lowered Xavier back into his chair and released him. Leaning into his embrace she nodded into his chest, fatigue catching up with her. Remy took off his sweatshirt he had just stolen and put it over her head and helped her into it. Replacing his arm back around her shoulders he turned and addressed Xavier with a humorless smile.

"Monsieur Xavier, yo' 'ave been given a pos'ponement of execution o' wha'ever Rogue 'ad in mind. We would like t' take dis time an' take care of a lot of ot'er mutants instead. Yo' an' yo's may stay for awhile, but Remy warn yo', if Rogue doesn' for some reason o' anot'er can' dispense justice, a lot of ot'er mutants will." A real grin now lit his features. "Now wit' dat said join us in a decent meal mos' of us haven' 'ad in a ver' long time." he turned back to Rogue and swung her up into his arms and carried her away.

Rogue curled up closer to Remy's chest, trying to warm her frozen limbs before she got frostbite. Alex came up to Remy, concern written all over his face when he looked down at Rogue. Remy carried her over to the closest fire and sat on one of the logs the other mutants had scrapped together from the woods and used as seats in front of fires. Gracefully he sat down on one and placed Rogue in his lap, cradling her shivering form against him. Alex looked silently at her then walked away towards the truck. Mutants went about the camp, respectful of Rogue's privacy, Logan and some others passed things out of the truck to the group of mutants while Vixen tended to Mama Kakra at another fire.

"Ah'm scared, Remy." Rogue whispered through her chapped, cracked lips. Blood started to form at one corner of her mouth where the skin had split.

"Tell Remy wha' yo' scared of." he used his thumb to wipe away the blood.

"Look at the mess Ah got everahone in. Ah'm onlah 17 an' human at that. Ah can' keep this up, sugah. Ah can' even keep mah own mahnd togethah. How the hell am Ah supposed tah save the world? These psyches...they'ah tearin' at mah mahnd an' it can onlah handle so much. Mah onlah problems should be guys, school an' parents not savin' the world, mah mahnd, an' survahvin' out in the wildahness. Wha' the hell have Ah become?" A tear slid down her cheek, glassy emerald eyes looked up into his red demon eyes.

"Some he'e would beg t' differ on de par' of yo' bein' jus' human, amour." She rolled her eyes and he couldn't help but smile at her. "Rogue, ev'r'one he'e has dese t'oughts some fo'm o' anot'er. But t'ink of it dis way, if yo' had ne'er 'ave become who yo' are now, none of dese mutants would breat' fresh air again. Dose peoples would still be doin' deir tests on mu'ants. I would ne'er 'ave met de most beautiful, strong, indepen'ent woman I e'er met...I would ne'er 'ave met yo'. I know yo' suf'er, Rogue, but yo' got t' realize dat it isn' for not'ing an' it won' last fore'er." His eyes lit up and his smile grew. "Jus' t'ink abou' af'er all of dis. We can finally be toget'er. Jus' because I ne'er said de words ou' loud doesn' mean dat I 'aven' said dem in my heart. I stand by yo' side t'rough it all, mon amour." he hooked her hair behind her ears.

"But these psyches-" he pressed a finger over her lips just hard enough to stop her words.

"We will fin' a way t' fix dat. Yo' jus' need t' be strong an' las' a lil' longer till we do. Can yo' be strong jus' a lil' longer, chere?" he removed his finger from her lips.

"If yah can stay bah mah sahde Ah can." she returned his smile.

"Den i's a deal." he took her hand and shook it.

Alex returned, arms filled with clothes and shoes, Vixen by his side carrying some fruit and water. Alex handed Rogue a pair of wool socks and leather boots and gave Remy another sweatshirt. Vixen and Alex were already fitted with warm clothes and a hat with gloves. Rogue sat up straighter on Remy's lap and put the coat on, placing the boots and socks on her lap as she did so.

"So does anyone want to fill us on the story with these guys?" he took a seat on Remy's right as Vixen offered Remy an apple, helping herself to a pear and keeping an orange aside for Rogue.

"It's a long storah, sugah, an' not a pleasant one at that." she said as she stripped off the wet socks she had on and replaced them with the warm ones.

"Sounds like a story to be told around a camp fire." he smirked at her, still persisting. Rogue looked up at him pausing in lacing her boots, Vixen looked back and forth between the two of them with her big silver eyes, pear juice running from her chin as she continued to nibble.

"Alrahght. But yah gettin' the shorten' version because it IS really long." She sighed and finished lacing up her boots.

Ah guess it's tahme tah take a stroll down memahry lane...

(a/n...My ink pot had run out of ink. Do you have any idea of how long it takes to make ink? I promised that I would finish this book and I always keep a promise. Still more coming so keep sending the reviews. Till next chapter, may your quills never break, your ink pots never run dry (like mine did) and the whispers of the soul never cease. Black Enchantress)

Translation - Mon amour, il est temps d'attraper notre souffle et de regagner notre santé. Nous pourrions certainement trouver l'utilisation avec leur aide dans ces circonstances - My love, it is time to catch our breath and regain our health. We could definitely find use with their help in these circumstances. 


	46. Mah Lahfe Storah

Beauty is in the Red Eye of the Beholder by: Black Enchantress

Disclaimer: As if you people would actually think that I own Marvel's characters. Why I even bother to put this is beyond me.

*conscience talking* "talking" 'Thoughts' other mutant thoughts in these brackets are what is happening in Rogue's mind (reading silently)  
'when a telepath sends a message to a large group of people'

This chapter will be a kind of recap of what has happened since there are new characters that don't know the whole story. Rogue and her friends will also try to discern why Xavier and Magneto are here. The mutants must also set up a camp for the mutant's survival or perish in the snowy woods of Canada. What will Rogue do with her unwanted visitor's?

Chapter 45 – Mah lahfe storah

Rogue felt tired of her own life story, but by the way Alex and Vixen were perched on a nearby log leaning closer to her, she didn't think they would just let it drop. Mamma Kakra snuck in on her other side and sat down on her own log, pretending to warm her hands by the fire. Resigned she leaned closer to them.

"It's not a nahce storah so Ah'm gonna make it real short. The way mah powahs work is when Ah touch someone theah (their) enahgy, powahs an' psyche flow intah meh. They stay theah(there) foh the rest of mah lahfe. When Ah'm not bein' sahppressed (suppressed) Ah can reach insahde mah mahnd an' touch theah(their) psyche an' use theah powahs again when Ah want.

Now, a long tahme ago, when Ah was youngah than Vixen I was raised bah a woman named Irene. When Ah came tah Irene she had given meh a bracelet tah wear an' instructed me nevah tah take it off. Little did Ah know that that bracelet would cause meh nevah tah be able tah have any physical contact with anyone foh ovah the next decade of mah lahfe. When Ah ran away from Irene's Ah came tah the Institute foh mutants, where Xavier was able to entah mah mahnd an' see the real purpose behind the bracelet. He nevah told meh it was the reason Ah could nevah touch anyone.

It wasn' til one day when Logan an' Ah fought that the bracelet was broken off bah his claws. Ah felt mah mahnd open up tah the psyches in mah head. Ah found Ah could touch again without hurtin people. When Xavier returned Ah went tah greet him an' was able tah read his mahnd that he had known all along. That he had feahed(feared) meh becomin' too powahful fo' anyone tah control. Logan an' Ah left aftah a battle with the X-men. Ah had warned Xavier tah nevah fahnd meh again or Ah'd kill him. He's breached that warnin' now, though he disguises it undah a bannah of truce tah fahght Apocalypse. Ah don' trust him, Ah worry theah is ulteriah (ulterior) motives behahnd it. Anyway, that's mah story."

No sooner had she finished when a cloud of brimstone and two figures appeared and leapt at Rogue, knocking her and Remy right off the log and into the snow. When Rogue found her breath again she began to laugh.

"Mein Schweister!" crowed Kurt.

"Like, Rogue!" squealed Kitty.

"Ah missed ya guys too." Remy harrumphed underneath her, Rogue tapped into some telekinesis and set the two young mutants on their feet and Remy and Rogue back on the log, though slightly colder now.

"We've, like, heard all kinds of stuff in, like, the news lately about mutants in an uprising. That's when we, like, saw the video from the security cameras from some government place. Like, it had to be like, a thousand mutants attacking the base that was swallowed up by the ground. The professor, like, got us all on the jet and here as soon as he caught a glimpse of Rogue right before the camera was swallowed up by the, like, ground."

"Ma chere?" Rogue hunched her shoulders at the reprimand in Remy's tone.

"Ah didn' want anymo'e mutants bein' trapped in that place." She looked at him through her lashes; Remy grumbled something about Rogue not taking care of herself.

*Note tah self, the Cajun cutie has a weakness foh the puppy-dog look.*

'Duly noted'

"Bah the bah, did Xavier evah bothah ya'll about meh leavin' or ya'll bein' on mah shade?" Rogue scowled remembering the other part of her warning to Xavier about her friends that chose to stay.

"Like, not really." Kitty shrugged.

"Iz more like he doezn't trust uz now when it comez to the subject of you. He doezn't really talk to ztorm now eizer (either). Though I zink zat dat is a mutual thing." Kurt smiled.

"Well than Ah guess ya'll have no idea then whah he's here besides him statin' that he's heah tah help?"

Both mutants shook theah heads. Rogue shrugged figuring that was going to be the answer anyway; of course Xavier isn't going to tell her friends what he wants to really do here.

"I think you scared him zough, Rogue." Rogue looked at Kurt.

"What do you mean?" She lifted an eyebrow.

"I don't think zat he expected you to become zis powerful. It looked like he had died in his chair when he saw you sink the compound into the ground." Rogue felt a chill run down her spine, an inkling forming in her head of Xavier's true purpose here.

Mutants all around were setting up tents and tarps, making the woods look like a tattered city. The telekinetic mutants were helping lift the tarps high enough into the trees and tying them off, Pyros searching the woods for wood and keeping the fires going. The mutants worked together to use their powers for the survival of them all. It warmed her heart a little to see them all helping each other in this time of need. To her surprise she even saw a few X-men with baskets of food going around to all the fires, she even saw beast walking around with a medical bag to tend to the sick and wounded.

Logan leaned in towards her, "Despite what Xavier has done, the X-men do want to help other mutants." Rogue snorted.

"That may be what they want tah do, but Xavier is mohe manipulative then they give him credit foh, which is surprahsing considerin' his powahs as a mahnd control." She took a glance around making sure everything is in order.

"Alrahght Ah think we should eat, rest then see what these unwanted visitor's really want."

*FOOD!!*

Remy smile as if hearing the voice in her head and whispered in Kurts ear. Kurt smiled, disappeared and reappeared a minute later with his own picnic basket of goodies. Rogue almost snatched it from his hands in excitement and hunger. Even a mutant of her level can't live off of energy alone. After an hour and four trips for Kurt back to the truck for more food, the mutants were all sated and sleepy. It had been a long day and the sun was setting soon.

Rogue belched and relaxed against Remy, content for once despite the ordeal they had undergone and the current situation. Stretching and yawning she got everyone's attention again.

"Ah think it's best if we get some rest an' in a few houahs (hours) call a meetin' with our guests." She spat out the last word. Nods of agreement were given around the fire and Kurt and Kitty disappeared back to the X-men to relay the message. A mutant boy, his skin a scaly green in patches, came up to Logan and tapped him on the shoulder, whispering in his ear.

"Scales says there is a tent set aside for us a few yards behind us. There are sleeping bags inside."

Rogue thanked him herself, the young mutant blushed mumbled a welcome and vanished into the crowd. Rogue, Logan, Remy, Alex, Mamma Kakra and Vixen entered the tent and grabbed their sleeping bags. Within minutes most were asleep. Remy's bag was next to Rogue's, his arms wrapped protectively around her.

"Ma chere, a penny fo' yo' t'oughts." He whispered in her ear when he noticed after a few minutes she was still awake. Rogue turned around in his arms to face him, pressing her face against his chest.

"What if Xavier thinks that Ah'm the threat and Apocalypse is a way tah get rid of meh? Kurt said that Ah had become more powahful then he thought Ah would. What if he's heah just tah tie up loose ends?" she whispered back.

"Chere, wha' can dat mutant possibly do t' mon'amour? He can' match yo' in power. Yo' 'ave hundreds o' mutants watchin' yo' back. Yo' are as safe as yo' can get. 'Sides yo' can always read his t'oughts an' see what he's up to. Remy t'inks yo' should let 'im help in da battle agains' Apocalypse. Aftah dat we can disappear an' nevah 'ave t' worry again 'bout dat man. He can' hur' yo' anymo'e."

"Ah know, Rems. It's just that Ah'm so used tah havin' tah worry about someone at mah back or usin' meh that Ah can't help but feel that it's always gonna happen tah me. We'll see what he wants at the meetin'. Maybe Ah just need sleep tah thahnk bettah." She kissed him. "Night, sugah." And cuddled up next to him.

Remy kissed the top of her head, his demon eyes wandering around in thought. After all this he planned on taking Rogue away from all of this and far away from people like Charles Xavier who tried to hurt her. Remy would destroy the telepath himself if Rogue's fears proved true.

(a/n… As I stated previously it takes a long time to make ink. Apparently it takes five years to make more ink for this story. But I did promise that I would finish this book and I always keep a promise and so here I am, still more coming so keep sending the reviews. Till next chapter, may your quills never break, your ink pots never run dry (hopefully this batch will last to the end) and the whispers of the soul never cease. ~Black Enchantress)


	47. Decisions

Beauty is in the Red Eye of the Beholder

By: Black Enchantress

Disclaimer: As if you people would actually think that I own Marvel's characters. Why I even bother to put this is beyond me.

*conscience talking* "talking" 'Thoughts' other mutant thoughts in these brackets are what is happening in Rogue's mind (reading silently)

'when a telepath sends a message to a large group of people'

This chapter is about the meeting between Rogue, Magneto and Xavier. Rogue attempts to put aside her feelings in order to come to an arrangement against Apocalypse. In the meeting something is nagging at Rogue that she can't quite pin. Will she be able to control the beast inside her?

Chapter 46 – Decisions

Rogue woke to gentle murmuring in her ear from a certain Cajun next to her. She couldn't conceal the smile that spread across her face at the sweet endearments he whispered. She scrunched her shoulders up to protect her neck from his tickling breath.

"Rems, ya'll are makin' meh blush."

He chuckled and rolled away. Rogue stretched and accepted his hand to help her up. Feeling refreshed and surprisingly hungry again, she took Remy's hand and walked over to the food truck that was still half full of food. Rummaging through the groceries she found some pop tarts and a plum which suited her just fine. Logan cleared his throat outside the truck.

"Stripes? You still in there?" Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Nope." She whispered to herself. "Yea, sugah, Ah'm comin' out in a sec."

Taking one last look around and snatching some Apple Crisp chips she leapt out the back of the truck.

"What's up?"

"Xavier and Magneto are waiting for us. Alex, Vixen and Mamma Kakra are also in there along with a couple other mutants from the compound to keep an eye on things."

"Thanks, Wolvie. Let's get this ovah with then."

Remy, Logan and Rogue walked over to the tarp that sheltered the awaiting group. Rogue connected to her telepathy abilities to take measure of the manipulative mutants in front of her. She focused on Magneto as she approached the tent, a quick scan of his mind revealed no tricks that he was waiting for. She turned her gaze of Xavier and prepared to shred his mental barriers. Rogue nearly mental stumbled right into Xavier's mind, no barriers held her back. Rogue's psyche blinked, looked around, shrugged and walked around his mind for a few seconds. As moments passed and Rogue nearly reaching the tarp she started getting the eerie feeling that she was missing something. Scanning his mind a second time she still didn't come up with anything suspicious. The feeling didn't go away.

They had reached the tarp and though Magneto looked as though nothing happened, Xavier obviously aware of what she had done, raised an eyebrow at her. Her brow crinkled a little in response.

"So, whah have ya'll dropped in tah say hi?" Rogue crossed her arms and glared at the two mutants.

"Rogue, Mangeto and I have come to join our powers in the struggle against Apocalypse. None of us will survive to carry out whatever our intentions may be if the world ceases to exist. We've been trying to figure out the best way to go about this. Between the X-men, the Brotherhood and your…friends, we have a mutant army that is quite powerful."

"Mah 'friends'," she emphasized with her fingers, "know eithhah nothin' or next tah nothin' 'bout the battle tah take place. Nor do Ah thahnk that many would stick 'round if Ah asked them tah fahght. Dependin' on their aid is not a wahse (wise) idea."

"Perhaps then you can put it to them now? So we know where we stand."

"They are in no condition to fahght or run. They've just been tortuahed (tortured) for who knows how long. Days, weeks, months even years. Even if half decahded (decided) tah fahght an' the othah half didn't how do ya'll propose Ah take care of two groups of mutants in two different locations, first of all. Second of all even if they did agree tah come with us, how would we transport this many mutants?"

"I think its best if we went forth first with a head count of how many we can depend on. We won't have to figure out the other questions of none of them or all of them come. Gather them and tell them what it is we face and the consequences." Xavier steepled his fingers and waited for her to address the others. Rogue grumbled at the seeming dismissal to her errand.

"Remy, Logan, Alex, Mamma Kakra, you too Vixen, gather the mutants together, tell them I need to ask them something very important."

The 5 mutants nodded and headed out through the crowd, each raising their voice to spread the message. Rogue watched them fade into the masses. She was left with her three bodyguard mutants, Magneto and Xavier. She felt the latter two's eyes watching making her skin crawl.

"It's quite the following you have gathered, Rogue. Tell me, was it a government facility that you were kept in?"

Rogue looked over her shoulder and glared at Magneto and shrugged.

"They didn't exactly tell me, Mags. The only rooms I saw were my cell and the experiment chamber and the only people who spoke to me were the scientists. Most of the time I was incapacitated."

"Interesting, you're friend though, he's not a mutant. Curious that he wears an army uniform." Lightning cracked like a whip.

"He is of no interest to you. Do you understand?"

Rogue turned her head to face him, her eyes swirling with different colors. Magneto shrugged and gave her a hard smile. Hearing the crack of lightning with no storm clouds, Jean, Scott, Pietro and Pyro backed up their leaders. The three mutants that guarded her stepped closer to her, one growling a warning. Rogue smiled coldly at them.

"Boys and their toys." Rogue said softly and turned away. She heard Scott grumble and Pietro sneer behind her.

She took a deep calming breath and cut off connections to psyches that had leapt to the front, slowly her eyes became the deep green again. She had to learn to control her temper or they might all wind up dead. The beast always reared its ugly head when she wasn't calm and in control. Half an hour later, Remy and the others reappeared and the majority of the mass of mutants stood before her. Remy came to her and took her hand, the others kept a wary eye on the mutants behind them. She looked at him.

"Nevah been one for speeches, Rem."

"Yo' learn somet'in' new ev'ryday, ma chere." He smiled at her, she returned it. She looked at the mutants in front of here, waiting for her word.

*It's jus' a little unnervin' that they look at us lahke that. It's lahke they think they will live o' dahe (die) on our word.*

'They kinda will.' That was a sobering thought. Rogue cleared her nervous throat and projected her voice as loud as she could.

"There is a threat tah the world's existence comin'…tah both human an' mutant. A mutant is tryin' tah awaken that had been banished many millennia ago befohe our emergence had truly begun. His name is Apocalypse. Like his name indicates, his purpose is tah destroy an' rule everythin'. He is the end tah our beginnin'. Mah friends an' Ah are on a mission to stop him. These othah mutants have offahed their aid in puttin' a stop tah this threat. Don' be fooled, survahval is not guaranteed if you decide tah fahght or walk away. Ah want everyone tah be aware that this is only goin' tah end in one of two ways. It's eithah we win an' live tah continue tah create peace between us or we won' wake up one day.

This is a dauntin' mission that has tah be given all or nothin'. Ah'm givin' ya'll the choice tah walk away an' return to homes if ya'll have any foh whatever time is left. Or…ya'll can come with us an' fahght this menace tah our world an' perhaps help us win this battle. Ah do not know what tah expect, and Ah won' pretend tah give any false hope or damnation. Ah can only tell ya what I know. The decision is yours. We saved your lives so ya can live your lives the way you choose. The choice will be yours alone, made with free will. It will be ensured that it is your own will tah eithah stay or leave.

Ya'll will have one houah (hour) tah debate ya decision. If ya wish tah stay an' fahght, please make ya way tah the fires tah the west, closest tah the food truck. If ya wish tah leave in peace an' go ya own way, please move tah the fires on the east. I wish ya'll well no mattah what ya choose."

The crowd immediately erupted in talking. Rogue turned to the mutants behind her.

"Ladies an' Gents, Ah will see ya'll in an hour."

She turned and walked away, the bodyguard mutants and her friends following in her wake. Eric turned to Charles.

"Now what?"

(a/n… Have you ever looked back at something you wrote many years ago and you mentally slap yourself for saying stupid things? That's the story of my life right now. Till next chapter, may your quills never break, your ink pots never run dry and the whispers of the soul never cease. ~Black Enchantress)


End file.
